El Juguetero Siniestro
by JaviSuzumiya
Summary: Mabel, Candy y Grenda han sido secuestradas por un maniático dentro de una fábrica abandonada y sus únicas esperanzas de supervivencia recaen en las manos de Dipper y Pacifica, quienes para salvarlas tendrán que encarar una serie de pruebas enfermas y de ingenio al más puro estilo del asesino JIGSAW. (Lo lamento mucho, no hay gore)
1. Mito

Hola a todas y a todos

Este es mi segundo Fanfic de Gravity Falls (Sí, me traume con esta serie, lo admito) La verdad es que nunca imaginé que me encontraría con una serie tan buena en la actualidad. Bien, esta nueva historia sucede después de los acontecimientos del capítulo 10 de la segunda temporada ("El Misterio de la Mansión Noroeste") Así que si aun no han llegado hasta ahí probablemente no sepan porque Pacifica tiene una actitud tan distinta a como la vimos en capítulos anteriores. Este Fic también hace de cuenta que el capítulo 11 nunca sucedió o aun no sucede ("El no es lo que parece") ya que podría significar un error en la continuidad de la serie, pero como esto es un Fanfic puedo tomarme la libertad que yo quiera. Espero que les guste, este Fic está dividido en ocho capítulos no tan largos para que puedan leerse mejor. Sé que muchos le huyen a las historias tan grandes pero este no tendrá una duración que asuste. Sepan perdonar si de repente se me escapó un error ortográfico.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Juguetero Siniestro**

 **Capítulo 1: "Mito"**

—¡Muy bien chicas! Creo que ya tenemos todo lo necesario para la gran pijamada de esta noche. —Dijo Mabel Pines con un tono airado e inspirador, mientras caminaba por la acera; revisando minuciosamente una pequeña lista escrita en una enorme hoja de papel que muy poco le faltaba para que le llegara hasta las rodillas.

—Dulces, poptarts, maquillaje, sodas locas y los últimos números de todas las revistas de chicos lindos existentes que hay actualmente en el mercado. —Mencionó una chica de baja estatura, cabello negro, gafas gruesas, mochila rosa, blusa verde y medias blancas; dándole un buen visto a la lista que Mabel traía entre las manos—. En efecto, no nos falta nada.

—Esta será la mejor pijamada de la historia. —Recalcó una tercera chica a espaldas de Mabel y su amiga. Una bastante tosca en apariencia, la cual era la no tan orgullosa portadora de una voz mucho más masculina que la de la mayoría de los hombres adultos de todo Gravity Falls. Una voz que llegaba a superar con facilidad en tonos graves a la del inocente muchacho de doce años que las seguía de cerca y que había sido designado específicamente para cumplir con la tarea de ayudarles a cargar con las pesadas bolsas del supermercado.

El día era jueves y las manecillas de los relojes en el pueblo marcaban las cuatro y media de la tarde. Sin embargo, solo por el simple hecho de encontrarse en plenas vacaciones de verano es cierto que a muy pocas niñas y a muy pocos niños les interesa saber en qué día de la semana se encuentran. Es como si el verano fuera una especie de portal místico perdido entre el tiempo y el espacio que conecta la primera y por ende; la mitad más pesada del año por estar muy escasa de festividades con la segunda; donde de forma general la navidad es el evento más esperado por la gran mayoría de los más jóvenes del hogar.

Una de esas niñas era precisamente Mabel Pines, una chica despreocupada y bastante risueña que había logrado asentarse muy bien en aquella extraña localidad ubicada en el centro de Oregón; donde sus padres la habían mandado a pasar el verano completo en compañía de su hermano Dipper a la misteriosa y rústica casa de su tío abuelo Stan.

Habían pasado apenas unas pocas semanas desde que los dos hermanos arribaron a Gravity Falls, pero en el transcurso de aquellos días todo parecía indicar que era Mabel la que se había caracterizado por intentar socializar más con los irreverentes residentes del pueblo, llegando incluso a convertirse en la mejor amiga de las otras dos niñas que la acompañaban y que desde mucho antes de su llegada ya se habían ganado la reputación entre los demás niños y niñas de ser las más raras y extravagantes en varios kilómetros a la redonda: Candy y Grenda.

No así sucedía con Dipper Pines, el cual parecía estar mucho más preocupado por descubrir quien había sido el autor del diario en su posesión marcado con el número tres y definitivamente más interesado por descifrar todos y cada uno de los secretos que el pueblo escondía por detrás. No obstante, a pesar de que ya se había ganado las amistades incondicionales de la bella Wendy y del leal y divertido Soos; en el fondo Dipper no podía dejar de afligirse un poco al contemplar la tan profunda unión que compartían su hermana y esas otras dos chicas, ya que ni siquiera en su lugar original de residencia él había logrado establecer una sola amistad tan llevadera como esa. Todo debido a que el resto de los chicos de su escuela lo consideraban como a un bicho raro; gracias a su extraña obsesión con los sucesos paranormales, a su sobrada inteligencia y a su inigualable curiosidad.

Y qué decir de las chicas. Dipper era mejor conocido en su salón de clases por ser el único chico de doce años que aun no había recibido su primer beso y lo peor de todo era que lo más cercano que había experimentado en su vida a un contacto directo de labios con alguien más; había eclipsado en un método de resucitación a la inversa hacia un joven y agonizante tritón. De cualquier forma, Dipper hacía lo posible para ignorarlo y dedicarse a resolver exclusivamente los misterios que Gravity Falls tenía para él antes de que el mágico verano diera por finalizado. Pero lo que Dipper aun no sabía era que más temprano que tarde debería enfrentar de frente a esos demonios del presente y del pasado que aun atormentaban el interior de su noble y angustiado pero a fin de cuentas; valiente corazón.

—¡Oye Dipper! ¿Cómo va todo por allá atrás? —Mabel se dirigió hacía su hermano en la retaguardia, el cual iba caminando más lento que el resto de la cuadrilla.

—¡Fantástico! Nada podría estar mejor. —Respondió malhumorado y con un poco de sarcasmo, ladeando la cabeza un poco para conseguir mirar hacia el frente debido a que la innumerable y pesada pila de cajas y bolsas que llevaba consigo entre sus manos le bloqueaba la visibilidad—. ¡Cielos! Habiendo aun tantas cosas por hacer y por descubrir en este pueblo y al tío Stan no se le ocurre otra cosa mejor que hacerme venir aquí para ser su cargador. ¿Y se puede saber qué fue lo que compraron? ¿Plomo?

—¡No te aflijas tanto por eso Dipper! —Exclamó la chica del suéter morado con un perrito de ojos saltones bordado en el pecho—. Estoy segura que los misterios vendrán por si solos. Así ha sido siempre. ¿Por qué no mejor te unes a nuestra pijamada?

—¿Es enserio? Ni de broma. —Contestó—. La última vez que se me ocurrió por accidente entrometerme en una de sus alocadas fiestas terminé con mi cara llena de maquillaje y brillos en mi cabello.

—Te veías tan adorable con tus mejillas chapeadas, tus labios pintados de rojo carmín y ese adorable moño de color rosa sobre la cabeza... —Mabel se giró y le hizo ojitos—. Mucho más lindo que cuando mamá te vestía de oveja y te hacía bailar el baile de...

—Ni siquiera lo menciones Mabel... —Dipper interrumpió a su hermana justo a tiempo antes de que Grenda y Candy terminaran por enterarse de la cruda realidad. A su vez, el joven de gorra recordó cuando ese par de ancianos fantasmagóricos lo habían obligado a hacer el mismo baile infantil y ridículo para salvar a Wendy y al resto de sus amigos de un destino fatal—. No iría a su pijamada ni aunque me pagaran por hacerlo.

—¡Vamos Dipper! ¿Y qué me dirías si te dijera que hasta podría invitar a Wendy? ¿No te gustaría?

Dipper bajó la cabeza.

—Bueno, admito que así podría ser más divertido... Pero...

—¿Pero...? —Mabel animó a su hermano a proseguir en el momento en el que notó como su voz se entrecortó.

—Pero... No lo se... —Titubeó—. En este momento no me encuentro con los ánimos suficientes. No sé que me ocurre.

—Me parece que Dipper sufre de un mal de amores. —Candy se introdujo en la conversación.

—¿De qué hablas? —Dipper le cuestionó; alzando una de sus cejas.

—Mabel nos comentó acerca de todas las dificultades que has tenido para acercarte a Wendy. También nos dijo que la diferencia de edades entre ustedes ha jugado un factor muy importante para que la relación entre ustedes no florezca.

Dipper le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermana por andar difamando cosas de su vida privada. Mabel se hizo de oídos sordos y comenzó a silbar.

—Créeme niño. —Dijo Grenda—. Si existen personas en este pueblo que pueden entender cómo te sientes esas somos nosotras. Sabemos perfectamente lo que significa vivir con el sufrimiento de tener un amor inalcanzable. —Acto seguido, sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus shorts una de sus revistas de grupos pop para mirar con ilusión la foto del deslumbrante artista en la portada—. Algún día Kevin... Algún día...

—Grenda, te recuerdo que de las tres, la que menos derecho tiene de quejarse eres tú. —Candy le reclamó—. Al menos tú ya encontraste a tu chico ideal. No cualquier muchacho austriaco y millonario te escribiría su número de teléfono en el rostro. ¡Qué suerte tienes!

—¡Escúchenme chicas! —Dipper suspiró con tristeza al recordar la reveladora charla que tuvo con la pelirroja solo momentos después de salir del bunker oculto en el interior del bosque—. Wendy y yo ya hablamos acerca de lo que cada uno piensa del otro y creo que a ambos nos quedó lo bastante claro. Wendy y yo solo somos amigos... Muy buenos amigos... Y eso es algo que jamás podré cambiar.

—¿Acaso te estás dando por vencido? —Mabel igualo su velocidad para hablar más cómodamente.

—¡Sí! ¡Así es! —Corroboró.

—No te rindas Dipper... Mira... Tal vez en este momento parece imposible, pero en unos cuantos años más apuesto a que esa diferencia de edades se verá muy reducida.

—No lo sé, Mabel...

—¡Piénsalo! Wendy es solamente tres años mayor que tú. Si te esperas diez años más, ella tendrá veinticinco y tú ya habrás cumplido los veintidós. Apuesto a que serás mucho más alto que ella y ninguno se sentirá mal por eso. Es más, estoy segura de que ninguno se acordará de que existe esa barrera que los divide. A esa edad la diferencia ya no es tan notoria.

—Gracias por seguir dándome ánimos, Mabel... Pero diez años es mucho tiempo y nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. La vida está llena de sorpresas y es posible que en ese lapso de tiempo; ella o yo ya hayamos encontrado a esa persona indicada con la que decidamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas. Prefiero esperar a que los acontecimientos se den por si solos y no aferrarme a algo que no es del todo seguro. Además, no me gustaría perder su amistad por una tontería. Ella significa mucho para mí y me dolería mucho que dejara de hablarme solo por un tonto capricho personal.

Mabel no respondió ante las palabras de su hermano. En cambió, la niña se quedó congelada a mitad del camino así como el resto de sus amigas. Dipper no se percató de esto, por lo que no pudo evitar llevarse un fuerte encontronazo con Grenda, la cual lo acabó tumbando. En consecuencia, los voluminosos paquetes repletos de dulces, chocolates y demás chucherías cayeron al suelo de manera estrepitosa junto con la humanidad del inocuo muchacho.

Cuando Dipper logró finalmente incorporarse y se preparaba para realizar la pregunta más obvia, notó inmediatamente como las tres niñas parecían estar paralizadas de pies a cabeza. Pero sobretodo Candy y Grenda, cuya inmovilidad era acompañada por una expresión de horror muy marcada en cada uno de sus rostros.

—¿Chicas? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué se detuvieron tan de golpe? —Dipper preguntó, observando a su hermana.

—No lo sé, ellas se quedaron así de repente, yo solo las estoy imitando porque me pareció divertido. —Mabel respondió, sacando la lengua y riendo como si su voz estuviese pregrabada como la de un juguete de cuerda.

—¡Por favor! Esto no puede estar pasándome... —Dipper soltó un bufido al aire—. ¡Oigan! ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Candy...? ¿Grenda...? ¿Pueden escucharme?

Dipper chasqueó sus dedos y sacudió su mano en repetidas ocasiones a la altura de los ojos de ambas niñas para que pudieran salir de su trance. Sin embargo, en ese momento; Grenda levantó su brazo derecho y señaló hacia cierto lugar ubicado al final de la calle. Uno que sobresalía por sobre el resto y que al mismo tiempo daba muy mala espina con tan solo mirarlo.

—¿Qué es eso? Parece solo una fábrica abandonada. —Preguntó Dipper.

—Es una fábrica abandonada. —Candy lo confirmó de manera instantánea.

—¿Y solo por esto nos detuvimos? —Dipper realizó otra pregunta.

—¿Y qué tiene de especial? —Mabel continuó con las interrogantes.

—¿Es una broma, cierto? Me parece increíble que a pesar de que ambos están tan involucrados en todas las cosas extrañas y sobrenaturales que suceden en este lugar; ninguno haya escuchado acerca de los rumores que circulan en torno a este lugar. —Dijo Grenda.

—¿Rumores? —Los hermanos preguntaron al unísono—. ¿Qué rumores?

—Se dice que ese lugar esta maldito. —Candy continuó—. Con tan solo verlo se me pone la piel de gallina.

—Será mejor que les cuentes la historia, Candy. —Dijo Grenda—. Tú la conoces mejor que yo

—¡Si, una historia! —Mabel gritó emocionada y levantó los brazos al cielo.

—Bien, se dice que todo comenzó hace aproximadamente quince años en ese mismo lugar. Para ser más precisa, el día del gran incendio. Nadie sabe exactamente qué fue lo que lo provocó o donde se originó. Ni siquiera las averiguaciones de la policía pudieron dar con el veredicto final, pero la mayoría asume que fue a consecuencia de un error humano. El punto es que se cuenta que uno de los trabajadores quedó atrapado dentro; muriendo incinerado. Aunque lo extraño fue que nunca pudieron encontrar su cadáver ni corroborar dicha información con los propios empleados ni dueños, ya que al parecer nadie lo conocía. Aunque puede que con el pasar de los años la versión original se halla ido modificando. No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero a lo que quiero llegar es que partir de ese momento; todo aquél que se atreve a adentrarse en las instalaciones, ya sea por un juego tonto entre adolescentes que quieren hacerse los valientes o por simple ocio; desaparece misteriosamente sin dejar ningún rastro, aunque solo para que su cuerpo aparezca sin vida a los pocos días en los lugares aledaños al lugar. Y aunque la policía ha tomado en muchas ocasiones el caso; nunca han logrado dar con ningún culpable. A raíz de eso, se crearon muchos mitos en torno a la naturaleza maligna que encierra ese lugar debido a dicha serie de extraños acontecimientos. Los más locos y conspiradores dicen que el espíritu sin descanso de aquél trabajador volvió del más allá para atormentar a todo aquél que irrumpiera en su búsqueda por alcanzar finalmente la paz. Aunque otros le atribuyen las misteriosas muertes a simples descuidos y desafortunadas coincidencias. Pero para serles franca a mí no me tiene muy convencida esa última versión de la historia. Se dice también que por las noches se pueden escuchar varios gritos, golpes y alaridos dentro de sus muros. Pero eso también es solo un mito que hasta ahora nadie ha podido confirmar al cien por ciento.

—Eso suena bastante lúgubre. —Dijo Mabel, arrugando la cara.

—Y eso es justo lo que necesitaba para animar mi día. —Complementó Dipper.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Mabel.

—Sería fantástico si pudiéramos resolver el misterio de las desapariciones. ¿No opinan lo mismo, chicas?

El trío de niñas se sorprendieron aterradas.

—Pero Dipper... ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dijo Candy? Dentro hay un fantasma psicópata que asesina personas para luego devorar sus órganos internos. —Mabel se expresó con angustia.

—Yo no recuerdo la parte de los órganos internos. —Dijo Candy, pensativa.

—¡Vamos Mabel! ¿Ya olvidaste que somos los hermanos misterio y que juntos ya hemos resuelto muchos otros casos? ¡Piénsalo! Inclusive ya hemos vencido en dos ocasiones a ese triangulo malvado llamado Bill. Además, recuerda que nosotros tenemos algo que esos adolescentes descuidados no. —Dipper sacó el diario con el número tres en la portada desde el fondo de su chaleco—. Mientras tengamos este diario con nosotros nada puede salir mal.

—¡Sí! Creo que tienes toda la razón, Dipper. Tal vez estoy siendo un poco exagerada. ¡Vayamos a la aventura!

—¡Hola Dipper! —Exclamó una voz llena de energía por detrás de ellos.

El cuarteto de amigos giró la cabeza, solo para descubrir a una lujosa limusina con los vidrios polarizados deteniéndose lentamente sobre la acera. Acto seguido, la última de las ventanillas descendió automáticamente y desde el fondo; Pacifica Northwest asomó la cabeza.

Continuará...

Bien, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Sí, lo sé es un poco simple, pero pronto estaré subiendo el resto de los capítulos, los cuales les prometo que serán aun más siniestros. Les quiero confesar algo, el capítulo 1 y el 2 eran uno solo en un principio, pero debido a la longitud que tendría si lo comparaba directamente con los demás capítulos se iba a ver horriblemente fuera de proporción, así que decidí dividirlo en dos. Bueno, por ahora solo me resta esperar que les haya gustado y si gustan pueden dejarme un review para saber su opinión. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Halago

Hola a todas y a todos

Bienvenidos a la segunda entrega de este fic. Antes que nada me gustaría agradecerles por sus reviews, a pesar de que este es solo un Fanfic de prueba de otro aun más grande que pienso hacer en el futuro; me da mucho gusto saber que les está gustando. Por cierto, hablando de reviews, siempre trato de contestarlos todos, el problema es cuando alguien que no tiene cuenta en fanfiction me deja uno, ya que la misma página no me deja responderle personalmente y me llego a sentir mal por ello. Así que si no tienen cuenta ya saben por qué.

Bueno, este segundo capítulo es un poco más corto que el anterior y la verdad no tenía pensado subirlo hoy, pero debido a que a estas alturas acabo de terminar con el cuarto me pareció buena idea. En este capítulo veremos un poco más de interacción entre Dipper y Pacifica y como van a tomar el resto de las chicas su nueva actitud. Espero que les guste y ya lo saben si gustan pueden dejarme un review para saber sus opiniones. Me son muy valiosas.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Juguetero Siniestro**

 **Capítulo 2: "Halago"**

—¡Hola Pacifica! —Dipper fue el primero y el único en saludarla—. ¿Cómo marchan las cosas en tu casa? ¿Se han resuelto ya todos los problemas relacionados con las apariciones fantasmales?

—Sí eso parece, ya no ha sucedido nada fuera de lo normal. Aunque por desgracia la relación con mis padres no marcha del todo bien.

—Me apena mucho escuchar eso. —Dipper bajó la cabeza—. Espero que tus padres al fin comprendan que simplemente no pueden limitarte y aprisionarte bajo sus estrictas y ridículas reglas.

—Sí, también yo... En fin... —Pacifica le mostró su mejor sonrisa—. ¿Puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo en un barrio tan relajado como este? Me parece extraño no verte en una situación peligrosa donde los muertos vivientes o los demonios del inframundo no quieran devorar tu cerebro o tu alma.

—Bueno... No exactamente... Mabel y yo teníamos planeado explorar en ese lugar. —Dipper señaló la pertinente fábrica, provocando que a Pacifica se le helara la sangre.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loco? —Pacifica se quedó con la boca abierta—. Escucha Dipper, ahora sé que puedes combatir con espectros de categoría diez, pero... ¿Quieres cometer un suicidio? ¿Has escuchado la historia que se oculta tras ese sitio?

—Entiendo que han habido varias desapariciones y que la causa de todo pueda tener cierta relación con ese trabajador que se dice murió incinerado hace mucho tiempo, pero esto no es ni lo más terrorífico a lo que nos hemos enfrentado y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Así que personalmente no creo que lo que haya tras esas paredes sea más aterrador que ese leñador que por poco y nos mata a todos convirtiéndonos en madera.

—Eso lo sé, Dipper... Pero cada vez que miro ese lugar siento que algo no marcha bien, siento como si algo terrible fuera a suceder.

—¿Algo malo? —Preguntó Dipper—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Voy a confesarte algo relacionado a mi familia que no es inventado. Mi abuelo fue una vez el propietario de esa fábrica. De hecho, el se encontraba a cargo de la seguridad cuando sucedió el incidente. Me apena mucho decir esto, pero debido a que recientemente he encontrado mucho del asqueroso pasado de mi familia en esa habitación secreta que los dos descubrimos; pude localizar pruebas que demuestran que mi abuelo sobornó a la policía para que no averiguaran lo que en realidad sucedió ahí. Pero eso no es todo, mi padre continuó ocultando los pecados de mi abuelo y ha continuado ofreciéndole dinero ilícito a la policía para que no hagan las averiguaciones.

—Eso es horrible. —Dipper arqueó las cejas—. Sé que tu familia es horrible, pero nunca imaginé que fueran capaces de hacer tal cosa.

—Exacto, ni siquiera yo... —Pacifica suspiró—. Y estoy segura de que aun hay muchas más cosas del mismo estilo aun por descubrir, pero si nos centramos en esto; debe de existir un buen motivo para que mi abuelo y mi padre hicieran todo lo posible para maquillar la verdad. Además, sé que hay algo que se oculta ahí dentro... —Se mordió el labio, mostrando preocupación en sus expresiones—. Y para serte franca, no me gustaría que salieras lastimado por culpa de los caprichos de mi horrenda familia.

—Pacifica... Yo... —Dipper sintió una sensación bastante agradable en el estómago cuando Pacifica pronunció aquellas palabras, ya que era obvio que se estaba preocupando por él. Sin embargo, cuando Dipper estaba a punto de responder a su comentario, la risa traviesa de las tres chicas cercanas a él no se hizo esperar.

—Pacifica... —Mabel se adelantó—. ¿Podrías permitirme a Dipper por un segundo?

—Claro. —Dijo extrañada, mirando como Mabel apartaba a su hermano para hablar en privado.

—Dime loca si quieres, pero... ¿Desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con Pacifica? —Mabel le preguntó a su hermano de manera discreta para que Pacifica no pudiera escuchar su conversación—. Hasta hace tan solo una semana pensabas que ella era la peor.

—Bueno... Sí... Eso era lo que pensaba aquél día, pero después de lo que sucedió en su casa... No lo sé... Algo en ella cambió... O tal vez pude ser testigo de su verdadero yo... Me di cuenta de que su comportamiento se debía al trato que le daban sus padres. Ella nunca ha sido realmente mala. Lo que sucede es que sus padres no la apoyan como se supone que deberían.

—¿En serio? ¿Es eso o es que ya hay algo más entre ustedes y que tratas de ocultarme? —Mabel inmiscuyó, realizando una pregunta suspicaz.

—¿Algo más? —Dipper comenzó a sudar—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero hermano, no te hagas el tonto. —Le picó las costillas con su dedo índice—. ¡Ella te gusta!

—¿Qué? —Dipper se mostró sumamente indignado—. ¡Claro que no...! Es decir, ella ha cambiado un poco y su actitud ya no es tan mezquina como la de antes. Tan solo mírala, inclusive ya es capaz de mantener una conversación con Candy y con Grenda.

—¡Oye Grenda! —Pacifica la llamó.

—¿Qué sucede? —Grenda respondió, acercándose al auto.

—Quiero darte un consejo, querida. Consíguete un teléfono móvil y aprende a utilizar los mensajes de texto. ¡Toma! —Pacifica sacó desde el interior de la limusina una enorme cantidad de cartas en sobres de color rosa para enseguida dárselas a la joven de voz fuerte—. Todas estas son las cartas que Maríus te ha estado enviando. Al parecer olvidaste darle tu dirección y en consecuencia todas han estado acosando de manera constante mi buzón personal.

—¡Vaya! Gracias Pacifica. Realmente no eres tan mala como yo creía. —Pacifica rodó los ojos mientras Grenda abría una carta para comenzar a leerla—. ¡Querida Grenda! ¿No es hermoso? —Hizo una pausa para mirar a Candy—. No he dejado de pensar en ti desde aquél día en el que te fuiste de mi lado. Mi corazón es como un agujero oscuro sin tu risa y tus bromas para llenarlo. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto. Maríus. ¡Mi sueño se ha hecho realidad!

—Presumida. —Candy se giró para mirar la carta más de cerca y cruzarse de brazos con un poco de rubor en su rostro provocado por los celos.

—¿Lo ves Mabel? —Dipper se volvió a dirigir hacia su hermana—. Ella ha cambiado y pienso que se merece una segunda oportunidad. Así que si me disculpas debo irme.

—Definitivamente le gusta. —Mabel concluyó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Disculpa la demora, Pacifica. —Promulgó el joven de gorra—. Mabel y yo estábamos hablando acerca de la intrusión en la fábrica.

—Me doy cuenta de que no puedo convencerte de no ir. ¿No es así Dipper?

—Bueno, donde quiera que haya un misterio que resolver ten por seguro que ahí es donde me encontraras.

—Sí, eso lo sé. Pero el punto es que no quiero encontrarte muerto. ¡Qué remedio! —Pacifica soltó un bufido—. Creo que tendré que ir contigo.

Todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de la chica más popular del pueblo, sobre todo Dipper.

—¿Estás segura de eso, Pacifica?

—Completamente. —Dictamino mientras se miraba sus tan cuidadas uñas cubiertas con esmalte rosa—. Si tu vas no veo porque yo no deba ir. ¿Acaso tienes algún inconveniente?

—No, claro que no... Es solo que... Podría ser peligroso.

—Descuida cariño. Siempre estás alardeando de ser el chico más listo de todo el pueblo y ahora me doy cuenta que mientras ese libro tan raro este contigo no hay nada que pueda fallar. Así que mí decisión ya está tomada.

Dipper no supo que decir exactamente, pero de alguna manera aunque la expedición pudiera ser peligrosa; en el interior le agradaba la idea de que la joven rubia los acompañara en esta nueva aventura.

—De acuerdo... Entonces... ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana al medio día en las afueras de la fábrica? ¿Está bien?

—Ahí estaré. —Pacifica sonrió y le guiñó un ojo—. Por cierto, esas cajas que traías se ven muy pesadas. ¿No les gustaría que les diera un aventón? La casa invita.

—Descuida Pacifica, no es necesario que te molestes. La cabaña del misterio está un poco retirada. Además, la ruta es totalmente opuesta a la ubicación de tu casa... No hay problema... Llegaremos por nuestros propios medios. —Dijo Dipper.

—¡Claro que sí! —Gritaron Mabel, Grenda y Candy al mismo tiempo, las cuales sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron frenéticamente hacia el interior de la limusina en cuanto Pacifica les abrió la puerta de la misma, arrollando a Dipper en el transcurso.

No quedándole de otra, Dipper colocó las pesadas cajas y bolsas en el interior de la cajuela para enseguida abordar. Al entrar, este se acomodó en uno de los asientos hechos de piel al lado de la niña rubia, mirando como el resto de las chicas contemplaban perplejas el interior del lujoso medio de transporte, el cual tenía todas las comodidades posibles. Desde un teléfono inalámbrico, televisor HD, conexión a internet, hasta caramelos y chocolates importados directamente de Suecia.

—Estoy en el paraíso. —Murmuró Candy luego de probar un chocolate.

—¡Jaime! —Pacifica le habló a su chofer—. Llévanos a la cabaña del misterio. Enseguida.

—Como usted ordene, señorita Northwest. —Contestó de manera educada antes de ponerse en marcha.

—¡Cielos Pacifica! Creo que esto es demasiado para nosotros. ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?

—Completamente. —Recalcó—. Siento que esta es solo una pequeña forma de mostrar mis sinceras disculpas hacia ti, tu hermana y a sus amigas por haberme comportado de una manera tan ruin y despiadada cuando ellas no se lo merecían.

—Bien, en ese caso te agradezco que te hayas ofrecido a llevarnos. —Dipper le sonrió para luego repasar con la mirada el interior del automóvil hasta descubrir algo que le llamó la atención colocado justo sobre uno de los anchos asientos—. ¿Ese es un arco profesional?

—Sí, es un pasatiempo. Me gusta la arquería desde que tenía ocho años. Espero algún día competir en eventos olímpicos.

—Si eres tan buena en el tiro con arco como lo eres en el mini golf, entonces estoy seguro de que podrás lograrlo.

—Gracias Dipper... ¿Sabes? Nunca nadie en toda mi vida me había dado ánimos de esa manera tan honesta. —Pacifica se sonrojó un poco—. No quiero me malentiendas... Es solo que me siento un poco extraña recibiendo un verdadero halago.

—No hay de qué, Pacifica. Ya que eso es lo que yo pienso.

Pacifica no volvió a decir nada más. Sin embargo, su alegría era más que evidente. Tanto, que inclusive tuvo que desviar su mirada hacia el exterior de la ventana a su lado para que el resto de los chicos no pudiera percatarse de su expresión llena de satisfacción y emoción. No obstante, Mabel pudo notar esto y enseguida le guiñó el ojo derecho a su hermano en varias ocasiones durante el trayecto, el cual la miraba con un gesto de indiferencia.

De esta manera, el quinteto de niños abandonó el lugar para dirigirse directamente hacia la cabaña del misterio propiedad del tío de los dos hermanos. Pero lo que los chicos no sabían era que los ojos lúgubres y amarillos de alguien los había estado observando desde una ventana rota dentro del escalofriante inmueble con la ayuda de un potente telescopio durante todos los minutos que estuvieron conversando con Pacifica. Alguien que después de haber adivinado lo que los niños tenían planeado hacer; sonrió con una malicia fuera de este mundo.

Continuará...

Bien, este fue el cortísimo capítulo dos, aunque con él ya supimos un poco del villano y de los nuevos sentimientos que Pacifica está desarrollando conforme a Dipper (Digo, creo que ya era hora de que alguien se fijara en él ¿no?) En fin, en el próximo capítulo veremos la intrusión a la fábrica acompañada por un poco más de fan service. En dosis pequeñas el fan service no es tan malo. Espero verlas o verlos ahí. ¡Saludos! Pasen un bonito día, tarde o noche.


	3. Ratonera

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que tan bien como yo.

Listo el tercer capítulo del fic, este es un poco más largo que los dos anteriores. Como dije anteriormente, tiene un poco de fanservice, sí sé que el fanservice es malo pero como el ship de esta pareja se vende solo pues... Espero que les guste y si lo desean pueden dejarme un review para saber su opinión. Hablando de reviews muchas gracias a Elly1234, jonh1, Pipesper, shinalove, Boonnybell por los suyos. Me ayudan bastante a continuar.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Juguetero Siniestro**

 **Capítulo 3: "Ratonera"**

—Ahora que la miro más de cerca no parece tan escabrosa. —Proclamó Mabel, contemplando las instalaciones abandonadas de la fábrica en todo su esplendor.

—Tal vez porque es de día. —Dipper destrozó los comentarios hechos por su hermana—. De todos modos no debemos bajar la guardia. Siento un aura maligna que proviene desde el interior.

El día posterior finalmente había llegado y tanto los dos hermanos Pines como Candy y Grenda ya habían hecho acto de presencia en el lugar y hora señalados. Tal y como lo había dicho Mabel, el lugar no representaba sentimientos agresivos dado a que era de día. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no hubiera algo peligroso, maltrecho y lúgubre en el interior asechando a la vuelta de cada esquina para atraparlos entre sus garras. Dipper lo sabía y por lo tanto confiarse significaría un grave error.

—Por cierto... ¿Alguien ha visto a Pacifica? —Preguntó Dipper, mirando hacia las chicas que lo acompañaban.

—Aun no ha llegado. —Dijo Grenda, mirando hacia todas direcciones—. Aunque no creo que nos dificulte reconocerla. Supongo que la veremos hacer acto de presencia en esa lujosa limusina otra vez.

—Me pregunto si se habrá acobardado. —Murmuró Candy.

—No lo creo... Ella no es de la clase de personas que se acobardan tan fácilmente. —Se cruzó de brazos—. La esperaremos unos minutos más antes de poder entrar. Mientras tanto, pueden aprovechar el tiempo y verificar si sus linternas tienen las baterías cargadas, o si tienen ganas de ir al baño este es el mejor momento.

—De acuerdo... —Grenda hablo con pausas—. Enseguida regreso...

El cuarteto permaneció a las afueras de la fábrica mientras esperaban por su quinto miembro. Dipper se dedico a revisar el contenido de su mochila y a hojear un poco el diario para ver si por de casualidad encontraba algo relacionado con los incidentes que tuvieron lugar tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, para su mala fortuna, por más páginas que sus dedos y su vista dejaban pasar; no era capaz de localizar algo que pudiera ayudarles a resolver las misteriosas desapariciones.

—No es posible que no haya nada... —Dipper comenzó a frustrarse hasta que su hermana lo llamó.

—¡Oye Dipper! ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—¡Claro! ¿Qué deseas, Mabel? —Le respondió sin apartar la vista del libro.

—Ya no tienes porque ocultarlo más Dipper.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó de forma curiosa.

—Admite que te gusta Pacifica.

Dipper por poco y se ahoga con su propia saliva en cuanto escucho las palabras de la joven de frenos.

—¿Estás loca, Mabel? Creí que ye te lo había dejado muy en claro el día de ayer. No me gusta Pacifica. Deja de asumir cosas donde no las hay. ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar eso?

—¿Entonces por qué estuviste mensajeándote toda la noche con ella?

Dipper sintió una puñalada imaginaria en la boca del estomago

—No sé de qué hablas...

—Crees que por el hecho de haber tenido nuestra pijamada no estuvimos al pendiente de lo que hacías.

—Un segundo... ¿Estás tratando de decir que me espiaron? Es decir... ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerlo si yo estaba en la habitación de descanso de Soos?

—Andas muy desactualizado hermano. Tal vez porque casi siempre te la pasas en las nubes. ¿Qué no has escuchado de hablar de algo que se llama "cámaras de vigilancia"?

—Esa es una violación a mi privacidad... Como sea... Deja de inventar cosas. —Guardó el diario dentro de su chaleco luego de mostrarse indignado—. Y no estaba mensajeándome con ella... Bueno... Tal vez sí, pero fue únicamente para explicarle los planes para hoy.

—¿Y se puede saber dónde obtuviste este celular? —Mabel realizó un movimiento rápido con su mano derecha para extraer el aparato del bolsillo izquierdo de los shorts de su hermano—. Que yo recuerde tu nunca has tenido uno.

—Ella me lo dio ayer antes de bajarnos de la limusina. —Confesó al sentirse atrapado.

—¡LO SABÍA! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡LO SABÍA! —Gritó a los cuatro vientos, llamando inevitablemente la atención de Candy y de Grenda.

—¿Podrías guardar silencio? —Dipper le tapó la boca con su mano—. Escucha, ella me lo prestó únicamente para que en caso de que no pudiera venir con nosotros el día de hoy pudiera avisarnos con tiempo y así evitar que la esperáramos en vano.

En ese momento, Mabel sacó la lengua, ocasionando que la palma de la mano de Dipper quedara empapada con su saliva.

—¡Qué asco! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?

—Siempre caes en la misma treta, hermanito. Eso demuestra que yo continuó siendo la gemela alfa.

—¡Sueñas!

—Tú eres el que sueña con Pacifica.

—¡Deja ya de decir locuras! —Dipper perdió los estribos y dio un fuerte pisotón.

—¿Ya te he dicho que te ves gracioso cuando te enojas?

Dipper lanzó un grito al aire que se pudo escuchar a cinco kilómetros a la redonda.

—Descuida hermano. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—¡QUE NO ME GUSTA PACIFICA! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

—Ehh... ¡Hola Dipper! —Murmuró una voz femenina localizada justo detrás del chico Pines.

Dipper se giró con cautela, solo para descubrir a Pacifica mostrando una expresión de incomodidad.

—Bueno, creo que hago un mal tercio aquí... —Dijo Mabel, yendo hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas.

—Pacifica... Yo... Lo que quise decir era que...

—Callado te defiendes mejor. —Lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Te podría dar un billete y fingir que nada de esto ocurrió. —Dipper rio con nerviosismo. Acto seguido, buscó desesperadamente alguno dentro de sus ropas que pudiera ofrecerle—. Sé que debo tener algo por aquí solo dame un segundo.

—Muy gracioso, Dipper... Muy gracioso... —Pacifica sonrió y echó a reír al mismo tiempo que el joven de la gorra blanca y azul con un pino como figura decorativa.

—En fin... Me da gusto que hayas llegado.

—¿Creíste que me acobardaría?

—No... Por supuesto que no... Jamás dudaría de ti. Luego de lo ocurrido en tu casa sería estúpido de mi parte tacharte de ese ridículo modo. Eres una chica muy valiente.

—Gracias... —Pacifica se sonrojó levemente.

—Entonces... ¿Nos vamos? Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

—¡Claro! ¡Estoy lista para lo que sea! —Dictaminó con una increíble determinación y entusiasmo jamás antes visto en ella. Estaba claro que se encontraba emocionada.

—Por cierto, Pacifica. ¿En dónde está tu limusina? —Dipper miró hacia la calle—. No la veo por ninguna parte.

—Llegué hasta aquí caminando.

—¿Caminando? —Dipper se quedó perplejo.

—Sí, como te dije el día de ayer; la relación con mis padres no marcha muy bien. Luego de lo sucedido en mi casa, mis padres me impusieron una serie de castigos. No tengo permitido salir de mi casa si no tiene que ver con mis clases privadas de arquería. Así que simplemente me escapé sin decirle a nadie.

—Lamento mucho que estés pasando por esta situación... —Dipper agachó la mirada.

—No te lamentes, tontito. —Colocó su mano derecha en el hombro del niño—. Fue muy dulce lo que hiciste por mí ese día. Me ayudaste a abrir los ojos y a darme cuenta de que no debo permitir que mis padres me humillen de esa forma.

—Gracias... Pacifica... —Dipper le lanzó una tierna sonrisa.

—¡Vamos! Este no es el momento para andar con sentimentalismos. Tenemos un misterio que resolver.

—¡Sí! Tienes razón, será mejor que nos demos prisa o la tarde se nos vendrá encima. ¡Mabel, Candy, Grenda! —Dipper las llamó—. Es hora de marcharnos. Procuren no olvidar su equipo ni sus raciones para sobrevivir. No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos pueda tomar recorrer toda la fábrica. Es mejor estar preparados.

—¡Ups! ¡Lo siento! —Exclamó Grenda engullendo la última barra de chocolate que le quedaba.

—Dios... ¿Por qué no previne esto...? —Dipper se preguntó a sí mismo, dándose una palmada en la cara—. De acuerdo chicas... —Se aclaró la garganta y colocó por delante de todas ellas como si fuera a dar un largo discurso—. Nosotros cinco estamos a punto de embarcarnos en una misión que probablemente no tenga retorno. Las estadísticas están en nuestra contra, ya que si nos basamos en los números; las probabilidades que tenemos de salir de aquí con vida son menores al cero por ciento. Lo sé, es una misión suicida. Pero hay algo de lo que puedo estar completamente seguro. Nosotros somos mucho más listos que esos pobres adolescentes que se atrevieron a entrar y que no contaron con la fortuna de sobrevivir. Con la fuerza de Grenda, la astucia de Candy, la determinación de Pacifica y el poder combinado de los gemelos misterio estoy seguro que nada puede salir mal.

Las chicas idolatraron las palabras de Dipper y todas alzaron sus puños al aire. A continuación, el joven tomó la iniciativa y fue el rimero en dirigirse hacia la entrada del complejo. Para su mala fortuna, las puertas principales se encontraban sujetas con una gruesa cadena y un enorme candado. Sin embargo, Dipper ya había previsto esta clase de situación, así que antes de llegar tomó prestadas unas enormes pinzas industriales de la caja de herramientas de Soos por si algo semejante pudiera suscitarse. Dipper tomó las pinzas entre sus manos y con un cierto esfuerzo; al final consiguió romper la cadena en dos. Luego de retirarla, procedió a abrir las puertas para que las chicas pudieran entrar. Como era de esperarse, el interior desprendía un fuerte hedor a abandono y putrefacción. En el interior, la oscuridad era total y perpetua a pesar de ser de día. En consecuencia, todos sin excepción tuvieron que encender sus linternas para guiarse y no perderse. Al mismo tiempo, todos pudieron contemplar una gran cantidad de materiales carbonizados y amontonados sobre el patio central junto con varios contenedores vacios. Más en el fondo, se podían percibir varias paredes destruidas hechas con ladrillos, herramientas, remolques, mobiliario abandonado y largas bandas de hule donde eran transportados los materiales para laminar el acero y así utilizarlo para la construcción de estructuras metálicas.

—Miren esta pocilga. —Comentó Pacifica, dando un vistazo por el lugar; alumbrando todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino.

—Teno miedo, Candy. —Grenda abrazó a su mejor amiga.

—¡Sí...! Ya lo noté. —Dijo la chica de gafas, tratando de zafarse de Grenda debido a que estaba sufriendo de asfixia.

—Me siento vieja solo con pisar este lugar. —Dijo Mabel.

—Traten de no separarse, chicas. Aun con las linternas es difícil ver lo que hay adelante. Será mejor que nos sujetemos de las manos.

Dipper encabezó la fila y estiró la mano para tomar a la primera que estuviera más cerca de su posición. Mabel escuchó la petición de Dipper, así que le dio un pequeño empujón a Pacifica para que se adelantara. Acto seguido, Dipper entrelazó con suavidad sus dedos con los de ella, provocando un corto circuito en la mente de la chica de oxigenados y largos cabellos amarillos. Cuando Dipper trató de avanzar, este se dio cuenta de que Pacifica no se movía. Luego, Dipper dio media vuelta para mirarla y así descubrir que sucedía.

—Ehh... ¿Pacifica? ¿Ocurre algo?

La cara de la chica se encontraba tan roja como la de un tomate, pero debido a la oscuridad ni Dipper ni mucho menos el resto de las niñas pudieron notarlo.

—No... No es nada... —Comentó con nerviosismo—. Debemos darnos prisa...

—Solo está un poco asustada. —Mabel le dio un pequeño codazo en el brazo—. ¿No es así?

—Sí... Es... Es eso... —Pacifica comenzó a tartamudear.

De esta forma, los chicos comenzaron a adentrarse más y más en los pasillos de la factoría abandonada, tratando de buscar indicios que probaran la desaparición y muerte de varios adolescentes en los años recientes. Luego de un poco más de treinta minutos de recorrido; el quinteto llegó a una habitación apartada que tenía la forma de una caja cuadrada. Dipper decidió que ese era un buen lugar para descansar, así que se quitó su mochila y la puso en el piso, no sin antes soltar la mano bastante sudada de Pacifica.

—¿Saben qué? —El muchacho estiró las piernas—. Pienso que todos esos mitos que involucran este sitio son solo eso. Tal vez estemos frente al primer fraude desde que Mabel y yo arribamos a Gravity Falls. Durante estas últimas semanas nos hemos topado con gnomos, hombres tauro, fantasmas, un demonio iluminati, un pterodáctilo... Creo que ya era hora de desmentir una leyenda que ha asustado a muchos de los residentes sin ninguna razón.

—Apoyo tu teoría. —Dijo Candy.

—Sí, también yo... —Pacifica estuvo de acuerdo—. Aunque eso no explica el motivo por el cual mi familia ha soltado dinero para que la policía no haga las pertinentes investigaciones. Hay algo en todo esto que me parece muy sospechoso. No tiene sentido si lo analizan desde un punto de vista objetivo.

—Como sea, continuemos explorando el lugar. Tal vez podamos encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta. —Dijo Dipper.

—¿Entonces quieren respuestas? —Dijo una voz tenebrosa y cavernosa a espaldas del muchacho.

—¿Quién dijo eso? —Dipper pegó un brinco—. ¿Fuiste tú, Mabel?

—Yo no he dicho nada. —Contestó su hermana.

—¿Candy? ¿Grenda?

—Tampoco fuimos nosotras. —Contestaron al unísono.

—Dipper... —Pacifica se horrorizó y en consecuencia abrazó al único muchacho del grupo.

—¡Saludos jóvenes aventureros! —La misma voz continuó hablándoles—. ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Nunca imaginé contar con la presencia de cinco chiquillos. Generalmente los que vienen a meter sus narices donde nadie los llama son adolescentes rebeldes que creen que pueden venir sin una previa invitación y hacer lo que se les da la gana.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿En dónde estás? Muéstrate de inmediato.

A pesar de que todos mantenían sus linternas encendidas nadie fue capaz de localizar al propietario de la voz

—Eso es lo de menos debería preocuparte, pequeño. Yo en tu lugar comenzaría a preguntarme si realmente estoy preparado para enfrentar a mis demonios internos.

—¿Mis demonios internos? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Todos en este mundo tenemos demonios internos, ya sea de forma positiva o negativa. Algunos los usan para alardear frente a otras personas acerca de sus logros obtenidos y otros más para demostrar que su vida no es más que un simple agujero cavado en la tierra sin propósito alguno. Y este día dos de ustedes van a encararlos muy de cerca mientras que el resto tendrá que suplicar para que sus amigos sean lo suficientemente afortunados para salir victoriosos.

—Tengan cuidado, chicas. Este tipo está loco.

De repente, el sonido de un mecanismo invisible altero la armonía en la zona, lo cual dio paso a la salida de un gas de tono verdoso que comenzó a llenar el lugar con los niños adentro. Por si eso fuera poco, las puestas que conectaban la habitación donde los jóvenes se hallaban; se cerraron súbitamente para dejarlos encerrados. Dipper se puso en modo de alerta y corrió hacia una de ellas para evitar que los dejara adentro como si fuera una ratonera tamaño familiar. No obstante, sus intentos fueron inútiles, ya que parecía que dicha puerta se había cerrado herméticamente con la ayuda de otro mecanismo. Todos gritaron, pero poco a poco, el ruido ensordecedor provocado por sus chillidos fue disminuyendo relativamente cuando terminaron por desvanecerse en un mundo de sueños debido al efecto del gas. Enseguida, aquella voz soltó una risa demencial, ya que sabía que un grupo de nuevas y frescas presas había caído entre sus garras.

Continuará...

Bien, con esto cerramos el tercer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y si tienen un tiempecito libre me gustaría saber que les pareció. Por cierto, he notado que hay muy pocos Fanfics de Dipper x Pacifica en español... Es raro considerando que esta pareja es una de las más populares del fandom. En fin, esperemos que con el tiempo el número de fics vayan en aumento. Que pasen un buen día, tarde o noche. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Atrapados

Nueva semana, nuevo capítulo. Hola.

Espero que estén bien y espero que les este gustando el fic. El capítulo de esta semana es en promedio un poco más corto que el anterior y sinceramente iba a ser el más largo de todos, pero como me gusta dejar intrigados a los lectores; decidí cortarlo en un punto exacto para que quedara más dramático. Mientras lo escribía, tuve que estar escuchando sin cesar el tema principal de las películas de SAW. Admito que me gustó tomar el rol de sádico y ponerle a Dipper y a Pacifica trampas realmente salvajes. Recuerden, no hay gore porque siento que es algo que no va con el estilo de la serie, pero no duden que las trampas que enfrentarán serán brutales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Juguetero Siniestro**

 **Capítulo 4: "Atrapados"**

Cuando Dipper abrió los ojos, lo primero que notó fue una poderosa luz proveniente de una bombilla que pendía del techo. Como parte de un movimiento involuntario, el chico alzó su brazo derecho para cubrirse y evitar que aquella intensa luminiscencia lastimara sus retinas. Luego de hacerlo, Dipper giró la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones para proceder a prestarle más atención a las sensaciones que le producía su sentido del tacto, descubriendo así que se encontraba tumbado sobre un piso húmedo, metálico y frío.

—¿Qué ha pasado...? —Se preguntó, incorporándose con dificultad y permaneciendo sentado sobre el suelo por unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie—. ¿Dónde estoy...? Lo último que recuerdo fue...

De repente, las memorias previas que el joven Dipper tenía antes de aparecer en ese lugar; se fueron acumulando dentro de su cabeza para revivirlas como si fueran escenas aleatorias dentro de una película de acetatos. Entonces, Dipper sintió un vuelco en el corazón al tratar de adivinar que era lo que había sucedido.

—Ese maldito... —Susurró—. Nos atrapó...

En ese momento, Dipper dirigió la mirada hacia todas las direcciones posibles, percatándose de como una oscuridad casi perpetua se había apoderado de la zona, siendo mitigada levemente por la bombilla de luz que pendía sobre su cabeza, la cual alumbraba únicamente un radio no mayor a los cinco metros. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue la única persona que se encontraba acompañándolo; una chica de cabellos largos y rubios aparentemente inconsciente, recostada en la misma posición en la que él se encontraba solo segundos antes de despertar.

—¿Pacifica? —El chico corrió en su auxilio, arrodillándose y ladeándola un poco para tratar de despertarla—. ¿Pacifica estás bien? ¡Responde por favor!

Luego de algunos cuantos intentos, la técnica de Dipper logró funcionar, ya que la chica abrió los ojos siendo el rostro de Dipper lo primero que vio al momento de hacerlo.

—¿Dipper...? ¿Eres tú...? —Se apoyó en su codo derecho para proceder a levantarse—. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasó...?

—Pacifica... No quiero alarmarte... —Le respondió, extendiéndole una mano para hacerle más fácil la labor de ponerse de pie—. Pero me temo que las leyendas que circulaban en torno a este lugar eran ciertas...

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pacifica preguntó con intriga en el tono de su voz.

—Ahora entiendo porque todos esos adolescentes desaparecían de repente. Apuesto a que ese sujeto raro que nos habló mientras estábamos en esa habitación es el responsable... Y lo peor es que ahora somos sus siguientes victimas...

Pacifica sintió un espantoso escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —Preguntó alterada, sujetando y sacudiendo a Dipper por medio del cuello de su chaleco.

—No perdamos la calma. Primero debemos analizar la situación... —Dijo Dipper, comenzando a temblar—. No tenemos cadenas o grilletes, eso significa que el que nos puso aquí no desea que nos quedemos quietos. Estamos rodeados por una apabullante oscuridad y la única fuente de luz es el foco que se encuentra arriba... Aunque eso es algo que me mantiene intranquilo... Siento como si algo nos está observando desde lejos... Algo en la oscuridad...

—¿Algo en la oscuridad? —La chica preguntó asustada—. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "algo en la oscuridad"?

—No lo sé... Todo es tan confuso... —Dipper respiró aún más agitado que de costumbre—. Tal vez deberíamos empezar a movernos... Pero por alguna razón siento que si ponemos un pie afuera de esta luz los dos vamos a morir... —Tragó una gran cantidad de saliva.

Las palabras de Dipper dejaron muy inquieta a su acompañante. No obstante, fue muy escaso el tiempo que hubo para pensar en hacer el siguiente movimiento, ya que un extraño y singular sonido parecido al de unas ruedas chirriantes y faltas de aceite comenzaba a aproximarse lentamente hacia ellos. Dipper y Pacifica miraron rápidamente a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir por todos los medios disponibles el lugar exacto donde provenía semejante ruido, el cual no tardaría mucho en detenerse y presentarse de forma física ante los dos niños.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Pacifica.

—Parece un televisor sobre una mesa con ruedas... ¿Y un reloj digital encima...? —Respondió el muchacho, mirando desconfiadamente el objeto.

—Tengo miedo. —Expresó Pacifica, sujetando fuertemente del brazo a Dipper.

Dipper comenzó a acercarse poco a poco hacia la televisión, con Pacifica a su lado sin despegarse de él. En contraparte, el joven no había logrado dar ni siquiera tres pasos hacia el frente cuando repentinamente la televisión se encendió por si sola, mostrando a un sujeto envuelto en una capucha de color rojo que probablemente utilizaba para cubrir su rostro, así como un par de guantes negros para cubrir sus manos mientras las apoyaba sobre una mesa pequeña y metálica. Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio entre los tres antes de que ese misterioso hombre comenzara a emitir sus primeras palabras repletas de locura.

 _"Hola Dipper, hola Pacífica. Si están viendo esto entonces significa que su siesta ya terminó. Ahora ambos serán parte de un experimento social dentro del cual ambos van a demostrar de lo que están hechos"._

Dipper y Pacifica se miraron por un instante, aterrorizados y sin pestañear.

 _"Ustedes no me conocen, pero yo a ustedes sí, comenzando por la chica más popular del pueblo. Durante toda tu vida, solo te has dedicado a ser una niña malcriada, prepotente y engreída; creyendo que eres muy superior a los demás. ¿Te comportas así por qué tuviste la fortuna de haber nacido dentro de una familia con una excelente posición económica? Si la respuesta es afirmativa lamento informarte que todo eso terminará esta misma noche, pero solo sí así lo decides._

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Dipper se enfureció—. Ella ya no es así. Se comportaba de esa manera por culpa de sus padres. ¡Ella es inocente!

 _"Y Lo mismo va para ti, pequeño Dipper. Desde que llegaste a Gravity Falls, no has hecho otra cosa que dedicarte a meter tus narices en donde nadie te llama. Por si eso fuera poco, presumes ser el más listo de todos y crees que no hay nada que no puedas hacer. Aunque debo recalcar que todo lo que has conseguido hasta ahora ha sido gracias a tu pequeño diario. Es una verdadera pena que te adjudiques todos esos logros para ti mismo cuando toda esa información fue recolectada por otra persona."_

Dipper hurgó dentro de su chaleco, únicamente para toparse con el desgarrador hecho de que su diario había desaparecido.

—No puede ser... —Apretó los dientes.

 _"Sin embargo, no debes preocuparte por nada, ya que esta noche yo te daré la oportunidad para demostrar que tú vales más que eso. Hazlo si no quieres que estas sean las últimas vacaciones de verano de tu vida y las de tu hermana."_

—¿Qué has hecho con Mabel? —Preguntó furioso—. ¿Y con Candy y con Grenda? ¿Dónde las tienes?

 _"Puede que en este momento ambos tengan muchas preguntas en la cabeza. Aunque les pido un poco de calma, todas ellas serán respondidas a su tiempo, aunque solo si siguen mis indicaciones al pie de la letra. Por ahora solo les diré que las tres chicas se encuentran a salvo. Pero a partir de este momento eso ya no va a depender de mí."_

En ese momento, el hombre se levantó de la silla sobre la cual había permanecido sentado y giró la cámara que estaba utilizando para realizar la grabación unos noventa grados hacia su derecha, mostrando a Grenda cuyos gritos eran erradicados gracias a una pañoleta colocada alrededor de su boca, mientras permanecía atada a una silla por medio de una gruesa cadena sujeta con un candado; teniendo frente a ella lo que parecía ser un soplete gigante.

 _"Como podrán darse cuenta, su amiga Grenda se encuentra en un grave peligro, ya que corre el riesgo de ser incinerada viva. A lo largo de esta noche, ambos tendrán que superar una serie de cuatro pruebas mortales, cada una más difícil que la anterior. Al final, veremos si su determinación habla más de ustedes que sus actos. En este momento, los dos se encuentran en el punto medio de una serie de paredes y corredores hechos con fierros retorcidos, todos interconectados entre sí. Podríamos decir que es una especie laberinto. Su misión será atravesarlo de lado a lado si quieren encontrar la salida. Pero les recomiendo que se den prisa, ya que cuando esta transmisión concluya; el contador que está por encima de la pantalla de televisión comenzará a correr y solo tendrán veinte minutos para encontrar la puerta indicada antes de que esta se cierre para siempre y tengan que pasar el resto de sus vidas en este lugar. Hay un total de cuatro puertas, pero solo una es la que los conducirá a su salvación. No hay de que preocuparse, sabrán identificarla con tan solo verla, aunque eso solo dependerá de la buena memoria que posea usted, joven Dipper."_

—Desgraciado... —Dipper murmuró...

 _"Hay otra clase de cosas que deben saber antes de comenzar con la diversión. Todo el laberinto es una obra maestra de ingeniería de primer mundo. El proceso es automatizado, eso quiere decir que la forma del laberinto cambiará aleatoriamente cada tres minutos, consiguiendo que todo el camino que hayan recorrido con anterioridad sea borrado instantáneamente y tengan que comenzar su travesía desde cero. A su vez, el camino estará lleno de trampas mortales que les harán vivir y gozar de una experiencia única parecida a estar de paseo por las calles del infierno. Ya lo saben, si fallan no solo ustedes pagarán el precio más alto, sino que su amiga Grenda tendrá que resignarse y arrepentirse por haber tratado con chiquillos inmaduros en los que no se puede confiar. El lanzallamas que le apunta esta sincronizado directamente con el temporalizador y este solo se detendrá cuando la puerta correcta haya sido abierta. Si logran atravesarla antes de que esos veinte minutos se cumplan; se salvarán a ustedes mismos y la salvarán a ella. Si no, ya tendrán el tiempo suficiente para imaginarse que es lo que le sucederá. Recuerden, el tiempo corre y la noche es joven. Veinte minutos, no más... Que comience el juego."_

La transmisión se corto cuando el sujeto finalizó su demencial discurso. Acto seguido, el reloj despertador cuadrado colocado sutilmente sobre el televisor comenzó con la cuenta regresiva de veinte minutos, dejando a los dos jóvenes con una expresión de terror en sus caras pocas veces vista en ellos.

Continuará...

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado y si les apetece pueden dejarme un review y contarme qué les pareció. Por cierto, gracias por sus reviews y sus favoritos y follows. Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo. Cuídense.


	5. Laberinto

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y puntual les traigo la nueva actualización. ¡Que comience el juego! Ya comenzó la primera prueba para estos dos y no les negaré que fue más difícil de escribir de lo que creí. Espero que les guste y si pueden ya saben me pueden dejar su comentario y decirme que les pareció.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Juguetero Siniestro**

 **Capítulo 5: "Laberinto"**

Las expresiones de incertidumbre de Dipper y de Pacifica lo decían todo, el tiempo estaba corriendo y ahora solo tenían menos de veinte minutos para salir de ese lugar. En el fondo, ambos deseaban que en cualquier momento saltaran las cámaras de televisión anunciándoles que se trataba de una simple, pero a fin de cuentas extremadamente cruel y muy escabrosa broma. No obstante para su mala suerte, ambos sabían que eso jamás llegaría a ocurrir. Por unos pocos segundos el miedo se apoderó de ambos, consiguiendo que sus piernas se sintieran extremadamente pesadas como para moverlas con total libertad y logrando que sus gargantas se contrajeran evitando que pudieran articular palabra alguna. Sin embargo, Dipper no tardó en cobrar el coraje que se necesitaba. A continuación, respiró hondo, apretó los dientes y sujetó a Pacifica de la mano para arrastrarla junto con él y así comenzar a escapar.

—¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Debemos empezar a movernos! ¡Rápido! —Anunció Dipper, asustado y señalando el cronometro justo antes de tomarlo y guardarlo en el interior de su chaleco, el cual por cierto había comenzado con la cuenta regresiva en cuanto la televisión terminó con la transmisión del horripilante comunicado.

—Espera un momento... Dipper... —Pacifica alcanzó a decir justo antes de ser sujetada por el muchacho de gorra—. No seas tan rudo...

Dipper miró a su alrededor. Entonces, súbitamente; la bombilla blanca que pendía del techo de apagó sin previo aviso y una serie de luces bañadas en un tono rojizo opaco colocadas al nivel del suelo; se encendieron e iluminaron parcialmente la complejidad del lugar, provocando que la sensación de encontrarse dentro de una fábrica abandonada se desvaneciera como un terrón de azúcar en medio de una taza de café caliente, ya que no importaba en lo absoluto el lugar hacia donde el joven Dipper Pines dirigía sus perplejos y aterrados ojos; lo único con lo que se topaba era con una casi infinita cantidad de gigantescos muros elaborados a base de fierros y metales retorcidos cubiertos de oxido colocados uno detrás del otro para erigir complejos pasadizos, como si en efecto se tratara de un laberinto proveniente del inferno de Dante.

—¡Vayamos por este camino! —Exclamó y tragó saliva al tratar de meterse en uno de aquellos pasillos.

—¡Dipper! ¡Aguarda un poco! —Dijo Pacifica, oponiendo un poco de resistencia para detener a su frenético acompañante—. No sabemos lo que nos pueda aguardar allá. ¿Y si todo esto se trata de un juego enfermo y no hay escapatoria?

—Pacifica, no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada. El tiempo corre y depende únicamente de nosotros salvar a Mabel y al resto de las chicas.

—Dipper, recuerda lo que acaba de decir ese loco de remate. Dijo que todo este lugar se encontraba lleno de trampas mortales. Si nos descuidamos podemos acabar incluso muertos.

—Sí... Eso es verdad... Pero no puedo abandonarlas a su propia suerte... Además, es mi hermana la que se encuentra en peligro. Dime algo... ¿Qué harías tú si alguien importante para ti se encuentra en peligro de muerte? ¿Arriesgarías tu vida por ayudar a esa persona o te acobardarías y huirías? Desde que llegue a este pueblo he pasado por situaciones que no se las desearía a nadie. Jamás pensé que un lugar como este tendría tantos oscuros secretos por detrás. Pero a raíz de eso, prometí que protegería a mi familia y a cualquier otra persona que se encuentre en peligro. Por lo tanto, no puedo permitir que ese sujeto se salga con la suya y continúe torturando gente.

Pacifica contempló los brillantes ojos de Dipper en toda su inmensidad y recordó aquél momento cuando el fantasma del leñador lo convirtió en un pedazo de madera. La niña se mordió el labio, agachó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que si ella no hubiera confrontado al espectro y a sus propios padres; las vidas de Dipper y de muchas otras personas más se hubieran perdido esa misma noche.

—Tienes razón... Debemos salvarlas como sea... —Suspiró y lo miró con determinación—. Pero... ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuál camino debemos tomar?

—No... Pero si nos quedamos aquí jamás lo descubriremos. —Le extendió su mano—. ¡Andando, Pacifica! No debemos permanecer separados o de lo contrario nos perderemos.

Pacifica se sintió increíblemente nerviosa en el momento que vio la mano extendida de Dipper frente a ella. Su mente estaba completamente confundida, ya que para empezar; ella sabía a la perfección que ese no era el mejor momento para comenzar con sentimentalismos ni pensamientos melosos que solo una niña cursi podría tener. Sin embargo, había algo dentro de ella. Algo que no sabía ni tenía idea de cómo expresar del todo. Algo que provocaba que su estomago sintiera una calidez reconfortante cada vez que tenía algún contacto físico con el chico Pines.

*¿Qué te está pasando, Pacifica...?* —Pensó, preguntándose hacia sí misma—. *¡Solo dale la mano y ya! ¿Por qué te está costando tanto trabajo?*

—¿Te encuentras bien, Pacifica? —Dipper la miró con extrañeza.

—¡Sí...! Lo lamento... —La chica rubia reaccionó y finalmente se animó a darle la mano—. No sé en qué estoy pensando... Creo que me siento un poco alterada... Pero eso es todo... Enserio... No pasa nada... —Rió con nerviosismo—. ¡Es hora de ponernos en marcha!

Ambos niños se internaron en las profundidades del penumbroso laberinto para comenzar a explorar uno de los tantos pasillos que lo conformaban y aunque tenían el tiempo en su contra; Dipper y Pacifica se movían con extrema cautela, puesto que los dos sabían que alguna engañosa trampa podría hacer acto de presencia en cualquier momento. Los minutos se sentían como segundos y los segundos como instantes. Dipper podía percibir en su mente como el conteo de ese reloj poco a poco se acercaba al número cero indicando que habían fallado en su misión. El ambiente estaba cargado de una tensión abrumadora y aplastante, ya que cada paso se sentía como si algo siniestro y abominable fuera a salir desde la oscuridad más terrible y agobiante para rebanarles el cuello en dos. Pero aquella sensación no crecería hasta el punto de volverse insoportable sino hasta que comenzaron a notar como los corredores se iban llenando paulatinamente de huesos humanos esparcidos por todas partes; probablemente pertenecientes al resto de las personas que no habían logrado superar la prueba, los cuales a su vez eran acompañados por un hedor a sangre, muerte y putrefacción insufrible.

—¿No quiero imaginarme a cuántas personas inocentes habrá asesinado este malnacido...? —Unas cuantas lágrimas llenas de coraje fueron expulsadas desde el interior de los ojos de Dipper.

Pacifica no respondió. Ella en cambio, se tuvo que contener los inaguantables deseos de vomitar. Llegado este punto, Dipper tampoco se encontraba del todo bien mentalmente hablando, pero la fuerza de voluntad de este último por recatar a su hermana y a sus amigas de las garras del mal; hacían de él un guerrero formidable digno de admirar y casi imposible de doblegar. Sin embargo, la más grande desesperación comenzó a hacerse presente cuando ambos doblaron a la derecha en una esquina; tan solo para toparse de frente con una fosa tan grande y tan profunda que cualquier cosa que cayera dentro de ella tenía la completa garantía de no volver a ver la luz del día.

—¡Maldición! ¡Por aquí no es! —Exclamó Dipper, acelerando el paso y dando media vuelta para regresar por donde vinieron—. ¡Tomemos otro camino, rápido...!

De repente, al querer dar la vuelta en la misma esquina, una de las gruesas paredes que constituían el boque de muros ubicado en el lado de la derecha; se movió de su sitio para interponerse en su camino y taparles el paso.

—Dipper... ¿Qué está sucediendo? —Preguntó Pacifica, sin alejarse ni por un ínfimo segundo de su compañero—. ¿Por qué esa cosa se movió de repente?

—Creo que no era mentira lo que nos dijo ese demente... —Dipper retrocedió un paso—. El laberinto está cambiando de forma.

En efecto, tal y como se los había advertido su captor poco antes de comenzar con el juego enfermo; el lugar entero comenzó a deformarse cuando el resto de las paredes hizo exactamente lo mismo que la primera para terminar por abrir otro tipo de caminos, bloquear otros cuantos más y así mitigar por completo las mínimas esperanzas de escape de las víctimas que habían tenido la desgracia y el infortunio de haber sido atrapadas en su interior.

—Es imposible... No hay forma de escapar... —Pacifica se fue de espaldas y unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron sus maquilladas mejillas—. Ambos moriremos aquí... Todo se ha perdido... Nunca debimos haber entrado a este lugar...

—Este era su plan desde el comienzo... —Dipper sintió una enorme frustración en su pecho—. Pero no podemos simplemente darnos por vencidos aún... Debemos buscar otro camino.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Dipper se adelantó y se dispuso a ayudar a la chica de los cabellos dorados a ponerse de pie después de ofrecerle su mano para posteriormente continuar atravesando los inacabables pasillos del horroroso laberinto en busca de una probable e inexistente salida. Pero con lo que el chico Pines no contaba; era encontrarse con la posibilidad de caer directamente en una de las trampas colocadas por su enemigo siendo él tan cuidadoso. De esta forma, a causa de un intento fallido por apresurarse y ganar un poco más de tiempo, Dipper no le prestó la atención suficientemente necesaria al terrero recién descubierto, ya que que al momento de dar el primer paso; pudo sentir a la perfección como su pie derecho se hundió un poco tras apoyar su peso sobre una sección floja y aleatoria del propio suelo. En ese momento, Dipper sintió un horrendo escalofrío que lo dejó por unos segundos paralizado de miedo.

—¡Oh no! —Murmuró el muchacho al darse cuenta de su error.

—¿Oh no? —Pacifica preguntó—. ¿Qué quisiste decir exactamente con "¡Oh no!"?

—¡Ehh...! ¡No es nada...! —Trató de disimular y fingir que nada ocurría—. ¡Aunque lo mejor para nosotros será que nos vayamos de aquí pronto! —Sugirió Dipper sin saber que era ya demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. En ese momento, el sonido producido por una maquinaria oculta y desconocida se puso en marcha. Ambos niños miraron a sus anchas, pero sin encontrar algo en concreto que pudiera indicarles de que era aquello de lo que habría que huir. Pero entonces, el suelo por detrás de ellos se dividió para que por medio de una plataforma ascendiera un enorme contenedor de carga hasta ese momento escondido en el subsuelo del sitio.

—Dipper... ¿Qué es eso? —Pacifica realizó otra pregunta.

—No lo sé... Pero mantengámonos alejados. —La cubrió con su brazo derecho—. Recuerda que nada bueno puede provenir de este lugar.

—Eso ya lo sé... No tienes que repetírmelo.

Cuando los chicos terminaron de expresar su temor, la única puerta del contenedor se abrió por sí sola, como si hubiera sido controlada de forma remota por alguien en las cercanías. En el justo momento en el que dicha puerta cayó y rebotó contra el suelo metálico para estremecer el lugar, Dipper sintió como su corazón se paralizaba cuando a se atrevió a mirar hacia dentro; únicamente para lograr distinguir como un par de ojos amarillos y una fila grande de colmillos emergían desde el interior para acabar convirtiéndose en una pesadilla viviente.

Continuará...

Bueno, así termina el capítulo de esta semana. Y sí, como ya lo había dicho en otro de mis fics; me gusta dejarlo en un momento crucial a propósito (inserte risa malvada de su preferencia aquí) Por cierto, hablando de fics, sí están leyendo "La Novia de Dipper" recuerden que la próxima actualización es hasta la siguiente semana (18 de Junio) Para que no se me desesperen. Por ahora no sé si este fic lo actualizaré ese mismo día o hasta el 25 de Junio por lo mismo de que mi agenda se volvió más apretada y mi tiempo libre se vio disminuido.

Y bueno, si aún no se dan una oportunidad pueden echarle un vistazo al resto de mis fics de Gravity Falls: "La Primera Opción", "La Novia de Dipper" y mi más reciente: "El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest" Este último es como una especie de mini diario donde Pacifica narrará desde su punto de vista algunos acontecimientos ocurridos en la serie. También me gustaría aclarar que este fic estará relacionado directamente con los acontecimientos en "La Novia de Dipper" En pocas palabras, será como una especie de complemento del mismo, ya que veremos cómo se expresará Pacifica con respecto a los nuevos sentimientos que desarrollará conforme a Dipper. Espero que les guste también. Por mi parte es todo y que pasen un bonito día, tarde o noche. ¡Chao!


	6. Bestia

Hola a todas y a todos.

Me he dado cuenta de siempre los he saludado por género, pero me pregunto si habrá algún hombre leyendo esto, y si hay, me pregunto cuántos serán. Sé que el 90% de los usuarios en fanfiction son mujeres, pero sería interesante saber si hay más hombres que rondamos por estos lares.

En fin, es hora de actualizar este fic como ya lo había dicho en las semanas pasadas y hablando de eso hay algo que me gustaría decirles, pero eso será al final del capítulo para no hacer la introducción innecesariamente grande.

Gracias por sus reviews, sus follows y favoritos. Me da gusto saber que les está agradando a pesar de que puede que haya algunos momentos en los que me salga del personaje, pero como lo dije en uno de mis otros fics, me es difícil imaginar esta clase de sentimientos en Dipper, pero sobre todo en Pacifica, ya que no conocemos mucho más de su parte buena fuera de lo visto en "El Misterio de la Mansión Northwest" Bueno, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y ya saben si me quieren compartir su opinión es bienvenida.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Juguetero Siniestro**

 **Capítulo 6: "Bestia"**

—¡Pacifica, vámonos de aquí! ¡De prisa! —Gritó Dipper al contemplar el horror absoluto postrado frente a él.

Pacifica no tuvo ni siquiera el tiempo necesario para poder apreciar con total claridad la clase de monstruosidad que se hallaba dentro de aquella caja de gigantescas proporciones, ya que lo siguiente que sintió fue el fuerte tirón que Dipper le dio para comenzar a escapar sin si quiera ponerse a pensar que alguna otra trampa oculta podría estar aguardándolos.

—¿Qué está pasando, Dipper? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

—¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Solo sigue corriendo y por nada de este mundo se te ocurra mirar atrás! —Repitió.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las advertencias dadas; Pacifica no pudo ocultar por mucho tiempo su sobrada curiosidad, así que hizo exactamente lo opuesto a lo que Dipper le había dicho solo para encontrarse con la feroz rabia de un gigantesco y hambriento lobo cubierto de pelaje negro.

—¿Un lobo? ¿Es enserio? —Gritó desconcertante para después dirigirle una mirada asesina a Dipper—. ¿En verdad esa es tu definición de "Todo está bien"?

—¡Te dije que no miraras atrás! —Dijo Dipper, tratando de ir más rápido—. ¡No te detengas y sigue corriendo!

La angustiosa carrera había llegado a un punto medio. Por un lado, Dipper y Pacifica estaban comenzando a sentir el evidente cansancio sobre sus flacas piernas y la inevitable falta de aire en sus pulmones ocasionaba que su huída fuera cada vez más lenta y fatigosa. Y por si eso fuera poco, todas aquellas sensaciones eran inevitablemente acompañadas por una intensa y dramática subida de su ritmo cardiaco. En contraparte, el fiero animal se mantenía íntegro, con un voraz apetito que conforme a los segundos y a la cada vez más cercana posibilidad de poner sus garras sobre los chicos para devorarlos; aumentaba progresivamente. Los chicos bajaron la velocidad, pero eso no significaba que fueran a detenerse a pesar de sentirse perdidos y abrumados dentro de un laberinto pesadillesco en el cual parecía no existir una salida como se los habían prometido antes de comenzar el juego demencial. Dipper giraba los ojos hacia todas partes, tratando de buscar desesperadamente una pista que les dijera como escapar. La tensión, el nerviosismo y la angustia se hacían cada vez más pronunciadas, puesto que el chico sabía que no solo su vida y la de Pacifica estaban en juego, sino la de su propia hermana y la de sus amigas más cercanas. En ese momento, el pie de Dipper se volvió a hundir en el piso, indicando que habían activado otra de las trampas que su captor les había puesto. Para Dipper fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. De tal modo, Pacifica fue la primera en percatarse cuando de repente; dos de los muros colocados a los extremos se cerraron repentinamente. Gracias a sus increíbles reflejos parecidos a los de un felino; Pacifica alcanzó a detener a Dipper justo a tiempo antes de que las paredes se cerraran frente a sus narices, lo aplastaran y le ocasionaran una muerte instantánea pero al mismo tiempo indigesta y horripilante.

—¡Cielos! —Exhaló aire—. ¡Gracias, Pacifica!

—¡Debes ser más cuidadoso! —Le advirtió.

No hubo más tiempo para una charla más prolongada, puesto que el animal se había detenido; acorralándolos debido a que las dos paredes aún no habían regresado a su sitio creando una especie de trampa doble. Los dos chicos estaban ahora a su merced. Ambos retrocedieron hasta verse en una situación donde las probabilidades de escapar eran prácticamente nulas. Para su desgracia, lo único que podían hacer era contemplar como la causa de su muerte próxima se aproximaba a ellos; llena de colmillos filosos y un par de ojos rojos que brillaban en la obscuridad. Sin más preámbulos, la bestia terminó por lanzarse contra ellos. Ambos alcanzaron a cerrar los ojos, pero justo cuando creyeron que sus días en este mundo habían terminado; fue el tiempo el que esta vez estuvo a su favor, ya que uno de los muros se movió para bloquear el camino que había entre ellos y el animal; ocasionando que este último se estampara de lleno contra el cúmulo de fierros retorcidos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó Pacifica.

—El laberinto... Está volviendo a cambiar... —Dijo Dipper.

Dicho y hecho, los muros que conformaban el laberinto se desplazaron para crear otras nuevas y desconocidas rutas. Al terminar, Dipper y Pacifica perdieron la noción de donde se encontraban o de cómo debían continuar a partir de ese punto. Sin embargo, era la joven rubia la que se mantenía un poco más optimista ante los hechos; convirtiéndose en algo evidentemente notorio cuando Dipper se derrumbó sobre el frío suelo con las manos apoyadas sobre él; perdiendo todas las esperanzas de poder salir de ahí con vida.

—Todo terminó... Todo se ha perdido... —Dipper murmuró en un estado de shock a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—¿Qué disparates dices? No podemos darnos por vencidos todavía... —Inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada—. El laberinto ha cambiado dos veces, eso significa que aún tenemos catorce minutos para salir de aquí. ¡Vamos, Dipper! Esto aún no se acaba.

—¡Es inútil! —Le levantó la voz—. ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que ocurre, Pacifica? No hay salida, ese tipo nos mintió desde que nos encerró en este lugar. Solo piénsalo, todos los que han entrado a este lugar han muerto sin remedio y ahora sé cuál es la razón. Cavamos nuestra propia tumba en el momento en el que decidimos venir a explorar este maldito lugar. Siempre creí que tenía todas las respuestas, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no soy nada. No tengo el coraje para continuar, ni para salvar a nadie. Soy apenas un chico de doce años... ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando al creer que podía resolver todos los misterios de Gravity Falls por mi cuenta? Siempre imaginé que mientras el diario estuviera conmigo nada malo podría suceder. Pero me equivoqué... Sin ese diario estoy completamente indefenso... Me siento desnudo... No sé qué hacer ahora... Perdóname Mabel... Perdónenme... Candy... Grenda... Lo siento... —Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente—. Lo lamento...

Pacifica miró la escena completa, aunque no permaneció quieta. A continuación, se colocó frente a Dipper, lo sujetó fuertemente de su camiseta naranja para alzarlo a una altura prudencial y con la ayuda de su mano derecha; propinarle una cachetada que retumbó en el escenario.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste...? —Preguntó Dipper, extremadamente confundido y estupefacto.

—¿Por qué? —Lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Quieres saber por qué lo hice? Me sorprendes, Dipper... ¿Dónde quedó tu espíritu? ¿Dónde quedó el Dipper que no conoce los límites? ¿Dónde está ese Dipper que enfrentó por sí mismo a un espectro de categoría diez? ¡Tan solo mírate! ¡Eres patético!

—Si crees que soy patético... ¿Entonces por qué viniste con nosotros en primer lugar?

—Bueno... Yo... Vine porque... —Pacifica se sintió incomoda con la pregunta y lo soltó—. ¡Qué más da! Eso no tiene importancia...

—¡Para mí sí lo es! —Se acomodó su atuendo favorito.

—Escúchame bien cabezón, yo no soy la que debería de responder las preguntas aquí.

—Solo quiero que me respondas esto... ¿Por qué aceptaste venir con nosotros? —La sujetó suavemente de los hombros para hablarle de frente—. Pudiste rechazar la invitación, pero no lo hiciste. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?

—¡Está bien! ¡Te lo diré! —Pacifica soltó la sopa al sentirse acorralada—. Acepté venir con ustedes porque quería tener una emocionante aventura contigo, con tu hermana y con sus amigas... Quería tener un cambio drástico en mi vida. —Se apartó de Dipper, dándole la espalda.

—Pacifica... —La llamó, sin ningún resultado.

—No sé exactamente porque... —La rubia continuó—. Pero desde hace algún tiempo supe inmediatamente que necesitaba sentir un poco de emoción y riesgo de alto impacto en mi vida cotidiana. Ya estoy cansada de asistir a eventos de gala, a fiestas con las personas más falsas del mundo, fingir una sonrisa y de vestir elegantes vestidos tan solo para subir de rango en el estatus social. ¿Quieres saber algo más, Dipper? Nunca he tenido un solo amigo verdadero en toda mi vida. Todas esas personas que se supone que deberían serlo; me aceptaban únicamente debido al prestigio que mi familia goza de manera injusta en este pueblo. Si mi familia no fuera millonaria; estoy segura de que me harían a un lado como a cualquier otro chico o chica promedio del pueblo. ¡Y francamente ya estoy harta! —Su voz se entrecortó al no poder mitigar su propio llanto—. Pero en ese momento, fue cuando aparecieron tú y tu hermana. En aquél entonces yo aun era controlada por los ideales de mis padres; los cuales hasta antes del día de la fiesta; pensaba que eran los correctos. Tú hermana fue la primera que me habló sinceramente como a una amiga y lo único que hice fue rebajarla y pisotearla como si fuera un saco de basura. Pero ya no pienso permitir que los demonios de mi pasado vengan a atormentarme de nuevo. Además, gracias a ti pude experimentar de esas emociones que había estado buscando con desenfreno. A pesar de lo aterrador que fue; jamás me había divertido tanto en toda mi vida. Y todo gracias a ti, Dipper. Eres el chico más valiente que he conocido en mi vida. Es por eso que no te puedes dejar caer así de fácil. No sé si te han dicho esto antes, pero... No necesitas de ese diario para demostrar tu valor. Ese diario tuyo es simplemente una guía. Todo lo que has conseguido hasta ahora lo has hecho por ti mismo. ¡Velo de esta forma! Ninguno de los otros chicos ricachones y presumidos que conozco se hubiera enfrentado por sí mismo a murciélagos gigantes. Y qué decir de un fantasma todopoderoso. —Suspiró—. ¡Ahora que ya conoces mis razones; sí no te pones en marcha, entonces yo lo haré con o sin tu ayuda! ¡Rescataré a Mabel y a sus amigas así me cueste la vida!

Dipper guardó absoluto silencio. Sin embargo, a los pocos instantes; se dirigió hasta su compañera para postrarse a su lado, entonces colocó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de Pacifica; provocando que la joven de cabellos dorados cesara su llanto instantáneamente.

—Gracias... —Le sonrió.

—¿Por qué? —Se secó las lágrimas con la ayuda de las mangas de su corta chamarra.

—Por hacerme entrar en razón... Por un momento perdí las esperanzas y la confianza en mí mismo... Tienes razón, este no es el momento más indicado para ponernos sentimentales ni mucho menos para decir que todo se ha perdido. Aún no estamos vencidos. Las vidas de Mabel, Candy y Grenda dependen de nosotros. Es por eso que debemos encontrar una salida pronto.

—Así se habla... —Pacifica le regresó el gesto—. Al parecer has vuelto a ser tú.

—Todo te lo debo a ti. Y por cierto, Pacifica... —Dipper le dirigió una segunda sonrisa aún más tierna, cálida y confortable que la primera—. Me agrada la idea de vivir aventuras junto a ti. —Caminó unos pasos para quedar por delante de ella—. Es emocionante tenerte como a una compañera de misterios. —Soltó una risilla nerviosa—. Además, sé como que se siente cuando no se goza de muchas amistades. Pero no importa la cantidad, sino la calidad. De hecho, mis mejores amigos se encuentran en este lugar... Wendy, Soos y ahora tú. Oficialmente y a partir de este momento puedes considerarte como una parte valiosa de mi círculo de amigos.

—G... Gracias... —Dijo al sonreír, poniéndose completamente roja y desviando la cara para que Dipper no lo notara—. Como sea, es hora de movernos...

—Sí... Deprisa, antes de que el laberinto vuelva a cambiar de forma o antes de que nos topemos nuevamente con nuestro feroz y peludo amigo... —De repente, Dipper alzó levemente la mirara por medio de un reflejo. Entonces, una corazonada atravesó su cerebro como si fuera una flecha envenenada—. Espera un momento, Pacifica.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Mira eso! —Le advirtió, enfocándose y señalando la parte media del muro que se había movido anteriormente para salvarlos del ataque del feroz animal—. Ese símbolo... Lo reconozco...

Pacifica dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar indicado, encontrándose con una marca roja colocada sobre una sección dividida entre la pared; dando la pinta de que esta podría ser una especie de interruptor. La marca es sí, parecía ser la de un ser humano dibujado con palitos sobre una hoja de papel.

—¿Qué tiene de especial? —Pacifica alzó una de sus delineadas cejas.

—Creo que esta es la clave para salir de aquí. Ya he visto este símbolo antes... ¡Claro! —Se acercó un poco y golpeó suavemente la palma de su mano izquierda con su puño derecho al prendérsele el foco—. Este es uno de los símbolos que se encontraban en el cuarto de seguridad que conducía a la cámara del Cambia-Formas en el bosque.

—¿Cuarto de seguridad? ¿Cámara del Cambia-Formas? —La chica preguntó, confundida—. ¿Dipper, quieres explicarme?

—Ahora entiendo a que se refería ese sujeto cuando dijo que solo con la ayuda de mi buena memoria podría identificar la verdadera salida. —Dipper continuó hablando como si Pacifica estuviera al tanto de todo lo que había atravesado en los días previos—. Aunque ahora lo que me tiene realmente inquieto es saber cómo ese tipo se enteró de lo que hacíamos en el bunker... Esto no tiene ningún sentido... Debemos salir de aquí y averiguar quién es este individuo... Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ello... ¡Andando, Pacifica! Creo saber ahora como salir de aquí.

Acto seguido, Dipper se colocó frente al susodicho símbolo y como si supiera exactamente lo que sucedería, colocó su mano sobre la marca en cuestión. En ese momento, la sección se sumió y el color prominente de las luces que bañaban el laberinto cambió de un color rojo intenso a uno azul igualmente intenso para que finalmente; una serie de luces en forma de flechas sobre el piso se iluminara; indicándoles el camino que debían seguir a partir de ahora.

—¡Lo logramos! —Anunció Dipper con toda la confianza del mundo.

Continuará...

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo veremos ya por fin el final del laberinto. Aunque eso no significa que lo tendrán más fácil solo porque ahora Dipper y Pacifica saben por dónde ir. *Risa malvada* Pero bueno, a lo que iba...

Si están leyendo esto después del 23 de julio de 2015 simplemente ignoren lo siguiente.

La próxima actualización de este fic se dará este 23 de julio. ¿Por qué me tardaré un mes en actualizar? Bueno, ya se acercan las vacaciones de verano y quiero olvidarme de prácticamente todo lo que tenga que ver con trabajo, internet o escribir, así que me daré 2 semanas de vacaciones a partir del siguiente 2 de julio; fecha en la que subiré el próximo capítulo de "La Novia de Dipper". Por tal motivo no dejé que este capítulo terminara con un final tan emocionante como los demás. Entonces, una vez dicho esto nos veremos el próximo 23 de julio, día en el que subiré el capítulo 7.

Espero que pasen unas geniales vacaciones ustedes también si es que tienen y espero que tengan un genial día, tarde o noche de donde sea que me estén leyendo. ¡Chao!


	7. Símbolos

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Nunca es fácil volver de un descanso tan largo, inclusive por poco y se me olvida que hoy tenía que subir este capítulo (lol) Pero más vale tarde que nunca. ¿Verdad?

Bueno solo quisiera decirles que gracias por haber aguantado estas 3 semanas de ausencia y espero que el capítulo les guste. Por cierto, este capítulo fue el que más problemas me ha dado, ya que tuve que reescribirlo 3 veces porque sencillamente no me estaba gustando. Así que en esta versión final tuve que cambiarle muchas cosas con respecto a lo que originalmente tenía planeado. Espero que para bien.

Por cierto, al principio de este fic había dicho que iba a tener 8 capítulos, bueno pues lo que dije fue una gran mentira, porque ya vamos en el séptimo y hasta esta fecha les confirmo que estamos exactamente a la mitad del fic. Sí, la historia se alargó más de lo previsto, pero es que de repente bastantes ideas se me vinieron a la mente y el fic en sí tuvo un drástico cambio de temática. Más adelante descubrirán a lo que me refiero.

Gracias por sus reviews y recuerden que si también están leyendo "El diario secreto de Pacifica Northwest" o "La novia de Dipper" Estos se actualizarán los días 27 y 30 respectivamente.

Por último sepan disculpar si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía. No dejaré mas rollos míos al final del capítulo así que solo me queda esperar que les guste.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Juguetero Siniestro**

 **Capítulo 7: "Símbolos"**

—¡Lo logramos! Ahora sabemos cómo salir de aquí. —Proclamó Dipper al ponerse en marcha; siendo seguido muy de cerca por la hija única de la familia Northwest.

—¡Sabía que podías hacerlo! —Dijo alegremente mientras corría a espaldas de Dipper—. ¿Lo ves? Esa cabezota de nerd que tienes finalmente te sirvió para algo.

—¡Oye, no digas eso! —Se sintió ofendido—. Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es seguir estas flechas. Me gustaría creer que nos llevarán directamente hacia la salida pero eso sería ser demasiado optimista. Sí analizamos la situación, lo más seguro es que tengamos que seguirlas para tratar de encontrar el próximo símbolo.

—¿Y cómo es ese símbolo? —Preguntó—. ¿Dónde los habías visto? Mencionaste algo acerca de un cuarto de seguridad. ¿Quieres explicarme?

—Verás... Hace algunos días; Mabel, un par de amigos y yo encontramos un bunker a mitad del bosque. Es Probable que le haya pertenecido en algún momento al autor del diario. En cierto punto, todos nos quedamos atrapados en una trampa colocada para alejar a los intrusos. Para salir de ahí con vida tuvimos que buscar un patrón especial oculto en una simbología extraña dibujada sobre las paredes. Por alguna razón que no conozco, el símbolo que acabamos de dejar atrás es exactamente el mismo con el cual comenzaba esa rara patología de cuatro símbolos. Si mi instinto no me falla; necesitamos encontrar los siguientes tres para poder encontrar la salida. Tenemos trece minutos. No hay tiempo que perder y no sabemos exactamente hacia donde puedan conducirnos estas flechas. Cualquiera que sea el caso no pierdas de vista las paredes. Sí mi memoria no me falla hay que tratar de encontrar un símbolo parecido a una letra "T".

Sin demorarse más tiempo del que debía, ambos chicos siguieron la ruta para buscar desesperadamente la señal indicada. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ahora tenían un indicio de hacia donde debían dirigirse; eso no le quitaba al laberinto su instinto asesino, ni mucho menos sus patéticas probabilidades de sobrevivir gracias a sus multifacéticas trampas y callejones sin salida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? —Preguntó Pacifica.

—Tenemos solo un minuto y medio antes de que el laberinto vuelva a cambiar de forma. —Dijo, luego de mirar el temporizador que tenía bajo su chaleco—. Debemos hallar pronto ese símbolo antes de que eso ocurra. Espero que estas fechas nos estén llevando por el camino correcto y no hacia una trampa mortal.

En ese momento, Dipper pisó otra sección falsa del suelo; indicando que había activado otra trampa más. El joven de doce años se percató de como algo plateado, circular e increíblemente rápido se precipitaba contra ellos; consiguiendo un ruido chirriante bastante común de escuchar en un matadero.

—¡Pacifica! ¡Al suelo! —Gritó justo antes de retroceder y tumbar a la joven rubia por medio de una tacleada.

—Dipper... ¿Qué fue eso...? —Pacifica alcanzó a preguntar, únicamente para contemplar horrorizada como una gigantesca sierra rozaba sus cabezas cortando unos pocos mechones de los cabellos de ambos; dándose cuenta de esta manera que si Dipper no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo; esta los hubiera cortado por la mitad—. ¿Una sierra? ¿Es enserio? ¿Una sierra? Cuando encuentre a ese sujeto voy a golpearlo tantas veces en la cara que tendrá que utilizar esa ridícula capucha por el resto de su vida.

—Primero debemos preocuparnos por salir de aquí con vida... Luego descubriremos la forma de lidiar con este depravado. —Dijo Dipper, incorporándose. No obstante, a pesar de que ambos habían logrado atravesar dicha adversidad; con lo que no contaban era con el reencuentro de un viejo y hambriento amigo dispuesto a concluir lo que no había podido en su momento—. Pacifica... —El muchacho miró hacia el frente—. No quisiera asustarte pero creo que debemos movernos.

Pacifica miró a Dipper extrañada. Pero pronto entendería porque al momento de seguir su mirada y descubrir que la feroz bestia les obstruía el paso.

—No puede ser... ¡Huyamos, deprisa! —Exclamó la chica con pavor y a punto de emprender la huída. En contraparte, Dipper la sujetó del brazo.

—¡Espera, Pacifica!

—¿Estás demente? —Trató de zafarse—. ¡Esa cosa nos comerá vivos si nos quedamos aquí!

—Observa lo que se encuentra detrás del lobo, casi a la mitad del muro que está sobre el lado izquierdo. —Señaló la pared, encontrándose con la ventana que los llevaría más cerca de su salvación—. ¡Lo encontramos! —Concluyó tajante, sin despegar los ojos del símbolo correcto.

—Sí... Me parece maravilloso... ¿Pero cómo llegaremos hasta ahí? —Preguntó desesperada.

Dipper inspeccionó el terreno rápidamente antes de responderle.

—Creo que tengo una idea. Solo espero que funcione. —Se adelantó un paso—. Pacifica, necesito que escales el muro. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—¿Qué lo escale? ¿Qué estás tramando? —Lo cuestionó.

—Pacifica, no hay tiempo para discusiones, hazlo ya. —Le ordenó con voz recia.

Pacifica guardó absoluto silencio y acató sin volver a cuestionar la extraña petición de Dipper. Por un momento, no supo cual de las paredes comenzar a subir, hasta que un volado mental la hizo inclinarse por la de la izquierda. La chica rubia comenzó a escalar, siendo ayudada por la impresionante cantidad de tubos y metales que sobresalían de los muros, los cuales lograban que la improvisada labor de alpinismo fuera mucho más sencilla de lo que parecía a simple vista.

—Dipper... ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Sube rápido o te comerá vivo. —Dijo Pacifica, alertada y preocupada por su acompañante.

—¡Descuida! —Promulgó, batiéndose en un duelo de miradas con la aberración—. Sigue subiendo y no te detengas. Yo me ocuparé del lobo.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres suicidarte?

—Estaré bien. —Alzó su pulgar luego de mostrarle una sonrisa envuelta en un aura de confianza majestuosa—. Si no lo detengo aquí y ahora no nos permitirá continuar.

*¿Por qué me siento de esta manera cada vez que lo veo sonreír de esa forma tan confiada y absurda?*. —Pensó—. *No lo entiendo... ¿Qué me está pasando? Se siente como si tuviera dragones en el estómago o algo por el estilo*.

—No te preocupes por mí. —Volvió a decir—. Si todo el entorno está en nuestra contra; eso significa que nosotros también podemos aprovecharlo y hacer uso de él.

—¿Qué intentas hacer? —Preguntó Pacifica, llegando hasta la parte superior del muro y sentarse sobre el borde.

—Solo observa. —Finiquitó sin apartar la mirada del depredador; cuyos ojos rojos parecían haber sido extraídos desde los abismos más profundos del infierno.

La batalla de miradas no duró más tiempo del necesario. Caso contrario, la bestia se precipitó en contra de Dipper a una gran velocidad. No obstante, el joven Pines no sintió miedo de ninguna índole. En vez de eso, permaneció en su lugar, sin moverse y sin respirar, con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. Pacifica observaba la escena completa con una profunda preocupación mordiéndose sus pintadas y tan cuidadas uñas, ocasionando que su corazón se acelerará a mil por hora. Por su parte, Dipper permanecía inerte, sin distraerse y sin dejar de prestarle atención a los movimientos del lobo de coraza negra. Y no fue sino hasta que su enemigo se encontraba a unos pocos metros de él; que Dipper se lanzó al ataque.

Como parte de en un fugaz movimiento, el lobo realizó un brinco con las garras por delante para desmembrarlo parte por parte. Sin embargo, Dipper predijo sus movimientos a tiempo y se lanzó hacia el piso para dar una marometa, rodar por el piso, quedar por debajo de la bestia y en ese momento accionar la trampa de la sierra con la ayuda de un golpe contundente con su puño derecho sobre la fracción del suelo correcta. De repente, un sonido en promedio parecido al de un globo de agua explotando; resonó sobre las paredes del complejo. Dipper se puso de pie con total tranquilidad, contemplando como la fiera se dividía en dos mitades casi iguales.

—Se terminó... —Murmuró el niño, inclinándose para apoyarse con sus dos manos sobre sus rodillas.

—¡Lo hiciste, Dipper! ¡Lo hiciste! —Gritó Pacifica emocionada, sintiéndose alegre al ver como Dipper había vencido al monstruo. Por ende, sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo.

—Lo hicimos... —Corrigió Dipper—. Si no hubiera sido por tus palabras ya hubiéramos sido devorados sin remedio. Me ayudaste a recobrar la fe en mi mismo... Muchas gracias, Pacifica.

En ese momento, Pacifica Northwest sintió claramente como su mundo daba un giro inesperado de trescientos sesenta grados para convertirse en algo para bien. A su vez, ella no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que sonreía de esa forma tan natural. A continuación, Dipper fue y presionó el símbolo para que de igual manera; un nuevo camino de flechas se iluminara indicándoles hacía donde deberían dirigirse esta vez. Pacifica estaba a punto de comenzar a descender, pero en ese momento; un sonido extraño hizo hueco en la cabeza de ambos. Al principio, los dos chicos pensaron que se trataría de una nueva trampa, pero la fuente de aquella perturbación sonora resultaría ser algo mucho peor que una trampa más. Dipper giró la cabeza, solo para ser testigo del horror absoluto. Las dos mitades partidas de la bestia se comenzaron a mover por si solas. Entonces, como sacada directamente de una escena en una película de terror o de algo que podría aparecer dentro de sus más profundas pesadillas; aquellas dos mitades fueron rápidamente rodeadas por un líquido viscoso de color negro, con una consistencia similar a la brea o a la tinta china que se usa en los bolígrafos. Tanto Dipper y Pacifica se quedaron perplejos cuando descubrieron que de aquellas partes se habían convertido en dos lobos hambrientos en lugar de uno.

—Esto no puede estar pasando... —La voz de Dipper se contrajo—. No puede estar pasando...

—¡DIPPER, SUBE RÁPIDO! —Pacifica pegó un grito descomunal consiguiendo despertar a Dipper de su trance.

Dipper reaccionó y comenzó a trepar lo más rápido que podía, mostrando habilidades que no tenían nada que envidiarle a las del hombre araña. En unos pocos segundos, el joven Pines logró alcanzar la cima. Pacifica extendió su mano para ayudarle a escalar los últimos centímetros. Sin embargo, no habría ningún momento para agradecimientos, ya que una de las bestias logró alcanzar la parte más alta trepando con la ayuda de sus garras tan afiladas como navajas con una facilidad de vértigo y totalmente escabrosa. Dipper se colocó entre las fauces del animal y Pacifica; retrocediendo poco a poco aún con las escasas posibilidades de escape sobre sus espaldas debido a la corta distancia entre la bestia y ellos. Aunque en esta ocasión, la suerte correría de su lado, ya que justo en ese instante; el laberinto comenzó a cambiar. Los muros se dividieron por tercera vez, consiguiendo que los perplejos chicos y el animal quedaran separados por un amplio pasillo nuevo que se había formado de la nada.

—¡Hay que movernos! —Anunció Dipper, sujetando a Pacifica de la mano—. No podemos dejar que nos atrapen.

Sin poder opinar nada al respecto, Pacifica tuvo que seguir a Dipper a través de los estrechos corredores sobre los muros del laberinto pero tratando de seguir el nuevo camino lleno de indicadores. Dipper miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que el lugar era mucho más grande de lo que parecía. De hecho, mucho más grande que un estadio de futbol promedio. Tanto Dipper como Pacifica sintieron un pronunciado escalofrío en la espina luego de que a sus mentes llegara un pensamiento diciéndoles que el lugar donde se hallaban ya no era la fábrica donde habían sido capturados.

—Esto... No puede ser... ¿Qué significa esto...? ¿Por qué...? —Se preguntó el joven Pines al recorrer el lugar rápidamente con la perpleja mirada—. Estaba completamente seguro de que este lugar no era tan grande cuando despertamos... Recuerdo perfectamente que una bombilla pendía sobre nosotros... Y estoy casi cien por ciento seguro que no había una gran distancia entre los muros y el techo... ¿Cómo pudo el laberinto aumentar su tamaño sin percatarnos?

—¿Acaso eso importa? El hecho es que este lugar es inmenso... —Pacifica apretó fuertemente la mano de Dipper—. Nos llevará toda una eternidad encontrar una salida.

—No debemos darnos por vencidos... ¡Aguarda...! ¡Mira eso! —Dipper señaló el vasto horizonte, dónde una pared gigantesca como una montaña le ponía un punto final a la inusual extensión del laberinto.

—¿Un Muro? —Pacifica preguntó—. ¿Qué demonios hace un muro tan grande en ese lugar?

—Insisto, este lugar no parecía ser tan grande cuando ambos abrimos los ojos... Es imposible que ninguno de nosotros haya pasado por alto ese muro... ¡Da igual! Por más grande que sea este lugar debe tener un límite. —Dipper apretó los dientes, sintiéndose indefenso e inseguro—. La salida, si es que hay; debe encontrarse en uno de los bordes. Sigamos el camino, pronto encontraremos el tercer símbolo y estaremos un paso más cerca de encontrar la salida.

—¿Cómo es ese tercer símbolo? —Pacifica formuló una segunda pregunta.

—Es muy parecido al primero. —Contestó Dipper—. Podrá sonar muy tétrico pero imagina a tres personas dibujadas con palitos unidas por la cintura.

—¡Qué clase de maniático enfermo habrá inventado esa simbología! —Declaró, sacando la lengua mostrándose furiosa.

En ese momento, la segunda bestia consiguió trepar tal y como lo había hecho la primera poco antes. Entonces, Dipper y Pacifica al darse cuenta de ello; comenzaron a escapar, saltando de muro en muro cada vez que era necesario hacerlo; atravesando sus angostos pasadizos sin perder de vista el camino luminoso desde la parte superior. La intensa persecución prosiguió y ambos jóvenes consiguieron una ventaja realmente considerable con respecto a sus perseguidores, ya que debido al gran tamaño con el que estos contaban se les complicaba más la tarea de maniobrar en un espacio tan reducido.

—¡Ahí está el final del camino! —Declaró Dipper.

—¡Y ahí está el símbolo! —Anunció Pacifica.

—Debemos presionarlo para que nos lleve hacia el último símbolo.

La salvación estaba cerca cuando ambos llegaron hasta el interruptor con la marca correcta. El símbolo estaba ubicado en una posición cercana a la parte superior, de tal modo que gracias a la ubicación de ambos no tendrían muchas dificultades para alcanzarlo.

—Ya casi... Lo tengo... —Dijo Dipper al momento de agacharse un poco y estirar su mano para alcanzar a presionar el interruptor. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos chicos le había puesto atención al tiempo restante y al cabo de tres minutos; el laberinto comenzó a cambiar de forma una vez más. Parecía que esta pesadilla no tendría fin. Los muros se movieron de nuevo aunque esta vez de una manera más brusca, provocando que Dipper se tambaleara y cayera al vacío en medio de un gripo apabullante. No obstante, justo en el último instante; Pacifica alcanzó a sujetarlo de la pierna derecha para evitar así que Dipper tuviera un final lento, agónico y trágico.

—¡DIPPER CUIDADO! —Exclamó aterrada.

—¡Súbeme! ¡Súbeme! —El chico dijo repetidamente colgando de cabeza.

Pacifica accedió a subirlo sin demorarse un segundo que podría ser crítico, pero no sin antes notar como una de las bestias había descendido al suelo de un brinco para esperarlo justo por debajo por si este se llegara a caer. Por su parte, la segunda bestia se acercaba lentamente por encima del muro, acechando a Pacifica para lanzarle una mordida letal en cuanto viera la oportunidad. El final para ambos parecía que estaba más que escrito, pero con lo que nadie contaba era con la osadía de Dipper para salir de los aprietos más impensables aunque se viera comprometido en el proceso. Pacifica no podía aguantar por mucho más tiempo el peso de Dipper y estuvo a punto de soltarlo por más que fueran sus desesperadas ganas de salvarlo. Dipper, por su lado, consiguió tranquilizarse y buscar alcanzar el botón gigante.

—Estoy cerca... —Se mordió el labio.

Pacifica supo inmediatamente lo que Dipper estaba tratando de hacer y lo ayudó a llegar al muro aún con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. En ese momento, Dipper consiguió sujetarse de uno de aquellos fierros retorcidos para así aferrarse a la pared y lograr pulsar el interruptor. Sin embargo, en vez de que un sendero lleno de indicadores se encendiera de repente; el lugar entero comenzó a temblar. Los chicos no sabían con exactitud lo que estaba pasando, pero pronto lo harían al momento de mirar hacia abajo y percatarse de cómo el suelo desaparecía al desprenderse por secciones, para así revelar que por debajo; ríos de acero fundido corrían de un lado a otro. Como era de esperarse, la bestia ubicada en la planta baja quedó completamente carbonizada al hacer contacto con la sustancia ardiente. Luego, Pacifica cayó por el borde, pero fue Dipper el que la ayudó a sostenerse de las tuberías en esta ocasión al asegurarla por medio de la frágil manga de su chaqueta lila. Ambos chicos quedaron colgados; aferrándose a sus vidas, pero aún siendo acechados por la fiera restante. Entonces, sin dirigirse una sola palabra; Dipper y Pacifica adivinaron el pensamiento del otro. Fue así, como con un movimiento repentino, efímero y atrevido, que ambos escalaron hasta la cima y tomaron con sus manos desnudas a la bestia por las patas delanteras, jalándola hacia ellos para provocar su caída y así sufrir el mismo destino que la primera de ellas. A continuación, ambos terminaron de trepar para alcanzar nuevamente la cima, esta vez casi libres de peligro.

—Creo que con eso ya no nos molestarán más... —Dijo Dipper, exhalando aire con un esfuerzo titánico.

—Sí... Eso creo. —Pacifica respondió en las mismas condiciones—. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

—Cinco minutos... —Confirmó—. El último símbolo debe estar ya muy cerca. Supongo que este nos indicará la puerta de salida.

—¡Dipper, mira! —Pacifica indicó, señalando hacia el borde del laberinto donde una marca sobre aquél muro gigantesco resplandecía en medio de una luz fluorescente de color azul—. ¡Apuesto a que ese es el símbolo restante! —Exclamó al mirar la insignia sobre el muro que indicaba los límites. Eso significa que tal vez podamos salir de aquí con vida. ¡Lo logramos, Dipper! ¡Lo logramos! —Gritó alegórica, abrazando a Dipper tal y como había sucedido en aquella ocasión dentro de la mansión luego de haber capturado al espectro.

—Lo... Lo siento... —Pacifica tartamudeó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Acto seguido se separó del joven Pines y procedió a toser para disimular.

—No te preocupes... —Dipper le guiñó un ojo—. Todo está bien.

Dipper y Pacifica recorrieron el resto del trayecto en silencio y sin tanta presión sobre sus hombros, pero con un cuidado extremo para no caer y morir de una forma escabrosa y poco más que ridícula. La meta estaba ya muy cerca, prácticamente ya nada se interponía entre ellos y su salvación. Al llegar, contemplaron el símbolo restante sobre él muro; el cual lucía semejante a una letra "X" con un círculo montado sobre cada uno de sus extremos. Por debajo de la extraña y poco tranquilizadora criptografía; se hallaba una puerta de metal con una perilla giratoria. Adicionalmente, ambos observaron como el suelo cercano a la puerta no había resultado afectado por el mecanismo tras haber sido accionado por Dipper cuando presionó el botón. De esta forma, Dipper y Pacifica descendieron para terminar frente a la puerta que ellos pensaban los llevaría fuera del laberinto.

—Esta es... —Dijo Dipper, haciendo girar la pesada y voluminosa manivela—. ¡El juego termina ahora! Es hora de descubrir quién está detrás de todo esto.

Dipper supo el momento exacto cuando la puerta finalmente cedió. Entonces, procedió a jalarla hacia afuera con todas sus fuerzas, siendo una obscuridad absoluta y envolvente lo primero con lo que se toparían en el interior. Ambos entraron a esta nueva habitación y la puerta se cerró automáticamente por detrás de ellos como si tuviera una especie de mecanismo adherido a ella.

—¡Maldición! ¡Nos encerró! —Dipper reclamó, pateando y golpeando la puerta.

—Espera... ¿Qué es este lugar? —Preguntó Pacifica. —Está muy oscuro. No puedo ver más allá de mi nariz.

—No lo sé... Yo tampoco puedo ver nada... —Dipper la volvió a tomar de la mano—. Mantente cerca de mí y no te separes. Es posible que ese sujeto pueda estás teniéndonos otra trampa.

—Sí... Está bien... —Dijo Pacifica, sintiendo una enorme satisfacción al hacer contacto físico con Dipper.

En ese momento, la obscuridad fue subyugada de repente por el destello de un televisor encendiéndose de la nada, transmitiendo la imagen del aquél ser que los había colocado en tan aterradora experiencia.

—¡Felicidades, Dipper! ¡Felicidades, Pacifica! Han sobrevivido exitosamente al la primera prueba y con tiempo de sobra. —Dijo con voz serena, distorsionada y pausada—. Han conseguido salvar sus propias vidas y la de su amiga Grenda de la muerte. Estoy sorprendido. Nadie había sido capaz de superar esta prueba hasta ahora.

—Libéranos de una buena vez, monstruo. —Dipper se dirigió hacia él.

—No nos precipitemos, joven Dipper. —Soltó una malévola risa—. La diversión apenas está comenzando, así que será mejor que se vayan preparando para la segunda prueba; la cual será aún más difícil que la primera. ¡Qué el juego continúe!

Continuará...

Gracias por leer el capítulo y nos vemos hasta el siguiente. ¡Chao!


	8. Pozo

Hola, Espero que todos y todas estén muy bien

Nueva semana, nuevo capítulo. Antes que nada gracias por seguir la historia, me lleno de dicha cada vez que veo los cientos de lecturas diarias que tiene este fic junto con mis otros dos fics de Gravity Falls (El Diario de Pacifica y La Novia de Dipper) Eso solo me dice que está siendo del agrado de la mayoría y solo me queda decirles, gracias.

Bueno, hablando de este capítulo, en el descubriremos que Dipper y Pacifica comiencen a sospechar acerca del lugar dónde se encuentran. Además, también descubriremos algo acerca del oscuro pasado que oculta nuestra querida Pacifica (Me gusta cuando un personaje tiene un oscuro pasado, podrá sonar muy cliché pero son mis gustos) Por cierto, esta prueba comenzará y terminará en un solo capítulo, se los adelanto. Originalmente todas las pruebas iban a durar un solo capítulo pero como a veces me emociono y escribo de más; el laberinto tuvo que durar varios, además, esta prueba es mucho más corta pero tan peligrosa como la anterior. Espero que les guste el capítulo y sepan disculpar si notan por ahí algún errorcillo de ortografía, a veces Word me trollea y por más que busco no me marca algunos errores.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Juguetero Siniestro**

 **Capítulo 8: "Pozo"**

—Libéranos de una buena vez, monstruo. —Dipper se dirigió hacia su captor.

—No nos precipitemos aún, joven Dipper. —Soltó una malévola risa—. La diversión apenas está comenzando, así que será mejor que se vayan preparando para la segunda prueba; la cual será aún más difícil que la primera. ¡Qué el juego continúe!

—¡Aguarda! —Dipper alcanzó a gritar—. Primero quiero saber a dónde nos has traído. Estoy seguro que ya no nos encontramos en la misma fábrica dónde nos capturaste. ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Todo a su tiempo, joven Dipper... Las respuestas están en camino. Pero... ¿De que le sirven las respuestas si no sale de aquí con lo más preciado qué tiene?

—Deja de jugar con nosotros. ¿Por qué ese laberinto cambió su tamaño tan exponencialmente?

—¿Laberinto? —El encapuchado preguntó.

—No te hagas el tonto. Sabes perfectamente de qué laberinto estoy hablando.

—Lo lamento mucho... Le aseguro que no tengo la menor idea de a que se refiere, joven Dipper. —Dijo, a la par que la puerta que anteriormente se había cerrado luego de que los niños entraran se abriera nuevamente para mostrar un panorama desolador que dejo a Dipper y a Pacifica helados hasta los huesos. Al abrirse la puerta, ambos chicos descubrieron que no había absolutamente nada. Simplemente se trataba de una puerta con vista hacia un cuarto gris alumbrado con un pequeño foco.

—¿Por qué...? —Dipper se quedó sin habla.

—Me doy cuenta de que la mente de ambos les está jugando trucos. —Comentó el secuestrador—. Creo que tanto ustedes como yo tuvimos una perspectiva totalmente diferente de la temática de la primera prueba. Lo único que tenían que hacer era encontrar el interruptor que encendía esa bombilla y encenderla para que el mecanismo de la puerta se activara y los dejara salir antes de que el tiempo que les había puesto como límite se terminara.

—No es posible... —Pacifica alcanzó a decir completamente aterrada—. Pero... Tú dijiste que debíamos escapar de un laberinto... Lo recuerdo...

—La mente es algo fascinante, después de todo es la parte más importante de todo el cuerpo humano. Como ustedes saben; el cuerpo no puede vivir sin la mente. Además, por si no lo saben; la mente es capaz de recrear toda clase de sensaciones y sentimientos agradables o no. El amor es un buen ejemplo de ello. La mente es capaz de hacernos sentir que nos encontramos en otro lugar incluso si no lo conocemos. Les aseguro que se tomen con más tranquilidad el resto de las pruebas o podrían enloquecer antes de tiempo. Debido a que ustedes son los primeros en pasar la primera prueba estoy seguro que la diversión se prolongará por más tiempo.

—Es mentira... —Dipper murmuró.

—Ahora pónganse cómodos, por favor. La segunda prueba está por comenzar. —Culminó soltando una risa muy poco tranquilizadora.

A continuación, la puerta volvió a cerrarse y la pantalla de televisión vio interrumpida su programación al apagarse y una luz vertida en tonos rojizos como las que iluminaban el laberinto se encendió para mitigar la oscuridad; revelándoles a los chicos que se encontraban en una habitación metálica, cuadrada y pequeña; muy similar a la que había visto tras la puerta y que con un poco de ayuda y perspectiva; fácilmente podía confundirse con el interior de un submarino. Con la diferencia de estar complementada con un par de puertas de acero instaladas a los costados y la pantalla de televisión ya mencionada colocada sobre una mesita de madera.

—¡Espera! —Dipper pegó otro grito—. ¿Al menos dinos qué quieres de nosotros? ¡Sé que puedes escucharme! ¿Por qué nos haces esto?

—Dipper... Es inútil. —Pacifica levantó la voz—. Nos volvió a encerrar.

—¡Maldición! —Dipper se recargó en la pared más cercana y se dejo caer para terminar sentado sobre el suelo—. Debe haber una razón por la cual nos ha traído a este lugar.

—¿Tú crees? —Pacifica dio un vistazo rápido al cuarto para inmediatamente ir y sentarse al lado de Dipper.

—Tiene que haber una razón. —Dipper mantuvo su postura.

—No estoy tan segura...

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó intrigado.

—¡Piénsalo Dipper! Todos aquellos que han muerto a manos de ese tipo se trataban de simples curiosos como nosotros. Ninguno merecía tener un destino tan cruel. Tengo dos teorías; o a nuestro amigo no le agradan los curiosos o simplemente disfruta asesinando a las personas.

—Me es difícil creerlo.

—Recuérdalo... Hay sujetos a los que solo les gusta ver el mundo arder.

—Aguarda... ¿Dónde he escuchado esa frase antes...? —Trató de hacer memoria.

—Como sea... Debemos aguardar aquí y esperar. Dada nuestra posición no podemos hacer nada. Aunque ahora sabemos que aún existe la posibilidad de poder escapar de aquí.

—Eso lo sé... Mientras tanto... Tal vez podríamos tratar de buscar una explicación lógica a lo que está ocurriendo aquí... No lo entiendo... —Dio un fuerte golpe al piso de metal con el puño—. Sé bien que ese laberinto era real... Tú lo viviste también. ¿No es cierto? Estoy seguro que ese tipo está tratando de probar nuestra cordura.

—Sí... Yo también lo vi... ¿Pero qué más podemos hacer, Dipper? No sabemos ni siquiera en dónde nos encontramos. Algo no anda bien aquí... Tengo muchas preguntas... Como por ejemplo; me gustaría saber que tiene que ver mi padre en todo este asunto. El siempre ha tratado de mantener a la policía lejos de esa fábrica pero... ¿Por qué? Tal vez él tenga algún indicio de lo que pasó en ese lugar.

—Si tu abuelo y tu padre han sobornado a la policía desde hace quince años, entonces estoy casi seguro que ambos saben perfectamente lo que realmente sucedió en la fábrica. Inclusive podría intuir que ese incendio no se trató de un simple accidente.

—Pienso lo mismo... —Pacifica se mordió las uñas debido al discreto ataque de nervios que sufrió—. Pero no descubriremos nada mientras ambos continuemos atrapados como ratas en este maldito lugar. Espero que logremos salir antes de enloquecer por completo.

—Lo de ratas no era necesario... —Dijo Dipper.

En ese momento, la segunda puerta de acero en la habitación se abrió lentamente de forma automática. Dejando entre ver una luminiscencia de similares características indicando que la segunda prueba para los chicos estaba a punto de comenzar.

—Llegó la hora. —Mencionó Dipper, pasando una gran cantidad de saliva por su garganta al ponerse de pie—. Andando, Pacifica.

—Sí... —Respondió, colocándose por atrás del joven Pines; sujetándolo fuertemente de su chaleco mientras ambos se dirigían a paso lento hacia la puerta.

Al momento de cruzarla, Dipper y Pacifica descubrieron un largo y sucio pasillo; el cual los conducía a través de un conducto de acero oxidado totalmente recto que en ocasiones se desviaba hacia la derecha y en otras hacia la izquierda. Luego de una silenciosa caminata que duró aproximadamente unos cinco minutos; ambos llegaron hacia otra habitación muy parecida a la anterior. Con la diferencia de que en esta se encontraba un gancho de carnicería con un cronometro de mano; colgando del techo sobre una pequeña escalera compuesta por tres únicos peldaños en medio del cuarto y justo al lado; una barra de metal puesta sobre el suelo en cuyos extremos se encontraban atadas con un lazo dos cubetas de metal; una llena con un líquido que a primera instancia parecía agua tratada, mientras que en el interior de la otra; se hallaba una jeringa aparentemente ya usada y con la aguja tan oxidada como las paredes del mismo inmueble. A su vez, dentro de la misma; se podía encontrar una pequeña grabadora con un diminuto casete y una pequeña nota de "Reprodúceme" adherida a él. Y finalmente, una fotografía en blanco y negro manchada de sangre en la cual se podía observar a Candy gritando desesperadamente por ayuda; entretanto permanecía colgada de pies sobre una rebanadora de proporciones colosales.

—¿Qué son todas estas cosas? —Pacifica sintió un miedo terrible—. ¿Y por qué una grabadora? ¿Se le acabo el presupuesto? ¿Acaso no sabe de la existencia de los mp3?

—Pacifica por favor... —Dipper inspeccionó la foto, cinta y la grabadora con las manos temblorosas y sudorosas—. ¡Oh no...! Candy... Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Creo que no sabremos cual es la segunda prueba hasta que no reproduzcamos la cinta... Pero no tenemos otra opción si queremos seguir avanzando para rescatar a Mabel y a las chicas. —Aquí vamos.

Dipper colocó dentro de la pequeña grabadora la cinta y procedió a presionar el botón de reproducir. En un principio, la estática era fuerte, pero una vez aclarada, la inconfundible voz del sujeto que los tenía retenidos se hizo escuchar en cada uno de los rincones del lugar.

 _"Dipper, Pacifica... Hola de nuevo. Felicidades una vez más por haber concluido exitosamente la primera prueba. Sin embargo, el tiempo restante que tenemos para la diversión se ha visto reducido, así que sin más preámbulos ha llegado el momento de proseguir con nuestro pequeño juego y comenzar con la segunda prueba. En este nuevo juego el trabajo en equipo será esencial y determinante para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, también veremos que tan importante es para ustedes el significado de la palabra amistad en tiempos de guerra. De tal modo que esta noche vamos a descubrir lo que ambos serían capaces de hacer para salvar a aquellos que les importan. Su amiga Grenda está a salvo, pero como pueden ver en la foto, es la vida de su amiga Candy la que ahora se encuentra pendiendo de un hilo... Literalmente... Ella se encuentra colgando sobre una rebanadora por medio de un mecanismo de tiempo que yo mismo diseñé y la única forma de evitar que se convierta en picadillo es por medio del gancho que se encuentra colgando en medio de la habitación. Al tirar de él con el suficiente peso detendrá automáticamente el temporalizador. No obstante, la tarea no será tan sencilla como ustedes creen. Deberán utilizar la barra con ambas cubetas llenas y llevarla hasta el gancho, encontrar el equilibrio perfecto y soltarla para que el peso pueda ser capaz de liberar el mecanismo. Ahora se preguntarán... ¿Por qué una sola de las cubetas se encuentra llena? Bien... ¿Ven la jeringa dentro de la cubeta que está vacía? Si son listos no hace falta que les diga lo que tienen que hacer con ella, pero solo para estar seguro; deberán utilizarla para extraer la sangre de sus propias venas hasta llenar por completo la segunda cubeta de tal manera que iguale el peso de la primera. No traten de dividir el agua, ya que el peso será insuficiente. Quiero ver cuánta sangre son capaces de derramar por una amiga. Por cierto... ¿Les mencioné que solamente cuentan con solo diez minutos para lograr todo esto? Si no lo logran en ese lapso de tiempo, les aseguro que su amiga Candy lo pasará muy, muy mal. Una última cosa, si no son capaces de liberar a su querida amiga pagarán caro por su osadía, ya que el gancho también está conectado a otro mecanismo que mantiene en su lugar el piso sobre el que están. En pocas palabras, la plataforma que están pisando se abrirá y ustedes encontrarán su final en un lago de acero fundido. Cuando esta grabación termine el cronómetro que está adherido al gancho comenzará a correr. Su sangre y su valentía los separan de alcanzar la salvación. El destino está en sus manos. ¡Vivir o morir! La decisión es únicamente suya. ¡Que comience el juego!"._

Cuando la cinta terminó, el sonido del cronómetro comenzó a correr a una velocidad vertiginosa fuera de este mundo. Dipper y Pacifica se miraron aterrados y confundidos, con sus corazones la tiendo a mil por hora. Por un breve momento, ambos niños se quedaron paralizados, inmóviles en su lugar sin saber que hacer ahora, si seguir las indicaciones del maniático que los había puesto en tal situación o no. Pacifica era la más asustada, sentía que estaba metida en una película de terror.

—Dipper... ¿Qué vamos a hacer...? —Alcanzó a pronunciar con un hilillo de voz.

—No... No lo sé... —Dijo, extrayendo la jeringa de la segunda cubeta—. No... ¿Cómo pudimos quedar atrapados en algo así...? ¿Por qué...? ¡No pienso aceptarlo!

A continuación, Dipper lanzó lejos la jeringa, la cual acabó por estrellarse contra una de las paredes cercanas.

—Dipper... —Pacifica colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico—. No podemos hacer nada que no sea lo que nos dijo ese malnacido... —Agachó la mirada, apretó los dientes y sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas—. Tenemos que rescatar a las chicas o en diez minutos todos moriremos...

Dicho esto, Pacifica se quitó su extremadamente costosa chaqueta violeta para descubrir su brazo derecho.

—Debes extraer mi sangre...

—¡No! ¡No pienso hacerlo, Pacifica! Debe de haber otra forma... —Dipper negaba los hechos con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No hay otra forma, Dipper! ¡Lo sabes! —Replicó con seriedad e impotencia.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué...? —Las lágrimas de Dipper tampoco tardaron en aparecer—. No quiero hacerte daño...

—Tienes que... —Pacifica se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la jeringa para levantarla y colocarla en la mano de Dipper.

—Pacifica... Yo... No...

—No te preocupes Dipper... No sé qué efectos tendrá sobre mí... Pero si salgo viva de esta te mandaré la cuenta del hospital. —Se sonrió.

Dipper se hallaba en una situación completamente lunática. El miedo y la desesperación limitaban sus movimientos y su ritmo cardiaco. Él no quería hacerle daño a Pacifica, pero el bien sabía que el tiempo estaba corriendo y si no hacía algo pronto; todo para ellos terminaría. Entonces cambió de opinión.

—¡Olvídalo! ¡Lo haré yo mismo! —Dijo Dipper, alzando un poco la manga de su camiseta naranja para llevar la aguja de la jeringa hacia el interior de su piel.

—¡Espera, Dipper! —Pacifica lo detuvo a tiempo—. ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

—Pacifica... No voy a permitir que hagas esto tú sola... Lo haré yo mismo... Usaré mi propia sangre para llenar esa cubeta...

—¿Estás loco? ¿Qué hay de tu hermana? No seas idiota y piensa en ella. ¿Quieres morir antes de salvarla? —Comenzó a forcejear con el instrumento médico.

—Pacifica... No tenemos tiempo para esto... Apártate y déjame hacer esto...

—¡No lo permitiré! —Gritó—. ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? ¿Qué crees que diría tu hermana al ver cómo te estás comportando como un idiota?

—Este no es el momento para hablar de eso. —El forcejeo continuó hasta que ambos terminaron sobre el piso tratando de alcanzar la jeringa, la cual rodó por el piso—. Haría cualquier cosa por protegerla. No importa lo que sea.

Pacifica mordió el brazo de Dipper, lo cual le permitió alcanzar la jeringa y someter al joven Pines al colocarse encima de él.

—Tú no lo entiendes Dipper... —Se enfureció—. Jamás lo entenderías... Tú no sabes lo que significa perder a un hermano gemelo.

—Y supongo que tú sí. —Dipper habló sin fundamentos, creyendo que iba a recibir una respuesta completamente diferente a la que estaba a punto de atravesar de lado a lado sus dos oídos.

—¡Así es! —Pacifica volvió a estallar en llanto.

—Pacifica... Espera... ¿Qué acabas de decir? —Dipper dejó de luchar y colocó una expresión de incertidumbre.

—Tú no sabes nada porque nunca has tenido la mala fortuna de vivir con ese dolor... —Se desplomó sobre el chico—. Jamás has visto morir a una persona tan especial para ti frente a tus propios ojos sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Tú no tienes la menor idea de lo mucho que debes significar para Mabel porque nunca has vivido con el remordimiento de haber hecho algo tan terrible que vas a recordar hasta el último día de tu vida.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Pacifica...?

—¡Quiero decir que eres un idiota! —Sus lágrimas cayeron pronunciadamente para desembocar sobre las chapeadas mejillas de Dipper—. Por ti y por tu hermana no puedo permitir que lo hagas... Y si para detenerte tengo que machacarte con mis propias manos lo haré... ¡No me importa!

Pacifica... —Dipper apretó los dientes. Sin embargo, en ese momento; una idea atravesó su mente como una bala perdida—. Espera... Lo tengo...

—¿Que quieres decir? —Pacifica se apartó y Dipper se levantó.

—Eso es... Sé cómo podremos salir de aquí sin perder una sola gota de sangre.

—¿Cómo? —Pacifica se mostró escéptica ante las palabras de Dipper—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí... —Volvió a decir—. Aunque... No sé cómo decirlo... —Empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras se ruborizaba.

—¡Solo suéltalo de una buena vez! —Le recriminó—. Solamente nos queda la mitad del tiempo y no hemos hecho absolutamente nada para remediar esta situación.

—Bueno... Pacifica... Veras... —Su voz se entrecortaba.

—¿Qué es...? ¡Habla ya, Dipper!

Dipper comenzó a sudar excesivamente, pero después de haber cobrado una valentía sobrenatural y haber tomado una gran bocanada de aire finalmente se atrevió a compartir su idea con la joven rubia aún si eso significaba recibir un puñetazo por parte de la niña.

—Pacifica... Debemos quitarnos la ropa... —Cerró los ojos, esperando no recibir un buen golpe en la cara.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? —Pacifica se sonrojó hasta el máximo y casi se va para atrás al escuchar la alocada propuesta que el joven Pines le había hecho—. ¿Cómo se te ocurren ese tipo de cosas cuando estamos a punto de morir? Escúchame muy bien, Dipper. No sé quién demonios crees que soy, pero ni en mil millones de años trataría de cumplir con tus pervertidos deseos de preadolescente que está urgido por experimentar ese tipo de cosas. ¿Me oíste?

—Pacifica... No sé de qué rayos estás hablando, pero déjame terminar de contarte mi plan... No tenemos porqué extraer nuestra propia sangre para nivelar el peso de la primera cubeta, si usamos nuestra ropa y la metemos a la segunda cubeta estoy seguro que el peso será el suficiente para encontrar el equilibrio que necesitamos. Solo espero que la densidad del agua no sea un factor importante.

—¡Demonios, Dipper! —Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda—. No puedo creer que se te haya ocurrido un plan tan tonto en un momento como ese. Espero que tu obsesión por verme desnuda no sea más grande que el deseo por salvar a tú hermana.

—¡Pacifica...! Enserio... No sé cómo se te pudieron meter esas ideas a la cabeza, pero este no es el mejor momento. —La cara de Dipper enrojeció por completo—. Además no es necesario quitarnos toda nuestra ropa. Si podemos conservar nuestra ropa interior será suficiente. Tú decides, mi plan o la aguja.

Pacifica abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que las palabras de Dipper tenían cierto ápice de sentido, ya que si optaban por seguir las ordenes de su captor ninguno estaría de acuerdo y tanto ellos, como Mabel y el resto de las chicas acabarían todos muertos.

—Está... Está bien... —El rubor de Pacifica se incrementó—. Lo haremos a tu modo... ¡Por dios!

—De acuerdo... Entonces...

—Date la vuelta y no te atrevas a mirar o te voy a pulverizar. ¿Entendido?

—Sí... De acuerdo... —Dipper sintió el miedo en su interior.

Acto seguido, Dipper y Pacifica sintieron una horrible vergüenza mutua. Sin embargo, no podían hacer otra cosa menos sangrienta para superar la segunda prueba. Dipper fue el que comenzó primero, removiendo su gorra, su chaleco y sus zapatos. Pacifica comenzó a hacer lo mismo y en menos de un minuto ambos se quedaron en únicamente en ropa interior.

—¿Y bien? —Dijo la chica—. ¿Qué esperas? ¿El año nuevo chino? Colócalo todo en el recipiente.

—Ya voy... —Dipper obedeció sin chistar y levantó toda la ropa para colocarla dentro de la cubeta. No obstante, el hecho de tener sus vidas contra la pared; no evitaba que se sintiera extraño al sentir la calidez en la ropa de Pacifica.

Una vez que la ropa de ambos se encontraba mezclada y apretujada dentro del tambo, Dipper cargó la barra y con extremo cuidado de no derramar nada; la llevó hacia la escalera para así subirla y llevarla hasta el gancho para colocarla y detener la marcha del mecanismo asesino. Pero cuál sería su sorpresa al descubrir que el gancho se encontraba demasiado alto como para que un chico de doce años pudiera alcanzarlo por su cuenta. Inclusive para alguien con la estatura de Wendy le costaría un poco de trabajo.

—No alcanzo... —Dijo al observar el cronómetro y descubrir que solamente le quedaban dos minutos para conseguir la hazaña.

—¿Como que no alcanzas? —Pacifica se acercó con un poco de pena.

—El gancho está muy alto. No logro alcanzarlo. ¡Maldición! Si tan solo fuera más alto.

—Ya se. —Pacifica declaró—. Creo que no habrá de otra. Dipper, dame la barra.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

—Dame la barra, Dipper. Yo la sujetaré. A esto se refería ese idiota cuando mencionó que esta prueba requeriría de nuestro trabajo en equipo. Tendrás que levantarme para que pueda alcanzarla. Agáchate y trata de levantarme sobre tus hombros. Así seré capaz de alcanzar el gancho y colocar la barra antes de que el tiempo termine. ¡Rápido! ¡Hazlo de una buena vez!

—De acuerdo...

Dipper se sintió horriblemente incomodo al agacharse y colocarse por debajo de las piernas de su acompañante. En cuanto lo hizo, subió lentamente hasta levantarla poco a poco. Por un momento, Dipper creyó que le costaría un enorme esfuerzo poder levantar el peso de Pacifica en conjunto con el de la barra y las dos cubetas, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no resultaba tan sofocante. Parecía que todas esas pesadas tareas y trabajos arduos bajo el sol que su tío Stan le había hecho pasar desde que arribó junto con Mabel a Gravity Falls; finalmente estaba dando sus frutos. Dipper se alzó por completo, sujetando fuertemente las piernas de Pacifica mientras que la chica se encargaba de acomodar la barra con las dos cubetas para encontrar el equilibrio perfecto. Sin embargo, los segundos seguían avanzando y ahora solo contaban con treinta segundos para conseguirlo.

—Pacifica... No es por asustarte, pero tienes que darte prisa... —Dijo Dipper al mirar de reojo el tiempo restante.

—Dipper, no logro equilibrarlo... —Pacifica comenzó a desesperarse.

—Veinte segundos... Pacifica date prisa por favor... —Dipper la presionó al sentir que el tiempo se les acababa.

—No lo encuentro... —Pacifica lucía desconcentrada y a punto de tener un ataque de nervios—. ¡Maldita barra! ¡Quédate quieta!

—¡PACIFICA! —Dipper gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡HAZLO YA!

Justo cuando faltaban solo diez segundos para la culminación del tiempo, Pacifica realizó una rápida maniobra y procedió a quitarse sus caros pendientes elaborados con diamantes reales y procedió a echarlos a la cubeta llena de agua. En ese momento, soltó la barra y esta se quedó completamente inmóvil. En ese momento, el gancho descendió y por medio de un "Clic" ambos chicos notaron como una compuerta escondida justo en la pared de acero de enfrente se abrió de forma automática para revelarles la ruta de salida que debían seguir. Pacifica descendió lo más rápido que pudo y jaló a Dipper del brazo para que la siguiera hacia el exterior de la habitación. Entonces, en el instante en el que ambos dieron el último paso; el piso se colapsó, consiguiendo que todo aquello que estuviera sobre el mismo cayera en el interior de un contenedor repleto de acero fundido y abrasador.

—Lo... Lo logramos, Pacifica... —Le sonrió dulcemente mientras respiraba con dificultades.

—Sí... Eso parece... —Tosió un poco y le devolvió la sonrisa—. Vencimos la segunda prueba...

—Sabía que podíamos hacerlo... —Dipper se adelantó y le dio un cálido abrazo, uno que Pacifica por supuesto no rechazo por ningún motivo sino hasta que recapacitó y recordó que ambos estaban en ropa interior, ya que pudo sentir con sus manos la espalda desnuda del joven Pines.

—¡No me mires, pervertido! —Pacifica se molestó, se alejó unos cuantos centímetros y se cubrió el pecho con sus manos al cruzarlas.

—Lo siento... No fue mi intención... —Dipper se dio la vuelta para no mirarla directamente.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó la chica rubia.

—Supongo que debemos seguir por este nuevo camino. —Dijo, al señalar el oscuro pasillo que por instinto debían seguir para continuar con su travesía—. Pero antes necesito hablar muy seriamente contigo. Necesito que me aclares lo que dijiste allá atrás. Si no me equivoco y basándome en tus palabras... Tú también tuviste un hermano gemelo... ¿No es así? Entonces dime, Pacifica... ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con él? ¿Acaso tuviste algo que ver?

Continuará...

Fin del capítulo, ahora saben a qué me refería con lo de "Pasado oscuro". Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y si así lo desean pueden dejarme un review para conocer su opinión. Hablando de reviews muchas gracias por haberse tomado su tiempo de haberme dejado uno, los leo y respondo todos con excepción de los que no poseen una cuenta en fanfiction, por más que quisiera responderles la pagina no me lo permite ¬_¬

Que tengan una buena semana, nos vemos hasta la siguiente actualización, ¡Chao!


	9. Enigma

¡Hola todo el mundo! Espero que se encuentren teniendo un buen día y no como yo.

Así es, actualmente hay algo que me está molestando bastante y es que parece ser que a los administradores de o se los ha tragado la tierra. Les cuento. Resulta que desde hace 4 días los que tenemos fics subidos al sitio no somos capaces de ver la cantidad de personas que leen nuestros fics. Imagino que debe ser algún error o algo por el estilo. Fui de chismoso a Twitter y varios usuarios han reportado lo mismo. Por si eso fuera poco, los administradores no han dicho una sola palabra al respecto y la verdad es que es un tanto molesto.

De hecho, el día de ayer estuve a punto de tomar la decisión de aplazar este fic y cualquier otro que tenga hasta que esto se resuelva, pero luego decidí que ustedes no deben pagar por los errores de la página ni a la falta de atención de los administradores. Así que aquí les dejo el respectivo capítulo. Por cierto, les tengo una mala noticia, pero ya hablaremos de eso al final del capítulo.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Juguetero Siniestro**

 **Capítulo 9: "Enigma"**

—¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó la chica rubia.

—Supongo que debemos seguir por este nuevo camino. —Dijo, al señalar el oscuro pasillo que por instinto debían seguir para continuar con su travesía—. Pero antes necesito hablar muy seriamente contigo. Necesito que me aclares lo que dijiste allá atrás. Si no me equivoco y basándome en tus palabras... Tú también tuviste un hermano gemelo... ¿No es así? Entonces dime, Pacifica... ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con él? ¿Acaso tuviste algo que ver?

Pacifica sintió las palaras de Dipper como si fueran una corriente de electricidad de diez mil voltios.

—No... No quiero hablar de eso... —Pacifica evitó la mirada de Dipper a toda costa—. Además... Este no es el mejor momento para conversar de ese tipo de cosas.

—Espera... ¡Pacifica! —Dipper trató de detenerla al colocar su mano sobre el hombro derecho de la chica.

—¡Déjame en paz, cabeza de mono! —Se giró furiosa, apartando la mano de Dipper al momento de sentir el contacto—. ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

Dipper agachó la mirada.

—De acuerdo... Lo siento... —Dijo con voz entrecortada—. No era mi intención.

—No importa... Será mejor que continuemos. —Finiquitó, dándole la espalda al joven.

En ese momento, la compuerta que los dos niños habían cruzado previamente para ponerse a salvo de semejante e infernal destino volvió a cerrarse, dejándolos completamente a oscuras, pero únicamente por un par de escasos segundos, ya que un trazo sobre el suelo elaborado de flechas iluminadas aparecieron de la nada; tal y como había sucedido mientras ambos se hallaban perdidos en aquél laberinto. Acto seguido, ambos jóvenes supieron exactamente qué hacer.

—¡Vamos! —Anunció Pacifica, avanzando.

—Sí... —Dipper respondió, siguiendo sus pasos.

El recorrido duró mucho menos del que se esperaba a pesar de que ninguno de los dos había dicho o tratado siquiera de pronunciar una sola palabra. Al llegar al final del camino, Dipper y Pacifica se toparon de frente con otra compuerta más, la cual se abrió de forma automática para darles paso a una habitación exactamente igual a la anterior en términos de proporciones, pero con la abismal diferencia de que en esta ocasión, abarcando el centro de la misma; se encontraba una enorme bañera con una tela húmeda y bastante sucia cubriéndola por encima. Más allá de la bañera, se encontraba sobre el suelo, una pequeña hielera parecida a la que se usan en los hospitales para preservar frescos los órganos de los donantes. Y por último, más allá de la hielera; una puerta de metal amordazada por gruesas cadenas siendo sujetadas por tres colosales candados. Entonces, al entrar, la compuerta se cerró herméticamente por detrás de ellos.

—¿La tercera prueba? —Dipper suspiró.

—Supongo que esa bañera de ahí tiene algo que ver. —Dijo Pacifica, desesperanzada—. ¿Y por qué está cubierta con ese trapo mugroso? ¿Y por qué huele tan mal? —Se tapó la nariz con su antebrazo—. Esto me da muy mala espina.

—Nunca saldremos de este lugar si nosotros no damos un paso adelante. ¡Espera, Pacifica! ¿Ya viste eso? —Dipper señaló y se encaminó hacia la bañera en cuestión, percatándose de cómo sobre el suelo, a los pies de la bañera; se hallaba una nueva grabadora junto con otra pequeña cinta, la cual, al igual que la cinta anterior; tenía escrita de forma fría y misteriosa la frase: "Reprodúceme" en una nota adjunta. Sin embargo, lo que realmente sacó a Dipper fuera de lugar, fue la fotografía instantánea que se hallaba adherida a la grabadora con una cinta adhesiva. Una fotografía en la cual se observaba a Mabel; con su rostro magullado y a punto de ser el blanco de una potente escopeta de cazador controlada por un mecanismo de cadenas y cuerdas.

A continuación, Dipper la colocó dentro del aparato y presionó el respectivo botón—. Bueno... Aquí vamos.

 _"¡Hola Dipper, Hola Pacifica! Felicidades una vez más por todos sus logros obtenidos. Jamás hubiera imaginado que existiera alguien que consiguiera pasar la segunda prueba de esa manera tan única. Su trabajo en equipo me ha dejado más que perplejo. A pesar de que ambos son apenas un par de chiquillos, ustedes dos han demostrado algo que todas las demás personas no. Todas las personas en este mundo son tan malagradecidas por estar vivas, que hay ocasiones en las que para lograr su propia supervivencia; este tipo de personas generalmente anteponen la vida de los demás con tal de salvar la suya. Pero ustedes no, nunca más. Es por eso que sería una lástima que ambos tirarán todo el trabajo que han logrado a la basura si no consiguen superar alguna de las dos pruebas restantes. Como recompensa a su arduo trabajo, han conseguido salvar la vida de su amiga Candy de las garras de la muerte, pero como ya se podrán imaginar, aún queda una chica más por la cual deberán jugarse el pellejo si es que no quieren que tenga un destino poco más que atroz"._

En ese momento, la voz de aquél hombre se dejó de escuchar para transmitir los sollozos de una chica imbuida en llanto; una chica cuya voz era extremadamente familiar para el joven Pines.

 _"Dipper... Ayúdame... Te lo suplico... Por favor... Ayúdame..."_

—Mabel... —Dipper murmuró con coraje, arrugando con la fuerza de sus manos la fotografía de su hermana. Luego, la voz del sujeto volvió a retomar el hilo del mensaje.

 _"Ha llegado la hora de enfrentar la tercera prueba, así cambiemos un poco el paradigma, este desafío será una prueba de inteligencia, resistencia y valentía, así que ambos podrán ser capaces de brillar en ella. Frente a ustedes tienen una bañera y más allá del cuarto, se encontrarán con la puerta que los conducirá hacia la salida. Ahora, remuevan cuidadosamente la sabana que cubre la bañera"._

Dipper siguió al pie de la letra las indicaciones de su captor y al quitarla, ambos niños consiguieron observar que en su interior se encontraba una gran cantidad de llaves oxidadas y mugrientas, todas idénticas y con una etiqueta pegada en cada una de ellas, pero a su vez, como pretendiendo ser las guardianes de dichas llaves, dentro de la bañera; se podían observar un total de cinco oscuras y ponzoñosas serpientes, algunas danzando y moviéndose entre la caldera de llaves, mientras que otras permanecían enrolladas como si estuvieran esperando el momento justo para atacar a cualquiera que se atreviera a irrumpir su tranquilidad. Dipper sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón, pero su reacción no se compararía con la que Pacifica tuvo que sufrir. Al ver a aquellos animales, su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse, al mismo tiempo que retrocedía un par de pasos, mostrándose increíblemente aterrada.

—¿Pacifica? —Dipper se dirigió hacia la chica al contemplar su reacción—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No... No puede ser... —Pacifica dijo en medio del shock sin poder contener unas cuantas de sus lágrimas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Dipper volvió a preguntar.

 _"Si son listos, no hace falta que les diga que solo tres de esas llaves son las que les permitirán abrir los tres candados, quitar las cadenas y abrir dicha puerta, pero para elegir las correctas, primero deberán ensuciarse las manos un poco. ¿Saben? La Mamba Negra es un ejemplar extraordinario. Creo que Pacifica las conoce mejor que nadie, y estoy casi seguro de que Joey también. No por nada es la serpiente más venenosa de toda África. Pueden alcanzar velocidades de hasta veinte kilómetros por hora y el veneno de una sola de sus mordeduras es suficiente para asesinar a veinticinco personas adultas en menos de quince minutos. Es por ese motivo que la duración de nuestro pequeño juego será únicamente de diez minutos. No se preocupen, ya que no tendrán la necesidad que nadar junto a mis bebes para encontrar las llaves indicadas probándolas de una por una. Si se aproximan a la puerta de salida, podrán notar el temporalizador adherido a ella. Además, podrán encontrar sobre el acero cuatro problemas matemáticos ilustrados con sangre, los cuales cuentan con una baja dificultad relativamente baja y específicamente diseñada para que un niño de nivel medio pueda resolverlos con los ojos cerrados. El resultado de cada una de ellas será la correspondiente a una de las llaves. Todas las llaves en la bañera conservan una etiqueta con un número único. Si logran dar con el resultado, entonces podrán ser capaces de salir de aquí con vida. Pero fallen y encontrarán su muerte en este lugar. La cuarta ecuación servirá para abrir la hielera que está próxima a la puerta. Dentro de ella se encuentra el antídoto para el veneno. Por cierto... ¿Olvide decirles que esta habitación es un horno gigante? Si no se dan prisa, en diez minutos el lugar entero se verá consumido por las llamas con ustedes adentro, eso sin contar que su amiga Mabel compartirá el destino de una muerte trágica junto a ustedes, ya que el temporalizador está directamente conectado con el gatillo del arma que apunta hacia su cabeza. Vivir o Morir, la decisión es de ustedes. ¡Que el juego comience!"._

—Pacifica... —Dipper se giró hacia la joven rubia, sujetándola por ambos brazos—. Debemos darnos prisa.

—No... —Pacifica continuaba en shock—. No puedo... No puedo seguir... Joey... ¿Cómo supo...? ¿Cómo supo acerca de lo de Joey...?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Dipper preguntó al notar la mirada petrificada de su compañera—. ¿Joey? ¿Quién es Joey?

En ese momento, Pacifica se derrumbó sobre el suelo sobre sus rodillas, colocando sus manos sobre su frente para comenzar a llorar de manera desconsolada.

—¡Pacifica! ¡Necesito de tu ayuda! No puedo hacer esto yo solo. Si no hacemos algo todo nuestro esfuerzo habrá sido en vano.

—Joey... Joey... Joey... —Pacifica continuó diciendo, sumergida en sus propios traumas.

—¡Maldición! —Dipper gritó, corriendo desesperadamente hacia la puerta cuando el temporalizador comenzó a correr para así empezar a descifrar las ecuaciones que les darían acceso a las llaves para abrir los cerrojos—. Veamos... _**"Hallar dos números consecutivos cuyo producto es 56".**_ Esta es una ecuación de segundo grado... —Sonrió—. ¡Vaya! ¿Qué les parece? No hay ningún problema... Puedo resolverlo. Aunque esto aún no lo haya aprendido en la escuela recuerdo haber leído un libro acerca de cómo se resuelven este tipo de problemas.

Dipper comenzó a realizar la operación imaginaria en su cerebro, a analizar cada posibilidad y cada variable disponible. Recordó esas largas tardes en la biblioteca del colegio mientras ojeaba libros y libros de cálculo, aritmética, probabilidad, estadística, ecuaciones y trigonometría. Entonces, al transcurrir unos cuantos segundos, Dipper finalmente halló la respuesta.

—¡La tengo! ¡La tengo! La respuesta involucra dos números. Los números son el siete y el ocho. ¡Eso es! —Tragó saliva—. Ahora debo buscar la llave indicada dentro de esa tina... Llena de serpientes venenosas... Aunque, pensándolo bien... Tal vez primero debería resolver el problema que nos dará acceso al antídoto. Pero... ¡Pacifica! ¡Pacifica! —La llamó a la distancia—. He hallado la respuesta al primer problema. Si el resto son así de sencillos podremos salir de aquí a tiempo. —Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la niña. No obstante, con lo que Dipper no contaba era que de repente, por medio de una trampilla sobre el techo de la cual no se había percatado; una gran jaula hecha con barrotes de fierro se dejaría caer para atraparlo dentro sin la posibilidad de escapar—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto...? No... No puede ser... Esa cosa no estaba ahí hace dos segundos... ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Qué demonios es este lugar? ¡Pacifica, ayúdame por favor!

Dipper pedía auxilio desesperadamente. Sin embargo, Pacifica no se hallaba disponible en ese momento, ya que su mirada parecía perdida en los confines del infinito y del espacio. Como una polilla cegada y atraída por la incandescente luz de una farola en medio de la noche. El joven Pines trató de hacerla volver en sí aún dentro de la jaula, pero sencillamente Pacifica no se hallaba dentro de sí misma. El shock era muy grande, tanto, que Dipper tuvo que usar un tono de voz más alto y autoritario.

—¡Pacifica Northwest! ¡Escúchame bien! —Le gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para captar su atención—. No sé qué te está pasando o que fue lo que te hizo recordar ese malnacido con esa grabación. Tampoco sé quién es ese tal Joey... Pero te prometo... Te juro... Que si me ayudas a recatar a mi hermana, a Candy y a Grenda; haré todo lo que se encuentre entre mis manos por ayudarte a resolver tu problema. Recuerda que no estás sola. Ahora eres mi amiga y no voy a dejar que cargues con todo el peso tu sola. Tienes mi palabra.

—Dipper... —Las lágrimas de Pacifica continuaban fluyendo como el agua de un grifo y su maquillaje no tardó en correrse; ensuciando sus mejillas con telarañas de color purpura. Al final, la chica terminó por ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia donde Dipper se hallaba cautivo. Entonces, a pesar de los barrotes, Pacifica se aferró a los brazos del joven Pines, quién sin dudarlo le correspondió el gesto—. Quiero salir de aquí... No quiero estar aquí... Sácame de aquí... Por favor...

—Eso haré... —La miró a los ojos—. Pero antes de eso deberás ayudarme... No puedo hacerlo sin ti, Pacifica... En esta ocasión no podremos escapar tan fácilmente como en la prueba pasada... Lamentablemente estoy atrapado... Pero... Las ecuaciones no son tan difíciles. Me temo que deberás meter tu mano en esa tina y buscar las llaves. No te preocupes, si no alteras a las serpientes no te atacarán, pero solo por si acaso primero buscaremos la llave del antídoto. Pacifica... Necesito que me digas el problema para pensar en una solución.

Continuará...

Eso fue todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado. Bueno, ya conocemos el nombre del hermano de Pacifica y tal parece que Paz le tiene un pavor especial a las serpientes. Me pregunto porque...

Ahora comenzaremos con lo trágico. El día 10 de septiembre emprenderé un viaje hacia lo desconocido, hacia lo sobrenatural... Muy lejos de mi lugar de residencia. Tal vez vuelva... Tal vez no... Ok, estoy exagerando, la verdad es que tengo que salir de la ciudad en un viaje y estaré ausente por varios días. Así que como buen fan de la serie pondré a todos mis fics en hiatus (Como se ha vuelto popular esa palabra) hasta que regrese de mi viaje. No se preocupen, ya tengo las fechas de las próximas actualizaciones con el capítulo que corresponde. El capítulo 10 de el diario de Pacifica y el 8 de la novia de Dipper estarán en tiempo y forma.

Les pondré todas por si alguien más se encuentra leyendo el resto de mis fics de Gravity Falls. Si están leyendo esto después de las fechas señaladas ignoren este mensaje.

1- El Juguetero Siniestro, Capítulo 10 – 24 de septiembre.

2- El Diario secreto de Pacifica Northwest, Capítulo 10 – 25 de septiembre.

3- La Novia de Dipper, Capítulo 9 – 1 de octubre.

Lo sé, es mucho tiempo, pero no voy a llevarme mi computadora. Solo me llevaré una tablet para escribir un poco por las noches. Vale, ya una vez dicho esto regresaré a mi sarcófago. Nos vemos y si pueden dejarme un review para conocer su opinión les estaré muy agradecido. ¡Chao!

PD. Al final si acabe aplazando mis fics. ¡UPS!


	10. Picadura

Hola amigas y amigos. ¡Vaya! Por fin se terminaron los hiatus en todos mis fics. Por lo menos hasta diciembre. (Durante ese mes no subiré nada por obvias razones0) De aquí en adelante publicaré un capítulo nuevo como ya lo venía haciendo, así que gracias por haberme esperado todo este tiempo. Pero bueno, dejémonos de parlotear y pasemos directamente a lo bueno. Recuerden que en este momento Dipper y Pacifica se encuentran en la penúltima prueba. Les prometo que muy pronto obtendremos todas las respuestas a todo este misterio.

Al final del capítulo (Como ya se volvió mi costumbre) quisiera hablarles de algunas cuantas cosas. No se preocupen, ninguna es mala. Son simples pensamientos míos acerca de la serie.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Juguetero Siniestro**

 **Capítulo 10: "Picadura"**

—Pacifica... Necesito que me digas el problema para pensar en una solución. —Dipper solicitó su ayuda inmediata al verse incapaz de salir de aquella jaula.

—Sí... Está bien... —Pacifica dijo, tratando de recuperarse de la sacudida mental y emocional que sufrió. Entonces, la joven se movió hasta la hielera, donde por medio de una marca roja que parecía sangre; se encontraba el nuevo problema que Dipper debía resolver—. Dice... _**"Dividir el número 10 en dos partes cuya suma de cuadrados de como resultado 50".**_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de preguntas son estas? Nadie de nuestra edad podría resolver algo como esto. Esta clase de problemas son de nivel secundaria... A menos que... ¡Espera un segundo...!

—¿Qué sucede...? —Dipper exigió una respuesta.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que ya había visto antes estos problemas matemáticos... ¿Pero dónde?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —El joven comenzó a asustarse.

—No... Tal vez es mi imaginación... El punto es que no hay manera de resolver algo como esto...

—La respuesta es dos veces cinco. —Dijo Dipper sin mucho esfuerzo, lo cual hizo ganarse una mirada de sorpresa y desprecio por parte de Pacifica.

—No cabe en duda de que eres un auténtico nerd. —Proclamó la joven.

—No estaba tan difícil. —Concluyó Dipper.

—Sí, como digas... —Pacifica trató de ignorarlo.

—Bien Pacifica, ahora necesitas encontrar la llave para abrir y obtener el antídoto. Aunque...

—¿Qué? Ese "Aunque" no me gustó...

—Aunque... —La voz de Dipper se entrecortó—. Tanto esta ecuación, como la que ya había resuelto antes de quedar atrapado en esta jaula; tienen como resultado dos números distintos. ¿Cómo vamos a obtener el número verdadero si solo existe un solo candado para cada ecuación? Pacifica, necesito que encuentres dos llaves marcadas caca una con el número cinco.

—Está bien... Está bien... —Asintió con la cabeza, encaminando sus pasos hacia la bañera donde las serpientes parecían no haberse movido de su lugar. Todas se encontraban con el cuerpo enrollado, como tomando una siesta. En ese momento, Pacifica accedió a meter su mano con suma precaución, cuando un miedo terrible la invadió por completo; siendo acompañado por una serie de recuerdos increíblemente dolorosos que hacían que su corazón lentamente se marchitara cada vez que atravesaban de lado a lado los canales de su mente. Sin embargo, ella sabía que tanto su vida, como las de Dipper, Mabel, Candy y Grenda dependían ahora de ella misma y de su habilidad para encontrar las llaves indicada antes de que los diez minutos se agotaran. Pacifica extrajo un puñado aleatorio de llaves con su mano y se dispuso a analizarlas una por una. No obstante, cuál sería su sorpresa cuando al verificar las etiquetas; estas no tenían ningún número escrito en ellas, sino una serie de letras divididas en grupos de una o dos. Al notar esto, Pacifica corrió hacia Dipper para mostrárselas.

—Dipper... No es por asustarte, pero solo hay letras. No pude encontrar ningún número.

—¿Qué? Permíteme ver eso. —Dijo, tomando las llaves de las temblorosas manos de Pacifica. Al momento de observarlas, Dipper descubrió que en efecto, todas las llaves tenían una etiqueta con letras escritas en vez de números—. Veamos... Zn, Au, O, Cl, Ne... Este grupo de letras me recuerda a la tabla periódica...

—¿La tabla qué? —Pacifica hizo conocido su gesto de desagrado.

—La tabla periódica de los elementos... ¿Qué nunca has escuchado de...? —Dipper se quedó callado.

—Te recuerdo que el nerd aquí eres tú. —Dijo la niña.

—Está bien... Olvídalo... De todos modos no es posible que estén relacionados... ¿O sí? —Dipper comenzó a escarbar información del interior de su cabeza—. Zinc, Oro, Oxigeno, Cloro, Neón... No cabe duda de que corresponden a algunos de los elementos... Pero no tiene sentido... ¿Cómo podremos hallar la respuesta correcta...?

—Dipper... Será mejor que pongas a trabajar esa cabezota de ñoño y te des prisa, el tiempo está corriendo...

—¡Ya voy! No me presiones... ¡Demonios! No encuentro otra relación... Aunque... Es posible que... —A Dipper se le prendió el foco—. ¡Pacifica! Necesito que encuentres una llave con las letras "Nb". La primera letra mayúscula y la segunda minúscula. Rápido... No nos queda mucho tiempo.

—¡Vaya! ¿Ahora tú eres el que me dice que me apresuré? —Pacifica se dirigió una vez más hacia la bañera, teniendo cuidado de no hacer contacto con alguno de los animales. Sin embargo, después de pasar algunos segundos buscando parecía que no llegaría muy lejos sin alterar la tranquilidad de las serpientes. En ese momento, dos de ellas alzaron sus cabezas en posición de ataque; ocasionando que Pacifica se echara para atrás temblando de miedo—. No... No puedo...

—¡Pacifica! No dejes que el miedo te doblegue... Si lo hace, entonces todos moriremos.

—Eso ya lo sé... Es solo que...

—Todos tenemos algo que nos provoca temor, pero solo afrontándolo es la única forma de vencerlo. —Dipper trató de darle algunas palabras de aliento—. Tienes que sobreponerte al miedo. Hazlo por ti, por mí, por mi hermana y por nuestras amigas en peligro. Eres una de las chicas más valientes que conozco. Has aguantado todos estos años los abusos de tus padres, desafiaste a un espectro y pudiste rescatarnos a todos de morir incinerados. Sé que puedes hacerlo Pacifica ¡Creo en ti!

De algún modo, las palabras de Dipper consiguieron que Pacifica recobrara un poco de su confianza, entonces luego de lanzar un grito al aire; Pacifica tomó a cada una de las serpientes con las manos desnudas y las lanzó lejos de la bañera hacia el otro extremo de la habitación para dejarla completamente despejada.

—¡Wow! —Dipper exclamó—. No me refería a eso pero... ¡Eso fue increíble, Pacifica!

—Fue gracias a ti, Dipper... Creo que por fin logre superar uno de mis miedos. —Dijo la chica poco antes de caer de rodillas al sentirse levemente mal.

—¿Pacifica...?

Pacifica comenzó a sentir nauseas y mareos, al mismo tiempo que la sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse de una manera poco natural. Fue en ese momento, cuando Pacifica descubrió variados y pequeños agujeros provenientes de varias picaduras sobre su brazo derecho.

—¿Pacifica estás bien? —Dipper volvió a preguntar.

—Estoy bien... —Dijo, mintiendo—. No te preocupes...

—Pacifica, debes encontrar la llave del antídoto. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Recuerda, la etiqueta debe tener escritas las letras N y b.

—Sí... —Comenzó a sudar frio—. Lo sé...

Pacifica buscó dentro de la bañera, pero sin conseguir éxito. Los segundos fluían como el agua y Dipper sentía que en cualquier momento todo el lugar ardería con ellos adentro. Por su lado, Pacifica comenzó a ver borroso, al grado de no distinguir lo que se encontraba escrito en las etiquetas. Entonces, después de pasar un largo rato buscando; Pacifica se colapsó, extrayendo consigo un puñado de llaves las cuales que quedaron regadas sobre el suelo.

—¡Pacifica! ¡Responde por favor! —Dipper, extremadamente preocupado, trató de llamarla.

La joven rubia no respondió, en cambio, comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo para tratar de alcanzar la hielera que contenía el antídoto y al conseguirlo; Pacifica se quedó completamente inmóvil.

—¡Pacifica! ¡Pacifica! —Dipper la llamó desesperadamente—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor no! ¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡No quiero estar aquí! —Dipper se aferraba a las barras de metal, tratando de zafarlas para llegar hasta la chica y auxiliarla. Al no lograrlo; comenzó a llorar. Sin embargo, en ese momento, la jaula desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Como si hubiera sido producto de una ilusión. Por ende, Dipper cayó al suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces, ni preguntarse qué había sucedido; se apresuró a llegar hasta donde Pacifica se hallaba inconsciente. Entonces, Dipper comenzó a notar como el espacio se deformaba, haciéndose cada vez más pequeño, las paredes comenzaron a sangrar y la oscuridad se volvió aún más pronunciada. El joven Pines trató de ignorar lo que sucedía a su alrededor y se concentró en hallar la llave que le daría el acceso al antídoto. En ese instante, notó como Pacifica mantenía una sola llave dentro de su mano y al examinarla, se dio cuenta de que la etiqueta correspondía con las letras que él estaba buscando. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Dipper la utilizó para abrir el candado y cuál sería su sorpresa cuando en efecto, esa llave fue la que le permitió abrir dicho cerrojo para extraer de la hielera una pequeña jeringa con el antídoto dentro, la cual estaba envuelta en una bolsa pequeña de laboratorio cubierta con hielo y con las siglas **A &M** sobre una de sus caras.

—¡Aguarda, Pacifica! ¡No te rindas! ¡Pronto estarás bien! —Preparó la jeringa y sin saber cómo debía aplicarla; decidió colocársela en el brazo donde se habían producido las picaduras—. Por favor... No me abandones... Te necesito... No puedo hacer esto solo.

Dipper sostuvo sobre su regazo el inerte cuerpo de Pacifica, esperando alguna señal que le indicara que seguía con vida. Al no percibir nada, las lágrimas de Dipper comenzaron a rodar por sus chapeadas mejillas una vez más.

—¿Qué he hecho? Esto fue mi culpa... ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Ahora Pacifica probablemente esté... Creo que hasta aquí llegamos... Lo siento por haberte metido en este lío. Si no te hubiera invitado a esa tonta cacería no hubieras tenido este destino... —Dipper se decía a sí mismo en repetidas ocasiones cuando de un momento a otro volvió a prestarle atención a la habitación, la cual se iba reduciendo poco a poco como si estuviera a punto de implotar. Acto seguido, Dipper abrazó fuertemente a Pacifica esperando el inevitable final sin saber exactamente que estaba ocurriendo. Pero de repente, el joven castaño escuchó una voz que lo hizo sobresaltarse.

—Dipper... Me estás asfixiando... No puedo... Respirar... —Dijo Pacifica, dando pequeños golpecitos en la espalda del chico Pines para que la soltara.

—¿Pacifica? —Dipper le sonrió y se secó las lágrimas—. ¡Estás bien...! Gracias... Gracias dios... Me alegra que no te haya sucedido nada...

—Jamás moriré de una manera tan tonta... —Dijo con dificultad, tratando de recuperar la compostura—. Además... Prometí ayudarte a rescatar a tu hermana y a sus amigas...

Dipper y Pacifica levantaron la mirada y pudieron ser testigos de cómo el lugar comenzaba a retomar poco a poco su forma original, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Así mismo, las paredes comenzaron a succionar la sangre de vuelta como si tuvieran vida propia.

—Creo que esto lo confirma... Ya no nos encontramos en aquella fábrica... —Dijo Pacifica, siendo ayudada por Dipper a incorporarse—. ¿Dónde podremos estar...?

Continuará...

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de la semana. El próximo lo subiré el 8 de octubre para que estén pendientes. Ahora pasemos a lo que les quería comentar. Es con respecto a los capítulos anteriores.

 **¡ALERTA DE SPOILER!**

Hablaré con spoilers, así que si no han visto hasta el capítulo 16 de la segunda temporada (El cual es hasta esta fecha el más reciente) y no quieren leer spoilers les aconsejo que dejen de leer ahora. Bueno, dicho esto comenzaré. Casi no conozco personas a las que les guste esta serie tanto como a mí, así que me siento más cómodo diciéndoles esto a ustedes. Es decir, sé que son fanáticas o fanáticos a morir de la serie. En mi opinión, cuando alguien busca fanfics de cierta serie que le gusta ya ha sobrepasado la barrera del fan promedio.

¿Qué les han parecido los últimos dos capítulos? ¡Wow! A mí por lo menos cada vez quedó más sorprendido. Pero vayamos por partes. Bill, el gran dorito iluminati por fin ya está a punto de entrar en acción y al parecer será con amigos. Créanme cuando les digo que muero por ver cómo va a ser la batalla final. Yo pienso que todos los símbolos de la rueda tienen que unirse para detenerlo. Además, también pienso que Bill no morirá, sino que lo atraparán de una dimensión de donde no puede salir. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que me volví en un conspiracioncita más de la serie.

Ahora, pasando al último capítulo me gustaría decir que ha sido uno de los más extraños y perturbadores que he visto. Esa mujer araña me pareció aún más escalofriante que el mismísimo cambia formas. Aunque sin duda el que más me sorprendió fue Dipper. Esos consejos si funcionan. Logró conseguir en un par de días más citas, números y correos que los que yo he conseguido en toda mi vida. Por si eso fuera poco, pudimos ver la revelación del siglo. A Candy le gusta Dipper.

No lo sé... Pero, creo que de todas las parejas posibles esa era una de las más extrañas y menos impensables. Aunque Alex nos quiso decir algo cuando Mabel estuvo de casamentera de Robbie. ¿Recuerdan los muñecos hechos de madera? Me di cuenta de que a Alex le gusta jugar con nuestro corazón. De hecho, estoy seguro de que en sus ratos libres él come corazones de fans como si fueran fresas bañadas con chocolate mientras hace un brindis con el diablo.

Pero volviendo al tema principal... ¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Saben algo? Por un momento realmente creí que esta pareja iba a oficializarse, aunque por fortuna no ocurrió algo que lamentar para los fans de Dipper X Pacifica y todo gracias a que Candy perdió el interés en Dipper luego de verlo gritar como niña. No sé exactamente qué es lo que Candy esperaba del pobre de Dipper. Es decir... Cualquiera gritaría de esa forma si ve a una araña de ese tamaño. Al menos yo sí.

Ahora les preguntaré... ¿Les gustó esta pareja? A mí en lo personal, no. Aunque no me hubiera molestado si se hubiera vuelto canónica. Después de todo, la serie es de Alex y ni yo, ni nadie podemos decirle como llevar su historia. Cuando una serie se ve afectada por los deseos de sus fans pierde algo de magia. Sinceramente espero que esto lo entiendan las personas en Tumblr, ya que vi en algunos post como la guerra entre parejas había comenzado. Aunque no tan agresiva como la que hubo luego del final del manga de Naruto y el estreno de su penúltima película. Si alguna o alguno de ustedes le gusta Naruto y ya terminaron de leer el manga completo sabrán de lo que estoy hablando.

En fin, espero que podamos ver a Paz en algún capítulo pronto. Mientras tanto disfruten no solo de mis fics, sino de otras y otros autores aquí o en algún otro sitio. Estoy seguro que podrán leer historias interesantes. Si conocen alguna pueden recomendármela.

Bien, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Espero verlas y verlos en los siguientes capítulos.

¡Chao!


	11. Elementos

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Uff... Un poco tarde debido a unos problemas personales, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias a los que han seguido este fic hasta este punto. Me acuerdo que al principio dije que este fic duraría pocos capítulos (Qué iluso fui) ¿No les ha pasado que a veces cuando escriben se extienden porque andan inspiradas o inspirados y terminan con una historia tres veces más larga de lo que planearon? Me pasa con mucha frecuencia. Por ahora no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic, pero una cosa es segura, ya hemos superado la mitad. Así que sin más preámbulos aquí lo tienen.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Juguetero Siniestro**

 **Capítulo 11: "Elementos"**

—Creo que esto lo confirma... Ya no nos encontramos en aquella fábrica... —Dijo Pacifica, siendo ayudada por Dipper a incorporarse—. ¿Dónde podremos estar...?

—Pronto lo descubriremos... Tenemos poco tiempo para salir de aquí. Tenemos que encontrar el resto de las llaves.

—¡Un momento, cerebrito! ¿Cómo descifraste ese acertijo? ¿Cómo pudiste relacionar esos números con las letras de la tabla esa...?

—Bueno... Fue cuestión de suerte. Mira... La tabla periódica está dividida por dieciocho grupos y siete periodos, se me ocurrió triangular la posición del elemento que coincidiera con el periodo y el grupo correspondiente. La respuesta a la ecuación dio como resultado dos veces cinco, eso quería decir que debíamos buscar al elemento que coincidiera con el quinto periodo en el quinto grupo. En este caso, el Niobio.

Pacifica guardó silencio por algunos instantes, mirando de forma extraña a Dipper.

—¿Ocurre algo...? —Dipper preguntó al sentirse incomodo.

—Mi impresión de nerd hacia ti ha crecido en un mil por ciento... —Se limitó a decir—. Aunque si no fuera por esa cualidad tuya lo más seguro es que hubiera muerto... Gracias Dipper...

—No fue nada... —Dipper sonrió avergonzado mientras el rubor en sus mejillas crecía paulatinamente—. Ahora debemos resolver el resto de los acertijos. —Dijo, recordando que el primero de ellos daba como resultado un siete y un ocho. El joven Pines desvió sus ojos hacia sus pies donde encontró una llave cuya etiqueta tenía marcadas las letras H y s—. Hs... Hassio... El Hassio es el elemento que se encuentra en el periodo siete el grupo ocho.

Dipper levantó la llave y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el primero de los candados para insertarla. A continuación, el cerrojo fue liberado cuando de repente; una serie de pequeñas flamas ubicadas a los costados de la habitación se encendieron a la vez.

—Dipper... —Pacifica se alarmó—. ¿De dónde vienen esas llamas? ¿Acaso se nos acabó el tiempo?

—No... —Dijo el muchacho, mirando hacia la cuenta regresiva y descubrir que aún les quedaba otro minuto y medio—. Aun nos queda tiempo... Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ese malnacido ha estado jugando con nosotros todo este tiempo... Esto es muy extraño... Pero es posible que el... No... No quiero sacar conclusiones tan rápido...

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Pacifica exigió una respuesta.

—Bueno... Es solo una teoría... Pero he estado pensando que ese sujeto es capaz de alterar la realidad...

—¿Alterar la realidad? ¿Cómo es posible?

—No lo sé... He visto toda clase de anomalías en el diario que han resultado ser ciertas... Pero en caso de que esta sea una de ellas... —Tragó saliva—. Me aterra imaginar que el sujeto que nos capturo probablemente ni siquiera se trate de un ser humano...

—¿Cómo que es probable que no se trate de un ser humano...? —Pacifica repitió asustada—. ¡Explícate!

—No sabría cómo hacerlo... Es solo una intuición mía... Como sea, debemos apresurarnos a encontrar las llaves que nos faltan. ¡Pacifica, dime cuales son los dos problemas restantes!

—De acuerdo... —Pacifica se puso de rodillas y se acercó hacia el segundo candado para poder leer otro de los acertijos—. Veamos... _**"La base de un rectángulo es 2 metros mayor que su altura. Si la base aumenta 1 metro y la altura 2 metros da como resultado otro rectángulo cuya área es de 24 metros cuadrados mayor que el primero. Calcula las dimensiones del segundo rectángulo".**_ ¿Qué? Es una broma... ¿Cierto?

—Las dimensiones del segundo rectángulo son ocho y seis... Así que debemos asumir que el elemento que estamos buscando es el Osmio y una llave con las letras O y s.

—No puedo creer que por primera vez en la vida las matemáticas nos vayan a servir para algo.

—Pacifica, deja de quejarte y dime cuál es el último problema. ¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!

—Sí... Está bien... A ver... _**"El perímetro de un rectángulo tiene 24 metros, si su área es de 35 metros cuadrados... Encuentra sus dimensiones".**_

—Espera... Creo saber cuál es la respuesta... —Dipper comenzó a realizar las operaciones correspondientes dentro de su mente. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de dar con el resultado final; lo que Pacifica diría a continuación lo dejaría frío como un tempano de hielo.

—Las dimensiones del rectángulo son siete y cinco metros... —Anunció la joven, pero sin podérselo creer ella misma...

—¡Wow! Eso fue rápido... —Murmuró Dipper—. Lo ves... Creo que eres mejor que yo a la hora de resolver este tipo de problemas. Eres una chica muy lista, Pacifica.

Pacifica permaneció callada por unos instantes.

—¿Pacifica? —Dipper la llamó al no percibir una respuesta.

—No es que yo sea más lista que tu, Dipper... Lo que pasa es que... Ya sabía cuál era el resultado... Porque... Ya había visto estos problemas antes...

—¡Espera! ¿Qué? —Se colocó a su lado—. ¿Dónde?

—Acabo de recordarlo... Sabía que los había visto con anterioridad y ahora lo recuerdo... Estos problemas son los mismos que mi hermano Joey trataba de resolver como parte de una serie de deberes que le habían dejado ese mismo día en la escuela... Es decir... Un día antes de fallecer...

—¿Cómo...? —Dipper sintió un fuerte estrujón en su corazón.

—Eso no importa ahora... Busquemos las llaves.

Pacifica jaló del brazo a su compañero y lo arrastró hacia la bañera para comenzar a buscar desesperadamente.

—Siete y cinco... Eso significa que el elemento que buscamos es el Dubnio, La llave debe estar marcada con una "D" mayúscula y una "b" minúscula. El resultado de la primera ecuación deba como resultado un siete y un ocho... El elemento que corresponde debe ser el Hassio. La llave que necesitamos debe estar marcada con las letras "H" mayúscula y una "s" minúscula. Dubnio, Osmio y Hassio. Apréndelos de memoria, Pacifica. Esos elementos son nuestra única salvación.

—Ni de broma. No pienso dejar que me contagies tu ñoñez. —Lo reprendió mientras buscaba.

—¡Listo! ¡Encontré el Hassio! —Anunció Dipper con sobrada alegría.

—Encontré el Os... El Os... Bueno... Lo que sea... —Pacifica también gritó cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la llave con la etiqueta correcta.

Solo quedaban cuarenta segundos en el reloj y una sola llave por encontrar. En este punto; Dipper y Pacifica estaban casi seguros de poder lograrlo. No obstante, no contaban con que de repente y sin previo aviso, la cantidad de llamaradas que salían del suelo se incrementaría; rodeando el lugar en su totalidad, bloqueando la puerta de salida y dejándolos en el centro de la misma junto a la bañera completamente inmóviles e indefensos.

—¡Nos atrapó!

—Dipper... ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—¡No te preocupes...! ¡Tengo una idea! —Dijo Dipper sintiéndose confiado, colocándose por detrás de la bañera para empujarla y colocarla sobre las poderosas llamas para extender una especie de puente improvisado que les permitiese alcanzar la puerta junto con sus respectivas cerraduras—. ¡Pacifica, sube rápido! —Le advirtió, trepándose a la tina y ofreciéndole su mano a la joven de los cabellos dorados—. Busca la llave mientras abriré las cerraduras.

—¡Sí...! ¡Está bien!

Dipper tomó las llaves y en menos de lo que canta un gallo los dos primeros candados fueron abiertos y removidos así como las cadenas que se encontraban sujetando. Luego, el joven Pines giró la mirada hacia el temporalizador, el cual indicaba que solo quince segundos los separaban de una muerte horripilante.

—¡Pacifica, date prisa! —La apresuró, ayudándole a buscar.

—¡No la encuentro...! ¡No la encuentro...! —Dijo con desesperación y un pavor lo suficientemente apabullante para doblegar al más valiente de los hombres tauro.

—¡Diez segundos! —Dijo Dipper completamente alarmado, mirando la cuenta regresiva así como el crecer exponencial de las llamaradas—. ¡Cinco!

—¡Ya la tengo! —La chica gritó en cuanto la perspectiva de sus ojos concordaron con las letras que hasta ese momento había tratado de recordar.

Acto seguido, Pacifica le dio la llave a Dipper, el cual de un solo movimiento abrió el último cerrojo para remover las cadenas y así empujar la puerta de acero justo en el momento en el que las llamas crecieron hasta alcanzar el techo para incinerarlo todo en el interior. Dipper jaló del brazo a su acompañante en el momento exacto. Sin embargo, la pierna izquierda desnuda de Pacifica no fue tan afortunada, siendo alcanzada por el fuego; provocándole una leve pero basta quemadura que se extendía desde su pequeño talón hasta su rodilla. Al cruzar, la puerta se cerró de manera hermética y ambos chicos terminaron sobre el suelo de una nueva habitación iluminada apenas con una tenue luz provista por una bombilla vieja y desgastada. Luego, Dipper no pudo evitar escuchar los quejidos de Pacifica, los cuales eran provocados por el dolor que le provocaba la quemadura. A continuación, se ofreció a ayudarla.

—¡Pacifica! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí... —Dijo, conteniendo el ardor al tratar —. No te preocupes, no fue nada grave. Puedo continuar.

Pacifica intentó ponerse de pie, pero el dolor era más intenso de lo que parecía. Debido a esto, a la hija única de la familia Northwest le fue imposible sostenerse. Dipper la auxilió de inmediato, llevándola con precaución hacia la pared más cercana para que reposara su espalda. Luego, Dipper se sentó junto a ella, lamentándose por no poseer nada que pudiera ser de utilidad para tratar sus heridas.

—¡Demonios! —Exclamó el muchacho.

—No te preocupes. —Dijo Pacifica, tratando de calmar a su compañero—. No es tan grave. Puedo vivir con ello.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sin duda... ¡Oye! ¿Acaso no confías en mí? —Pacifica lo reprendió—. Solo necesito descansar un poco.

—De acuerdo... —Dipper lo aceptó pero sin dejar de preocuparse ni por un ínfimo momento—. ¿Qué será este lugar? Desafía todas las leyes básicas de la física conocidas. —Se preguntó a sí0000 mismo mientras contemplaba el lugar con incertidumbre, el cual no era nada más que un cuarto rectangular tan vacio e insípido como el resto en los que ya habían estado.

—No lo sé y no quiero saberlo. —Pacifica respondió—. Lo único que quiero es salir de este lugar... Aunque, lo que más me tiene consternada es que nuestro encapuchado amigo no se ha aparecido aun para felicitarnos por haber concluido su estúpida prueba.

—Creo que no podemos hacer otra cosa más que esperar. —Anunció el joven.

—Sí... Eso creo...

Pasaron algunos segundos y el silencio prevaleció. Pacifica se mostraba nerviosa. Como si quisiera decir algo que desde algún tiempo tenía atorado en el pecho. Fue en ese momento que la muchacha rubia finalmente cobró valor y aprovechó la situación para pronunciar su siguiente frase. Una que por cierto, dejaría al joven Pines al borde de la intriga.

—Dipper... —Apretó ambos puños—. Hay... Hay algo importante que debo decirte...

Continuará...

Ya, Por fin será en el próximo capítulo cuando se resuelvan muchas de las preguntas, pero también se abrirán otras cuantas. Me gustan las historias donde hay mucha desesperación. ¿Se nota, no? ¿Qué será lo que Pacifica tendrá que decirle a Dipper? Eso lo descubriremos en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por haberlo leído y si lo desean pueden dejarme un review para saber su opinión. ¡Que pasen una excelente semana donde quiera que se encuentren! ¡Chao!

PD. Sí, ahora no hubo una despedida kilométrica como las que acostumbro, pero ahora no tengo mucho que agregar, jaja. Saludos.


	12. Verdad

Muy buenas a todas y a todos. Vaya, las semanas se van como agua y ya ha llegado la hora de actualizar este fic de nuevo. Eso me lleva a tener que comunicarles una cosita. Me han preguntado muchas veces cada cuando actualizo este fic. Eso es fácil saberlo. Este fic y el otro de Gravity Falls que tengo (La Novia de Dipper) se intercalan todos los jueves de cada semana. Una semana actualizo este y en la próxima actualizo el otro y así sucesivamente. Para evitarles eso al final del capítulo les dejaré las fechas de los próximos capítulos que subiré por lo que queda de este año.

Pero por ahora les dejo el capítulo de esta semana. Después de haber sido víctimas de semejantes trampas; Dipper y Pacifica se merecen un buen descanso. Este es un capítulo de relajación en el que se revelarán algunas cosas, además de que comenzará a haber un cierto acercamiento entre ambos. Espero que les guste.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Juguetero Siniestro**

 **Capítulo 12: "Verdad"**

—Dipper... Hay... Hay algo importante que debo decirte...

—¿Algo importante? —Dipper se sobresaltó

—Dicen que es mejor morir en la sabiduría que vivir en la ignorancia. Dipper... Aunque no salgamos de aquí con vida, es posible que podamos ser de ayuda para atrapar al malnacido que nos ha puesto en este lugar y que ha sido el responsable de la muerte de cientos de personas. Esta es información sumamente valiosa que debo compartir contigo.

—¿Información valiosa? Aguarda... ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Creo saber quién es el responsable de habernos puesto en este lugar...

Dipper reaccionó temeroso ante las últimas palabras de su compañera.

—¡Espera un momento...! ¿Qué acabas de decir? —Preguntó incauto—. Pacifica... ¿Tienes idea de la identidad del tipo que nos puso aquí?

—Por ahora es solo una teoría mía... No estoy muy segura... Todas mis sospechas se basan en la información de algunos restos de periódicos antiguos y en una carta escrita por mi propio abuelo en persona y que encontré por de casualidad dentro de esa habitación que ambos descubrimos mientras nos ocultábamos de ese leñador. Es por eso que me mantuve callada hasta ahora, Dipper. No podía dar nada por hecho. Pero, después de todo lo que he experimentado el día de hoy, mis sospechas se van haciendo cada vez más y más grandes. El laberinto, los lobos, la jeringa oxidada, las serpientes, los problemas matemáticos, mi hermano... Este sujeto me conoce a la perfección. A mí y a mi familia también. Y está utilizando todo eso en contra mía.

—¿En restos de periódicos antiguos y en una carta escrita por tu abuelo? Pacifica... Tienes que decirme todo lo que sabes.

—Fue gracias a la información que encontré el día de ayer al momento de regresar a la mansión luego de haberlos dejado a ti, a tu hermana y a sus amigas en la cabaña. Quise averiguar más acerca de aquella fábrica. Me dirigí hacia aquella habitación que encontramos por accidente para tratar de encontrar algo que nos pudiera decir un poco acerca de lo ocurrido en ese lugar hace quince años. Después de todo, mi familia estuvo involucrada. Hasta ahora sabemos que mi abuelo y mi padre sobornaron a la policía para que cesaran todas las investigaciones correspondientes al incendio. Pero... ¿Por qué? Según cuenta la leyenda de la fábrica, el incendio fue provocado por el descuido de un trabajador. Pero mi investigación me condujo por otro camino muy diferente. La verdad es que el incendio no fue por causa de un error humano. Ese incendio fue provocado. Y el culpable de todo fue mi propio abuelo; Martin Northwest.

Dipper sintió como su estómago reducía su tamaño hasta quedar del tamaño de una nuez.

—¿Tu abuelo provocó el incendio?

—Sí... Lo confesó todo dentro de esa carta que hallé el día de ayer. Al principio creí que la carta era falsa, ya que nunca pude ver cómo era la letra de mi abuelo debido a que él falleció cuando yo tenía apenas dos años... Pero pronto pude deducir que era completamente real. De lo contrario... ¿Cómo explicaríamos que se encontraba oculta en ese lugar? Ahora, la otra parte de la leyenda dice que ese trabajador que ocasionó accidentalmente el incendio murió incinerado al verse incapaz de poder salir. Pero... ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que mi abuelo causó ese incendio precisamente para asesinarlo a él? ¿Y qué me dirías si te dijera que ese trabajador sobrevivió a la catástrofe?

—Puedo entender que haya sobrevivido... Pero... ¿Por qué tu abuelo trataría de asesinar a alguien de una manera tan poco discreta.

—Toda mi teoría apunta hacia esa dirección... En su carta, mi abuelo menciona muchas veces haberse arrepentido de haber hecho algo que jamás especifica en ningún momento. Supongo que la hipótesis que señala a mi abuelo como el responsable de aquél incendio para asesinar a cierta persona resultó ser cierta al fin y al cabo. Además, dentro de la carta, se repite en varias ocasiones la frase _"Lo siento mucho, colega mío"_. La historia de mi familia tiene un pasado oscuro y realmente escabroso si la revisamos desde sus inicios. Desde fraudes masivos, engaños, extorciones, hasta haber hecho alianzas con las personas equivocadas. Y de entre todas esas personas, hay algunos nombres que jamás podrán ser olvidados, ya que para bien o para mal; todas las generaciones de nuestra familia deben aprenderse de memoria todos aquellos nombres celosamente. El que más destaca entre todos ellos es el doctor; Anderson Thomas Clayton.

—¿Anderson Thomas Clayton? —Dipper repitió.

—Así es, Dipper... El doctor Anderson y mi abuelo fueron colegas en algún punto del pasado. Sé que ambos juntaron todos sus recursos y unidos fundaron una compañía farmacéutica aquí mismo en Gravity Falls. Una compañía llamada: A&M **.** Nombrada de esa manera en alusión a las iniciales de cada uno de sus nombres: Anderson Thomas y Martin Northwest. Una compañía la cual mi padre es el encargado de dirigir hasta el día de hoy.

—¿Dijiste A&M?

—Sí...

—Esas iniciales... Sé que las he visto en alguna parte... ¡Aguarda...! —A Dipper se le prendió el foco—. La bolsa... La bolsa que contenía el antídoto para el veneno tenía impresas esas siglas en un costado.

—¿Qué...? —Pacifica se quedó petrificada, como si se hubiera topado de frente con algún demonio proveniente del más profundo de los abismos—. ¿Estás seguro, Dipper?

—No puedo equivocarme...

—Eso lo confirma... —Declaró la chica—. La persona que mi abuelo asesinó hace quince años fue el doctor Anderson. Eso explica porque mi abuelo y mi padre trataron de ocultar los hechos. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo no es eso. Todo indica que el doctor Anderson sobrevivió al incendio. Por lo tanto, el es el responsable de tenernos aquí atrapados como ratas de laboratorio.

—¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? ¿Cómo podemos estar tan seguros de que se trata de él? —Dipper realizó otra pregunta.

—Como cada generación de nuestra familia sin excepción está destinada a conocer la historia de nuestros antepasados y de sus alianzas; supe que el doctor Anderson fue un hombre de ciencia. No obstante, el era una de esas personas que piensan que el fin justifica todos los medios. Así que supongo que era alguien que llegaba hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de conseguir lo que él quisiera. El problema es que mi abuelo tenía esa misma forma de pensar. Supongo que en algún punto, el doctor Anderson hizo algo que a mi abuelo le disgustó bastante y decidió terminar con la alianza del modo más horrible que te puedas imaginar.

—Pero... Hay algo que no entiendo... Si ambos fundaron una compañía farmacéutica... ¿Por qué tuvieron que terminar su conflicto dentro esa fábrica en particular?

—No lo sé... Aún hay muchas cosas que todavía no entiendo... Sé que mi abuelo fue el último dueño que tuvo esa fábrica. No sé bien en qué punto de la historia la adquirió, si antes o después de entablar amistad con el doctor Anderson. El punto es, que si es el doctor Anderson es quién nos mantiene cautivos buscará venganza contra mí y mi familia de alguna u otra forma.

—No si lo detenemos aquí. —Dijo Dipper, completamente decidido.

—Pero... Dipper...

—Aún nos queda una última prueba que afrontar. Si la superamos, trataremos de hacerle pagar a ese doctor por todo lo que ha hecho. No podemos permitir que ese infeliz continúe haciendo de las suyas.

Pacifica miró a Dipper y le dirigió una sonrisa involuntaria.

—¿Sucede algo? —Dijo Dipper al percatarse del gesto de su nueva amiga.

—Nada... Es solo que... —Ocultó su mirada, girando su rostro hacia el lado contrario por unos segundos—. Jamás en mi vida había conocido a un chico tan decidido como tú.

—No soy alguien decidido... Ni mucho menos valiente. —Dipper se rascó la cabeza, apenado y sonrojándose levemente—. Es solo que... Mi sentido de la responsabilidad no me dejará tranquilo hasta que todo se haya resuelto.

—Di lo que quieras, Dipper. Para mi seguirás siendo el chico más decidido y valiente del mundo. —Pacifica recalcó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Gracias... —Se volvió a sonrojar y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Dipper... Tal vez sea el exceso de adrenalina en mi cuerpo, combinada con todas las emociones que he experimentado hoy. Pero, a pesar de que nos encontramos en peligro de muerte... Tengo que decir que es muy agradable tenerte como compañero de misterios. De alguna manera, me haces sentir como si todo fuera a salir bien. Como si no tuviera que preocuparme por nada. No sé qué es lo que haces exactamente, pero me incitas a seguir luchando por mi vida y por la vida de tu hermana y la de sus amigas. Jamás imaginé que llegara a sentir esto por alguien.

—¿A sentir esto por alguien...? —Dipper sintió sus orejas calentarse hasta unos niveles insospechados mientras su corazón bombeaba sangre más rápido de lo que estaba acostumbrado—. ¿Qué sientes exactamente, Pacifica?

—No lo sé, es algo inexplicable... Nunca antes lo había sentido. De alguna manera siento que toda mi vida gira en torno a ti últimamente.

—Y... ¿Eso es bueno o malo? —Dipper preguntó con discreción, mirando hacia otra parte que no fueran los brillantes ojos azules de Pacifica tras notar como la situación se estaba saliendo de control.

—Es bueno, supongo... Al menos me siento feliz de que seas tú y nadie más. —Las mejillas de Pacifica se tornaron de color rojo.

De alguna manera, Dipper sintió un calor muy agradable en la boca del estómago al escuchar esas palabras. Palabras melodiosas que en conjunto le hicieron olvidar sus problemas por unos pequeños momentos. Era como si la tensión y la miseria del lugar se hubiera convertido en algo más. Dipper creyó que su imaginación le estaba jugando trucos, ya que la habitación se vio invadida por varios destellos color violeta, a veces tenues, a veces densos. En ese instante, Dipper bajó la mano para apoyarse, encontrándose accidentalmente con la de Pacifica. Dipper reaccionó por medio de sus reflejos, creyendo que iba a recibir una buena reprendida por parte de Pacifica. Sin embargo, Pacifica reaccionó al esbozar otro tipo de palabras muy diferentes a las que Dipper pensaba que iba a escuchar.

—¡Espera, Dipper...! Está bien... Podrías... Dejar tu mano donde estaba...

Dipper tragó saliva.

—¿Quieres qué la deje...? —Dijo, nervioso.

—No te preocupes... Esto es extraño hasta para mí... ¡Es increíble! ¿No? Hace unos cuantos días no podía ver tu cara ni en pintura... Pero ahora todo ha cambiado... Siento vergüenza al decirte todo esto pero... Si no logramos sobrevivir a la última prueba, si hoy es el último día de nuestras vidas... Me sentiré feliz de que al menos pude pasarlo junto a alguien que estimo y aprecio. —Dijo, cuando una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, tomando la iniciativa y moviendo su mano para tomar con delicadeza la de Dipper, para así entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

—G... Gracias Pacifica... —Sonrió para sí—. Esas palabras significan mucho para mí.

Los segundos pasaron y ambos chicos permanecieron de esa forma, tomados de la mano sin decir o hacer nada más que mirar la oscuridad frente a ellos. Los destellos habían desaparecido, ahora solo había silencio, el cual se rompió cuando Pacifica retomó el control de la conversación para hacerle una pregunta a Dipper que lo dejaría contra las cuerdas.

—Dipper... Dime... ¿Ya has tenido tu primer beso?

Continuará...

Vaya, esa Pacifica no se anda con ataduras. Ella va directamente a lo que va con esa última pregunta. Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora, pero antes de irme estas son las fechas de la publicación de los siguientes capítulos hasta noviembre. Les recuerdo que en Diciembre y Enero no subiré ningún capítulo por obvios motivos, sino hasta febrero del 2016. (Espero que no me cuelguen por esto)

 **Capítulo 13 – 5 de Noviembre**

 **Capítulo 14 – 19 de Noviembre**

 **Capítulo 15 – 4 de Febrero de 2016**

Ahí tienen las fechas, por si son seguidores o seguidoras de este fic para que no se rasguen las ropas pensando en cuando voy a actualizar. Ya para finalizar si les interesa la pareja de Dipper y Pacifica y no los han leído; pueden echarle un ojo a mis otros fics de Gravity Falls: La Primera Opción (Es un one-shot) La Novia de Dipper (Fic en curso) El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest (Este ya está terminado, digamos que es una visión general de algunos acontecimientos de la serie desde el punto de vista de Pacifica. Algunos hechos son canónicos y otros no. Los que no son canónicos están directamente relacionados con mi otro fic: "La Novia de Dipper")

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Les confieso que estoy emocionado por el final de la segunda temporada. El Apocalipsis ha comenzado.

Saludos y que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.

PD. Si gustan pueden dejarme un review para decirme que tal les pareció el capítulo o el fic en general. Gracias por todos sus comentarios hasta ahora.


	13. Confesión

¡Hola! Gracias por estar una vez más aquí conmigo para proseguir con esta historia. El fic está ya a punto de entrar a su arco final y pronto tendremos las respuestas a muchas cosas que aún siguen en el aire. Por lo pronto disfruten del capítulo ya que será uno de los últimos en los que podremos sentirnos en paz y sin la angustia de saber si todo saldrá bien para Dipper y Paz, o no.

Estoy seguro que les gustará este capítulo, tiene varias cosas que varias y varios de ustedes han estado esperando desde hace un buen rato, así que lo prometido es deuda y aquí lo tienen. Gracias por los comentarios que he recibido hasta ahora de su parte y disculpen si se llegan a encontrar con algún error de ortografía.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Juguetero Siniestro**

 **Capítulo 13: "C0nfesión"**

—Dipper... Dime... ¿Ya has tenido tu primer beso?

—¿Mi primer beso...? —Replicó las palabras de Pacifica en forma de pregunta mientras se sonrojaba aún más—. Bueno... No... Todavía no... Si omitimos el hecho de que tuve que darle respiración de boca a boca a un tritón; entonces podría decirse que aún no lo he tenido.

—¿Un tritón...?

—Es una larga historia... —Dipper trató de ocultar su rostro debido a la vergüenza—. Preferiría no recordarla.

—Descuida, tampoco es como si yo quisiera escucharla.

—¿Y tú qué me dices? —Dipper formuló otra pregunta—. ¿Ya has tenido tu primer beso?

—No... Tampoco... Aunque... Tengo la curiosidad de saber que se siente... ¿Tú no, Dipper?

—Bueno... La verdad es que no lo sé... Tal vez... Mira, Pacifica... Nunca he sido muy popular con las chicas. Siempre que intento hablar con una mi voz se enreda como... Como... Bueno, no se me ocurre ninguna metáfora en este momento... Además, todas las chicas de mi salón me consideran como a un fenómeno de circo. Es doloroso, pero creo que yo me lo he buscado. Tal vez debería de comenzar a comportarme de un modo diferente.

—No lo hagas, Dipper. Por lo que más quieras... No cometas la misma estupidez que yo cometí durante todos estos años. —Dijo derecha y con firmeza, captando inmediatamente la atención del joven de cabello castaño—. Escucha, si algo he aprendido en las horas que hemos estado atrapados aquí es que no debemos negar quienes somos. Cada persona tiene algo que la hace única y especial. Por desgracia, mis padres me enseñaron que para lograr la aceptación del resto de las personas debíamos dejar muy en claro nuestro nivel dentro del estatus social. Eso significa que alguien con un estatus más bajo no debería tratar de socializar ni entablar conversación con alguno de nosotros. Sin embargo, todo lo que me han dicho mis padres hasta ahora está mal... Todo este maldito sistema está mal. ¿Desde cuándo perdimos nuestra humanidad? —Suspiró—. Al menos tuve la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores y gracias a eso pude conseguir verdaderos amigos por primera vez en mi vida. No sé cuál sea la perspectiva que tengas de mí ahora, pero... Dipper... Tú eres lo más cercano que he tenido a un amigo.

—¿Lo dices enserio?

—Sí... Todas aquellas personas que se hacen llamar mis amigos lo hacen por la simple razón de pertenecer al mismo estatus social que él mío. ¡Y eso es denigrante! Tú eres el único que me ha enseñado el mundo tal y como es. Y eso es algo por lo que siempre estaré agradecida contigo.

—No tenía idea de que pensaras así... Gracias Pacifica. —Le sonrió dulcemente.

—Bien... Ahora que ya que te he confesado todo esto... Siento que mi alma puede permanecer tranquila.

—Lamento decepcionarte, Pacifica... Pero mientras nos encontremos atrapados aquí como ratas de laboratorio ninguno de nosotros puede bajar la guardia. Debemos llegar al fondo de este misterio y detener el genocidio del doctor Anderson.

—Sí... Tienes razón...

Hubo un pequeño e incomodo momento de silencio. El cual fue deshecho gracias a la intervención de Pacifica.

—Dipper...

—¿Qué sucede...? —Preguntó.

—Dipper yo... —Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su voz a entrecortarse—. Quiero... Necesito que... Yo... Tú...

—¿Qué tratas de decirme, Pacifica? —Alzó la ceja derecha.

—Dipper... Yo... —Se mordió el labio inferior como señal de nerviosismo—. ¿Qué tal si nos besamos...? —Preguntó, casi gritando, cerrando los ojos mientras su cara se tornaba completamente roja—. Tú sabes... Si fracasamos y morimos durante la última prueba... Jamás podremos saber cómo se siente...

—Sí... Tal vez deberíamos... —Dijo Dipper, sintiendo cosquillas en el estómago.

—¿Quieres que yo...? —Dijo la rubia.

—No... Yo debería comenzar... —Respondió Dipper, tratando de acomodarse para quedar de frente hacia Pacifica.

—De... De acuerdo... —Dijo, estirando los labios un poco y cerrando los ojos.

A pesar de que el corazón de Dipper había trabajado más de lo usual gracias a todas las emociones por las que había atravesado ese día, ninguna de ellas lo había hecho bombear tanta sangre como esta. Dipper miró el rostro de Pacifica con curiosidad, el cual pese a todas las heridas y a la suciedad se podía apreciar de alguna manera; lindo y atractivo. Al mismo tiempo, el muchacho se concentró únicamente en los labios de su compañera, los cuales se miraban de un tono de color rosado, siendo muy agradables a la vista. Fue entonces que sin perder más el tiempo; Dipper se acercó y de manera un poco torpe debido al nerviosismo postró sus propios labios sobre los de Pacifica y aunque al principio se le olvidó cerrar completamente los ojos; ambos coincidieron en que esa fue una de las sensaciones más grandes y placenteras que habían tenido en su vida. Los segundos fluyeron como el agua hasta que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en minutos. Para este punto, ninguno quería separarse del otro. Sus estómagos se comprimieron y una sensación de calor increíblemente agradable comenzó a envolver el pecho de cada uno de los dos. Dipper pudo percibir a la perfección el sabor de los labios de Pacifica, el cual fue descrito mentalmente por el chico como el delicioso jarabe de miel de maple sobre una torre de hot cakes recien hechos por su madre. Luego, Pacifica ladeó su cabeza levemente hacia la derecha e instintivamente Dipper hizo lo mismo pero hacia el lado contrario. Ambos repitieron este mismo movimiento hasta que ninguno pudo aguantar más la respiración. Por lo tanto, al separarse, ambos comenzaron a respirar de manera muy agitada

—Eso... ¿Eso estuvo bien, no...? —Preguntó Pacifica, emocionada y nerviosa.

—Sí... —Dipper no pudo ocultar su sonrisa—. Creo que ahora Mabel ya no podrá alardear frente a mí...

—Dipper... Me gustaría continuar haciendo esto por siempre pero... Por desgracia no es el mejor momento, ni tampoco el mejor lugar... Si no te importa, me gustaría repetirlo si logramos salir de aquí...

—Claro... Por supuesto... —Dijo apresurado y completamente ruborizado—. A mi... A mí también me gustaría...

—Ahora... Pasando a otras cosas... —Pacifica cambió su semblante a uno más serio y sombrío—. Dipper... Luego de pensarlo mejor... Creo que te mereces unas cuantas respuestas...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó el muchacho.

—Hace unos momentos me preguntaste que había ocurrido con mi hermano... Y ahora que lo pienso mejor; fue muy grosero de mi parte haberte respondido de esa manera... Lo lamento, Dipper... Es solo que no quería recordar momentos tan dolorosos como ese. Pero ya lo he decidido... Te lo contaré todo.

—¿Estás segura, Pacifica?

—Sí... Desde que Joey murió jamás había hablado con nadie acerca de esto. Contuve mi dolor por tantos años que llego un punto en el que tuve que bloquear todo recuerdo que tenía de él... Pero luego de mirar esas serpientes todas las memorias que había preservado llegaron a mi mente de un solo golpe... Además, es un poco extraño pero... Desde que despertamos dentro de ese laberinto he visto algunas cosas que me han recordado mucho a mi hermano... Cosas que solo mi hermano y yo sabíamos... No lo entiendo... Este sujeto tiene más conocimientos acerca de nosotros que nosotros mismos... ¿Cómo obtiene esa información? El sabía perfectamente la forma en la que mi hermano falleció... Nunca se lo revelamos a nadie. Ni siquiera a la prensa. Pero creo que me estoy adelantando demasiado. Tal vez debería contarte un poco acerca de mi hermano primero.

—Está bien... No te presiones... —Dijo Dipper, centrando toda su atención en la rubia.

—Su nombre completo era, Joey Barton Northwest... Y él es hasta hoy en día la persona que más he querido en toda mi vida. El fue mi mejor y único amigo en todo el mundo... —Pacifica trató de contener las lágrimas por todos los medios posibles, cosa que al final de cuentas no pudo conseguir—. No fuimos gemelos, solo éramos hermanos, ya que él era seis años mayor que yo. De hecho, cuando él murió tenía la misma edad que tenemos tú y yo. Recuerdo que él y yo éramos muy unidos. Tal y como lo son tú y Mabel, pero al mismo tiempo completamente opuestos. Incluso había ocasiones en las que yo creía que él o yo habíamos sido adoptados. Es extraño... Pero lo creas o no, él nunca le dio una gran importancia al hecho de haber nacido en una familia con una posición económica privilegiada como la mía, ni mucho menos hacer sentir inferiores a los demás a causa del mismo motivo. Recuerdo perfectamente que durante una celebración de navidad; mis padres le regalaron tantos juguetes que alguien podría fácilmente pensar que le habían obsequiado una juguetería completa. Lo curioso de esta anécdota era que se divertía más jugando con las envolturas y los moños que con los mismos juguetes; los cuales casi siempre me los terminaba por regalar a mí o a algunos de sus amigos. Otra cosa que también recuerdo de él es su sonrisa. Aún cuando se sentía triste, él jamás demostraba ni un solo gesto de debilidad ante mí presencia. No sé porque lo hacía. Tal vez porque pensaba que tenía la responsabilidad de protegerme al ser el hermano mayor. —Suspiró—. Por si ser cariñoso y humilde no fuera suficiente, el también había sido provisto con una prodigiosa inteligencia. Sí, el era un completo ñoño, así como tú, Dipper. En cierto modo, tú me recuerdas mucho a él. Y por si todo lo que dije anteriormente fuera insuficiente, Joey fue capaz de saltar de grado en varias ocasiones. Y según lo que decían muchos de sus profesores; que a ese ritmo, mi hermano podría llegar a terminar una carrera universitaria antes de alcanzar a cumplir los dieciocho años y una maestría antes de llegar a los veinte. ¡Era increíble! Todos los días me ayudaba con mi tarea y a veces, solo a veces, yo trataba de ayudarle con la suya y aunque yo no entendía prácticamente nada; él me decía en repetidas ocasiones que sin mí no hubiera podido lograr hacer nada. —Rió nerviosa, mirando hacia el suelo y hacia sus pies descalzos—. Cualquier persona pensaría que nada malo le podría suceder a un chico tan único y especial como Joey. Sin embargo, fue justo en ese momento, cuando el futuro para él no podría pintar mejor, que ocurrió la tragedia.

—¿Te refieres a...?

—Sí... —Pacifica volvió a derramar una cantidad considerable de cristalinas lágrimas—. Yo fui la responsable, Dipper... Yo asesiné a mi propio hermano...

 **Continuará...**

Bien, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Creo que después de estar a punto de morir ya varias veces; Dipper y Paz ya necesitaban algo de diversión sana e incómoda. Aunque todo se fue al diablo con esas últimas palabras de Paz. ¿Estará hablando enserio? ¿Ella asesinó a su propio hermano? Bueno, esto lo descubriremos en los siguientes capítulos. La fecha del próximo está pactada para el próximo 19 de noviembre. Les recuerdo que ese será el último capítulo de este año 2015. Aunque el día 12 subiré un pequeño documento a este fic con algunas cosas interesantes.

Por lo pronto eso es todo de mi parte. Si gustan pueden dejarme un review para conocer su opinión.

Les deseo un buen día, tarde o noche. ¡Chao!


	14. Diario de Anderson - 1

**23 de Agosto, 1989**

Martin y yo estamos cada vez más cerca de alcanzar nuestra primera de varias metas. Al principio, cuando él me propuso combinar todos nuestros recursos para fundar esta compañía; debo admitir me pareció una ridícula idea. Sin embargo, en tan solo unos cuantos años nuestro alcance ha llegado a niveles insospechados. Nuestros fondos son cada vez más grandes y nuestras investigaciones cubren cada vez más y más terreno dentro del campo de la ciencia moderna. Esta ha sido sin duda la mejor decisión que he hecho en mi vida.

¡Vaya! Y pensar que llegué a imaginar que tendría un futuro asegurado trabajando para ese chiflado, demente y paranoico de seis dedos que vive en esa horrible cabaña a mitad del bosque. ¿Un portal hacia nuevos mundos y otras realidades? ¡Tonterías! Admito que es un sujeto brillante, pero en su mente solo existe un lugar para las fantasías... ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que lo verdaderamente valioso se encuentra aquí, en nuestro planeta? El virus madre es el mejor ejemplo de ello.

 **7 de Noviembre, 1989**

El nuevo equipo de laboratorio ha llegado esta mañana. Siempre me entusiasma la idea de experimentar con los nuevos equipos, pero esta vez es diferente. Estoy seguro de que con él podremos perfeccionar la cepa del virus madre y lograr nuestro cometido.

Siempre he creído que la mente del ser humano puede llegar a ser capaz de hacer cosas increíbles. ¿Por qué limitarnos a imaginar las posibilidades que solamente hemos visto en las películas de ciencia ficción? Somos la especie dominante de este planeta y estoy a punto de demostrarlo una vez más. Si Martin y yo conseguimos tener éxito en las pruebas; los gobiernos de todo el mundo vendrán a nosotros de rodillas. ¿Se imaginan lo que este avance podría significar en el arte de la guerra? No puedo esperar. Mi investigación ha comenzado.

 **24 de Noviembre, 1989**

Tal y como describo en mis informes previos, el virus madre fue descubierto en una zona aislada del bosque de este pequeño pueblo llamado Gravity Falls. Tras alcanzar la madurez dentro de un cuerpo huésped, el parásito del virus madre anula la voluntad y la conciencia refleja del individuo, lo que lo convierte en un ser extremadamente vulnerable a la manipulación. Esta característica del virus madre permite crear individuos obedientes que acataran órdenes sin cuestionarlas. Mi equipo y yo creemos que funcionará inclusive en sujetos que ya no pertenecen a este mundo. ¿Aterrador, no?

 **4 de Diciembre, 1989**

Luego de haber pasado varias noches sin dormir apenas, mi equipo y yo hemos podido comprobar que bastan solo unas pequeñas dosis del virus madre para provocar cambios considerables en la densidad, tamaño, reproducción de toxinas y desarrollo de la capacidad cerebral. Cambios que varían según la especie y las condiciones nutricionales de los individuos.

Si estos efectos llegan a controlarse, podríamos crear un arma muy poderosa.

 **19 de Diciembre, 1989**

El virus madre sin duda ha sido mi más grande descubrimiento desde que llegué a Gravity Falls. Sin embargo la cepa aún es bastante inestable. Los resultados de las primeras pruebas fueron atroces. La cepa asesinó a todos los conejos de prueba en el laboratorio. El parasito devoró sus cerebros en menos de cinco minutos. ¡Su poder es impresionante!

Debo identificar rápidamente el elemento hereditario que transmite la inteligencia en los seres vivos y aislarla para comenzar con su análisis. Experimentar con conejos o roedores es insuficiente. Sus cerebros no son tan complejos como los nuestros. Los seres humanos serán mucho más afectivos. Pronto necesitaré nuevos sujetos de prueba. Si consigo estabilizar los componentes y los efectos secundarios del virus madre entonces podré demostrar que en un futuro no muy distante ya no necesitaremos de bombas, ni tanques o aviones de combate para librar una guerra. Dios fue el que nos puso en esta tierra, evolucionar depende únicamente de nosotros.

 **25 de Diciembre, 1989**

Es Navidad y durante la celebración, mis compañeros me han dado un nuevo apodo: " **El Juguetero Siniestro"** , debido a que utilizo a mis sujetos de prueba como si fueran nada más que juguetes sin alma y sin ni voluntad propia. ¿Qué puedo decirles? Creo que tienen razón. Me gusta ese sobrenombre. Describe mi naturaleza a la perfección.

 **3 de Enero, 1990**

Recién empieza el año y ya hemos tocado fondo. Pronto, estas instalaciones serán inservibles si continuamos creciendo a este ritmo tan acelerado. Necesitaremos un nuevo conjunto de instalaciones y equipo o nos estancaremos.

 **5 de Enero, 1990**

Lo que más me temía acaba de suceder. Nuestras investigaciones han conseguido captar la atención del gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Aunque no de la forma que teníamos planeada. Tal parece que la fachada de empresa farmacéutica está comenzando a volverse ineficiente.

Esta mañana, dos agentes del FBI se apersonaron para hacer una investigación de rutina porque sospechan que estamos incurriendo en lo ilegal. Afortunadamente no lograron conseguir nada debido a que pudimos ocultar todos los experimentos y documentos a tiempo. Si ellos se enterarán de lo que estamos haciendo aquí, probablemente nos condenarían a Martin y a mí a la pena capital. Pero no estoy asustado... Hemos llegado demasiado lejos para permitir que todos esos egoístas liberales nos arrebaten todo por lo que hemos luchado y sufrido. No podrán detenerme.

 **10 de Enero, 1990**

El día de hoy le dije a Martin que necesitaríamos un nuevo y más grande lugar para poder instalarnos, y que al mismo tiempo nos evite esas improvistas y molestas visitas del FBI. La única respuesta que él me dio fue que estaba a punto de hacer una fuerte inversión en el terreno de la metalurgia. ¿En qué estará pensando ese hombre?

 **26 de Enero, 1990**

Martin ha expandido sus fronteras y ha comenzado con la construcción de una fábrica metalúrgica aquí mismo, en Gravity Falls.

Además, él dijo que por debajo de la misma; se estará llevando a cabo la construcción en secreto de un laboratorio de alta tecnología. Un laboratorio subterráneo donde podré llevar a cabo mis investigaciones y experimentos de forma tranquila sin que nadie lo sepa. ¡Esto es perfecto! Este día no podría ponerse aún mejor.


	15. Joey

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que todas y todos se encuentren bien y con ansias por continuar con esta historia.

¡Vaya! Al principio no creí que mis fics de Gravity Falls fueran a tener una buena aceptación. Pero al ver las lecturas que recibo cada día me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Todo se lo debo a ustedes, gracias por continuar al pendiente de este y mis otros fics de GF.

Hay varias cosas que debo comentarles, pero eso lo veremos al final de la lectura. Espero que les guste el capítulo y recuerden; este es el último capítulo que publicaré por lo que resta del 2015. Si alguno de ustedes se encuentra leyendo esto en el 2016 o algún otro año posterior simplemente ignoren esta nota.

Disculpen si se encuentren algún error ortográfico. De hecho, sería genial si me pudieran avisar de alguno que encuentren para que pueda corregirlo.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Juguetero Siniestro**

 **Capítulo 14: "Joey"**

—Yo fui la responsable, Dipper... Yo asesiné a mi propio hermano... —Confesó, en medio de un llanto brutal.

—P... Pacifica... —Tartamudeó un poco a causa del asombro—. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué quieres decir...?

—Tal y como lo estás escuchando, Dipper... Yo fui la culpable. Gracias a mí, mi hermano está muerto...

—No... No entiendo... Pacifica... —Dipper comenzó a asustarse—. ¿No lo estarás diciendo de forma literal? ¿O sí...? Dime exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió...

—Todo sucedió hace seis años. —Comenzó a decir sin demorarse—. Durante aquella época, mi hermano había sido condecorado por haberse convertido en el primer chico de doce años en obtener una beca completa con pase directo hacia Harvard con todos los gastos pagados. Como muestra de su orgullo y su aprecio, nuestros padres le prometieron cumplirle cualquier capricho que él pudiera tener... Lo que fuera... Pero debido a la naturaleza humilde de Joey; lo único que pidió como premio fue un viaje al zoológico de la ciudad. Mis padres se sintieron extrañados, pero por más simple que fuera su deseo; no podían negárselo. Así que así lo hicieron. Aún recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. Era un día hermoso, no se veía ninguna nube de lluvia a la vista. Ese día pude ver a todos mis animales favoritos: Las jirafas... Los leones y las Llamas... Mi hermano por su lado también se sentía fascinado. A él siempre le gustó la idea de estudiar el comportamiento de los animales de todo el mundo. Era una de sus pasiones. Sin embargo... Nadie pensaba que esa pasión suya terminaría ese mismo día...

Dipper tragó saliva.

—Mi hermano y yo nos encontrábamos en el serpentario. Recuerdo que Joey tenía mi mano sujetada para que no me perdiera entre la multitud de gente. Jamás había visto tantas serpientes en toda mi vida. Era impresionante. Estaba extasiada. Por su parte, nuestro guía comenzó a dar las explicaciones pertinentes a nuestro grupo, pero debido a que su plática comenzó a tornarse aburrida; decidí dar un paseo por el lugar por mí misma. Me zafé de Joey mientras que él se encontraba embobado escuchando la conversación y sin pensar en el peligro que corría, traspasé la zona de seguridad y me acerqué a uno de los cristales para mirar a las serpientes más de cerca. Puse mi mano sobre el cristal, pero para mi desgracia; el vidrio se encontraba suelto. Mi corazón se paralizó cuando la serpiente se alteró y comenzó a moverse hacia mi dirección. Aún recuerdo esos penetrantes ojos amarillos y ese par de afilados colmillos... Yo retrocedí, pero el animal continuaba acechándome. De repente, alzó su cabeza y se abalanzó contra mí. Yo cerré los ojos a causa del miedo. Entonces, escuché un grito ensordecedor proveniente de una mujer y de varios de los presentes... Luego, me dispuse a abrir los ojos luego de no sentir picadura alguna, pero cuando me atreví a hacerlo, pude contemplar el cuerpo de mi Joey tumbado a mis pies. Al principio no entendí lo que sucedía... Luego, me percaté de que mi hermano se había interpuesto entre la mordida de la serpiente y yo. El me salvó la vida... Pero a cambio, el perdió la suya... Lloré y supliqué por auxilio, pero nadie vino... Los minutos parecían horas... Comencé a llorar desconsolada mientras sujetaba fuertemente su mano y repetía su nombre sin cesar... Le dije que todo iba a salir bien... Pero en ese momento... Él se volvió hacia mí y me dirigió una cálida sonrisa sin decir una sola palabra. De pronto, Joey colocó su mano sobre mi cabeza para luego bajarla y acariciarme la mejilla. Ese fue su último movimiento antes de desvanecerse y cerrar los ojos... Pocos minutos después, los médicos llegaron al lugar, pero ya era demasiado tarde... Joey había sido picado por una Mamba Negra. En consecuencia... El murió frente a mis ojos...

—Lo... Lo siento Pacifica... —Dipper la tomó suavemente de la mano—. No... No tenía idea... Lamento haberte hecho recordar esa escena tan trágica...

—No te preocupes Dipper... Es mi castigo por haber provocado la muerte de Joey...

—¡Espera...! —Dipper la miró—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que oíste... Yo provoqué su muerte... —Su llanto se volvió más denso—. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpida nada de esto habría pasado. Merezco tomar su lugar... Yo debería estar muerta y no él.

—¡Pacifica! —Dipper la sujetó por ambos hombros y la miró a los ojos—. ¡Tranquilízate, por favor! Lo que sucedió no lo podemos cambiar. Además, tú no tuviste la culpa... Solo tenías seis años... No sabías el riesgo que corrías...

—¡Fue mi culpa...! Mis padres siempre me lo dijeron...!

—¿Qué dijiste...? —Dipper se estremeció con estas últimas palabras.

—Ellos... Mis padres... Me inculparon por la muerte de Joey... Dipper... Fueron largas noches de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez sin descanso... ¡Fue tu culpa! Recuerdo que mis padres me hicieron escribir libretas enteras en las cuales confesaba mis actos... Antes de dormir mi padre me golpeaba sin piedad hasta que se cansaba... Y antes de perder el conocimiento, podía ver la cara de Joey en mis pensamientos recriminándome lo mismo... Yo tuve la culpa, Dipper...

—¡Basta! —Declaró muy molesto, mientras le daba un fuerte y consolador abrazo—. No quiero seguir escuchando esto... No quiero seguir escuchando acerca de tus padres... —Dipper comenzó a compartir el llanto de la joven de cabellos dorados, lágrimas producidas por el enojo puro que emergía de sus entrañas—. Es suficiente... Lo único que deseo escuchar en este momento es a Pacifica Northwest.

—Dipper... —Murmuró, dejándose abrazar.

—¡Ya basta...! No puedo permitir que ese par de monstruos continúen haciéndote daño... No entiendo cómo se atrevieron a hacerle eso a una niña inocente... Escucha, Pacifica... Hay cosas que desafortunadamente no podemos cambiar en este mundo. Pero no por eso debemos dejar de los malos actos decidan nuestro destino. No podemos quedarnos anclados en el pasado y vivir el resto de nuestras vidas con la culpa carcomiéndonos el pecho... No puedo permitir que sigas viviendo con esa carga...

—Pero... Dipper... —Volvió a murmurar.

—¡Piensa en lo que diría Joey! Reconozco que cometiste errores en el pasado... Todos los hemos cometido... Pero el hecho es que al final has logrado redimirte. Gracias a ti, mi hermana, Candy y Grenda siguen con vida. Gracias a ti he logrado llegar hasta este punto. ¿Qué crees que diría Joey al respecto? Estoy seguro de que él estaría orgulloso de su hermana. A él no le hubiera gustado verte llorar como lo haces ahora. Él jamás te hubiera incriminado de su muerte. Tú lo eras todo para él. ¿Vas a permitir que te vea triste?

Dipper consiguió sacudir el cerebro de Pacifica. Acto seguido, la joven Northwest rodeó con sus cansados brazos el flacucho cuerpo de Dipper sin importarle que no tuviera ninguna prenda para cubrir su pecho ni su espalda.

—Dipper... —Dijo, con un hilillo de voz.

—Responde, Pacifica... —Insistió—. Eras la persona más importante para tu hermano. No permitas que te vea en este estado. Eres una de las chicas más valientes que he conocido y estoy seguro de que Joey pensaría lo mismo si pudiera ver lo que hiciste el día de hoy. Hay ocasiones en las que ocurren cosas como estas y no podemos evitarlas. Lo único que nos queda es mirar hacia adelante. Yo he tenido la suerte de no haber perdido a nadie en mi vida... Todas las personas que me importan se encuentren en casa y en este pueblo. Tú eres una de ellas y por ti y por Mabel y sus amigas no me echaré para atrás. Llegaremos al fondo de esto, ganaremos el juego y regresaremos todos a casa. ¿Qué me dices?

—Aún no sé como logras hacerlo...

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó de manera inocente.

—No sé cómo lo haces, pero... No importa la situación en la que me encuentre, de alguna manera consigues cambiar mi perspectiva de la realidad. Todos estos años he mantenido el sentimiento de culpa en mi interior. Pero ahora, después de haber hablado contigo se ha ido. Es como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Gracias Dipper... —Se acercó y le dio un pequeño pero tierno beso en la mejilla derecha para continuar abrazándolo—. Gracias...

—Esto no se quedará así, Pacifica... Te prometo que atraparemos a ese tal Anderson. Así la muerte de Joey y la de muchas otras personas podrán ser vengadas.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo. —Le sonrió aún sin mirarla directamente.

Dipper y Pacifica permanecieron unos pocos segundos en esta misma posición, sintiendo poco a poco el latido de sus corazones sincronizados a la perfección. Hubo un pequeño momento de paz dónde todo parecía ser distinto. El amor mutuo resplandecía como una farola dentro de la oscuridad. Al final, ambos niños abandonaron el abrazo para unir sus labios nuevamente en una expresión de cariño que duró el mismo tiempo que un parpadeo. Pacifica había dejado de llorar y se perdió dentro de la inmensidad de la mirada de Dipper, la cual le proporcionaba seguridad y una confianza absoluta. Dipper hizo lo propio a la par que varias cosas que antes no parecían tener sentido comenzaron a cobrarlo a partir de aquella fiesta en la mansión de los Northwest. Dipper jamás imaginó llegar a esta situación con aquella chica que en un principio se había convertido en una de sus más acérrimas enemigas. Pero ahora la entendía y ahora sabía por lo que Pacifica había tenido que atravesar. Sus padres y la muerte de su hermano eran obstáculos en el camino por los que Pacifica debía aprender a sobreponerse. Sin embargo, Dipper estaba más que dispuesto a no permitir que Pacifica recorriera ese engorroso camino por ella misma.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —Preguntó el joven Pines.

—Sí... —Pacifica respondió tímidamente—. Lamento mi comportamiento... Es solo qué...

—Comprendo... —Colocó su mano sobre su hombro—. No tienes por qué decirlo de nuevo.

—No... No es eso... Es solo qué... Es extraño pero... Desde que ese lunático nos atrapó en este lugar he podido notar algunas cosas extrañas que me han hecho dudar.

—¿Cosas extrañas? ¿A qué te refieres? Creo que todo el día hemos presenciado cosas extrañas... —Dijo Dipper, recordando lo sucedido en el laberinto y lo que pasó justo al momento de inyectarle el antídoto del veneno de la serpiente a Pacifica.

—No me refiero a ese tipo de cosas extrañas...

Dipper alzó las cejas.

—Sino a una serie de coincidencias que he notado desde que comenzamos con este martirio. Verás... Desde que comenzamos con este juego enfermo, he notado algunas similitudes que me han recordado mucho a Joey. A decir verdad, todo lo que hemos vivido el día de hoy se relaciona de alguna manera con recuerdos que en algún punto del pasado compartimos mi hermano y yo... Ahora lo recuerdo... Cuando teníamos once y cinco años respectivamente, ambos nos quedamos atrapados en un laberinto de hojas cuando nuestros padres nos llevaron a una fiesta en la casa del alcalde. Mientras nos encontrábamos perdidos, dos feroces perros nos atacaron y nos persiguieron hasta que logramos salir de ahí. En otra ocasión, cuando nuestros padres nos llevaron a Europa del este a visitar a un familiar de mi madre; nos enteramos por las noticias que un pueblo aledaño a la ciudad se había quedado sin agua potable. Joey fue el primero en querer ayudar. Y así lo hizo, llevando dos cubetas con agua atadas a un tubo de hierro. Yo quise ayudar también, pero el peso era demasiado, así que él me cargó en sus hombros, tal y como tú lo hiciste, Dipper. Luego, en otra ocasión... Traté de ayudarle con su tarea como siempre lo hacía. Recuerdo que la última tarea que él hizo fue precisamente acerca la tabla periódica... Después, las serpientes... No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué todo se encuentra relacionado con mi hermano? Sé que ese sujeto nos conoce de por medio... Pero las casualidades parecen ser más que eso... Tal parece que...

En ese momento, una voz ignominiosa, gruesa, amenazante y cuidadosa; retumbó los muros. De pronto, Dipper y Pacifica giraron al mismo tiempo hacia el fondo de la habitación, dónde aquél sujeto de capucha roja que habían visto en la primera grabación se encontraba de pie, acechándolos y mirándolos fijamente.

—¡Vaya! ¿No es esto interesante? ¡Quién lo diría! Tal parece que la hija menor de los Northwest estaba a punto de soltar toda la sopa.

—¡Anderson! —Dipper le mostró los dientes al realizar una expresión de desagrado.

—¡Hola, Dipper! ¡Hola, Pacifica! Es un placer poder conversar finalmente con ustedes dos en persona. Su plática fue muy interesante. Realmente me conmovió, por tal motivo decidí escuchar atentamente lo que ambos tenían que decir al respecto antes de hacer mi aparición.

—¿Estuviste espiándonos todo este tiempo? ¡Libéranos de inmediato, Anderson! —Dipper gritó furioso—. ¡Devuélvenos a mi hermana y a nuestras amigas!

—¿Liberarlos? Me temo que aún no puedo hacer tal cosa, joven Dipper. Aún les queda una prueba más con conquistar. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, no los he felicitado por haber concluido con esa última prueba. Su determinación es asombrosa. Sus fervientes deseos por aferrarse a la vida son sublimes.

—No necesitamos de tus palabras de aliento. —Dipper continuó—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado? ¿Cuál es la última prueba?

—Su devoción es lo que te hecho llegar tan lejos, joven Dipper. No obstante, el final del camino luce muy poco esperanzador para ustedes. Es increíble como unos simples niños como ustedes lograran imponerse a todas las pruebas. Jamás, en todos estos años había visto algo igual. Así que cambiemos un poco el panorama. No servirá de nada ponerles otra prueba parecida al resto. De modo que la última prueba se encuentra frente a ustedes. Las reglas son sencillas. Esta será una batalla libre a muerte, ustedes dos contra mí. Pueden utilizar todos los recursos disponibles a su alcance. Pero les advierto, que esa regla aplica tanto para ustedes como para mí. Les demostraré que nadie puede vencerme en mi propio terreno. ¡En este lugar, yo soy dios!

El encapuchado alzó los brazos al cielo y la habitación entera se iluminó de repente por medio de una serie de luces incandescentes de tonalidad roja. Sin embargo, las paredes del cuarto habían desaparecido en su totalidad, parecían haberse evaporado para ser reemplazadas por infinidad de pasillos y corredores compuestos por metales y fierros retorcidos que se movían como gelatina a medio cuajar. Era como si Dipper y pacifica se encontraran nuevamente dentro de las instalaciones de una fábrica abandonada, pero reinada bajo los mandatos de la locura y la demencia. Luego, el sujeto en cuestión realizó un movimiento con su brazo derecho, señalando a Mabel, a Candy y a Grenda; inconscientes y maniatadas con fuertes cadenas de hierro de plomo mientras posaban sobre una plataforma a la lejanía separada del conjunto, la cual pendía sobre un lago de acero fundido.

—¡Mabel! —Exclamó Dipper al mirar a su hermana.

—Existen tres llaves, las cuales servirán para liberar las cadenas que mantienen retenidas a sus tres amigas. Las llaves se encuentran dentro de mi estómago. Deberán derrotarme para conseguirlas. Solo así podrán liberarlas de su horrible destino. Tienen un tiempo límite de quince minutos. Después de ese tiempo, el temporalizador desactivará el mecanismo que mantiene a esa plataforma firme en su lugar; dejando caer a las tres hacia una muerte instantánea. ¡La decisión es únicamente suya! ¡Vivir o morir! ¡QUÉ COMIENCE EL JUEGO!

 **Continuará...**

Espero que algunas o algunos de ustedes no sientan esos deseos asesinos luego de haber leído este capítulo y haberlo tenido que cortar en este punto. Pero si ya tienen rato leyéndome sabrán que me encanta dejar mis fics en un punto crítico para la historia.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado porque como ya lo dije anteriormente; **este es el último capítulo que publicaré por lo que resta del 2015**. Diciembre y enero son meses realmente ajetreados para mí y mi tiempo para escribir se reduce casi al cero por ciento. Así que **la fecha de publicación del próximo capítulo será el 21 de enero del 2016**. Espero que continúen siguiéndome hasta el final luego de este hiatus obligatorio.

Otra cosa que quería comentarles es que a este fic únicamente le quedan 4 capítulos más, sin contar este. Por tal motivo, cuando termine de escribirlo, comenzaré a publicar un nuevo fic llamado: **"Ojos de Demonio"**. El cuál estará basado en el universo alterno de la serie mejor conocido como: "Reverse Falls". En resumen, si no saben que es Reverse Falls se los cuento rápidamente. Reverse Falls es un universo alterno creado por el fandom de la serie, donde todos los personajes tienen personalidades opuestas y juegan roles diferentes a los originales.

En este universo, los hermanos que llegan al pueblo son Gideon y Pacifica, mientras que los villanos principales son Dipper y Mabel. Les comento que este nuevo fic será catalogado para adultos, ya que contendrá escenas muy explicitas de sexo entre Dipper y Pacifica. Aviso de una vez que Pacifica tendrá 16 años, mientras que Dipper tendrá 17. Se los advierto de una vez porque me he encontrado fics (Sobre todo en inglés) donde hacen exactamente lo mismo pero con 12 años. Y a mi modo de ver las cosas... No resulta tan grato.

Ahora, supuestamente este nuevo fic no debería ser leído por menores de edad, pero como yo no soy su papá y esto es internet; pueden echarle un vistazo con toda tranquilidad una vez que esté listo. Apuesto a que muchas y muchos de ustedes; como decimos aquí en México, ya están curados de espanto, así que espero que les guste. Aunque ya estaré dando más detalles para cuando comience a subirlo.

Por lo pronto eso es todo de mi parte. Espero que pasen una feliz navidad y un bonito año nuevo. Nos vemos hasta el próximo año o si están leyendo esto en una fecha posterior simplemente vuelvan a ignorar lo que dije. ¡Chao!


	16. ¡Gracias Alex!

Hola, decidí escribir este pequeño pensamiento, ya que no conozco muchas personas para hablar acerca del tema y la verdad es que me siento mucho más cómodo hablándoles a ustedes.

Bien chicas y chicos, supongo que ya muchos se habrán enterado de la noticia, pero para los que no, aquí va. Todos sabíamos que este momento llegaría en algún punto, pero al menos yo no creía que sería tan pronto. Hoy, siendo 20 de Noviembre del 2015 Alex Hirsch ha confirmado en su cuenta de Twitter que Gravity Falls terminara con la segunda temporada.

Y por el mensaje que dio, ni él ni sus escritores tienen pensada una tercera temporada, ni tampoco una película para terminar con la serie. El arco del Weirdmageddon será lo último que veremos.

Yo era fiel a la idea de que GF tendría que terminar pronto, ya que no me hubiera gustado que se convirtiera en una serie alargada con capítulos de relleno y sin sentido cómo sucedió con Phineas y Ferb en su momento. (Me encanta ponerlos como ejemplo) Sin embargo, el golpe emocional que sufrí al enterarme fue más grande de lo que imaginé. Nunca llegue a imaginar que le tendría tanto afecto a una serie en particular "para niños" como en su momento sucedió con Hey Arnold!

Comencé a ver la serie aproximadamente desde hace un año y desde esa fecha hasta ahora se ha convertido en mi serie favorita. Ninguna otra serie, ni siquiera de Anime me ha provocado tantas emociones, ni tanta intriga como lo ha hecho GF. La última vez que llegué a sentir el hueco en el estómago que siento en este momento fue cuando miré el capítulo final de Dragon Ball GT. Es por eso que en este instante me pongo de pie y me inclino ante Alex y ante todo su equipo por habernos entregado una serie tan maravillosa. Ahora podremos recordarla como una de las mejores series de esta generación e incluso me atrevería a decir que de todos los tiempos.

Alex también mencionó que aunque la serie haya terminado, no forzosamente tendría que ser la última vez que veamos a Dipper, a Mabel o al tío Stan. Tal vez en un futuro consideren hacer una nueva temporada con ideas más frescas y si eso pasa espero regresar y leer esta nota para reírme por todo esto que he dicho.

En fin, lo mejor por ahora es continuar con el legado a través de Fanfics, universos alternos y un montón de fanarts y decir: ¡Muchas gracias Alex! Mucho éxito en tus próximos proyectos que seguramente serán igual de fabulosos y de los que por supuesto estaré al tanto.

PD. Muy dentro de mí aún espero que salga Justin Kebroma detrás de una maseta para decirnos a todos que todo fue un chiste... Aunque en mi interior sé también que eso jamás sucederá.


	17. Pesadillas

¡LLAMA CONFIRMED!

Ok, me exalté. Si vieron el último tráiler de Weirdmageddon parte 3 saben a lo que me refiero.

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Me extrañaron? Ok no me respondan eso. Por mi parte yo si extrañé pasarme por aquí y ver sus comentarios. (Tengo muchos por leer) En fin, el hiatus ha terminado y regreso a las andadas en la fecha prometida. Si son nuevas o nuevos y están leyendo esto inmediatamente después de haber sobrevivido al capítulo pasado, déjenme decirles que se han librado de un hiatus de casi 2 meses al no haber actualizado este fic.

Por ahora vayamos al próximo capítulo, al final continuaré con mis chorradas de siempre. Espero que les guste.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Juguetero Siniestro**

 **Capítulo 15: "Pesadillas"**

—¡La decisión es únicamente suya! ¡Vivir o morir! ¡QUÉ COMIENCE EL JUEGO! —Anunció el lunático, alzando los brazos hacia el techo una vez más y luego hacia el frente, consiguiendo que el lugar entero chirriara de manera ensordecedora cuando el metal del que estaban compuestos aquellos nuevos corredores de semejantes dimensiones al de aquél engorroso laberinto; comenzaron a deformarse, a retorcerse y a remolinarse entre sí; conformando una ola gigantesca de fierros oxidados que se abalanzó sobre ambos niños.

—¡Pacifica, vámonos de aquí! —Formuló Dipper con dificultad, tomando la mano de Pacifica para intentar escapar ante la brutal embestida.

—Mucho me temo que ya nada podrán hacer para salvarse. Su destino quedó escrito desde que decidieron venir a este lugar. Su memoria prevalecerá en mis manos... Todos estos años tratando de encontrar al huésped perfecto... ¿Quién iba a decir que lo encontraría en los cuerpos de dos niños de doce años? Deberían sentirse afortunados. He decidido que ustedes dos serán mis nuevas ratas de laboratorio.

—¿A quién le dices rata, rata? —Alcanzó a decir la niña justo antes de que la marejada impactara muy cerca de donde Dipper y Pacifica planeaban dar el siguiente paso. En consecuencia; ambos jóvenes salieron disparados en direcciones contrarias para aterrizar en pasillos diferentes al detenerse de golpe luego de haber rodado por varias decenas de metros—. ¿Quién demonios es este tipo...? —Pacifica se preguntó a sí misma, incorporándose con dificultad a pesar de los golpes recibidos luego de tan salvaje acometida—. Doctor Anderson... ¿Cómo obtuvo esa clase de poderes? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros...? Dipper... —Lo buscó a su alrededor—. ¿Dipper...? ¿Dónde estás? —Comenzó a gritar al no hallarlo cerca.

En cambio, al contrario de Pacifica; Dipper tuvo que remover una gran cantidad de escombros para poder levantarse. Sin embargo, al querer mover su cuerpo; una serie de dolores muy intensos limitaron sus movimientos. Luego, al tener un mejor panorama acerca de lo que había sucedido; descubrió como una varilla de gran tamaño había conseguido hacerle una profunda herida al hacer contacto contra la blanca piel de su brazo izquierdo. Adicionalmente, al querer sobarse la cabeza, Dipper pudo observar una gran mancha de sangre sobre su mano derecha, la cual le indicaba que la herida había sido fatal. A consecuencia de esto, su visión comenzó a volverse borrosa hasta que se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en una oscuridad casi perpetua haciéndole caer en la cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

—Pacifica... Mabel... Candy... Grenda... —Susurró exhausto, avanzando apenas un par de pasos justo antes de desplomarse una vez más sobre el suelo a consecuencia de sus graves heridas—. No se rindan... Muy pronto... Estaré con ustedes...

Los pies de Pacifica se pusieron en marcha incluso antes de que el cerebro de la misma joven Northwest les diera la orden para comenzar con la expedición. El panorama había cambiado una vez más y ahora lo único que se podía encontrar en cientos e incluso miles de kilómetros a la distancia eran los gigantescos, fríos e intimidantes muros de un laberinto mucho más complicado y perverso que el anterior.

—No otra vez... —Dejó salir en un suspiró sin detener sus pasos—. ¡Dipper! —Volvió a gritar—. ¿Puedes escucharme?

El rebosante eco no se hizo esperar más, el cual rebotó una y otra vez contra las paredes de la aparentemente nueva maraña enredada de corredores y pasillos sin sentido, pero sin venir acompañado por la ansiada respuesta del chico de apellido Pines. En vez de eso, la iluminaria y el techo desaparecieron tan de repente como si estos nunca hubieran estado ahí para que al final una espesa e incómoda neblina descendiera desde el nuboso y ahora blanquizco cielo para así impedir que Pacifica tuviera una mejor y amplia visión más allá de su propia nariz; dándole así la perspectiva de encontrarse en medio un día nevado. Para concluir, los muros antes compuestos por fierros y otro tipo de metales ahora lucían compuestos por una serie de arbustos que lucían como si llevarán años sin ser podados o retocados por algún jardinero.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué ahora...? ¿Por qué este lugar se parece tanto a...? —Pacifica dijo inconclusa, siendo interrumpida repentinamente por la voz de una pequeña niña, la cual se encontraba caminando hombro a hombro al lado de un chico de mayor edad.

—¿Dónde estamos, hermanito? —Preguntó la pequeña, apretando fuertemente la mano del joven a su lado—. Tengo miedo...

—Todo indica que nos hemos perdido dentro de uno de esos laberintos de hojas que posee la gente millonaria como nuestros padres. —Respondió el muchacho que la acompañaba con una sonrisa—. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Estoy seguro de que pronto encontraremos la salida. Este tipo de laberintos no suelen ser tan complicados. Además parece que logramos dejar atrás a esos perros que nos perseguían.

—No quise meternos en este lío... —Dijo afligida antes de soltar en llanto—. Perdóname hermanito. No debí haber seguido a esa ardillita.

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! —Se hincó sobre su rodilla derecha, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña—. Escucha... Pacifica... No fue tu culpa. A veces las cosas pasan solo porque sí. Cuando tenía tu edad me metí n aprietos más graves que este.

—Pero estamos perdidos. —Insistió la pequeña Pacifica—. ¿Qué tal si nunca encontramos el camino de regreso?

—Lo encontraremos. —Afirmó sin dudarlo—. Pero para encontrarlo necesitaré de toda tu ayuda. —Le secó sus lágrimas con la ayuda de sus dedos pulgares justo antes de ofrecerle su mano y continuar su búsqueda por una salida—. ¿Estás conmigo?

—Sí... Está bien... —Sonrió confiada al dejar de llorar para tomar la mano del joven—. ¡Vamos, Joey! ¡Vamos, hermanito!

—Joey... —Pacifica susurró con dolor tras contemplar la escena completa antes de que la visión de ambos se desvaneciera entre la neblina... —No te vayas...

Pacifica trató de seguirlos. No obstante, la neblina se había vuelto tan densa, que le fue prácticamente imposible imitar su ritmo a pesar de su lento caminar.

—¿Acaso fue una ilusión? —Se preguntó la niña, quedándose quieta.

—¿Ilusión? —Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Una voz que Pacifica conocía a la perfección.

—¿Joey? —Se sobresaltó, dando media vuelta pero sin poder divisar nada entre la neblina—. ¿Dónde estás?

—¿Después de tantos años así es como me percibes? —Continuó hablando desde un punto ciego—. ¿Cómo a una ilusión...?

—No... No lo entiendo... ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Siempre tan inocente. —Le contestó—. Hay ocasiones en las que a veces me avergüenza recordar que alguna vez fui tu hermano. Pero... Hablando de recordar... Me gustaría volver algunos cuantos años en el pasado. ¿Aún lo recuerdas? ¿Aún recuerdas ese día? Lo que sucedió ese día en el zoológico... El día en el que ocasionaste mi muerte.

Pacifica sintió como si la hubieran apuñalado fríamente por la espalda. Podía sentir el mortal filo de una daga invisible que atravesaba lentamente desgarrando su piel, su carne y hasta sus huesos. Entonces, la joven Northwest retrocedió una par de metros hasta golpear levemente su espalda contra el muro hecho de hojas. Luego, permaneció en ese lugar, petrificada por el miedo y por la incertidumbre al no saber qué hacer a partir de ahora. Escuchando las palabras hirientes de aquella manifestación cuya voz era similar a la de su difunto hermano.

—Si no hubieras sido tan descuidada aun seguiría con vida.

—Por favor... —Se hincó de rodillas, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos—. No sigas... Yo nunca quise...

—Tú me mataste... Tú me mataste... Tú me mataste... —Decía una y otra vez, mientras su voz se fundía con el ambiente, adquiriendo un eco espectral.

—No... Por favor... Ya basta... Detente...

Pacifica se encontraba al borde de la desesperación y de la locura cuando sin notarlo; los muros del laberinto comenzaron a retornar a su forma original. El oxido y la corrosión se apoderó del lugar, al mismo tiempo que las tinieblas devoraban los corredores del mismo. La neblina de disipó, revelando a una docena de seres deformes de aspecto demoniaco asimilando la apariencia de Joey; con las uñas largas y afiladas como cuchillas, sin mandíbula, cubiertos de sangre y con las pupilas completamente en negro. Seres que se acercaban a paso lento hacia la ubicación de la indefensa chica. Mientras tanto, en otra parte del laberinto; Dipper despertaba de su breve siesta.

—¡PACIFICA! —Gritó al abrir los ojos—. ¿Qué me pasó...? ¿Pacifica, dónde estás?

Dipper se levantó con sumos esfuerzos debido a la severa cantidad de golpes en todo su cuerpo y a la pronunciada herida sobre su brazo izquierdo, la cual no dejaba de trazar extensas líneas de sangre que recorrían la longitud de su extremidad superior para acabar finalmente formando varios charcos sobre el piso. Entonces, en cuanto sus dos piernas pudieron soportar la carga; lo primero que a Dipper se le cruzó por la mente fue ir en búsqueda de la joven de cabellos dorados a pesar de no tener la menor idea de su ubicación, pero aún con los riesgos que ello implicaba; la voluntad del muchacho Pines no había des incrementado en lo más mínimo.

—Pacifica... Resiste, por favor... Voy en camino...

 **Continuará...**

Bien, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo después de haber tenido un fin y principio de año muy escaso si de actualizaciones mías se refiere. Hablando de eso, espero que estén teniendo un inicio de año estupendo al contrario de mí. Es curioso, pero es como si enero fuera el mes que le rinde tributo a la depresión. ¿No se han sentido así últimamente?

Pasando a temas más "agradables" entre comillas... Siendo 21 de enero del 2016; estamos a menos de un mes del estreno del capítulo final de Gravity Falls. Siento un hueco en el estómago. Quiero, necesito ver ese capítulo, pero a la vez sé que después de eso ya no habrá más. Al menos que nosotros sepamos. Alex Hirsch ahora trabajará para Fox, pero los derechos de Gravity Falls se quedan con Disney. Disney podría sacar más capítulos y sobreexplotar la serie si se le pegara su gana. Esperemos que esto no ocurra, solo quería hacer énfasis en que Disney puede continuar la serie aún sin Alex.

Hablando del último capítulo, ayer tuve la oportunidad de ver el nuevo tráiler y casi me voy de cabeza cuando vi a nuestra apreciada Paz con ese suéter de llama. Al menos una de mis preocupaciones ha desaparecido. Ahora falta ver si ella y Dipper tienen alguna interacción extra. También ansío ver si Bill tendrá una muerte horrible o si con la ayuda de todos los de la rueda lo vuelven a encerrar en su dimensión para que nunca vuelva a salir. No puedo ocultar mi entusiasmo y sé que no nos defraudará.

Bien, por el momento es todo de mi parte. Gracias por continuar pendientes de esta historia, la cual ya está cerca de su final. Si les gustó no olviden darle manita arriba y... A no, esto no es Youtube... Bueno, si les gustó pueden dejarme un review y contarme sus pensamientos, traumas y teorías. Todo es bienvenido. **El próximo capítulo lo subiré el día 4 de febrero.**

Pasen un bonito día, tarde o noche en donde quiera que me estén leyendo. ¡Chao!


	18. Diario de Anderson - 2

**24 de Marzo, 1990**

¡Es Increíble! No puedo creerlo. Solo han pasado tres meses y el nuevo laboratorio ya está listo. Ahora podré comenzar con las primeras pruebas en humanos. Mi equipo y yo utilizaremos vagabundos. Estoy seguro que a nadie le importará.

 **7 de Abril, 1990**

Esto no marcha bien. Las primeras pruebas con humanos han sido un desastre. Según los informes, el virus madre aniquiló a todos los sujetos de prueba. Es como si hubiera encontrado su alimento favorito. Los cerebros de todos fueron deshechos como si los hubiera sumergido en acido sulfúrico. Es difícil que yo lo diga, pero esta cosa... Este virus... Parece tener una mente propia.

 **12 de Junio, 1990**

No avanzo. Experimentar con vagabundos no me ha llevado a ningún lado. Son sujetos de prueba débiles. Su escaso rendimiento e intelecto es insuficiente para soportar la sobrecarga nutricional que representa el virus madre. Si tan solo pudiera tener acceso a sujetos con el coeficiente intelectual más alto tal vez podría funcionar. ¿Pero dónde podría obtenerlos sin levantar sospechas? Debo pensar en algo rápido o no avanzaré nunca.

 **19 de Junio, 1990**

Hoy hablé con Martin acerca de los nuevos requerimientos. Lo primero que noté fue su mirada de inconformidad. Según él, estoy pidiendo demasiado. Pero él no tiene idea de lo difícil que es experimentar con la cepa de un virus de este calibre. Si tan solo él se acercara al laboratorio con más frecuencia como lo hacía antes entonces me entendería. Lo único que ha hecho últimamente es dirigir cómodamente desde detrás de su escritorio ambas compañías. La farmacéutica y la metalúrgica. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? Me he dado cuenta que más que un socio, el ahora me ve más como un simple empleado del montón. No pienso permitir que esto continúe su marcha. Le demostraré que él no es el único que tiene el derecho de tener el mando en este lugar.

 **30 de Junio, 1990**

¡Maldito Martin! Después de mucho tiempo se ha apersonado el mismo en el laboratorio y lo único que ha dicho es que está inconforme con los pocos resultados obtenidos desde que comenzamos con el desarrollo de "Madre". Su avaricia lo ciega. Lo único que a él le interesa son las remuneraciones económicas como a cualquier otro Northwest. El linaje de esa familia no es más que escoria. Tal vez fue un error haberme aliado con él. Aunque sin la ayuda de todas estas instalaciones probablemente jamás hubiera podido descubrir a "Madre". Por ahora haré lo que él me ha pedido y duplicare los esfuerzos en el equipo. Pero más le vale que se cuide las espaldas a partir de ahora.

 **12 de Septiembre, 1990**

Hace poco he caído en la cuenta de que Gravity Falls se ha ido convirtiendo poco a poco en un lugar donde el turismo parece cobrar cada vez más relevancia. Es extraño. Todo comenzó desde que mi antiguo y chiflado compañero: Stanford Pines; decidió convertir repentinamente su cabaña en un lugar turístico y atractivo para las masas. Tal vez el dinero para continuar con sus investigaciones se le ha agotado y ha tenido que buscar fondos monetarios por otros medios.

Siento un poco de lastima por él. Tiene una inteligencia prodigiosa, pero se dedica a soñar demasiado. Tal vez le hubiera dado un mejor uso a ese cerebro suyo y lo hubiera animado a ser partícipe en mis experimentos. Sin embargo, se ha convertido en un ícono entre los habitantes del pueblo. Su desaparición repentina causaría sospechas entre la población. Será mejor dejar que haga lo que le plazca.

 **29 de Septiembre, 1990**

¡Al fin! ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin lo he conseguido! Finalmente pude ser capaz de encontrar a un sujeto con la capacidad mental adecuada para adaptarse al virus madre sin acabar con el cerebro licuado. Lo más increíble de todo fue que el sujeto de prueba se trata de nada más y nada menos que de un vagabundo. Aunque no uno tan ordinario como el resto de mis conejillos de indias. No sé quién pudo haber sido en su vida pasada, pero los exámenes demostraron que su coeficiente intelectual sobrepasa con creces al del mismísimo Albert Einstein.

Lo encontré hace aproximadamente un mes en el basurero de la ciudad, completamente confundido y desorientado. Le pregunté por su nombre, pero lo único que hizo fue escupir en el sueño y hacer burla de mi nariz. Afortunadamente, él aún conservaba su billetera con su identificación dentro del bolsillo de su overol. Fiddleford McGucket. Ese es su nombre.

¡Bien McGucket! Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir en grande a partir de este momento. ¡Qué comience el juego!


	19. Mente

¡Hola de nuevo!

Jueves de actualización y de noticias. Como ya saben, este fic se encuentra en su arco final. De hecho, a este punto finalmente puedo confirmar que tendrá un total de 20 capítulos. (No tengamos en cuenta los diarios del buen doctor, ya que esos no los considero como capítulos. Son solo un simple agregado para conocer más los orígenes de nuestro villano) Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo de esta semana y si ustedes gustan pueden dejarme un review para conocer su opinión. Disculpen si de repente se encuentran con algún errorcillo de ortografía.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Juguetero Siniestro**

 **Capítulo 16: "Mente"**

—Pacifica... Resiste, por favor... Voy en camino... No dejaré que ese monstruo te lastime...

La visión de Dipper comenzó a volverse borrosa y pesada, su cabeza le daba vueltas, sudaba frío y sentía unas tremendas ganas de querer vomitar. Cada paso representaba un sufrimiento eterno para el desvalido chiquillo de doce años, el cual comenzó a perder cada vez más y más sangre. No obstante, su objetivo estaba fijo. Encontrar a Pacifica era la máxima prioridad para salvar a su hermana, a sus amigas y detener el genocidio del temible Doctor Anderson de una vez por todas. Mientras tanto, Pacifica aun en cuclillas, se aferraba a sí misma, tratando de convencerse por todos los medios posibles de que nada de lo que había escuchado pudiera haber provenido por parte del propio Joey. La joven Northwest cerró los ojos por un lapso de dos segundos y al abrirlos nuevamente; se percató de que se encontraba cercada por aquellas criaturas de aspecto deforme y poco más que repugnante. Pacifica quiso correr, pero sus piernas permanecieron sin responder ante las órdenes de su cerebro y ante sus instintos básicos de supervivencia. En cambio, optó por apretar fuertemente los dientes y desmoronarse a través de un llanto desmesurado. Sin embargo, justo cuando una de aquellas criaturas estiró su deforme brazo para alcanzarla; una luz muy brillante se interpuso entre Pacifica y el engendro, consiguiendo que este último y el resto de ellos retrocediera.

—¡Corre, Pacifica! ¡Corre! —Dijo una voz proveniente de aquel destello luminoso.

La anonadada mirada de Pacifica lo decía todo. Ella no sabía explicar exactamente lo que acababa de suceder, pero aquella cálida y tranquilizadora voz la había provisto del coraje y del valor necesario para escapar de ahí con los movimientos de sus extremidades prácticamente íntegros. Dicho y hecho, cuando Pacifica emprendió su escape; la brillante luz de origen desconocido se desvaneció a través el aire, dejando libres a las criaturas, las cuales no demoraron en ponerse en marcha para capturar a su presa.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Se preguntó mientras corría—. No entiendo nada... ¡Quiero irme a casa!

Pacifica continuó huyendo sin tener una dirección o ruta específica a dónde ir. En cambio, se encontraba tan ocupada formulándose cientos y cientos de preguntas en su cabeza, que no prestó atención al camino, ya que al llegar a una intersección en el laberinto; se estrelló de frente contra algo que la tumbó al suelo. Cuando Pacifica recobró el sentido luego de sobarse ligeramente la cabeza, lo primero que sus ojos miraron fue el cuerpo maltratado de Dipper frente a ella.

—¡Dipper! —Gritó de felicidad.

—¿Pacifica? —Dijo el joven Pines, incorporándose levemente para quedar sentado sobre el suelo aún confundido por el encuentro.

—No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte. —Dijo, soltando lágrimas de felicidad para inmediatamente abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y finalmente darle decenas de besos directamente en los labios—. Nunca te vuelvas a separar de mí. ¿Entendiste, tontito?

—Descuida... No lo haré... —Afirmó, aún confundido, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Qué que te pasó en el brazo? —Le cuestionó, cambiando repentinamente el propósito de la conversación al notar la profunda herida—. Estás sangrando mucho... Hay que hacer algo pronto... Trata de no moverlo.

—No te preocupes. —Se puso de pie con dificultades, aún con la ayuda de Pacifica—. Al menos tú estás bien. Eso es lo que importa.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Tú eres alguien importante para mí también. Es gracias a ti que aún sigo con vida.

—Te equivocas. —Su voz comenzó a debilitarse poco a poco—. Es gracias a mí que estas atrapada en este infierno... Si no hubiera tenido la estúpida idea de invitarte a una aventura con nosotros, no tendrías que estar pasando por todo esto. Es por eso que voy a sacarte de aquí, a Mabel, a Candy y a Grenda... Las sacaré de aquí aún así me cueste la vida.

—Dipper... —Murmuró, colocando su mano sobre la herida del joven Pines para hacer presión y ayudar a contener la sangre—. No lo hagas. No tienes que hacer esto.

—No tengo alternativa. —Tosió un poco—. Esta es mi elección.

De repente y sin previo aviso, la fatal cortada que Dipper tenía sobre su brazo fue recubierta por un velo luminoso de tonos violetas, el cual la envolvió por completo. Por medio de sus reflejos, Pacifica se apartó de inmediato al presenciar tal fenómeno. Acto seguido, aquella luminiscencia misteriosa desapareció a los pocos instantes, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, pero revelando que la herida de Dipper había sanado por completo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó, confundida y perpleja—. ¿Dónde está tu herida?

—No lo sé... —Le respondió, expresando los mismos sentimientos—. Aguarda un momento... —Una burda idea pasó por su mente—. Pacifica, tú lo hiciste... No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero tú me curaste.

—¿Yo? —Se expresó, desconcertada—. Pero, yo no hice nada.

—Pacifica... Dime, ¿En qué estabas pensando exactamente cuándo colocaste tu mano sobre mi herida? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó por tu mente?

—¿En qué estaba pensando...? Pensaba en... Yo pensaba en que debía hacer algo, lo que fuera para sanarte. Eso es todo.

—Pacifica... Es posible que me taches de loco... —Esbozó una sonrisa—. Pero creo saber por fin en dónde nos encontramos.

—¿Hablas enserio? ¿En dónde?

—Antes de suponer cualquier cosa, quiero comprobar algo por mí mismo. Pacifica, haz exactamente lo mismo de hace un momento, pero usa ese pensamiento para curar la quemadura en tu tobillo.

Pacifica, sin saber bien lo que hacía, hizo exactamente lo que Dipper le dijo. Se arrodilló y colocó su mano suavemente sobre la quemadura, teniendo en mente un pensamiento el cual le indicaba que la herida debía desaparecer. Sorpresivamente, aquél brillo extraño volvió a hacerse presente y en cuanto Pacifica removió su mano, aquella quemadura ya no estaba más ahí.

—¿Cómo es posible...? —Dijo la rubia.

—¡Bingo! Eso es justo lo que esperaba. —Exclamó Dipper—. Pacifica... Tal vez esto te suene extraño pero... Parece que nos encontramos dentro de tu mente.

—¿Dentro de mi mente? —Pacifica arrugó la cara—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pacifica... Todo embona. Tus recuerdos de la niñez y los recuerdos de tu hermano. Todas las trampas que hemos encarado hasta ahora han tenido que ver de alguna forma con memorias de tú pasado y del de tu hermano. Tú misma lo dijiste. El laberinto, los lobos, las serpientes, lo problemas relacionados con la tabla periódica. Además, cuándo fuiste mordida por una de las serpientes y estuviste a punto de morir, la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos comenzó a deformarse. Parecía que el espacio entero iba a destruirse y solo se detuvo cuando conseguí aplicarte el antídoto. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? El no ha hecho más que estar jugando con nuestra cordura para ver hasta qué punto podemos resistir. Desde el inicio él ha manipulado tu mente y nos metió de alguna forma dentro de ella. Es así como ha podido recrear todo tipo de ilusiones. Nada ha sido por coincidencia.

—Eso explica las visiones que he tenido sobre Joey. —Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, llevándose su mano hacia su boca—. Además... Hace unos momentos, antes de reencontrarnos; un grupo de criaturas deformes estuvo a punto de atraparme... Ahora lo recuerdo, en ese instante, lo único que pude pensar fue en mi hermano protegiéndome como cuándo éramos niños y de la nada, algo pasó, una luz incandescente apareció frente a mí para evitar que esos engendros me hicieran daño. No pude ver claramente qué era, pero escuché una voz parecida a la de Joey que me indicó que corriera.

—¿Lo ves? —Coloco ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica—. Pacifica, si este es el interior de tu mente entonces puedes hacer todo lo que tú quieras en este lugar.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Créeme, no es la primera vez que me encuentro dentro de una mente. Solo tú puedes sacarnos a todos de aquí con vida. ¡Vamos! ¡Inténtalo!

—De acuerdo, si tú lo dices... —Dijo, no muy convencida. Pacifica accedió a cerrar los ojos para conseguir una mejor concentración, deseando con todas sus fuerzas salir de tan horrible e indeseable lugar. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, una serie de imágenes horribles dónde Dipper aparecía muerto y desmembrado ante los pies de Pacifica; comenzaron a invadir sus pensamientos, ocasionando que cayera al suelo de rodillas suplicando piedad.

—¡Dipper! —Chilló sobre el piso, llevándose ambas manos hacia la cabeza—. ¡Dile que se detenga! ¡Por favor!

—¡Pacifica, resiste! —La contuvo con la ayuda de sus brazos—. ¡Ya basta, Anderson! Es suficiente. ¡Deja de esconderte y muéstrate ahora mismo!

De repente, la secuencia de nauseabundas imágenes se detuvo y una ominosa risa hizo un fuerte eco sobre las paredes del laberinto. Una risa que ambos chicos conocían ya a la perfección.

—Siempre tan aguafiestas. ¿Verdad, joven Dipper? —El propietario de aquella risa preguntó a modo de sarcasmo, apareciendo por medio de una estela de llamas negras e incandescentes que emergió del suelo frente a los dos niños—. Lamento decirles que eso no funcionará. Su mente se encuentra casi totalmente bajo mi control.

—Anderson... —Dijo Dipper, muy molesto entre dientes—. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de esconderte por medio de tus tontas ilusiones? No sé exactamente que quieras de nosotros y francamente no me interesa saberlo. No me interesa saber si solo quieres matarnos por diversión o por algún otro motivo en especial... Pero te lo advierto, deja de comportarte como un cobarde y enfréntate a mi aquí y ahora. Deja en paz la mente de Pacifica. Que sea una batalla sin trucos, ni ilusiones mentales. Solamente tú y yo. —Lo miró a los ojos con una rabia suprema, luego, se aproximó hacia el muro trasero para extraer del mismo un tubo de metal oxidado que se encontraba salido. —Si yo gano, seremos libres. Si tú ganas, te dejaré hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero por favor, deja libres a mi hermana y a todas mis amigas. Ninguna de ellas tiene que pagar por mis errores.

—Usted aún es muy joven e inexperto para darse cuenta de la forma en la que el mundo y los intereses se mueven. Pero cuando finalmente abres los ojos y descubres la verdad, te darás cuenta de que la raza humana jamás alcanzará la paz. El fin justifica los medios, pequeño Dipper. Y esa es una lección que usted aprenderá este mismo día, así como yo lo hice hace ya varios años. Lo felicito por haber descubierto el hecho de que nos encontramos dentro de la mente de esa insulsa niña. Pero eso no les asegurará la victoria. Yo seré quién traiga la paz al mundo.

—Eso ya lo veremos. ¡En guardia, Anderson! —Anunció el muchacho, tomando una posición de pelea que había recordado de un videojuego de género de peleas.

—Como usted lo desee, joven Dipper. —Dijo, aceptando el reto, extrayendo desde su túnica rojiza como sangre un pedazo alargado de fierro con diversas cuchillas afiladas y oxidadas a su alrededor, el cual comenzó a arder en llamas.

—Pacifica, adelántate y encuentra a mi hermana y a las demás chicas. Trata de liberarlas. Estoy seguro de que podrás lograrlo aún sin las llaves.

—¿Estás loco? No pienso dejar que hagas esto tu solo.

—Por favor, Pacifica... Esto es algo que tengo que hacer por mi propia cuenta.

—Pero...

—Entiende, este sujeto se atrevió a poner en peligro la vida de mi propia hermana, la de Candy y la de Grenda. Además, utilizó tu mente para sus fines depravados. —Apretó su arma con todas sus fuerzas—. Eso jamás se lo pienso perdonar. No permitiré que nadie más te vuelva a hacer daño.

—Dipper... —Se sonrojó.

—¡De prisa! —Levantó la voz—. Antes de que sea tarde.

—Está bien... —Accedió finalmente, escapando del lugar no sin antes girar y dirigirle unas últimas palabras de afecto hacia Dipper—. Ten cuidado.

—¡Claro que sí! —Dipper finiquitó, lanzando el primer ataque a toda velocidad en contra de su oponente.

 **Continuará...**

Creo que les hice un gran spoiler con ese título. No lo sé... Aunque creo que la mayoría de ustedes ya se había dado cuenta desde antes que todos se encontraban atrapados dentro de la mente de Pacifica. Dejé bastantes pistas muy evidentes en los capítulos anteriores, pero la verdad es que no se me ocurrió otro título para nombrar al capítulo. Les confesaré que tengo un gran problema a la hora de nombrarlos. Les confieso que me es más complicado buscar un nombre para un capítulo que escribirlo en sí.

En fin, la batalla final ha comenzado y les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo conoceremos al fin los motivos que llevaron al buen doctor a hacer todo lo que ha hecho a la fecha, ya que hasta el momento lo único que sabemos de él es que en su tiempo fue un científico loco que escapó de la muerte y que le gusta hacer sufrir a sus sujetos de prueba. Creo que Dipper y Pacifica son a quienes más trabajo le ha costado doblegar. ¿Ustedes hubieran sobrevivido a las pruebas del doctor? Yo les seré sincero y la verdad es que no. Creo que no hubiera llegado más lejos de haber avanzado solo unos pasos en el laberinto del principio.

Por cierto, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarles. ¿Cómo conocieron este fic? Me gustaría que me dijeran si fue por parte de una recomendación, o porque simplemente se lo toparon de casualidad al no haber muchos fanfics de Gravity Falls en español. Bien, eso es todo de mi parte, espero que les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo lo estaré subiendo el día **18 de febrero**. (Después del gran final *llora*) Les deseo un gran día, tarde o noche desde cualquier lugar en dónde me estén leyendo. ¡Chao!

PD. Tengo registros de gente que me lee desde Holanda. WTF!


	20. Un Pensamiento (Nota del Autor)

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

 **LA SIGUIENTE NOTA CONTIENE SPOILERS IMPORTANTES ACERCA DEL FINAL DE GRAVITY FALLS, SÍ AÚN NO HAN VISTO DICHO CAPÍTULO, SERÁ MEJOR QUE NO SIGAN LEYENDO PASANDO DE ESTE PUNTO. SOBRE ADVERTENCIA NO HAY ENGAÑO.**

Y así es como termina una de las más grandes series en nuestro tiempo... Con un corazón roto, pero una sonrisa en el rostro. (Creo que eso rimó...)

Verán, Gravity Falls ha sido para mí todo un viaje cargado de emociones que no creí que volvería a sentir al mirar una serie. Llámese frustración, tristeza, alegría o paranoia.

Les confieso que hace mucho tiempo dejé de prestarle atención a las caricaturas americanas actuales por considerarlas como a un producto basura, que lo único que hace ahora es idiotizar más a los niños. De tal modo, que durante ese tiempo atravesé por mi época en la que me obsesioné con el anime. (Apuesto a que muchas y muchos de ustedes se encuentran en esa etapa ahora mismo) El punto es, que gracias al anime fui capaz de descubrir historias asombrosas, las cuales recordaré hasta que sea un anciano.

Sin embargo, desde hace un par de años; comencé a notar poco a poco cómo el anime comenzaba a decaer conforme a mis expectativas. Las historias cliché y sin sentido, humor tonto y tramas vacías era mi pan de todos los días. Era raro cuando encontraba alguno que me hiciera ver más allá del primer capítulo. ¿Y qué me dicen de la invasión del ecchi? Parece que Japón se ha quedado estancado en este género y escaso de ideas. Afortunadamente pude abrir mi mente otra vez y mirar hacia la animación americana para darle una segunda oportunidad. Fue así como mi atención se enfocó en una serie cuya animación y aspecto de los personajes no me pareció tan encantadora, pero que terminé por aceptar. Una serie de misterios llamada Gravity Falls.

Cuando supe de la existencia de esta serie fue gracias a un pequeño y singular corte que encontré en Youtube titulado: "¿Y sí Gravity Falls fuera anime?" Lo vi y la animación me pareció sorprendente para haber sido hecha por un fan. (Si aún no lo han visto, no sé que están esperando) A lo que quiero llegar es que a partir de ese momento me interesé en la serie. Me vi la primera temporada en pocos días y me pareció una buena serie, pero no como para llegar al punto de alabarla. De hecho, no fue sino hasta la escena final de la primera temporada que me di cuenta de que me encontraba ante algo más. Luego, fue la segunda temporada la que me hizo involucrarme más en los misterios de cada capítulo; hasta el grado de encariñarme con los personajes e incluso hacer mis propios ships.

Bien, luego de haber visto el final de la serie, puedo decir que me alegra que existan personas como Alex Hirsch trabajando en este medio. Ese hombre y su equipo nos han entregado una de las mejores experiencias de los últimos años con todo y un magnifico final que nos deja abiertos a más posibilidades. Fuimos testigos de la derrota y probablemente muerte de Bill, la reconciliación de Stan y Ford, la rueda... Hay tantas cosas que comentar y especular que no sé por dónde empezar.

Tengo que decir que me encantó el plot de la historia; a pesar de que parecía ser bastante predecible gracias a las especulaciones hechas por los fans. Es decir, ya sabíamos desde antes quienes eran las personas que conformarían la rueda de Bill. Lo único que faltaba era que nos lo confirmaran de manera oficial. Además, no sé a ustedes, pero me alegra que no utilizaran el método de la rueda para destruir a Bill, creo que esto hubiera sido aún más predecible y bastante simplón. Así como sucede muchas veces con My Little Pony, dónde prácticamente a cada villano parece lo vencen de la misma manera. Ósea, reuniéndose y hacernos ver que la magia de la amistad y del amor lo pueden todo sencillamente porque sí y punto. Lo siento mucho para a quienes les guste My Little Pony, pero esa es la verdad.

Me encantó ver el reencuentro de varios personajes. Entre ellos Ford y McGucket y los dos policías. Creo que ellos hacen la mejor pareja de toda la serie, jaja.

Puede ser mi impresión, pero creo que subestimé un poco el poder de Bill. Es decir, pudo carbonizar al bebe del tiempo con un simple disparo; cuando pudo hacer lo mismo con cualquiera de los miembros de la resistencia para frenarlos. Claro, eso no le quita el mérito de ser una entidad con un poder abrumador, pero a lo que me refiero es que es increíble como la cabaña del misterio robotizada le pudo dar más pelea a Bill que un batallón entero de la policía del tiempo. (Aún con el bebe incluido) Es lo que a veces me desespera de los villanos. Tienen la oportunidad de destruir a los héroes, pero no lo consiguen debido a que es necesario que vivan porque ellos son los protagonistas.

Por cierto, hablando de muertes. Me río en la cara de todos aquellos que especularon a morir acerca de cuál de los Pines iba a morir. ¿Realmente creyeron que alguien iba a morir? Por más sádico que pueda sea Alex Hirsch; al ser una serie de Disney es difícil que un personaje tan querido muera el día de hoy. Sobre todo si dicho personaje es un niño. Así que era lógico pensar que Bill iba a ser el único que iba a pasar a una mejor vida. Aunque no se bien si murió a causa del puñetazo de Stan o sí simplemente quedó convertido en un monumento de piedra atrapado de por vida. Sea como sea, se lo merecía y creo que se convertirá en una excelente atracción para la cabaña.

Fue genial ver a Stan y a Ford partiendo en busca de más misterios en el Stan ó War II, dejando a Soos y a Melody como nuevos propietarios de la cabaña. No sé... Me hubiera gustado ver una escena de su boda unos años más tarde o algo parecido.

Bueno, ahora es momento de hablar de nuestra querida y estimada Llama. Creo que ella es a la que menos se le respetó durante el final, ya que luego de haber tenido un episodio tan épico como el que tuvo; Weirdmageddon parte 3 me hizo pensar en que el misterio de la mansión Noroeste no tuvo la menor relevancia, ya que a pesar de que supuestamente Pacifica comenzaría a ser más humilde; la vimos tener de vuelta su actitud un poco arrogante. Es más, me atrevería a decir que la vi demasiado OOC (Fuera del personaje) Aunque si tenemos una opinión más positiva creo que preferiría compararla con una de esas tsunderes que aunque sean ácidas por fuera son lindas por dentro.

Y ojo, no estoy hablando con respecto a ships ni nada parecido. Digo que no se le respetó tanto porque prácticamente ella fue la única que no tuvo un final tan feliz como el resto de los habitantes. Aunque un comentario que vi en Tumblr me ayudó a reflexionar. El comentario menciona que parece que el hecho de haber perdido la mansión y quedar en la ruina fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Ahora gracias a eso se convertirá en una persona más humilde y crecerá lejos de todos los misterios y los privilegios de ricos para llevar una vida más normal y llevadera con un par de padres más relajados que no le exijirán demasiado. Creo que eso es lo que ella necesita por el momento.

Ahora pasemos a las preguntas sin respuestas... ¿Qué habrá pasado con Blendin? Creí que iba a aparecer en una escena épica para ayudar a la resistencia o algo así. Además, tampoco vimos una interacción con el dado de lados infinitos, ni tampoco supimos cual era el nombre verdadero de Dipper. ¡Así es! Tal parece que Alex nos trolleo de nuevo, jaja.

¡Vaya! Podría quedarme aquí hablándoles de lo genial que fue todo, pero tengo que cortar la transmisión para no aburrirlos. Ya para finalizar creo que tengo que comentar acerca de los ships. Este es un fic de Dipper y Pacifica así que esto es inevitable. La verdad es que no me esperaba una interacción más allá de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras. Pero no creí que ni siquiera se dirigieran la palabra en todo el episodio. Es decir, ambos quedaron como amigos al final del misterio de la mansión Noroeste, así que una charla como amigos creo que no hubiera estado de más. Pero bueno, es decisión del equipo creativo así que no protestaré por ello ni mucho menos. Aunque me encantó el hecho de que con motivo de regalo de cumpleaños, Pacifica le regaló a Dipper un libro de esas serie paranormal que tanto le gusta. Eso sin mencionar el corazón que ella le pone al firmar su nombre en la hoja. Por cierto, me pareció adorable como Wendy y Dipper intercambiaron sus gorras. Tal vez el sentimiento de Wendip está renaciendo. ¿Les gustaría que yo escribiera un fic de esta pareja? Todo puede pasar...

Bien, eso ha sido todo por el momento. Yo por mi parte terminaré los fics de Gravity Falls que tengo pendientes, así como el de Reverse Falls que tengo contemplado hacer en el futuro cuando el del juguetero siniestro esté terminado. Será interesante visitar ese universo alterno. Luego, creo que será un buen momento para traumarme con otra serie o con el nuevo proyecto de Alex. ¿O quién sabe? Tal vez hace un fic parecido al del diario de Pacifica, pero con memorias de cada uno de los personajes importantes y qué fue de sus vidas por lo menos hasta que llegue el siguiente verano. Me retiro diciendo. ¡Muchas gracias Alex y hasta el próximo verano, Gravity Falls!


	21. Duelo

Bueno, Gravity Falls ha terminado y aún después de haber visto ya seis veces el capítulo final todavía no dejo de llorar como Magdalena durante los últimos cinco minutos. No están para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo pero considero el final de Gravity Falls como el más hermoso que haya visto en serie alguna. Esta es la primera vez que una serie me hace llorar. Ni Clannad, es más ni siquiera lloré con la película "Siempre a tu lado" o "Hachiko" o cómo le quieran llamar...

En fin, no me extenderé más, ya que expresé mis pensamientos en la nota pasada. Es hora de que nosotros los fans sigamos expandiendo el universo de Gravity Falls por medio de fanarts y fanfics, así que me gustaría animarlos a que hagan los suyos para compartirlos con las demás personas y demostrar que esta serie es y seguirá siendo inmortal.

Nos vemos hasta el final del capítulo para más comentarios. Espero que les guste el capítulo de la semana y disculpen si se encuentran con algún error de ortografía. Según Word ya no hay ninguno, aunque ya no confío mucho en él... TRUST NO ONE!

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Juguetero Siniestro**

 **Capítulo 17: "Duelo"**

—¡De prisa, Pacifica! —Levantó la voz—. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Está bien... —Accedió finalmente, escapando del lugar no sin antes detenerse por un segundo y dirigirle unas últimas palabras de afecto hacia el chico—. Y Dipper... Ten cuidado.

—¡Claro que sí! —Dipper finiquitó, lanzando el primer ataque a toda velocidad en contra de su oponente.

Pacifica no se detuvo, corrió hasta que sus piernas comenzaron a entumecerse, atravesando el laberinto en busca de aquella plataforma dónde el doctor Anderson mantenía cautivas a las tres niñas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? —Pacifica se preguntó a sí misma, recordando el ultimátum impuesto por su captor—. Jamás las encontraré si sigo corriendo sin una dirección. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? —Se detuvo antes de llegar a una intersección.

De repente, un nuevo grupo de infernales criaturas asemejando la apariencia de Joey; emergieron del suelo a tan solo uno pocos centímetros de ella. Ocasionando que su corazón estuviera a punto de detenerse de manera definitiva.

—No otra vez... —Dijo, dando media vuelta y tomando apresuradamente el camino de la derecha—. ¡Maldita sea! A este paso nunca las encontraré. ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer? Dipper me dijo que al estar en mi cabeza podría hacer lo que yo quisiera, pero ese depravado se ha encargado de convertir mi cabeza en su centro de diversiones. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo? ¿Lo hace por resentimiento hacia mi abuelo por lo que sucedió hace quince años? Soy solamente una chica ordinaria y admito que lastimé a varias personas en el pasado, pero desde aquella noche durante la fiesta decidí que el camino que debía recorrer debía ser otro completamente diferente. Ya estoy harta.

Justo cuando pacifica pensó que había dejado a sus perseguidores muy por detrás, un nuevo escuadrón de entes provenientes del mismísimo averno le cubrió el paso cuando se materializaron repentinamente por medio de una espesa y oscura neblina que se disipó de inmediato. Pacifica frenó justo a tiempo, retrocediendo y evitando una acometida gracias a sus siempre ágiles reflejos. Sin embargo, cuando quiso dar la vuelta para regresar por dónde vino; las abominaciones que pensó había perdido le dieron alcance.

—¡Estoy atrapada...! —Exclamó, petrificándose en el acto.

Pacifica se encontraba rodeada, mientras tanto, en otro lugar dentro del laberinto; una intensa batalla entre Dipper y Anderson se libraba ferozmente en dónde ninguno mostraba piedad ante el otro. Dipper lo recibía con numerosas estocadas, las cuales fueron fácilmente esquivadas y retenidas por el buen doctor utilizando su propia arma como defensa.

—Luce cansado, joven Dipper. —Trató de disminuir la moral del chico.

—Ni un poco... —Trató de demostrar lo contrario, lanzando una nueva ráfaga de ataques combinados, los cuales fueron una vez más bloqueados por las inigualables habilidades de esgrimista del buen doctor.

—Sus ataques son fuertes, pero sin la destreza necesaria no sirven para nada. Sin embargo, es su mente en la que estoy más interesado.

—¿Mi mente? —Se detuvo a respirar—. ¿No has tenido suficiente el haber jugado con la mente de Pacifica, monstruo?

—La ciencia siempre ha requerido de sacrificios para poder evolucionar, y yo estoy a punto de hacer el más grande descubrimiento que jamás ha presenciado la raza humana. ¿Qué me diría, si todos nosotros pudiéramos trascender a un estado dónde la muerte es algo por lo que jamás tendríamos que preocuparnos nuevamente?

—Te diría que estás loco. —Volvió a atacarlo.

—¿Puedo preguntarle por qué? —Contuvo el ataque.

—No sirve de nada vivir para siempre. La muerte es parte de la vida. Lo que importa es lo que hagamos mientras aún la conservemos. Y tú, Anderson; apuesto a que no has logrado hacer nada que valga la pena desde el día que naciste.

—Usted se equivoca, joven Dipper. Han pasado ya tres largos años desde que mi más grande ambición dio finalmente sus primeros frutos. Ahora lo que busco es la manera de perfeccionarlo. Usted sabe... Llevarlo a otro nivel... —Anderson empujó violentamente a Dipper, tumbándolo al suelo—. Esta vida es demasiado corta para comprender todos sus misterios y descubrir todos sus secretos. —Permaneció en su lugar sin realizar ningún movimiento—. Es por eso que busco un sujeto de pruebas adecuado para realizar mis experimentos. Alguien al cual pueda transferir mi voluntad y mi forma de ver la vida. Y usted, joven Dipper; es el candidato perfecto.

—Espera... Eso significa que todo esto... —Se puso de pie—. Todas esas muertes... ¿Están relacionadas con esa estupidez de alcanzar lo que tu llamas; la vida eterna?

—Mírelo como una inversión a largo plazo. Si no hubiera sido por todos esos sacrificios, nunca hubiera llegado tan lejos.

—No cabe la menor duda... Eres un maldito enfermo.

—Debe entender, joven Dipper; que cada conejillo de indias que ha caído en mis garras, ha presenciado un mundo de pesadilla muy distinto al que ustedes afrontaron el día de hoy. Cada prueba, cada trampa fue específicamente diseñada para quebrantar el espíritu de la persona seleccionada y obligarla a abandonar toda esperanza de volver a ver la luz del día, pero usted es diferente. Usted logró pasar todas las pruebas con éxito.

—¿Y por qué elegiste la mente de Pacifica para tus absurdas pruebas? Ella es inocente.

—Todos creemos que somos inocentes hasta que la hora agónica nos toca la puerta. Es ahí, dónde por fin nos damos cuenta de lo ruines que fuimos durante nuestra estancia en la tierra. Yo no estoy exento. Es por eso que mientras viva; lucharé por mis ideales.

—No entiendo... —Gritó, lleno de furia—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Pacifica en todo esto?

—¿No se lo he dicho ya? Para que la ciencia avance se necesitan de sacrificios. La mente de su pequeña amiga era la más vulnerable. Fue fácil apropiarme de sus memorias y utilizarlas con el fin de cumplir mis propósitos.

—Eres un monstruo...

—Monstruo es un término relativo. Todo lo que he hecho hasta el día de hoy ha sido con el fin de ayudar a la especie a salir de ese agujero infernal en el que se encuentra sumergida desde hace ya muchos siglos. Solo aquellos con la capacidad de hacer algo por mirar más allá de la caja son los que deberían encontrarse en el tope de la cadena. Y yo, seré quién muy pronto ascienda para tomar lo que por derecho me pertenece.

—Será sobre mi cadáver... —Adoptó una nueva pose de pelea.

—Espero que no... Ya que aún debo apoderarme de su mente, joven Dipper.

—Te haré una pregunta... Si nos capturaste en la vida real... ¿Por qué no simplemente reclamaste mi mente como tuya?

—No es tan sencillo. Verá, la mente se encuentra protegida por algoritmos cuya complejidad se encuentra directamente relacionada con el nivel de inteligencia y los niveles de estrés emocional en el cuerpo. Estos algoritmos se ven seriamente afectados si el sujeto de prueba ha sufrido recientemente de alguna emoción que pudo haberle causado un efecto postraumático. Su pequeña amiga ha sufrido emociones cargadas de adrenalina en estos últimos días. Es por eso que ella fue la mejor candidata, al contrario de usted. Sus algoritmos fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para resistirse a mi control mental. Solamente puedo tener acceso a una sola memoria a la vez y al introducirme en una de ellas, mi cuerpo físico se encuentra completamente vulnerable. Como lo ve, hasta yo tengo mis propias limitaciones. Sin embargo, si consigo causar en usted un shock lo suficientemente masivo, entonces podré entrar sin ningún problema. Esa es la razón por la cual su hermana y sus dos amigas fueron las elegidas para cumplir con ese propósito. Al ser todos tan unidos, usted jamás soportaría verlas morir frente a sus ojos. De tal modo, que sus defensas caerían sin remedio, lo cual me permitiría infiltrarme con éxito en su cabeza.

—No puedo creerlo... —Dipper

—Su mente se encuentra en un nivel superior a la de la media humana, joven Dipper. Su inteligencia puede ser comparada fácilmente con la de mi antiguo compañero, el autor original de ese pequeño diario; al cual por cierto le ha confiado su suerte en múltiples ocasiones.

—¡Un momento! ¿Quieres decir que conoces al autor del diario?

—En efecto... ¿De qué otra manera explicaría el hecho de que esos símbolos que tuvo que reconocer para salir del laberinto se encontraban también dentro de aquél bunker en el bosque? Eso es por qué yo fui quién le ayudó al autor de dicho diario a construirlo; poco antes de que me considerara como a un peligro para la sociedad.

—Le doy la razón. Tener a semejante demente como compañero debe ser muy difícil.

—Pero él ya no se encuentra con nosotros. Ahora solo estamos usted y yo. Frente a frente. Tal y como usted lo pidió. Es ahora o nunca, joven Dipper. No obstante, antes quiero darle la oportunidad de rendirse y colaborar conmigo de la manera más atenta para detener un derramamiento inútil de sangre. Le doy la elección de unirse a mí y juntos descubrir las maravillas del universo o puede permanecer sentado leyendo un estúpido diario escrito por un charlatán tratando de encontrar una explicación hacia algo tan surrealista como los sucesos paranormales que suceden en este pueblo. Todo tiene una explicación científica. Y juntos podremos demostrarlo.

—La respuesta es no, Anderson. —Dijo, sin retroceder en sus palabras—. Después de todo lo que has hecho no puedo dejarte escapar tan fácilmente.

—Sabía que diría eso... Es una lástima, ya que con nuestro intelecto combinado; ambos podríamos haber llegado muy lejos. Pero al final, ha elegido el camino del dolor. Al final del día su mente se encontrará en mis manos.

—Jamás te lo permitiré. —Apretó fuertemente la barreta improvisada que tenía entre las manos.

—Le recuerdo que solo restan tres minutos para que el conteo termine. En tres minutos, su hermana y esas otras dos chicas dejarán este mundo para convivir por toda la eternidad con el resto de mis preciadas víctimas.

—No si te detengo primero. —Le mostró los dientes—. Tres minutos son suficientes para aniquilarte para siempre.

—Esa majestuosa soberbia es lo que lo llevará a la ruina. —Finiquitó, extendiendo el brazo derecho desde el cual brotaron intensas llamaradas; que Dipper apenas y pudo esquivar luego de pegar un salto hacia atrás—. Buena maniobra, pero eso no será suficiente.

—¡Espera! Dijimos que sin trucos.

—Ese no es un truco. ¿Nunca ha oído hablar de la _Piroquinesis_? Es un concepto interesante, si se dejara guiar por su curiosidad en vez de escuchar lo que le dicta el corazón tal vez lo comprendería mejor. —Dijo, a punto de lanzar un nuevo ataque, uno que probablemente Dipper no podría esquivar.

 **Continuará...**

Es en este capítulo cuando los lectores comúnmente se quedan así de: _¡Ohhh! Así que esto planeaba el tipo este..._ Espero no se hayan perdido. De todos modos, en el próximo capítulo habrán más explicaciones pero por parte de otro personaje que no les diré de quién se trata.

La semana pasada cometí un error diciéndoles que quedaban 3 capítulos pero como perdí la habilidad de contar tendré que regresarme a la primaria y corregir mis palabras. A partir de este capítulo ahora sí quedan únicamente tres más para llegar a los veinte capítulos exactos. Espero que permanezcan conmigo hasta el final para conocer el final de esta historia el cual estoy seguro de que no se imaginarán.

Para despedirme solo quiero hacer énfasis de que el capítulo final de mi otro fic: "El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest" ya está subido para las personas que lo leyeron o que lo están leyendo. Este capítulo abarca lo que sucedió al final del Weirdmageddon, así que espero que también sea de su agrado y si aún no lo han leído, espero que le den una oportunidad.

Gracias a todas y a todos por sus comentarios y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega, la cual está pactada por medio de un trato con Bill para **el día 3 de marzo.**

Saludos desde cualquier parte en dónde me estén leyendo. ¡Chao!


	22. Luz

Bueno, ahora sí comienza la cuenta regresiva para el final de este fic. ¡Yeah!

Este es el antepenúltimo capítulo y les advierto de una vez que será un poco más largo que los anteriores, así que tómenlo con calma para que no pierdan detalles de la trama. Los veré al término para algunos comentarios finales.

Perdonen si se encuentran con alguna falta de ortografía. De hecho si la encuentran les agradecería mucho que me dijeran en dónde está esa sin vergüenza para corregirla.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Juguetero Siniestro**

 **Capítulo 18: "Luz"**

—Es inútil... —Decía Pacifica, al ser aprisionada nuevamente por el pequeño ejército de criaturas—. No hay salida.

Pacifica terminó con su espalda puesta contra la pared, pensando únicamente en Dipper y en su hermano, los cuales eran probablemente las dos personas más significativas que había conocido en toda su vida. Deseando fervientemente que ambos vinieran a rescatarla.

—¡No...! —Exclamó, abriendo bien sus ojos—. Ya es suficiente... No puedo dejar que el miedo se apodere de mí otra vez. Dipper me encomendó encontrar a su hermana y eso es lo que voy a hacer. No puedo fallarle a mi chico ideal. No puedo seguir siendo la clásica y estúpida damisela en peligro. Es hora de que Pacifica Northwest tome cartas en el asunto.

La joven de cabellos rubios enfocó todos sus esfuerzos y pensamientos en encontrar una forma de localizar a Mabel y al resto de las chicas. Sin embargo, como si su mente se encontrara bloqueada; aquellas memorias horribles volvieron a asolar los corredores de su cabeza; impidiendo que lograra concentrarse debidamente.

—Tú puedes, Pacifica. ¡Tú puedes! Nada de esto es real. Nada es real... —Repetía, mientras los deformes seres iban acercándose cada vez más y más—. Esta es mi mente y yo soy la única que pone las reglas aquí. No dejaré que ningún maniático juegue conmigo como si fuera su maldito juguete.

En ese momento, un nuevo halo de luz se hizo presente al aparecer de repente frente a la niña, el cual fue perdiendo su brillo hasta que poco a poco fue adoptando la forma de una ventana circular cuyas dimensiones eran similares a las de Pacifica. Una especie de portal desde dónde se podían observar claramente a las tres chicas aprisionadas y sujetas a la misma frágil plataforma dónde Anderson las había colocado con anterioridad.

—¿Qué es esto? —Pacifica se preguntó exaltada, extendiendo tímidamente su mano hasta poder atravesar dicha apertura puesta sobre la nada, descubriendo así que se trataba de una especie de atajo que la podría conducir hacia las jóvenes cautivas—. ¿Yo hice esto? —Se preguntó, justo antes de darse cuenta que tendría una mejor alternativa. Acto seguido, Pacifica se animó a cruzar, logrando llegar hasta su objetivo en un segundo—. Las encontré... —Murmuró, cuando la ventana se desvaneció en el aire.

Pacifica se acercó hacia la plataforma, donde pudo mirar como tanto Mabel, Candy y Grenda yacían inconscientes e indefensas, con pesadas cadenas industriales colocadas en las muñecas y en los tobillos, las cuales se encontraban sujetas a su vez a una serie de tubos de corte también industrial colocados de manera recta sobre el suelo de reja. Además, a un costado de ellas se hallaba un cronómetro digital cuyos números rojos como sangre indicaba que faltaban dos minutos y medio para que el conteo finalizara.

—¡Mabel! ¡Mabel! ¿Estás bien? —La alcanzó, arrodillándose frente al cuerpo inerte de la hermana de Dipper, ladeándola un poco para poder despertarla—. Contesta, por favor. —Continuó haciéndolo hasta que por fin la joven Pines comenzó a abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasa...? —Dijo entre murmullos y quejidos—. ¿Ya es hora de ir a la escuela?

—Mabel, me da tanto gusto saber que estás bien. —Le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Pacifica? ¿Eres tú? —Mabel se dio cuenta parcialmente de lo que sucedía; ¿Recibiendo un abrazo por parte de Pacifica Northwest? —. *¡Qué locura!* —Pensó, confirmando así que esta podría ser la experiencia más extraña que ha vivido hasta ahora.

—¡Claro que soy yo! —Confirmó.

—¿Qué está pasando...? —Dio un vistazo a su alrededor—. ¿Y qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y por qué estás en ropa interior?

Debido a los constantes giros en los acontecimientos, Pacifica había olvidad por completo que lo único que traía puesto eran sus bragas y una camiseta blanca por encima. A causa de esto, la joven Northwest se puso completamente roja.

—Eso no es de tú incumbencia... Pasé por muchas dificultades para encontrarlas... ¿Y lo primero que me preguntas es por qué estoy en ropa interior? ¿Enserio? Ya habrá más tiempo de explicarles todo lo que ha sucedido en el camino. Primero tenemos que despertar a Candy y a Grenda. Dipper se encuentra en un grave peligro. —Se puso de pie, acercándose hacia las otras dos niñas—. ¡Ayúdame, Mabel! ¡Deprisa! Debo liberarlas de esas cadenas antes de que la cuenta regresiva se termine.

—¿Cuenta regresiva? ¿Qué cuenta regresiva? —Preguntó la chica de frenos, mirando casi de manera inmediata el respectivo contador—. ¡Oh! Hablas de esa cuenta regresiva... ¿Y qué sucederá cuando llegue a cero?

—No querrás saberlo... Tenemos poco tiempo, debemos apresurarnos. —Pacifica llegó rápidamente hasta dónde Grenda se encontraba, mientras que Mabel, aún con las voluminosas cadenas se las arregló hasta alcanzar a Candy.

—¡Hey! ¡Grenda! Es hora de despertar, grandulona. —Pacifica la ladeó con suavidad, utilizando el mismo método que uso con Mabel.

—¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Qué te han hecho? —Dijo, tapando los orificios de la nariz de su amiga con sus dedos, la cual comenzó a ahogarse.

—Mabel. —La rubia se dirigió hacia ella—. Te dije que las despertaras, no que intentaras matarla.

Sorpresivamente, Candy despertó de un salto apenas pocos instantes antes de que Grenda lo hiciera. Cuando ambas chicas se encontraban arriba, Mabel y Pacifica expresaron su alegría inmediata.

—¡Amigas! —Exclamó Mabel—. Están a salvo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Candy, confundida mientras se acomodaba las gafas—. ¡Wow! ¿Dónde estamos? —Hizo otra pregunta luego de inspeccionar el lúgubre sitio.

—Me siento como si hubiera luchado contra un oso de ocho cabezas. —Dijo Grenda, llevándose la mano derecha hacia su cabeza—. Todo me da vueltas... ¿Pacifica? ¿Eres tú?

—Sí... ¿Esperabas a Santa Claus o a alguien parecido?

—¿Por qué estás en ropa interior?

—¡Qué te importa! —La rubia estalló en ira, respirando agitada; consiguiendo que su tic nervioso en el ojo saliera a relucir frente a todas—. Ahora escúchenme con atención. La leyenda era cierta, ese lunático que existía en los relatos resultó ser tan real como ustedes y yo. Luego, acabó por encerrarnos a todos como ratas. Dipper y yo hemos hecho hasta lo imposible para rescatarlas, pero en estos momentos Dipper se encuentra luchando mano a mano contra ese lunático. Debemos ir con él de inmediato y ayudarlo.

—¿Pero cómo vamos a liberarnos de estas cadenas? —Preguntó Mabel.

—No se preocupen, yo las ayudaré a escapar. —Advirtió la joven Northwest, retrocediendo un par de pasos y cerrando los ojos, concentrándose para que con la ayuda de sus pensamientos las cerraduras pudieran liberarse aún sin la ayuda de las llaves que Anderson mantenía bajo su custodia dentro de su estómago. Sin embargo, por más que intentaba; Pacifica no fue capaz de conseguir nada.

—¡Ehh, Pacifica...! —Mabel se sintió incómoda—. Esto es extraño... ¿Estás segura de qué estás bien?

—No lo entiendo... —Abrió sus ojos—. ¿Por qué no está funcionando? ¿Por qué no soy capaz de liberar la cerradura?

—Pacifica... Creo que necesitarás una llave para eso. —Candy sugirió.

—¡No necesito de ninguna llave! —Gritó—. Se supone que con la ayuda de mi mente debería ser capaz de forzar el cerrojo.

—¿Con tu mente? —Mabel inmiscuyo.

—Verán... No sé cómo explicarles esto... Pero Dipper descubrió que nos encontramos dentro de mi mente. No sé cómo pudo hacerlo, pero ese sin vergüenza consiguió aprisionarnos a todos adentro... Sé que suena estúpido y las comprenderé si no llegan a creerme...

—Te creo. —Dijo Mabel.

—¿De verdad? —Pacifica se sorprendió.

—Yo también. —Agregó Grenda, levantando la mano.

—Y yo. —Finalizó Candy—. No sería lo más extraño que hayamos vivido junto a Mabel. Después de haber combatido contra un monstruo hecho de dulces baratos no hay nada en lo que no crea ahora.

—Esta no es la primera vez que mi hermano y yo nos encontramos dentro de una mente. Es más, cualquiera de nosotras podemos hacer cualquier cosa que queramos realidad, incluyendo a Dipper.

—Pero... Dipper no mencionó nada acerca de que el también podía utilizar esta habilidad.

—Conociendo al testarudo de mi hermano estoy segura de que lo hizo para enfrentar el solo a ese sujeto.

—Cómo sea... —Pacifica se mordió el labio—. No entiendo porqué no está funcionando. ¿Acaso el doctor Anderson ha bloqueado el control sobre mi mente definitivamente?

—Vamos a intentarlo, chicas. —Anunció Mabel—. Piensen en romper estas cadenas. —Acto seguido, las tres cerraron los ojos e imaginaron exactamente en lo que se había acordado. No obstante, al poco tiempo las tres comenzaron a tener visiones horribles y espantosas acerca del futuro tal y cómo Pacifica las había tenido con anterioridad. Un futuro dónde las tres aparecían muertas y desmembradas de una manera descrita simplemente como atroz.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Mabel, cayendo de rodillas en conjunto con el resto de sus amigas—. Fue horrible. Pude ver mi propia muerte repitiéndose de manera infinita.

—También yo... —Dijo el resto de las chicas, con trabajos para poder respirar.

—Es lo que he tratado de decirles. Parece que ese canalla ha suprimido nuestra habilidad para pensar... Y el tiempo se está acabando. —Pacifica advirtió al observar que al reloj le quedaban únicamente treinta segundos para que el tiempo se cumpliera.

Parecía que ya nada podría empeorar para el desafortunado cuarteto de niñas. En contraparte, el entorno no pensaba lo mismo, ya que varios portales como bocas hambrientas y escarlatas comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor, dejando pasar a una docena de aquellas abominaciones que Pacifica ya conocía perfectamente.

—¿Qué son esas cosas? —Grenda preguntó terriblemente asustada.

—No puede ser... No puede ser... —Pacifica repitió—. Por favor... Funciona... —Decía mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse y pensar en romper con las ataduras.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Candy se alarmó, abrazando a Mabel.

—No hay salida. —Concluyó la joven Pines.

Pacifica trataba de no centrarse en lo que sucedía en el exterior. En vez de eso centró todos sus esfuerzos en buscar alguna manera de liberar a las chicas. Sin embargo, aquella serie de alucinaciones escabrosas y macabras dignas de una película Snuff; regresaron a su mente como si un rollo de película de ocho milímetros hubiera sido colocado en su sistema neuronal. Aún contra todo pronóstico, Pacifica se resistía ante el bloqueo impuesto por Anderson; llevando a su cerebro a realizar una labor tan titánica al grado de que su cabeza no tardó en comenzar a dolerle profundamente. Después de todo, ella deseaba fervientemente evitar que todas terminaran muertas en manos de aquellas criaturas o a causa del desplome de la plataforma sobre la que se encontraban.

—Vamos... Vamos... Vamos... —Pacifica repetía una y otra vez.

En ese momento, el espacio entero comenzó a temblar de una manera tan violenta, que podía ser fácilmente comparable al poder de un terremoto de nueve o diez grados en la escala de Richter. Mabel, Candy y Grenda cayeron al suelo, pero mientras las tres permanecían estupefactas con una mirada de terror sin precedentes; Pacifica se mantenía íntegra sin percatarse de lo que ocurría fuera de su mente. Entonces, de un momento a otro; aquella dimensión comenzó a contraerse una vez más. Tal y como había sucedido cuando fue mordida por una de aquellas serpientes. Luego, de una manera inexplicable; Pacifica fue rodeada por un destello de luz semejante al que había podido invocar antes para escapar de las criaturas por primera vez. Después, los oídos de la niña captaron un silencio absoluto, como si se hubiera colocado un par de tapones hechos de algodón. Después de unos cuantos segundos, Pacifica abrió los ojos, descubriendo que se hallaba en un espacio completamente en blanco e infinito.

—¡Qué...! ¿Qué pasó? —Se preguntó al no poder localizar con la mirada a ninguna de las tres chicas, ni tampoco a las criaturas, mucho menos al intimidante laberinto o a Dipper—. ¿Dónde se fueron todos? ¿Dipper…? ¿Mabel…?

—Descuida, Pacifica. Todos se encuentran con bien. Probablemente tu capacidad cerebral fue capaz de absorber el flujo del tiempo en este espacio, así como la comprensión de la materia que existe entre los cuerpos atados a él. —Dijo una voz ignominiosa que se alcanzó a escuchar en todas partes—. En otras palabras, has accedido al lugar más profundo de tu mente. Podría decirse que es dónde se encuentra almacenada tu conciencia genética. En este lugar puedes encontrar todo tipo de recuerdos, ya sean buenos o malos. Mientras tú te encuentres en este lugar no podrás ser capaz de percibir el continuo flujo del tiempo. Es como si todo lo que existe en el exterior hubiera quedado temporalmente paralizado.

—¿Quién dijo eso...? —Se giró hacia todas las direcciones, sin encontrar al propietario. Sin embargo, aquella voz conservaba un tono de hablar familiar para Pacifica. Uno que al recordarlo le hizo soltar un par de lágrimas—. Espera... Todas esas palabras de nerd sin sentido... Ese tono pausado y cuidadoso... ¿Acaso tú eres...?

De pronto, un grupo de esferas luminosas descendieron desde el cielo, las cuales tras combinarse unas con otras; adoptaron la forma de un joven apuesto de doce años y de cabellos rubios y necios.

—Soy feliz de poder volver a verte, Pacifica. —Dijo el muchacho, erigiendo una cálida sonrisa—. Te he estado esperando.

—Joey... —Murmuró, jadeando entre pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaron a asomarse desde sus preciosos ojos azules.

Antes de que Joey pudiera decir algo, Pacifica corrió hacia él; abrazándolo con tremenda fuerza.

—Pacifica... Hermana… Me estás asfixiando... —Dijo el joven Northwest, devolviéndole el abrazo a su pequeña hermana mientras permitía que desahogara su pecho tras comenzar a llorar desesperadamente sobre su hombro—. Todo está bien. Ya todo está bien... —Susurró, acariciando el sedoso cabello de Pacifica.

—Eres un tonto... —Continuó, envuelta en un profundo llanto, apretando los dientes y los puños—. No sabes lo mucho que me haces falta, idiota... Lo siento... Lo siento mucho... Joey...

—¿Por qué te disculpas? No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Claro que sí... Si no hubiera sido tan estúpida para haberme acercado a esas serpientes, entonces tú...

—No digas eso, Pacifica… Por favor. —La interrumpió—. No debes sentirte culpable por lo que pasó hace seis años. Yo morí protegiéndote y lo volvería a hacer todas las veces que sean necesarias; si es que así con eso puedo garantizar tu seguridad.

—Pero... Nuestros padres siempre lo han dicho... —Se separó momentáneamente de él, mostrando grandes ríos de lágrimas sobre sus chapeadas mejillas—. Ellos siempre me han culpado por lo sucedido.

—Escucha... Hermanita... Sé que nuestros padres nunca han sido las personas más comprensibles sobre la tierra. Pero al menos entre tú y yo sabemos lo que sucedió en realidad. Fue un accidente. Eras una niña pequeña e indefensa. No estabas consciente de lo que hacías. Así que no podía permitir que la vida de mi hermana favorita terminara de ese modo. Además, veo que mi sacrificio valió la pena. ¡Mira cuánto has crecido! Ahora estamos a la misma altura. Creo que ya no podré llevarte en mi espalda como antes.

—Gracias Joey... Deseaba tanto que alguien me dijera esas palabras... Pero creía que lo único que hacía era buscar autosatisfacción.

—Bueno... —Se llevó las manos a la cintura—. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Ahora estoy yo aquí para aclarar las cosas. A propósito, hermana... ¿Por qué aún estás en ropa interior?

Pacifica se dio cuenta de los hechos cuando ya era muy tarde. En consecuencia, le soltó un tremendo golpe en la cabeza a su hermano.

—¿Cómo te atreves a verme así? —Gritó, extremadamente furiosa y con la cara roja. Parecía que fuera a estallarle.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Se sobó el área afectada—. De acuerdo, no hay remedio. —Llevó sus dedos pulgar e índice de su mano izquierda hacia los bordes de su pequeña y partida barbilla—. Veamos... Creo que tu atuendo es más o menos así.

Joey realizó un ademán con la mano. A continuación, la joven Northwest pudo ser testigo de cómo su conjunto favorito compuesto por un vestido largo y violeta, chaqueta purpura, medias negras y botas de piel regresaba a ella como por arte de magia.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Pacifica preguntó, mirando sus nuevas ropas.

—Estamos dentro de tu mente. ¿Lo olvidas? Recuerda que aquí puedes hacer todo lo que tú quieras sin limitaciones.

—No lo he olvidado, pero... Aunque sea mi memoria... El canalla que nos secuestró consiguió bloquear mis pensamientos de alguna que no puedo explicar. —Bajó la mirada.

—Lo sé, Pacifica. No tienes porque decirme nada. Lo he visto todo desde este lugar. —Llevó sus manos por detrás de su espalda—. Pero no debes entrar en pánico. El doctor Anderson nunca tendrá acceso a este lugar por más que lo intente. —Dijo, con una mirada tan fría como un iceberg en medio del antártico.

—Espera... ¿Cómo sabes acerca de ese lunático?

—Pacifica... No sabes cómo me gustaría que este breve momento entre nosotros durara más tiempo. Me gustaría recordar acerca de todo lo que tú y yo vivimos mientras me encontraba con vida, pero tú aún tienes cosas pendientes por hacer en el mundo real dónde yo jamás podré regresar. Así que mientras puedas permanecer aquí es mi deber contarte un pequeño secreto acerca del doctor Anderson. —Exhaló una fuerte cantidad de aire, como tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Yo lo conocí hace aproximadamente seis años.

—¿Hace seis años? Pero… Tu moriste exactamente hace seis años… ¿Cómo pudo…? —Pacifica no supo cómo continuar.

—Escucha, hermana… Esto que estoy a punto de contarte es de vital importancia. Sé que les estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero deben detener al doctor Anderson aquí y ahora. Ese sujeto es un peligro para cualquier ser viviente de este planeta. No puede seguir estando suelto. Creo que ya ha hecho el suficiente daño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No sé cómo comenzar… Lo que sucede es que…. —Suspiró—. Pacifica… Esto podrá sonar absurdo y parecido a algo que saqué de una película de ciencia ficción, pero el doctor Anderson fue capaz de traerme de regreso a la vida.

—¿Qué…? —Su expresión dibujada en su rostro lo decía todo, parecía como si un médico capacitado le hubiera dicho que tenía un tumor inoperable y que solamente le quedaban pocos meses de vida. A pesar de esto, Pacifica quiso seguir escuchando todo lo que su hermano tenía que decirle.

—Podrá parecer un demente psicótico, pero el doctor Anderson es alguien a quién no podemos subestimar ni tomar por un tonto. Él es increíblemente inteligente y habilidoso. No sé cómo lo consiguió, pero lo primero que recuerdo después de haber sido mordido por la serpiente; fue haber despertado en el interior de lo que parecían ser las ruinas de un laboratorio casi inservible. Había restos de quemaduras en todas partes y un olor a azufre y acero fundido muy intenso en el aire. Luego, me di cuenta de que no podía mover ni un musculo. Me encontraba amagado sobre una camilla, siendo alumbrado por la luz de una bombilla. Además, había alguien más ahí conmigo, alguien que no dejaba de reírse como un loco y que poco después se presentaría como el doctor Anderson Thomas Clayton. Al principio creí que me encontraba en el infierno, pero poco tiempo después, él me dijo que me encontraba vivo. Más vivo que nunca. Me confesó que gracias a su más grande descubrimiento fue capaz de devolverme la vida. Un compuesto extraño y maligno conocido como el virus madre.

—¿El virus madre? —Pacifica repitió, murmurando—. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es ese tipo? ¿Acaso ese demente piensa que estamos dentro de algún juego de Resident Evil o algo parecido?

—Tu sentido del humor siempre sale a relucir hasta en los peores momentos, hermana. —Sonrió—. El virus madre es un suero creado por el propio doctor. Una sustancia capaz de someter las funciones psicomotrices de un ser humano para obligarlo a seguir una serie de órdenes específicas. El problema es que el virus solamente funciona exitosamente con individuos cuyo coeficiente intelectual se encuentre mucho más arriba del de la media. De tal modo que a partir de ese momento, ese desquiciado utilizó mi cuerpo libremente como si fuera una probeta. Experimentó conmigo día tras día, y noche tras noche para tratar de perfeccionar su aborrecible descubrimiento y buscar la manera de encontrar los componentes químicos que reaccionan positivamente ante el nivel de inteligencia de la gente, y así removerlos para que el virus pueda ser capaz de hacer efecto en personas comunes y corrientes. Este fue su modus operandi hasta que finalmente mi cuerpo no pudo resistir más. Sin embargo, al final; él logró perfeccionar el virus. Lo peor de todo fue que el consideró que yo era alguien muy especial para permitir que yo muriera. Así que él se encargó de depositar mi cerebro en una cámara criogénica para mantenerme con vida. Durante todo este tiempo, fui utilizado para conseguir y doblegar a todos los sujetos de prueba que caían en sus garras. Utilizaba mis propios enlaces neuronales para establecer una conexión estable entre sus víctimas y él, utilizando un receptor de ondas para poder tener un control absoluto sobre sus pensamientos, recuerdos e inclusive; su voluntad. Nada se le escapaba. Hasta ahora. Parece ser que él jamás imaginó que al ser tú la víctima; yo podría comunicarme contigo por medio de nuestros enlaces genéticos.

—Entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué él querría hacer algo así? ¿Por qué se divierte torturando y asesinando a las personas si ya había perfeccionado su estúpido virus?

—Lo que Anderson busca en estos momentos es encontrar a alguien, a una víctima con una capacidad cerebral lo suficientemente poderosa para poder trasplantar su propia mente y todos sus conocimientos hacia este nuevo cuerpo con la única intención de vivir eternamente y proseguir con sus experimentos enfermos; creando virus cada vez más letales. Su cuerpo original resultó muy perjudicado gracias a las quemaduras que sufrió cuándo nuestro abuelo; Martin Northwest, incendió a propósito la fábrica que servía como fachada para ocultar un laboratorio subterráneo dónde el doctor era el director designado hace quince años. Lo hizo con el deseo de asesinar al doctor Anderson; debido a que nuestro abuelo ya había tenido suficiente de él y de sus inhumanos experimentos. La mala noticia fue que sobrevivió y después de profanar mí tumba para revivirme y así consumir su venganza; él intentó hacer este experimento siniestro conmigo. La buena noticia fue que nuestros cuerpos no eran compatibles para realizar una operación de tal magnitud. No obstante, después de mucho tiempo en búsqueda de un cuerpo; al fin encontró al candidato perfecto.

—Esto... Esto es... Una locura... —Se estremeció ante las palabras de Joey, llevándose su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón—. Ahora todo parece cobrar sentido... Pero... ¿De quién se trata? ¿Quién crees que pueda ser su próximo candidato?

—Creo que ya deberías de saberlo. —Adoptó una actitud seria—. Me temo que ese amigo tuyo llamado Dipper es el nuevo blanco del doctor, y está utilizando tu mente para llegar hasta él. Si Anderson consigue provocarle un shock lo suficientemente grande para desestabilizar sus enlaces neuronales; nada le impedirá al doctor apropiarse de su cuerpo. Si tiene éxito, ese chico nunca volverá a ser como antes.

—¡Oh no! Dipper... —Se mostró aterrada—. Debemos hacer algo.

—¿Estás preocupada por él, cierto?

—¿Es enserio? Hasta tu pregunta suena tonta… —Se molestó ante la cuestión—. ¡Claro que estoy preocupada por él! Dipper es... Alguien muy importante para mí.

—Comprendo perfectamente... —Sonrió suspicaz—. Jamás imaginé que mi hermanita logrará estrechar un lazo de ese tipo. Creo que ese chico ha provocado un cambio radical el ti. Luces diferente a como yo te recuerdo… Más radiante. Además, por si no lo has notado, sonríes cada vez que escuchas o pronuncias su nombre.

—¿Qué dices...? —Se ruborizó una vez más, tratando de negar los hechos—. Claro que no... —Se giró y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Vamos! —Comenzó a ponerla nerviosa—. ¿Me vas a decir que no sientes algo por ese chico después de que ambos se besaran de ese modo?

—¿Qué…? —La cara de Pacifica parecía un semáforo descompuesto, cambiando el color de sus mejillas de amarillo a rojo y viceversa—. ¿Cómo supiste qué...?

—He estado observando toda la acción desde que ambos despertaron en medio de ese monstruoso laberinto. ¿Recuerdas? Después de todo son mis neuronas las que están siendo utilizadas para crear un puente entre tu mente y la del doctor. Lamentablemente no pude intervenir hasta que la conexión entre el doctor y tú se fraccionó; permitiéndote hacer uso de tus pensamientos por una fracción de segundo y llamándome a mí involuntariamente para salvarte de esas criaturas. Como sea... Pienso que ustedes dos hacen una bonita pareja. Me hubiera gustado conocer en persona a este chico. El tiene mi aprobación para salir con mi pequeña hermana.

—Estás loco... Y deja de llamarme pequeña. Ya no tengo seis años.

—Solo pensaba en voz alta...

—Gracias, Joey... —Sonrió levemente, cuando diversas lágrimas brotaron desde sus ojos rojizos, siendo en esta especial ocasión; la felicidad tomando el rol de la emoción dominante.

—No tienes por qué darme las gracias. Al contrario, soy yo quién debería disculparse por no haber estado ahí en los momentos más importantes de tu vida. Por no haber crecido junto a ti como un hermano mayor.

—Gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de volver a verte. —Pacifica se adelantó, rodeando a su hermano con sus dos brazos—. Hace seis años no pude despedirme de ti. Me encontraba aterrada… No sabía lo que sucedía hasta que nuestra madre me dio la noticia.

—¡Oye, oye! —La abrazó por igual—. No tomes esto como una simple despedida. Trata de imaginar que es solo un hasta luego. Sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver, pero espero que cuando eso ocurra; tú tengas más de cien años.

—Eres un tonto… —Lo abrazó aún más fuerte, dándose cuenta de cómo un aura de luz comenzó a rodear el contorno del cuerpo de Joey.

—¡Vaya! Parece que mi tiempo aquí ha terminado. Ahora debes regresar y detener a ese infeliz. Cuando salgas de aquí habrás recuperado el control total de tu mente. Mientras charlábamos me encargué de destruir todos los enlaces y conexiones que te tenían atada a la voluntad del doctor Anderson. Así que ve y dale una paliza.

—Lo haré… —Dijo, sin querer apartarse—. Por ti…

En ese momento, el aura alrededor del joven Northwest lo cubrió de pies a cabeza hasta comprimirse en una esfera luminosa; hecho que obligó a Pacifica a dar un salto hacia atrás.

—Recuérdalo, aunque no me encuentre físicamente a tu lado; siempre que necesites a alguien para escucharte… Ahí estaré. —Finalizó, estallando en miles de fragmentos brillantes hasta desaparecer por completo ante los húmedos ojos de su hermana menor.

-o-

Dipper jadeaba de dolor, ocultándose detrás de uno de los muros del laberinto, tratando de soportar el dolor provocado por la aparatosa quemadura que cubría el ochenta por ciento de su brazo derecho.

—No sirve de nada tratar de esconderse, joven Dipper. ¿Por qué no mejor lo piensa mejor y acepta mi irresistible oferta? —Dipper comenzó a moverse, procurando alejarse de la voz de su perseguidor—. Alguien con una prodigiosa inteligencia como la suya no puede esperar sentado a estudiar una serie de patéticas anomalías. Ambos sabemos que su lugar se encuentra del lado de la ciencia. Imagínese lo que ambos podríamos lograr si unimos nuestras fuerzas.

—¡Jamás me uniría a alguien como tú? —Dijo el muchacho, avanzando por los corredores del laberinto hasta encontrar un nuevo escondite: un hueco entre dos muros lo suficientemente estrecho para que un niño de su edad cupiera a la perfección.

—Continúa fiel a sus ideales... Eso habla muy bien de usted, joven Dipper. —Dijo, mientras caminaba a paso lento por los corredores; incinerando todo a su paso con la ayuda de sus poderes piroquineticos hasta posicionarse a escasos centímetros del escondite de Dipper—. Sin embargo, me temo decirle que su tiempo se ha casi terminado. Solo restan treinta segundos al reloj antes de reclamar las vidas de su hermana y de sus dos amigas. Así que una vez que el trabajo este hecho, me encargaré de que los últimos minutos de vida de su amiga rubia se conviertan en los más repulsivos que haya tenido en toda su vida. Me divertiré diseccionando cada parte y cada célula de su cuerpo hasta que no quede nada y sus gritos de dolor sean sosegados por la inevitable muerte.

Dipper sintió como un sentimiento de ira incontrolable comenzaba a arder en su interior.

—Después de todo, ella aún es fácilmente manipulable. Tal vez ella si hubiera aceptado unirse a mí después de todo.

Dipper no resistió más, saliendo de su escondite y lanzando un grito repleto de furia, utilizando el tubo metálico para atacar con todas sus fuerzas al doctor Anderson, el cual consiguió bloquearlo con la ayuda de su propia arma improvisada. No obstante, el encapuchado consiguió empujarlo hacia atrás hasta tumbarlo.

—Es una lástima que sus últimos momentos conscientes los haya desperdiciado de esta manera. En solo diez segundos más, mi victoria estará asegurada y usted, tendrá la oportunidad de pensar en todo lo que pudo haber ganado al haber aceptado mi propuesta. Lo veré en el infierno, joven Dipper... Tres... Dos... Uno...

Dipper cerró sus ojos, evitando que sus lágrimas se desparramaran nuevamente, tratando de contener los sentimientos de humillación y de derrota que le carcomían el pecho. Sin embargo, lo que ocurriría a continuación sobrepasaría los niveles de entendimiento del doctor Anderson y también de Dipper, ya que ambos lograron percibir un fuerte estallido a la lejanía, una explosión cuya onda expansiva fue lo suficientemente poderosa para desintegrar en millones de partículas de polvo las paredes del laberinto hasta que lo único que quedó en su lugar fueron los infernales corredores desnudos. El doctor Anderson perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Por su lado, Dipper se llevó las manos a la cabeza para tratar de ponerse a salvo. Cuando el ruido cesó, tanto Dipper, como el doctor Anderson pudieron contemplar a unos cuantos metros de distancia un destello luminoso flotando sobre el aire, el cual se fue aproximando poco a poco hacia ellos hasta que perdió completamente su brillo; aterrizando y revelando así a las cuatro niñas tomadas de las manos siendo Pacifica la única que servía como guía.

—Esto... No puede ser... —Murmuró el doctor, contemplando atónito la escena.

—¡Justo a tiempo! —Dijo la rubia.

—¡Pacifica! ¡Mabel! ¡Chicas! —Dipper exclamó emocionado, pegando un brinco—. ¡Todas están a salvo!

—¡Dipper! —Gritó Mabel, corriendo hacia su hermano para abrazarlo—. ¡Me alegra tanto verte de nuevo, hermano! ¿Y por qué estás en ropa interior?

—Yo creí que nunca te volvería a ver. —Abrazó a su hermana, dándole una vuelta en el aire—. Te lo contaré todo más tarde.

Pacifica y las demás chicas miraron hacia los hermanos con ternura, la cual desapareció cuando Pacifica cambió de dirección y la dirigió hacia el doctor Anderson.

—Se acabó, Anderson. —Anunció con firmeza—. Has perdido...

—No entiendo... ¿Cómo conseguiste destruir mis enlaces neuronales...? Una chica tan ordinaria cómo tú... —Decía aún sin podérselo creer.

—Lo único que te diré es que alguien me ayudó... Alguien que siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme; aún en las situaciones de crisis más difíciles y que tú trataste de manipular para que yo perdiera las esperanzas.

De repente, el panorama cambió y el techo del escenario de la fábrica metalúrgica y endemoniada comenzó a colapsar. Todos miraron hacia el cielo, encontrándose con una enorme grieta que se extendió como una telaraña hasta que se perdía de vista en el rojizo horizonte. Luego, como si de un cristal roto se tratara, el cielo comenzó a desmoronarse hasta comprimirse y comenzar a tomar el aspecto de los interiores de la estadía de la mansión de la familia Northwest con todo y el esqueleto de ballena pendiendo sobre el techo. Cuando el espectáculo concluyó, nadie percibía ninguna clase de heridas en sus cuerpos; sobre todo Dipper, el cual miró como la herida de la quemadura sobre su brazo se había desvanecido. A su vez, los chicos fueron testigos de cómo sus atuendos habían cambiado para ser reemplazados por los que utilizaron aquella vez durante la fiesta.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó Dipper—. He recuperado mi ropa, aunque este moño aún continúa estrangulándome.

—Ríndete Anderson. —Dijo Pacifica—. Finalmente me he librado de tu control mental... Tus pensamientos enfermos ya no tienen influencia en mí.

—Ahora entiendo... —Dijo Anderson—. Fue "La luz", quién te hizo ganar esa tremenda confianza... Pero entiende algo, niña... Él es la luz, y yo la oscuridad.

Anderson atacó a Pacifica con sus habilidades capaces de generar fuego desde sus manos, originando con sus manos juntas una marejada de llamas que se extendió por toda la mansión hasta que estuvieron por alcanzar al grupo de chicos. Todos alcanzaron a cubrirse, menos Pacifica, la cual permaneció en su lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento. Cuando el fuego estuvo a pocos milímetros de alcanzar su rostro, este se encontró con una barrera invisible. Luego, Pacifica desvió la dirección del fuego simplemente con la ayuda de sus ojos de regreso hacia Anderson, el cual recibió el impacto, provocando que su vestimenta comenzara a arder en llamas. Anderson gritó de dolor al momento de querer escapar de las sofocantes llamaradas, pero Pacifica no se lo permitió; alzando su mano para hacerlo levitar en el aire y estamparlo de lleno contra el muro sobre la chimenea con tal fuerza; que incluso consiguió abollarla. A continuación, Pacifica repetiría la misma acción decenas de veces, hasta que varios de los huesos de su enemigo se quebraron como mondadientes. Sin embargo, al notar como a Pacifica se le había pasado la mano, Dipper la detuvo en el acto.

—Pacifica... Es suficiente...

—No puedo Dipper... Este desgraciado debe pagar por todo lo que nos ha hecho.

—Por favor... Pacifica... Si no te detienes ahora, no serás muy diferente a él... No vale la pena... —La niña lo miró de reojo—. ¡Hemos ganado! Hay métodos más efectivos de hacer que pague por sus crímenes que matarlo a sangre fría... Por favor... Detente...

Pacifica comenzó a llorar de nuevo, haciéndole caso a Dipper para girar hacia él y darle un fuerte abrazo.

Por su parte, Anderson cayó al suelo completamente maltrecho y en un estado agonizante. No obstante, Pacifica se apartó de Dipper y volvió a enfocar su mirada infundada en rabia hacia él. Haciéndolo levitar nuevamente, pero utilizando su otra mano para estrujar su estómago, perforando su abdomen en tres ocasiones y así extraer de su interior las tres llaves que servirían para liberar a las chicas.

—¡Vaya! Parece que después de todo nos decía la verdad...

Dipper y las chicas contemplaron con terror y con asco las llaves bañadas en sangre, poco antes de que la joven Northwest soltara finalmente al doctor Anderson y extinguiera las llamas que lo cubrían de pies a cabeza, evitando así que muriera incinerado.

—Se terminó... Murmuró el joven Pines, respirando profundamente...

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Preguntó Pacifica.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí... Tal vez si lo imaginamos todos juntos cabe la posibilidad de que despertemos.

—Suena lógico. —Comentó Candy—. Pero debido a que nos encontramos dentro de la mente de Pacifica, será mejor que ella sea la que nos guíe.

—¿No podemos aguardar un poco más? —Preguntó Grenda—. Amo este vestido.

Los cinco niños se tomaron de las manos y cerraron sus ojos, formando un pequeño círculo cerrado; siendo Pacifica la primera que comenzó con el procedimiento. Sin embargo, el sonido producido por una risa siniestra a sus espaldas le hizo perder la concentración. En ese momento, todos se enfocaron hacia el cuerpo del doctor, dándose cuenta de que aún podía ponerse de pie e incluso caminar, a pesar de las heridas provocadas por la furia incontenible de la joven Northwest.

—No es posible... —Dijo Dipper, con voz entrecortada—. ¿Cómo puede moverse con esas heridas?

—¿Qué más quieres, Anderson? —Pacifica preguntó, con el seño fruncido—. Acepta tu derrota.

—La acepto... —Dijo, con una escabrosa voz, avanzando lentamente como si fuera un esqueleto rumbero con hilos de titiritero—. No hace falta decir nada más para darme cuenta de que he perdido. De hecho... Quiero felicitarlos a ambos por sus grandes hazañas... Joven Dipper... Pacifica... Han logrado superar la última prueba con éxito. Han ganado su libertad... —Se echó a reír nuevamente, risa que fue acompañada por un ataque de tos—. Pero a quién debo darle la mayor parte de crédito es ti, Pacifica... Has demostrado coraje y determinación, además de un nivel de sadismo que jamás creí ver en ti. —Volvió a reír, tosiendo nuevamente—. Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos...

—¿De qué estás hablando, monstruo? —La niña se molestó—. ¿Vernos...? Yo jamás en toda mi vida había conocido a alguien tan repulsivo como tú.

—Puedo apostarte a que no es verdad... Verás... —Comenzó a quitarse lentamente la capucha que cubría su rostro y su cabeza, hasta finalmente revelar su verdadero aspecto ante el grupo—. Resulta que tú y yo, tenemos un largo historial que podemos compartir juntos.

—No... —Pacifica se petrificó al mirar la cara descubierta del hombre—. Esto... No puede ser... ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué...?

—Pacifica... —Dipper imitó la expresión de la rubia—. ¿A qué se refiere este tipo...? ¿Por qué dice conocerte...? ¿Quién es él...? —Preguntó, contemplando a un joven de no más de veinte años de edad, de piel blanca y una cabellera rubia.

—Siempre es un gusto volver a verte nuevamente, hermanita. —Finalizó el hombre, mostrando una sonrisa que reflejaba la locura más pura.

—¿Joey...?

 **Continuará...**

 **(Favor de insertar meme de Homero Simpson saliendo del cine con Marge aquí)**

¿Quién hubiera pensado que Joey Northwest era en realidad el asesino encapuchado?

¿Saben? Me gustaría que me dijeran si alguien de ustedes ya se esperaba algo así. Jaja, trate de hacerlo lo menos obvio posible, pero me gustaría saber si alguno de ustedes ya sospechaba que Joey era el que se encontraba detrás de todo. Me gustaría conocer su opinión.

Bien, solo restan dos capítulos a partir de ahora. Siendo hoy 3 de marzo del 2016, puedo decirles que el próximo capítulo ya está terminado. (Bueno, al menos en su fase alfa, aún tengo que corregir varias cosas. Es lo malo de no tener a un Beta que te asesore. Yo tengo que ser mi propio Beta) El punto es que aún tengo que comenzar a escribir el capítulo final. Lo haré en los próximos días. Por ahora descansaré un poco, ya que tanto este capítulo, cómo el próximo fueron los que más trabajo me han costado escribir. Pero sobretodo el siguiente, fue realmente agotador a pesar de ser ligeramente más corto que este. Ya descubrirán porque.

Por cierto, debido a algunos cambios en mi agenda que contrastan con las publicaciones de los capítulos en mis fics, debo recorrer las publicaciones que hasta ahora se hacían los días jueves a los días martes. Eso significa que el penúltimo capítulo lo estaré subiendo el día **15 de marzo**. Espero verlos ese día por aquí.

A propósito, si aún no lo han hecho y gustan leer una pequeña historia de DipperxPacifica, pueden echarle un vistazo al One-Shot (Historia de un solo capítulo) que escribí la semana pasada llamado: **"Un Día Bajo la Lluvia"**. Es corto y bastante tierno en mi opinión. No les tomará mucho tiempo.

Bueno, Por mi parte eso ha sido todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, si gustan pueden dejarme su opinión por medio de un review. Espero que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche en cualquier lugar dónde se encuentren leyendo esto. ¡Chao!


	23. Diario de Anderson - 3

**17 de Agosto, 1991**

¡Maldita sea! Estuve tan cerca de lograrlo... Tan cerca... Si tan solo ese maldito vagabundo no se hubiera escapado; tal vez ahora podría estar celebrando junto a mi equipo con botellas de Champagne el perfeccionamiento del virus madre... Pero no se saldrá con la suya. Recapturaré a nuestro viejo amigo McGucket así sea lo último que haga.

 **4 de septiembre, 1991**

No puedo creer que un malviviente sea tan difícil de localizar en una ciudad tan pequeña... Es imposible que haya desaparecido de la faz de la tierra... Él era el candidato perfecto... Necesito encontrarlo, o de lo contrario mi investigación quedará estancada.

 **11 de Diciembre, 1991**

Me rindo... Ese vagabundo ha desaparecido, lo hemos buscado por tierra y por mar... Y hasta la fecha sigue sin aparecer... Han pasado ya más de 4 meses desde que el proyecto está detenido. Las personas de mi equipo han perdido la fe y han amenazado con renunciar si no se hace algo pronto... ¡Bien! ¡Que se larguen! No los necesito... ¡Imbéciles...! Pudo lograr esto yo solo... No me importa cuando tiempo me tome, ni lo que haga falta, lo lograré cueste lo que me cueste.

 **5 de Enero, 1992**

No me percaté del momento en el que cambiamos de año... No he salido del laboratorio en más tiempo del que puedo recordar. Han pasado días desde que probé alimento. Mis compañeros han comenzado a temerme. Dicen que me irrito muy fácilmente... ¿Es que acaso todos son tontos? Ellos son los que deberían de preocuparse por encontrar la solución a nuestros problemas en vez de fijarse en mí bienestar. Perfeccionar el virus Madre es lo único que importa...

 **27 de Enero, 1992**

¡Vaya! Esta noticia no me la esperaba... Martin me ha pedido ser el nuevo director de la fábrica. Me pregunto seriamente qué estará tramando. ¿Dirigir dos compañías a la vez es muy complicado para el todo poderoso Martin Northwest?

Pero hablando de Martin, ese bribón me ha hecho muchas preguntas últimamente acerca de cómo he invertido su dinero en todo este tiempo... Su maldito dinero, eso es lo único que le interesa. Tuve que mentirle diciéndole que estábamos cerca de encontrar la cura contra el cáncer para que dejara de molestarme.

No sé qué hacer ahora... Estoy contra las cuerdas... Él no sabe que tanto hemos avanzado. Él piensa de hecho que el proyecto fue abandonado hace tiempo. Si se enterará de los métodos con los que hemos llegado hasta este punto me condenaría... No puedo dejar que esto ocurra.

Tal vez deba aceptar su oferta... Sí... Es una buena idea. Tal vez pueda sacarle partido a todo esto. Después de todo, necesito conseguir nuevos fondos para continuar con las investigaciones y así perfeccionar a Madre en secreto sin que Martin lo sepa. Después de haberse alejado del proyecto por tanto tiempo no pienso compartir ni uno solo de los créditos con él.

 **22 de Marzo, 1994**

Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo desde la última vez que escribí en este diario; que por poco y me olvido completamente de su existencia. Han pasado muchas cosas en los últimos dos años. He estado tan ocupado siendo el director de la fábrica, que he dejado abandonada casi por completo a mi hermosa creación. Pero con los nuevos y frescos fondos que he conseguido estoy seguro de que pronto podré retomarla y guiarla por el rumbo correcto como siempre debió de haber sido desde el inicio.

Por otro lado, Martin se convirtió en abuelo la semana pasada. Su hijo Preston, ahora es el padre de un niño al cual le han dado el nombre de Joey Northwest. ¡Fantástico! Otro Northwest que se convertirá en un cretino tal como su padre y su abuelo... Apuesto a que yo podría darle una mejor educación a ese niño.

 **2 de Junio, 1996**

¡No...! Esto no puede estar pasando... Recientemente se ha esparcido el rumor de que alguien abrió la boca y le ha dicho a los directivos cercanos a Martin acerca de los métodos que hemos utilizado en nuestros experimentos. ¿Quién habrá sido...? ¿Será verdad...? Debo tomar cartas en el asunto o de lo contrario todo mi trabajo peligrará. No puedo permitir que me aparten de Madre. Si llego a descubrir al culpable me aseguraré de que no vuelva a ver la luz del día.

 **13 de Junio, 1996**

Gracias a ese maldito rumor, el resto de los trabajadores en la fábrica han comenzado a sospechar de la cuartada que se esconde tras estos muros. La gente se mira con desconfianza y cada vez son más los que inundan el buzón de mi oficina con reclamos y sugerencias... Estoy casi seguro de que aquél que abrió la boca fue alguien de mi propio equipo... Debo averiguar más... Sin embargo, ya no puedo perder más el tiempo en estas idioteces. Necesito perfeccionar a Madre lo más pronto posible.

 **30 de Octubre, 1996**

Finalmente he descubierto a la maldita rata soplona responsable de haber aflojado la lengua ante los directivos de A&M. El gentil y casi siempre leal; Miller. Admito que es una joven proeza, es inteligente, responsable y comedido. Es una lástima que no sea tan listo para no saber con quién se está metiendo.

Lo maté... Lo maté con mis propias manos... Esta es la primera vez que le arrebato la vida a un ser humano de manera directa... ¡Qué bien se siente...! Primero, lo llevé a solas hacia el laboratorio subterráneo con la excusa de promoverlo ante el resto del equipo por medio de una gran celebración en grupo... Apuesto a qué él nunca se imaginó que se encontraba ante las puertas de la muerte. Luego, con un movimiento rápido utilicé un escalpelo para rebanarle el cuello y mientras agonizaba, le encajé la punta del mismo incontables veces en el vientre. Lo hice hasta que sus intestinos quedaron regados por todo el lugar. Es triste que alguien con tanto talento haya terminado así... Me pregunto qué dirán su esposa y su hija de siete años cuando se enteren de la lamentable noticia. Tal vez lo mejor sea que jamás lo sepan. Podrían sospechar algo, así que será mejor que me encargue de ellas también, solo por si acaso.

Por lo pronto, mañana es Halloween. Todos en la fábrica están muy emocionados. Creo que yo también contribuiré con la causa... Apuesto a que las entrañas y el resto de la sangre del buen Miller servirán para darle un toque más realista a la decoración.

 **5 de Noviembre, 1996**

La repentina desaparición de Miller y de toda su familia ha sido el principal tema de conversación en la fábrica en estos últimos días. Todos están preocupados por ellos y confían en que la policía haga algo al respecto para encontrarlos. ¡Pobres! Sí tan solo supieran la verdad... He logrado mover cielo y tierra para ocultar pistas que los acerquen a mí. He sido extremadamente cuidadoso. Nadie sabrá nunca lo que sucedió aquí.

 **11 de Enero, 1997**

Esto es grave. El día de ayer bajé al laboratorio y al entrar en mi oficina, encontré mis archivos ocultos fuera de lugar. Es como si alguien quisiera encontrar pruebas de lo que ha estado sucediendo aquí. Estoy casi seguro que ha sido ese inepto de Martin. ¡Estoy harto de él! Presiento que quiere inculparme por mis acciones. Pero soy más inteligente que él. No podrá probar nada. ¿Desde cuándo un maldito Northwest se volvió tan moralista?

 **17 de Febrero, 1997**

Ha vuelto a ocurrir... Hoy, al entrar al laboratorio, pude encontrar pruebas que demuestran que la entrada a la sala de pruebas fue forzada. No solo eso, mis archivos, documentos... Todo... Todo estaba en desorden... Si esto es culpa de Martin y de su gente debo pensar en cómo terminar con esto de una vez por todas... Ha llegado la hora mi viejo amigo... Muy pronto le harás compañía a nuestro querido y "desaparecido" amigo, Miller.

 **24 de Abril, 1997**

Dejo esto como testimonio de un probable asesinato... Martin lo sabe al fin, sabe acerca de las prácticas que hemos llevado a cabo en este lugar y debido a eso me ha encerrado dentro de mi propio laboratorio luego de una breve riña entre ambos... ¡Maldito! ¡Cómo lo aborrezco...! ¡Lo mataré...! ¡Lo mataré a él y a toda su familia...! En cuanto pueda salir de aquí lo mataré junto a todo su linaje para que ningún Northwest continúe alimentándose de los intereses ajenos.

¿Fuego? ¿Entonces así es como va a ser, mi viejo amigo...?

Martin le ha prendido fuego a las instalaciones, dejándome a mí encerado sin una manera de salir de aquí... Él cree que puede intimidarme... Pero no le temo a la muerte.

No sabe que cuento con muchas muestras del virus madre en este lugar. Por lo tanto, mi coeficiente intelectual debería ser el adecuado para que funcione sin verme afectado. Si las últimas pruebas y análisis elaborados por el equipo fueron los correctos; el virus madre debería ser capaz regresarme a la vida momentos después de que me haya pegado un tiro en la cabeza. No pienso atravesar por una muerte tan espantosa como la de morir incinerado... No le daré el gusto a Martin... Nunca lo haré...


	24. Oscuridad

¡Hola de nuevo!

¿Saben? Estuve a punto de romper mi racha de entregas puntuales en esta ocasión, hasta hace pocos días este capítulo aún estaba en su versión alfa. Afortunadamente alcancé a terminarlo a tiempo.

Bien, estamos frente al penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Durante estos dos últimos capítulos es probable que sientan que su mente se licua debido a los imprevistos giros en la historia. Sin embargo, esto es a propósito. No negaré que me gusta jugar con la mente de las personas. *inserte risa malvada aquí*.

Espero que les guste y disculpen si encuentran algún error de ortografía. Nos veremos al final de la lectura.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Juguetero Siniestro**

 **Capítulo 19: "Oscuridad"**

—¿Joey...?

—Siempre es un gusto volver a verte de nuevo, hermanita. —Dijo el hombre, sonriendo con una locura desquiciada—. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Pero... ¿Cómo...? —Tartamudeó la joven Northwest, en shock, aún sin poder creer lo que sus vidriosos ojos observaban. Era una escena de pesadilla, pero al tener de nuevo el control sobre su mente; ella sabía que estaba despierta.

—¿Qué? ¿Enserio no lo viste venir? —Preguntó el sujeto, cubierto por una neblina de sarcasmo y satisfacción; sin descomponer ninguna de sus facciones visibles.

—Pacifica... —Dipper alcanzó a decir—. No estés bromeando... Ese... Ese no puede ser tu hermano... ¿No se suponía que Joey había fallecido hace varios años?

—Usted mismo lo ha dicho, joven Dipper... —Respingó—. Mi muerte debió ser contemplada hace seis largos años para ser más exactos, pero lo que yo no sabía era que el destino tenía otro tipo de planes reservados para mí. ¿Quién lo diría...? —Comenzó a aproximarse a pasos lentos y pausados hacia el grupo de chicos—. Fue el inigualable virus madre el que al final me otorgó la dicha de volver a sentir esta clase de emociones que representan la vida, la tristeza, la ira, el gozo... La locura.

—¿El virus madre? —Preguntó Dipper—. ¿De qué rayos está hablando este tipo...? Pacifica, no lo escuches. No te dejes engañar por él. Estoy seguro de que el doctor Anderson está detrás de todo esto. Este debe ser otro de sus trucos mentales.

—No Dipper... —Dijo entre lágrimas—. Toda conexión entre mi mente y la del doctor ya fue cortada. Él ya no es capaz de jugar con mi mente.

—No... No puede ser... —La opresión en su pecho incrementó.

—En pocas palabras... El que está frente a nosotros es el autentico Joey...

—¿Es acaso tan difícil de asimilar? —Cuestionó, alcanzando a Pacifica, hincándose y estirando su mano para acaricia su mejilla.

—¡No la toques, monstruo! —Dipper gritó.

—Por favor, joven Dipper. No hay necesidad de hacer tanto escándalo. Ya he aceptado mi derrota... Tal y como mi hermana lo dijo, ya no tengo el control sobre su mente. Lo único que deseo ahora es pasar mis últimos momentos en compañía de ella. ¿Es eso un pecado?

—Joey... ¿Por qué? —Preguntó, sin poder salir del efecto postraumático—. ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto? ¿Por qué nos torturaste de esta forma?

—¿Por qué...? —Joey Replicó—. Esa es una pregunta interesante que contestaré con gusto. Todo comenzó aquél día, cuando después de haber pasado por varios minutos en agonía y sabiendo que iba a morir por salvar la vida de mi hermana; desperté repentinamente dentro de una cámara criogénica con tubos y varillas de metal que salían de varias de mis cavidades. Mi ropa y mi cabello habían desaparecido. Estaba inmóvil... Indefenso... El dolor y el olor a sangre mezclado con el aroma del acero fundido eran insoportables. Al principio creí que me encontraba en el infierno, pero después de algunos días; un hombre con aspecto demacrado y quemaduras en su cuerpo se presentó a mí con el nombre de _Anderson Thomas Clayton_ , diciéndome que era todo lo contrario. Él me dijo que nunca antes me había encontrado tan vivo... Dime... ¿Fue la luz quién te contó acerca de todo esto?

—¿La luz...? —Pacifica contestó tímidamente, sin atreverse a mirarlo los ojos—. Tú fuiste el que me lo explicó todo...

—No confundamos las cosas, querida hermana... Tal y como ya lo mencioné hace unos momentos; él es la luz, y yo soy la oscuridad, pero te apuesto a que ni siquiera mi contraparte de luz fue lo suficientemente sincero contigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo mismo me encargaré de contarte toda la verdad... Te contaré detalladamente todo lo que ha sucedió durante estos últimos seis años. Resulta ser que el doctor Anderson no resultó ser una persona tan terrible como yo imaginaba en un inicio. El buscaba hacerle un bien a la humanidad con la ayuda de su más grande descubrimiento: "El virus madre". Al principio creyó que utilizarlo como un arma era la mejor manera para financiarlo ante el siempre "confiable" gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América, pero pronto descubriría el verdadero potencial de dicho virus al encontrar propiedades que podían ser capaces de revertir los efectos de la misma muerte y que iban mucho más allá de simplemente controlar la mente de las personas. Aunque de manera inexplicable, dichas propiedades solo reaccionaban ante aquellos individuos cuyo nivel de inteligencia se encontrara en un nivel prodigiosamente elevado. El doctor se obsesionó con esto, al grado de dedicar el cien por ciento de su tiempo dentro del área de investigación y desarrollo propiedad del laboratorio subterráneo que nuestro abuelo; Martin Northwest, le había provisto. Poco tiempo después, al no conseguir grandes avances, su objetivo cambió para centrarse esta vez en la labor de modificar esas mismas propiedades del virus para que este funcionara en individuos cuya inteligencia se encontrara en un nivel promedio al de la media humana. A partir de ese momento, el doctor Anderson comenzó a experimentar con vagabundos, gente sin hogar y de bajos recursos que nadie en este mundo extrañaría. No obstante, uno de ellos... Un malviviente llamado: Fiddleford McGucket; resultó ser alguien con una inteligencia sobresaliente en todos los aspectos. Esto le dio a Anderson la oportunidad perfecta para perfeccionar el virus madre de una vez por todas. Pero lamentablemente, el doctor Anderson tampoco pudo alcanzar su meta debido a que ese vagabundo tan peculiar logró escapar justo antes de poder perfeccionarlo. El doctor Anderson mando recapturarlo. Sin embargo, nuestro abuelo se enteró de las prácticas ilegales que el doctor llevaba a cabo en su laboratorio y al no estar de acuerdo con él, se propuso a asesinarlo sin mostrar piedad ante su viejo amigo. De tal modo, que nuestro abuelo decidió incinerar el complejo entero con el doctor encerrado en su interior. Pero ese no sería su fin... Al verse perdido, el buen doctor utilizó su propio invento en sí mismo, solo segundos antes de pegarse un tiro en la cabeza para no verse en la necesidad de experimentar tan horrorosa muerte. Para su fortuna, el virus funcionó y le devolvió la vida. Sin embargo, las deformaciones en su cuerpo y rostro resultaron ser atroces. Al grado de perder incluso, su forma humana. Fue a partir de ese momento que el doctor Anderson se despidió de su humanidad y su fe en la misma. Entonces, herido y sin poder mostrarse ante la sociedad, se dedicó a continuar con sus experimentos sin la ayuda de nadie y con el poco equipo disponible que le quedaba para llevar a cabo un plan de venganza contra la propia especie.

Los niños permanecieron con la boca abierta y con sus mandíbulas a punto de desprenderse.

—Y al fin... Después de muchos años, intentos y sacrificios... Logró perfeccionar el virus complementando la mezcla con muestras de su propio ADN. Entonces, él supo que había llegado el momento adecuado para hacer su primera gran prueba, así que con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban; profanó mi cuerpo y lo utilizó para elucubrar la venganza perfecta ante nuestra familia; realizando así el experimento definitivo. Las pruebas fueron un rotundo éxito, el virus madre pudo regresarme a la vida sin mostrar ningún efecto secundario. En cambio, todos mis tejidos y mi piel se regeneraron por completo. Mis ondas neuronales se fortalecieron al grado de mover objetos simplemente con el deseo de pensarlo. Era algo fuera de este mundo... Al principio no sabía lo que ocurría. Tuve miedo, ira y frustración... Sentía que mi vida no valía nada. Pero a partir de ese momento, él buen doctor se convirtió en mi maestro, en mi nuevo modelo a seguir. Mi propia luz. Él me enseñó toda la verdad tras los intereses mundiales. Me mostró la crudeza de la vida y de la falsedad que se oculta tras las máscaras que suelen llevar las personas todo el tiempo. Gracias a sus enseñanzas mi visión acerca de la vida cambió radicalmente. De tal modo, que al llegar la hora de su muerte, el doctor Anderson me confió su propio legado para que su voluntad continuara expandiéndose hacia nuevos horizontes. Luego, para honrarlo a él y también a su memoria, decidí adoptar su nombre y continuar en la búsqueda de más conejillos de indias que me permitieran dar el siguiente paso y durante estos últimos tres años, me he visto en la labor de engañar a los adolescentes intrépidos del pueblo por considerarlos como a unos verdaderos cabezas huecas. De alguna manera... Necesitaba llevar al virus madre hacia su siguiente etapa en la evolución y retomar los deseos del doctor Anderson para convertir al virus madre en un arma mortal para crear unidades de infantería que no puedan ser abatidas por disparos en el campo de batalla. Soldados indetenibles que jamás morirán… Con el poder de manipular los objetos de su entorno solo con la ayuda de su mente… La mala noticia fue que ya era tarde cuando me di cuenta de que el virus madre tenía una fecha de vencimiento... Mi cuerpo volvería a perder sus funciones motrices con el paso del tiempo, para regresar a ese asqueroso agujero lleno de fango y gusanos de tierra del que tal vez jamás debió de haber sido profanado. Pero aún no podía irme... ¡No...! No podía... Aún tenía metas y sueños por cumplir antes de partir definitivamente hacia mi descanso eterno, así que a partir de ese momento... Fijé mi plena atención en usted, joven Dipper... Su carne fresca y sus huesos fuertes resultaron ser perfectos. Su cuerpo es justo lo que necesito para llevar a cabo mi plan maestro.

—No puedo... —Pacifica habló, sin poder moverse aún por el shock recibido, sintiendo como su corazón se marchitaba poco a poco—. No puedo aceptarlo... No puedo aceptar el hecho de que mi hermano haya vuelto a la vida solo para haberse convertido en un asesino.

—Te lo volveré a preguntar... ¿Tan difícil es aceptar esta realidad, Pacifica? —Acarició su cabello—. Lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta forma, querida hermana. ¿Sabes? Cuando adopté las enseñanzas del doctor, tuve que contar todos mis lazos familiares. El tuyo fue del que más trabajo me costó librarme... Yo te amaba por sobre todas las demás cosas... Es por eso que al intentar olvidarte, algo se quebró dentro de mí; ocasionando que mi voluntad se dividiera en dos... Dando como resultado el nacimiento de la luz y la oscuridad en mi interior. A pesar de ello, traté de no involucrarte en mi búsqueda por la perfección. Creo que de haber seguido tu vida como hasta ahora no tendrías que estar pasando por todo esto. Cometiste el grave error de haberte liado con las personas equivocadas. —Le dio un abrazo, gesto que le ayudó a ocultar un enorme cuchillo que extrajo del interior de su túnica y que preparó para encajarlo en la espalda de su hermana—. Pero ahora, ha llegado el momento de redimirte de todos los errores que has cometido en el pasado. Yo me encargaré de ayudarte, mi dulce hermana... Por fin podrás descansar en paz.

—¡PACIFICA, CUIDADO! —Dipper y el resto de las chicas se dieron cuenta de las monstruosas intenciones de Joey. Intenciones que los llevaron a advertirle a su ahora amiga del peligro que corría para que así pudiera recobrar el movimiento de sus articulaciones, y de esta forma usar los poderes de su mente para liberarlos a todos de tan horrible pesadilla. Pero todo fue inútil. Joey realizó la acometida antes de que Pacifica notara lo que estaba ocurriendo; tomando el suficiente impulso con el brazo derecho para asegurarse de que el objeto punzocortante entrara por completo y así atravesarle de lado a lado el corazón de su hermana. Sin embargo, la punta del cuchillo se detuvo a tan solo pocos milímetros de comenzar a perforar la piel de la rubia, ocasionando que Pacifica girará angustiada hacia el rostro de Joey, el cual había cambiado por completo, asemejando la expresión de alguien con una personalidad completamente distinta.

—Pacifica... —Joey dijo, con voz entrecortada y sin poder moverse—. Corre... Huye de aquí...

Pacifica dio un salto hacia atrás, mostrándose confundida por la situación.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Se preguntó la joven Northwest, en cuanto la representación de la mansión dentro de su mente comenzó a sacudirse, como si estuviera siendo víctima de un terremoto. En consecuencia, las paredes comenzaron a cuartearse y los ventanales a romperse.

—¡Pacifica, tenemos que irnos de aquí! —Dipper se aproximó hacia la niña, sujetándola del brazo para evitar que cayera al suelo.

—Pero... Joey...

—Corran... —Joey volvió a decir—. ¡Deprisa...! Antes de que Anderson vuelva a tomar el control...

—¿Qué sucede...? —Pacifica insistió—. ¿Quién demonios eres tú? No entiendo nada...

—Pacifica... Soy yo... El verdadero Joey... El doctor Anderson trata de confundirlos... No crean en ninguna de sus mentiras... Él quiere que piensen que fui yo el que siempre estuvo detrás de todo esto... Él aún tiene control total sobre mi mente... Y está tratando de sacar provecho de esto... Les conseguí un poco de tiempo para que puedan escapar... —Le dirigió una última mirada de afecto a su hermana—. Pacifica... Perdóname... Yo jamás quise que pasara nada de esto... Así que lo único que puedo hacer para redimir todo el daño que les he hecho es asegurarme de que todos salgan con vida... Así que no pierdan más el tiempo... ¡Huyan de aquí! No sé por cuento tiempo más podré contenerlo.

—Joey... —Susurró entre lágrimas solo instantes antes de que un fuerte dolor de cabeza la obligara a colocarse en cuclillas; para después sujetarse la cabeza con las dos manos.

—¡Pacifica! ¿Qué te ocurre? —Preguntó Dipper, preocupado, sujetándola entre sus brazos.

—Anderson... También quiere retomar el mando de la mente de Pacifica desde el exterior. —Dijo Joey—. Dipper... Mi hermana ya no será capaz de volver a utilizar los poderes de su mente aquí dentro. Pon a Pacifica a salvo... Te lo suplico... Anderson va a...

Joey no pudo concluir exitosamente con su advertencia, ya que de un momento a otro, una ráfaga de vientos a gran velocidad azotó la mansión hasta desprender el techo de la misma; otorgándoles a los que se encontraban dentro una perspectiva monstruosa del nuevo entorno en el exterior. El cielo relampagueante había adoptado un inquietante tono escarlata, siendo cubierto por un manto gigante de nubes negras que lloraban sangre y cuyo espacio era más que suficiente para cubrir toda la tierra. A su vez, los chicos fueron testigos de la manifestación de un majestuoso ojo en el centro de un vórtice que se elevaba hacia el cielo para permanecer estático y observar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor desde ahí.

—Dipper... ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Mabel, aterrada; mirando hacia el ojo y luego hacia su hermano quién había colocado una expresión similar.

—¡Abrázame Candy! —Exclamó Grenda, lanzándose a los brazos de su mejor amiga.

—Grenda... Estás muy pesada... —Dijo la chica de gafas, tratando de cargarla.

—Ese debe ser Anderson tratando de recuperar el mando... —Dijo Joey, dirigiéndose hacia los chicos—. ¡Eso es! Dipper... Si ustedes logran provocarle al doctor Anderson un shock en su sistema neuronal lo suficientemente fuerte; él ya no podrá ser capaz de mantener la conexión del enlace entre su mete y la mía. Su mente colapsará y les permitirá regresar al mundo real... Lo único que deben hacer es buscar la forma de dañar ese ojo de allá arriba.

—Pero... ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—No debes preocuparte por alguien como yo... He sido utilizado para los fines más perversos... —Continuó, luchando fervientemente por mantener el dominio sobre su cuerpo—. Así que viviré por siempre en los recuerdos de Pacifica. Esa será mi penitencia...

—Joey... Escucha... No te conozco, pero Pacifica me ha hablado de ti... Te extraña y le haces mucha falta... ¡Ven con nosotros!

—Lo siento, Dipper... Pero, yo ya no pertenezco al mundo de los vivos. Mi sentencia fue dictada hace seis años... Además, mi cuerpo físico fue destruido hace tiempo... Solo permitiendo que ustedes regresen al mundo real es cómo podré finalmente descansar en paz.

—Joey...

—Dipper... Eres un buen chico. Está claro que te preocupas por Pacifica... Así que me gustaría que me concedieras una sola petición.

—¡Claro! —Accedió—. Lo que sea.

—Cuida de mi hermana... Pacifica es una chica fuerte, pero aun sigue siendo alguien vulnerable debido a los fervientes deseos de nuestros padres por seguir los pasos de nuestra familia... Ellos la han convertido en una persona fácilmente manipulable... De tal modo que necesita a alguien que la guie por el buen camino y no hay mejor candidato que tú, Dipper...

—Sé por todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos años y te doy mi palabra de hacer todo lo que pueda para asegurar su bienestar.

—Gracias Dipper... —Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y sonrió—. Sabía que podía contar contigo... No cabe duda que mi hermana ha hecho una buena elección... Pero ahora deben irse, no podré contener a Anderson por siempre... Aunque... Una cosa más...

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Cuando salgan de aquí deben asegurarse de ponerle fin a la vida del doctor Anderson... Ese malnacido junto con su estúpido virus le ha causado ya un enorme daño a este pueblo. Imagina lo que puede ser capaz de hacerle al mundo si no lo detienen aquí y ahora... Solo el infierno será suficiente para hacer que pague por todo lo que nos ha hecho.

Dipper no respondió, ya que sentía que terminar con la vida de alguien, por más malo que este fuera; era una pesada carga para sus hombros.

—Dipper... Por favor... Te lo encargo... —Joey concluyó en cuanto la voz cavernosa de una entidad invisible se manifestó de repente.

—Joey... —Susurró la voz—. No debiste haber hecho eso... Ahora... Todos morirán... Todos...

De repente, el cuerpo de Joey comenzó a inflarse como un globo por medio de enormes y asquerosas pústulas amarillentas, las cuales que no tardaron en estallar para revelar una hilera de extremidades como látigos cubiertos en sangre y material viscoso. Luego, su cráneo comenzó a desfigurarse hasta que su cerebro quedó al descubierto, su mandíbula se desprendió para ser remplazada por una fila de dientes abultados y filosos. Sus huesos se desquebrajaron uno a uno, mientras que su piel se desprendió de la carne; siendo ahora lo único que podía observarse de él eran sus músculos completamente al descubierto. Al final, su cuerpo creció desmesuradamente hasta perder cualquier rastro de forma humana y alcanzar un tamaño proporcional al de la propia mansión. Sus brazos y pies fueron reemplazados por más tentáculos, los cuales se encontraban cubiertos por ojos y bocas hambrientas que no dejaban de excretar saliva y pus negra. Dipper cargó a Pacifica entre sus brazos para salir de ahí junto con el resto de las chicas cuando aquél monstruo nacido desde las entrañas del mismo infierno comenzó a perseguirlos; destruyendo así lo que quedaba de la mansión con la ayuda de sus gigantescas extremidades y su brutal fuerza bruta.

—¡PACIFICA! —Aulló la criatura.

—¿Dipper qué hacemos ahora? —Preguntó Mabel, siguiendo a su hermano tras bajar por los escalones exteriores.

—¡Todas al auto, ahora! —Dipper anunció, al observar el lujoso automóvil de la familia Northwest aparcado en las afueras.

Las chicas accedieron, obedeciendo las órdenes de Dipper sin chistar. Acto seguido, Dipper acomodó a Pacifica en uno de los asientos traseros para que Candy y Grenda pudieran vigilarla. Mabel por su lado, ocupó el asiento del copiloto, mientras que Dipper se sentó el asiento del conductor.

—¿No me digas que tienes pensado conducir? —Preguntó la chica de los frenos con desconfianza.

—¿Qué otra opción tenemos? —Dipper le respondió con otra pregunta, buscando las llaves que inmediatamente encontró bajo el visor—. ¡Bingo!

—¡Un momento...! ¿Tú sabes conducir? Que yo recuerde... Papá te permitió sacar el auto de la cochera tan solo en un par de ocasiones y en una de ellas estrellaste el auto contra nuestro buzón.

—De hecho... En la segunda vez estrellé el auto contra el árbol de nuestro vecino de enfrente... Pero no se preocupen, he conducido varias veces el carrito de golf del tío Stan... Es decir... ¿Es casi lo mismo, no?

A continuación, todas sin excepción se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad para así comenzar a rogar por sus vidas.

—Muy bien... —Dipper analizó el tablero, mordiéndose el labio—. ¿Cuál era la palanca para ponerlo en marcha...?

En ese momento, Mabel observó repentinamente por el espejo retrovisor, dándose cuenta de cómo la criatura a sus espaldas estaba a punto de azotar uno de sus tentáculos sobre el auto para aplastarlo con ellos adentro, lo que ocasionó que ella misma, en un acto de desesperación; colocara dicha palanca en posición para inmediatamente después pisar el pedal de aceleración hasta el fondo.

—¡Vámonos de aquí!

El auto se puso en marcha en el momento justo para evitar su desastroso destino. En consecuencia, la criatura en la que Joey se había transformado comenzó a perseguirlos. Mientras tanto, Dipper trataba de seguir su ruta por medio del camino de tierra colina abajo, sintiendo como sus niveles de adrenalina se aceleraban al máximo.

—¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios! —Repetía una y otra vez, zigzagueando por la colina, evitando estrellarse contra uno de los pinos al lado del camino. Sin embargo, su más grande preocupación se encontraba pisándole los talones, ya que el enorme monstruo no los perdía de vista, tratando de alcanzarlos con sus largos tentáculos.

—¡Izquierda! ¡Derecha! ¡No, torpe! ¡Tu otra derecha! —Decía Mabel, tratando de guiar a Dipper, indicándole hacia dónde debía dirigir el volante para evitar la embestida de la criatura.

Tras alcanzar la parte inferior de la colina, el camino ya lucía pavimentado debido a su directa conexión con la carretera, la cual se desviaba pocos metros adelante hacia una brecha oculta y difícil de hallar que conectaba con el mágico y a la vez misterioso poblado de Gravity Falls. Dipper intentó tomar dicha desviación. No obstante, uno de los tentáculos de su perseguidor alcanzó a impactar el costado derecho del automóvil, ocasionando que se volcara y diera múltiples marometas en el aire hasta finalmente detenerse y quedar bocabajo.

—¿Están todas bien, chicas? —Dipper preguntó, saliendo del auto, sobándose las partes de su cuerpo que habían sido golpeadas por la tremenda sacudida.

—Sí... Eso creo... —Dijo Mabel—. Aunque creo que necesitaré una nueva columna.

—Todo bien por aquí... —Comentó Grenda, sacando entre sus poderosos brazos a Candy y a Pacifica, dejándolas sobre la acera como si de dos sacos de arena se tratasen.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —Preguntó Pacifica, recobrando la conciencia tras haber sufrido de tan horrible jaqueca.

—¡Pacifica estás bien! —Dipper se aproximó a ella, agachándose un poco para darle un fuerte abrazo—. Me asustaste mucho.

—Estoy bien, Dipper... No te preocupes... —Sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazo—. ¡Un momento...! ¡Joey...! ¿Dónde está Joey?

—Pacifica... No sé cómo explicarte esto pero... —Ambos se pusieron de pie—. Ahí está... —Señaló al engendro, saliendo de entre los árboles para comenzar una nueva persecución.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —La niña preguntó de nuevo, llevándose el susto de su vida.

—Te lo explicaremos más tarde. —La tomó de la mano—. ¡Ahora huyamos de aquí!

—NO PUEDEN OCULTARSE DE MÍ, NIÑOS... —Dijo la gruesa voz ronca del doctor Anderson, escuchándose por todo el pueblo—. YO LO VEO TODO... EN ESTE LUGAR, YO SOY EL QUE PONGO LAS REGLAS... SU DESTINO, ES MORIR EN MIS MANOS...

Los chicos comenzaron a huir despavoridos, luchando por sus vidas, dirigiéndose hacia el interior del pueblo, el cual se encontraba completamente desolado y sin ningún habitante a la vista. Después, observaron como gigantescos cúmulos del pavimento comenzaron a desprenderse y a flotar en el aire, así como las decenas de autos aparcados en las aceras y cualquier otra cosa que no se encontrara sujeta al piso; hasta formar un colosal remolino alrededor del gigantesco y monumental ojo vigilante sobre el cielo. Luego, Dipper dio la indicación para refugiarse en el interior del centro comercial, consiguiendo escapar apenas por pequeños segundos de la criatura, la cual comenzó a destrozar los exteriores del inmueble cuando al fin pudo darles alcance, aunque siendo detenida momentáneamente por los pilares principales hechos de acero de plomo, dificultando así su fiero avance. Finalmente, los cinco jóvenes se ocultaron dentro de una de las muchas tiendas que conformaban la enorme plaza, en un local llamado: " _Todo para sus fiestas y reuniones familiares_ ". Un lugar repleto de mercancía para todo tipo de celebraciones descomunales. Desde gorros de fiestas, luces de colores, confeti, globos o fuegos artificiales. Un lugar dónde todos pudieron ponerse a salvo y darse un pequeño respiro.

—Y así fue como Joey se transformó en esa horrible cosa... —Dijo Dipper, explicándole a Pacifica el horrible destino del que su hermano había sido víctima.

—Lo sabía... Sabía que Joey no podía ser un asesino despiadado... —Enfureció, golpeando con el puño cerrado la pared más cercana—. Esa maldita escoria buena para nada de Anderson me las pagará todas en cuanto salgamos de aquí.

—¿Pero cómo vamos a detenerlo? —Preguntó la chica más robusta del grupo, alterando el orden—. Esa cosa de allá afuera es cincuenta veces más grande que nosotros.

—Según lo que Joey me dijo antes de transformarse en ese horrible monstruo... —Prosiguió el joven Pines—. Existe una posibilidad de poder regresar al mundo real si logramos causarle al doctor Anderson un shock lo suficientemente fuerte para que el enlace neuronal entre él y Joey colapse. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es buscar la forma de dañar ese ojo en el cielo. Esa debe ser la fuente de la conexión... Cómo el doctor Anderson logró retomar parcialmente el control de las mentes tanto de Joey cómo de Pacifica; usar sus poderes mentales para salir de aquí será algo imposible. Me temo que tendremos que hacer algo con lo que tengamos a la mano... ¿Pero qué?

—Será imposible para nosotros alcanzar ese ojo... A menos que utilicemos los fragmentos del pavimento desprendido que flotan alrededor de él para llegar hasta su posición. —Sugirió la chica de gafas.

—Alcanzarlo no será problema, yo tengo a la mano mi siempre fiel gancho volador. —Dijo Mabel, sacando de su vestido su herramienta favorita.

—¡Espera! —Dipper alzó las cejas—. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—No lo sé... —Respondió—. Cuando reaparecimos en la mansión con estos atuendos me di cuenta de que ya lo traía.

—Ahora entiendo... —Dipper prosiguió—. Cuando el espacio logró distorsionarse tras recobrar el control, la mente de Pacifica de alguna manera logró hacer una copia exacta de nuestra imagen tal y como todos nos encontrábamos el día de la fiesta en la mansión. ¿Eso significa que en durante la fiesta traías contigo tu gancho volador?

—Siempre lo traigo conmigo a todas partes... Eso explica también la pistola de pegamento...

—De acuerdo, parece que llegar hasta allá ya no será un mayor problema... El verdadero problema ahora es que no podremos acercarnos lo suficiente a él sin llamar su atención. —Dio vueltas por el lugar como león enjaulado, pensando detalladamente—. Eso sin tomar en cuenta que ese monstruo sigue allá afuera esperándonos. Mientras que la mente de Pacifica se encuentre bajo el dominio de Anderson no habrá nada que se le escape a menos que no se encuentre a simple vista... Mientras todos permanezcamos ocultos no podrá localizarnos. La mala noticia es que el gancho volador no es lo suficientemente largo para llegar hasta el ojo de un solo impulso. Eso quiere decir que aquél que tenga que subir hasta allá le tomará mucho tiempo poder hacerlo.

—¡Hey chicos, miren esto! ¡Encontré una peluca amarilla! —Exclamó Mabel, colocando la mata de cabello artificial sobre su cabeza—. Ahora tengo el mismo peinado que Pacifica. —Rió con torpeza, ocasionando que la joven Northwest diera un paso lejos de ella.

—Mabel... —Dipper se llevó la palma de su mano a la cara—. Este no es el momento para ser torpes... Nuestras vidas dependen de plantear bien una estrategia.

—¡Un segundo! —Pacifica tomó el control de la conversación—. ¡Eso es! Creo que tengo una idea... Pero todos deberán hacer exactamente todo lo que yo les diga. ¡Traigan esas bazucas de fuegos artificiales! Sé cómo saldremos de aquí.

Pacifica reunió a los chicos en un círculo cerrado para contarles el plan. Inmediatamente después, todos se pusieron manos a la obra, cargando las debidas armas con los cohetes que tenían disponibles en la tienda. Entretanto, Pacifica se alejó momentáneamente del grupo, dirigiéndose hacia la tienda especializada en vender todo tipo de artículos dedicados a los deportes extremos. Al llegar, Pacifica tomó una de las macetas del centro comercial y la utilizó para lanzarla y romper el cristal para así acceder a la tienda. Ya en el interior, la niña fue y se plantó inmediatamente en el pasillo dónde se encontraba todo lo relacionado con la arquería; tomando entre sus manos un arco de corte profesional, así como un carcaj lleno de flechas, el cual se montó sobre su espalda.

—Bien, esperemos que todas esas clases de arquería hayan dado sus frutos... —Suspiró—. ¡Aquí vamos!

Mientras tanto en el exterior del cetro comercial, la bestia continuaba abriéndose paso poco a poco por la compleja y resistente estructura del centro comercial. Desgarrando la fachada del edificio hasta reducirla a escombros.

—¡DIPPER...! ¡PACIFICA...! ¡NIÑAS...! NO PODRÁN ESCONDERSE DE MÍ POR SIEMPRE. —Gemía y rugía a la vez, mostrándose ansiosao por desmembrar parte por parte a los cinco niños que le habían causado ya tantos problemas—. YO LO VEO TODO Y LO CONTROLO TODO EN ESTE MUNDO... Y EN CUANTO LES PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA ME ENCARGARÉ DE REDUCIR TODOS SUS ÁTOMOS A LA MÍNIMA EXPRESIÓN.

En ese momento, un pequeño, delgado y alargado proyectil impactó de lleno en la cabeza del monstruo hasta incrustarse y hundirse completamente dentro de su cerebro expuesto. La criatura jadeó la cabeza, sacudiéndola violentamente hasta dirigir su vista hacia el origen, descubriendo así a la persona responsable.

—¿CÓMO? ¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO...? —Se preguntó, contemplando a Pacifica de pie a mitad de la calle anexa al centro comercial, sujetando su arco firmemente con la mano derecha y manteniendo la izquierda a la altura de su barbilla; indicando que acababa de utilizarlo.

—¡Hey tú! ¿Acaso nunca has oído hablar de las puertas traseras? —Se mofó la niña—. Te vez como un idiota tratando de encontrarnos aún dentro de ese centro comercial.

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME CON ESE TONO CUANDO AÚN ESTAS EN MIS DOMINIOS, NIÑA INSOLENTE?

—Sí eres tan poderoso como lo presumes y puedes verlo todo... ¿Entonces por qué no pudiste prever nuestros movimientos? ¿Qué te sucede, Anderson? ¿Acaso ese virus tuyo finalmente ha comenzado a podrirte las pocas neuronas que te quedan? —La niña rubia continuó mofándose—. ¡Te desafío! ¡Intenta atraparme! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas?

—¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! ¡NADIE VA A VENIR A HABLARME DE ESA MANERA EN MI PROPIO MUNDO, MUCHO MENOS UNA MALDITA RATA PROVENIENTE DE ALGÚN DESAGÜE!

Furioso, el monstruo de varios pies de alto se abalanzó rápidamente contra la aparentemente indefensa niña. Sin embargo, Pacifica se mantuvo firme, sin moverse un solo milímetro y en cuanto presintió que su atacante se encontraba demasiado cerca; procedió a dar la indicación.

—¡Es ahora chicos! ¡Fuego! —Pacifica anunció con la mano derecha levantada para que en ese instante; Dipper, Candy y Grenda asomarán sus cabezas desde el interior de tres alcantarillas distintas ubicadas alrededor de la joven Northwest; apuntando con los cañones cargados de fuegos artificiales extraídos previamente de aquella tienda, los cuales accionaron en sincronía, consiguiendo que los cientos de cohetes volaran y estallaran en conjunto, dejando por detrás incontables estelas de luces lo suficientemente intensas para cegar por breves instantes la vista del ojo supremo.

—¡NO...! ¿QUÉ ES ESTO...? ¡MI OJO...! ¡NO PUEDO VER NADA...! —Se quejó a los cuatro vientos, sintiendo un dolor profundo y agudo, obligando a que la bestia perdiera el sentido de la orientación y se desplomara sobre varias de las casas y comercios más cercanos—. ¡AHORA LO ENTIENDO...! ¡SÉ POR QUÉ NO ME PERCATÉ DE SU PRESENCIA! ¡NO USARON LA PUERTA TRASERA DE LA PLAZA COMERCIAL PARA ESCAPAR, SINO LAS MALDITAS ALCANTARILLAS!

Sin embargo, una vez que los destellos desaparecieron, Anderson recobró la visibilidad y el control sobre la infernal criatura. Los chicos notaron esto, de tal manera que comenzaron a escapar a través de las calles del pueblo.

—¡NIÑOS! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE HAN CONSEGUIDO ES AUMENTAR MI IRA! ¡HA LLEGADO LA HORA DE ATRAPARLOS A TODOS, JOEY! ¡NO DEJES A NINGUNO CON VIDA!

La criatura rugió amenazante, lanzándose al ruedo y despedazando una a una las pequeñas casas que se cruzaban en su camino en busca de los jóvenes conforme a su avance. Mientras tanto, Dipper condujo al resto de las chicas por medio de los callejones aledaños a algunas de las casas, con el fin de que el gran ojo en el cielo no se diera cuenta de su presencia. La táctica pareció funcionar en un principio, ya que pareciera que permanecer en las sombras era suficiente para mantenerse a salvo. Por breves instantes, Dipper y las chicas creyeron que habían perdido al depredador cuando de un momento a otro; los jadeos de la criatura dejaron de percibirse en las cercanías. Todo estaba ahora en perfecta paz y armonía. Sin embargo, la criatura consiguió tomarles ventaja, apareciendo repentinamente por debajo de uno de los conductos de la cañería; interceptándolos y capturándolos con la ayuda de sus tentáculos antes de que volvieran a escaparse.

—¿REAMENTE CREYERON QUE PODÍAN A ESCAPAR DE MI? ¡PERO NO SOLO ESO! ¿EN VERDAD PENSARON QUE ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO COMO SIMPLES FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES IBAN A PODER MARCAR LA DIFERENCIA? ¡RECUÉRDENLO MUY BIEN, NIÑOS INSOLENTES...! ¡EN ESTE LUGAR YO SOY EL QUE PONE LAS REGLAS DEL JUEGO! ¡EN ESTE LUGAR, YO SOY DIOS! —Se echó a reír frente a los niños, quienes reflejaban una expresión en su rostro que indicaba que todo se había terminado—. ¡MUY BIEN, HA LLEGADO LA HORA DE DICTAR SU SENTENCIA DE MUERTE! ¡Y SÉ EXACTAMENTE QUIÉN SERÁ LA PRIMERA! —Volteó a ver a Pacifica. Sin embargo, al repasarlos rápidamente a cada uno con la mirada, se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno de ellos—. ¡AGUARDEN...! ¿SOLO CUATRO...? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESA NIÑA DE FRENOS?

—¡Oh...! —Dijo Pacifica—. ¿Te refieres a mí? —En ese momento, la niña que hasta ese momento se había jactado de ser la heredera única del legado de los Northwest se quitó la peluca amarilla que llevaba puesta, revelando así que Mabel era en efecto la chica que había tomado por unos segundos la identidad de Pacifica—. ¿En verdad no pudiste reconocernos? Entonces eres mucho más tonto de lo que pensé... Al parecer una peluca y un cambio rápido de ropa son suficientes para engañar a un dios como tú.

—Estás acabado, Anderson. —Dijo Dipper, sonriendo con plena confianza.

—¡NO ES POSIBLE...! ¿ENTONCES DÓNDE ESTÁ...? —Preguntó, asustado, mirando hacia todas partes, buscando desesperadamente a la chica rubia.

—¡Oye, Anderson! —La verdadera Pacifica llamó su atención por medio de un grito, seguido de un chiflido—. ¡Por aquí!

Anderson la descubrió, montada de pie sobre uno de los fragmentos de roca que deambulaba alrededor del ojo, portando el atuendo elaborado de emergencia por Mabel para asistir a la fiesta.

—¡NO PUEDE SER...! ¿CÓMO LLEGASTE HASTA ESE LUGAR...?

—Admito que eres alguien con una inteligencia prodigiosa, Anderson... Pero tal parece que aun estás muy desactualizado en cuestión de herramientas surrealistas. ¿Nunca leíste comics de Batman? —Le respondió, mostrándole el garfio volador de Mabel, guardándolo en el acto y desenfundando su arco—. Te diré algo... Pese a que yo los consideraba como algo que solo un nerd leería... Leerlos en compañía de Joey me entregó algunos de los mejores momentos de mi vida... —Quiso llorar una vez más. Sin embargo, pudo contener las lágrimas tras mostrar el coraje necesario—. Momentos que nunca podré recuperar.

—¡UN MOMENTO! ¿QUÉ PRETENDES HACER CON ESO...? ¡NO TE ATREVAS!

—Te atreviste a poner en peligro a mis nuevas amigas... Te atreviste a lastimar al chico que yo amo... Te atreviste a asesinar a decenas de personas... Además... También te atreviste a profanar el cuerpo de mi hermano y utilizarlo para tus juegos enfermos... —Apretó los dientes, preparando la flecha y apuntando hacia el centro del monstruoso ojo—. Y eso es algo que jamás te voy a perdonar... ¡Jamás!

—¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡NO SABES LO QUE HACES, NIÑA! ¡ESCÚCHAME...! ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO...! ¡DEBO VIVIR, O DE LO CONTRARIO TODOS PERECEREMOS...!

—Díselo a Joey una vez que te encuentres con él en el otro mundo... Aunque creo que eso será imposible, ya que estoy plenamente segura de que ambos irán a dos lugares muy distintos.

—¡NO LO HAGAS! —Bramó.

—¡El juego terminó, hijo de perra! —Finiquitó la rubia, disparando la flecha en línea recta, la cual impactó de lleno en el iris del gran ojo; ocasionando que Anderson comenzara a lanzar una serie de gritos descomunales que reflejaban el más puro de los horrores.

Después de la colisión, la criatura en la que Joey se había desfigurado se volvió de piedra caliza, la cual comenzó a desmoronarse a través del aire por medio de fragmentos que se convirtieron en fina arena. Entonces, la dimensión entera comenzó a contraerse hasta que todo quedó reducido al tamaño de una canica; explotando y deformando el espacio en un fondo blanco dónde la nada era predominante. Pronto, los gritos del doctor cesaron. Luego, hubo un destello que envolvió todo el entorno, provocando que los niños cerraran sus ojos si no querían terminar con las retinas calcinadas. De un momento a otro, los niños perdieron la noción de dónde se encontraban, preguntándose ellos mismos en sus mentes si aun se hallaban con vida o no. Sin embargo, una sensación extraña de encontrarse flotando sobre una bañera llena de agua los obligó a todos a abrir los ojos a la vez, revelando así que se en efecto; todos encontraban nadando dentro de cinco tinas de baño individuales repletas de agua, en medio de un cuarto oscuro que paulatinamente comenzó a recobrar su color en conjunto con su luminiscencia. Dipper fue el primero en levantarse, percatándose inmediatamente de que sobre su cabeza se encontraba colocado un pesado casco de metal recubierto con luces extrañas y tornillos oxidados, el cual procedió a quitarse rápidamente. Entonces, el joven Pines salió de la bañera, dejándose caer por uno de los costados de la misma. Se sentía muy débil y extremadamente cansado, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Luego, tras ponerse de pie y dar sus primeros pasos; observó como en medio de las tinajas se encontraba una completa maraña de tubos retorcidos que se conectaban con una pequeña esfera de cristal ubicada en el centro sobre una pequeña base, la cual a su vez también se encontraba conectada de igual manera por medio de más tubos y mangueras hacia un gigantesco recipiente de metal enterrado pisos más abajo. Al acercarse hacia él, Dipper creyó que su vista le estaba jugando trucos, ya que lo que se encontraría dentro de esa esfera de cristal era lo suficientemente inquietante para ponerle la carne de gallina a cualquiera.

—¿Qué es esto...? —Se preguntó el joven Pines, mirando un cerebro humano retenido en una especie de sustancia viscosa y transparente en el interior de aquella esfera.

De repente, el sonido chirriante de un par de ruedas sin aceitar lo sacó de sus casillas. El sonido era poco más que alarmante, obligando al chico a mirar hacia todas direcciones para evitar una emboscada, encontrándose así un pequeño faro a escasos metros de su posición, el cual alumbraba una pequeña fracción del suelo en medio de la oscuridad; lugar dónde finalmente se apersonó el causante de aquél ruido cuando su silla de ruedas se detuvo justo debajo de dicho faro.

—Ustedes no tienen la menor idea de lo que acaban de hacer, niños... —Dijo la persona postrada sobre la silla de ruedas, usando una voz espectral y mostrando finalmente su rostro, dando la pinta de que no pertenecía a este mundo dado a que a simple vista parecía carecer de ojos, nariz, oídos e inclusive; boca—. Ahora ya nadie estará a salvo... Él ya viene...

 **Concluirá...**

Estuve durante tres horas debatiéndome el sí Pacifica debería decir: "Hijo de perra" o no. Pero luego pensé... Ok siempre me ha encantado cuando el héroe, o heroína en este caso; le dice una frase de ese estilo al villano antes de acabar con el... Y como esto es un fanfic y no estoy bajo los influjos de Disney pues...

¿Pero entonces Joey no era el asesino? ¿Es realmente Anderson el que estaba bajo el control de todo? ¿Quién podrá ser el tipo de la silla de ruedas? Bueno, como les dije antes de comenzar; me gusta jugar con la mente de las personas y todas estas respuestas las encontrarán en el último capítulo, el cual estaré subiendo el día **5 de abril**. Retrasaré la publicación del último capítulo hasta ese día debido a la llegada de la semana santa en México y como saldré de vacaciones no tendré mi computadora a la mano.

Si salen de vacaciones espero que también la pasen de maravilla. Gracias por sus comentarios y por continuar con este fic hasta este punto. Un solo capítulo y esto se termina. Espero que les guste el final y les deseo a todas y a todos un buen día, tarde o noche. ¡Chao!


	25. Northwest

¡Hola a todas y a todos!

Pues el día prometido ha llegado, chicas y chicos. Finalmente está con nosotros el capítulo final de este fic. Después de invertir decenas y decenas de horas y de días completos escribiendo y corrigiendo al fin está completo y déjenme decirles que no podría estar más feliz.

Es curiosa la forma en la que comenzó este proyecto. De hecho después de este capítulo publicaré una nota de agradecimiento en la cual pondré algunos datos curiosos que me sucedieron a la hora de escribir esta obra tan fumada.

Pero eso lo explicaré más adelante. Por ahora los dejo con la conclusión de esta historia. Nos leeremos hasta el final. Perdonen si se encuentran con un errorcillo de ortografía.

Por cierto, este capítulo es el más largo de todo el fic. Me dejé llevar por la emoción, así que les aconsejo que lo revisen con calma.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Juguetero Siniestro**

 **Capítulo Final: "Northwest"**

—Ustedes no tienen la menor idea de lo que acaban de hacer, niños... —Dijo la siniestra aparición, usando una voz de ultratumba—. Ahora ya nadie estará a salvo... Él ya viene...

—D… Dipper… —Pacifica murmuró, temblando de frío, luego de haber salido de la respectiva bañera—. ¿Estás bien...? Parece ser que volvimos...

Tras haberse quitado un casco de la cabeza estilo steampunk exactamente igual al que Dipper traía puesto tan solo momentos antes; Pacifica se aproximó con cautela hacia el joven Pines, sintiendo aun los efectos secundarios en su cuerpo a causa de haber permanecido en animación suspendida. Efectos que se traducían en dolor muscular, ardor en los ojos y una fuerte jaqueca. Cuando la joven Northwest se colocó al lado de Dipper, ambos apreciaron con horror y a escasos metros de ellos; un cuerpo deforme y semidesnudo, aparentemente fusionado a través de su carne a una silla de ruedas, la cual le proveía de soporte de oxígeno y sangre por medio de cinco contenedores colocados a una distancia media y conectados a través de varios tubos y mangueras que desembocaban en el interior de su caja torácica totalmente expuesta. Su piel grisácea como la ceniza, daba la impresión de estar contemplando a un cadáver viviente. A su vez, su rostro se encontraba imbuido en una masa carnosa, con una protuberancia semejante a un gigantesco tumor cubriéndole la mitad del mismo; dejando entrever a penas un avispado ojo sin parpado y una pequeña boca que no dejaba de excretar saliva.

—¿Qué es esa cosa…? —Preguntó la chica, contrayendo su estómago debido a las incontenibles ganas de querer vomitar.

—Un terrible mal caerá muy pronto sobre esta tierra… —Volvió a repetir el sujeto, tosiendo entre cada frase que su horrenda voz pronunciaba—. Todo lo que alguna vez fue dejará de existir... Y todo gracias a ustedes… —Los señaló a todos con sus fríos, largos y huesudos dedos.

—¡Déjate de juegos! —Dipper estalló en furia—. ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Ustedes arruinaron la única oportunidad que tenía para salvarnos a todos… —Repetía, mientras que el resto de las chicas se conglomeraba cerca de la pareja justo después de haber despertado y haber salido de sus propias bañeras, colocando la misma expresión de desconcierto en el rostro.

—Dipper… ¿Qué está pasando? —Mabel preguntó, afligida—. ¿Quién es él?

—Ya no hay salvación... Se arrepentirán de haber desatado su ira…

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿La ira de quién? —Pacifica se dirigió hacia el—. ¡Habla claro, monstruo! ¡Dinos quién eres!

—Pacifica... Es un hermoso nombre... —Aquél que alguna vez fue un hombre; trató de alcanzarla con la escaza fuerza que le proporcionaban sus brazos. Dipper se interpuso—. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos...? Aún recuerdo cuando eras apenas una bebe recién nacida... Te veías tan indefensa... No como ahora... Te has convertido en una chica fuerte... Pero eso no significa que ni tú, ni todos estos chicos se encuentren a salvo... No debieron provocar su ira... Pacifica... Yo soy...

—¡No lo escuches, hija! —Replicó el eco proveniente de una voz firme en las cercanías—. No vale la pena prestarle atención a alguien que desde hace mucho tiempo perdió la sanidad de su mente.

Los chicos se miraron a sí mismos llenos de dudas, buscando el origen de aquella voz desconocida oculta en la oscuridad. Pero no fue sino hasta que Dipper giró la cabeza hacia su retaguardia; que descubrió la silueta de un hombre postrado sobre una plataforma de acero, la cual se encontraba sostenida por medio de una escalerilla construida con andamios; misma que el hombre utilizó para descender pausadamente hasta alcanzar la ubicación de los niños.

—¿Papá...? ¿Eres tú...? —Preguntó la rubia, confundida y con su mente a punto de estallar.

—¡Sí, hija! Soy yo... —Preston Northwest respondió al llamado apersonándose en el lugar; cargando sobre su hombro una maleta de clase deportista.

—¿Qué...¡ ¿Por qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí...?

—Descuida, Pacifica. —Levantó la voz, deteniendo sus pasos hasta encontrarse frente a frente con el deforme ser, descolgándose la maleta para dejarla sobre el piso a un lado suyo—. Ya no hay nada que temer... Me tomó mucho tiempo poder hallarlos, pero al fin he venido a sacarlos a todos de este manicomio.

—¡Vaya...! —Susurró la criatura, antes de echarse a reír—. ¿No es esta una bella reunión familiar?

—Será mejor que cierres la boca, monstruo... Provócame sí quieres que te asesine en este momento. —Lo amenazó.

—Papá... ¿Qué está sucediendo...? —Pacifica continuó con la racha de preguntas, desesperada por encontrar respuestas—. ¿Quién es él?

Preston suspiró.

—Pacifica... Lamento no haber sido completamente honesto contigo, hija... El hecho saber que fuiste secuestrada me hizo darme cuenta de la clase tan aborrecible de padre que he sido contigo... Eres mí única hija y al simplemente pensar que tal vez no volvería a verte; me hizo cuestionarme seriamente acerca de mi autoridad como padre. —Agachó la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirar a Pacifica, quién atendía con sorpresa las palabras de su padre, unas palabras que nunca en la vida creyó que escucharía de su boca—. Me preocupé tanto por mantener alto el prestigio de nuestra familia ante el resto del mundo, que nunca le presté atención a tus intereses...

—Papá... Yo...

—Nunca me interesé en saber cómo te sentías al respecto, pero... ¿Qué más podía hacer? Nuestra familia siempre ha sido regida por lineamientos muy estrictos para mantener una buena reputación ante los ojos de la sociedad... Así ha sido siempre durante generaciones... Tú has pasado por eso... Así cómo yo he pasado por eso... ¿No es así, padre?

—Espera... No me digas que… —Los globos oculares tanto de Pacifica, cómo del resto de la pandilla estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus cuencas a causa de la impresión—. Esa cosa que está ahí... ¡No...! No puede ser... ¿Él no puede ser mí...?

—Me temo que así es... —Preston respondió, suspirando una vez más—. Pacifica, él es tu abuelo...

—Pero... Mi abuelo... Tú me dijiste que mi abuelo había muerto en un accidente de auto hace muchos años.

—Rectifico mis palabras, hija... Lamento no haber sido alguien tan honesto contigo, pero no podías saber la verdad… Por lo menos no aún... Eras demasiado joven. Como ya lo sabes, nuestra familia oculta un gran número de secretos y de entre todo ellos... Este es el más perverso de todos y el que nunca, por ninguna circunstancia; debe salir a la luz.

—No entiendo... ¿Por qué mi propio abuelo trató de matarnos a mis amigos y a mí? No tiene sentido… Todos creímos que el que se encontraba detrás de todo era un científico loco llamado Anderson…

—¿Anderson? ¿El doctor Anderson? —Preston levantó las cejas—. ¡Ja! Ese chiflado lleva ya treinta años de muerto. Me doy cuenta que mi padre nunca pudo recuperarse de su enfermedad de personalidad múltiple.

—¿Hace treinta años…? No puede ser... —Murmuró Dipper.

—¿Anderson está muerto... ? Papá... ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —La niña preguntó, a punto de volverse loca de coraje—. Por favor... Necesito que me digas toda la verdad.

Preston lo pensó por varios segundos, pero al final, el hombre dirigente de la familia Northwest accedió a contarle todo a su pequeña hija y a todos los presentes ansiosos por escuchar la historia.

—Tal y como acaban de escucharlo todos... Aquél hombre alguna vez conocido como: Anderson Thomas Clayton; murió hace treinta años... Para los que aún no lo sepan, él fue el cofundador de A&M, compañía farmacéutica que hasta el día de hoy soy el encargado de dirigir. Pero durante aquellos años, mi padre y el Anderson siendo ambos los responsables al mando; realizaron un gran descubrimiento. Uno que podría cambiar el rumbo de la ciencia para siempre.

—El virus madre... —Dijo Dipper.

—Es correcto... —Le dio la razón—. Sin embargo, mi padre, al ser un Northwest de talla; no se podía dar el lujo de compartir el logro con alguien más. Sus metas y ambiciones iban mucho más allá. Anderson creyó que utilizar el virus madre para lograr grandes avances en el campo de la medicina era lo más esencial. Pero mi padre tenía otros planes. Lo que mi padre más deseaba era utilizarlo en tecnología bélica para conseguir la aprobación del gobierno y que de esta forma los subsidiaran de por vida. Pero al final... Los conflictos internos entre Anderson y mi padre a causa de la diferencia de ideas llegaron a tal extremo, que el buen doctor perdió la vida a manos de mi padre tras una breve riña dentro de su oficina luego de que mi padre le estrellara la cabeza varias veces contra el filo de su escritorio. Como de niño me gustaba visitar el lugar de trabajo de mi padre fui testigo del brutal acto. Luego, él encubrió los hechos, creyendo que al no contar con familiares cercanos o amigos; nadie preguntaría por el paradero del doctor. Esto le funcionó por algún tiempo. No obstante, la muerte de su amigo lo atormentó noche tras noche. El sentimiento de culpa carcomía su alma. Las pesadillas eran intensas y no lo dejaban dormir... Los días poco a poco se volvieron amargos y duros. Debido a esto, mi padre desarrolló un trastorno mental provocado por el efecto postraumático con el pasar de los meses. Él se negó a aceptar lo acontecido, de tal manera que trató de bloquear los hechos y comenzar a imaginar que su amigo aún se encontraba con vida, junto a él... Llevando las riendas de la empresa... Fue así como él pobre diablo desarrolló dos personalidades distintas que luchaban por el control de un mismo cuerpo. Una de ellas era Martin Northwest, director ejecutivo de A&M y cabecilla principal de la familia Northwest... Y la otra era Anderson Thomas Clayton, cofundador de A&M y director del centro de investigación y desarrollo de la compañía.

Entretanto, mientras Preston se hallaba contando los verdaderos hechos de hace treinta años; Dipper se distrajo por un momento tras alcanzar a percibir un libro con una cubierta parecida al del diario número tres, el cual se encontraba reposando sobre un pequeño escritorio al fondo de la habitación. Tras ojearlo un poco, el niño se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un diario que relataba sucesos importantes de la vida del doctor Anderson, pero escritos por el puño y letra de Martin Northwest, dando credibilidad a la historia narrada por el padre de Pacifica.

—La salud mental de mi padre se fue consumiendo lentamente como una vela a lo largo de los siguientes veinticinco años. —Continuó—. Con el transcurso del tiempo, deje de ver en mi padre el ejemplo que debía seguir. Se había vuelto completamente loco. Fue entonces cuando lo confronté en el laboratorio subterráneo bajo la fábrica que mi padre había mandado a construir específicamente para realizar experimentos con humanos, y de esta forma perfeccionar el virus madre. Así que para detener el genocidio; tomé una difícil decisión. Una decisión que me llevó a encerrarlo dentro de dicho laboratorio y prenderle fuego para liquidarlo de una vez por todas. Nunca me imaginé que él desgraciado utilizaría la cepa imperfecta del virus madre para regresar a la vida.

—Es increíble... —Pacifica se dejó caer al suelo con sus rodillas—. Ni Anderson, ni tampoco Joey... Siempre fuiste tú... Todo lo que nos hiciste pasar dentro de mi mente... La carta que encontré en ese cuarto oculto en la mansión... Todo fue producto de tu locura…

—Esa carta… Recuerdo haberla escrito como un testimonio a la muerte simbólica de mi padre… —Preston se integró—. Lamento que hayas tenido que leer eso, hija…

—No cabe duda de que el nombre de nuestra familia se encuentra ya bastante manchado por las mentiras y los actos tan ruines que hemos cometido a lo largo de los años. —Dijo Martin.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate ya! —Pacifica enfureció, poniéndose de pie—. De entre todos los integrantes de nuestra familia, jamás hubiera imaginado que mi propio abuelo fuera el más vil y miserable de todos… Si todo esto fue idea tuya… Eso quiere decir que tú fuiste el responsable por haber profanado el cuerpo de Joey… ¿No es verdad?

—Creo que ya conoces la respuesta... —Dijo Martin, sin mostrar arrepentimiento por sus actos—. Admito que experimentar con sus restos fue altamente satisfactorio. Lamentablemente las cosas se salieron de control... No todo lo que viviste en tu mente fue un engaño... Aunque es cierto que la verdad está entremezclada con la mentira... Es sorprendente como inclusive después de la muerte; el cerebro de Joey aun pudo ser capaz de conseguir una conexión neuronal tan especial con tu mente. Creí que todo sería más fácil... Hubiéramos logrado tantas cosas, juntos...

—Eres un monstruo... —Pacifica echó a llorar tras recordar los últimos momentos que pasó con su hermano luego de haber sido picado por la serpiente.

—¡Ya oí suficiente de ti! —Preston también estalló en furia—. Te aconsejo que trates de conservar algo de poca de la dignidad que aún te queda. ¿Crees que puedes jugar con mi familia sin sufrir las consecuencias? Cuando me enteré de que habías sobrevivido y de que fuiste tú el responsable de haber dispuesto del cuerpo de mi hijo para tus enfermos experimentos; supe de inmediato que debía ponerle fin a todo esto. Pero a pesar de todo, pasé por alto tus acciones y te deje vivir por qué sabía que en un futuro podrías serme de utilidad. Dejé que continuaras investigando las propiedades del virus madre para que una vez perfeccionado te obligara a cederme la fórmula. Sin embargo, ahora me doy cuenta de que ese sueño tuyo no fue nada más que un fracaso. Ya no me sirves más, padre. Es por eso que ahora procederé a terminar con tu miserable vida. —Declaró, extrayendo una pistola de nueve milímetros con el cargador lleno desde el interior del bolsillo lateral dentro su impecable saco, dirigiendo la mirilla hacia su padre y consiguiendo que los chicos sintieran una desagradable opresión en el pecho.

—¿Crees que eso me asusta? —Sonrió—. Tranquilo, hijo... El virus madre estuvo a punto de entrar en una nueva etapa evolutiva... Pero estos niños resultaron ser más listos de lo que pensé... Si realmente lo deseas; ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Tu hija... Tal vez no posea la prodigiosa inteligencia que tenía su hermano, pero la conexión neuronal entre ambos es tan fuerte, que es capaz de sustentar los nutrientes que componen al virus madre por siempre. Ella es la pieza clave.

—¡Olvídalo! No permitiré que sigas experimentando con mis hijos... Además, ya he visto todo el daño que esa cosa infernal es capaz de hacer... Es increíble lo que ese maldito virus es capaz de desatar. No ha hecho otra cosa que dejar una estela de muerte desde que fue descubierto.

—Recuerdo una vez haberte escuchado decir, que el fin justifica los medios... En el campo de la investigación; los científicos locos como nosotros debemos correr ciertos riesgos... Yo fui cegado por esa ideología y ahora, tras ser testigo de la clase de poder que hemos liberado; sé perfectamente que ya no hay vuelta atrás... Traté de enmendar mis errores... No era tarde... Sabía que podía hacerlo... Lamentablemente, supe que me encontraba cercano a la muerte, así que decidí apropiarme del cuerpo del pequeño Dipper para continuar mi búsqueda a fin de salvar al mundo.

—¿Y es por eso que utilizaste el cuerpo de mi hija como un puente? —Continuó apuntándole.

—¿No lo entiendes, Preston...? Yo no soy el malo aquí... Lo único que yo deseo es erigir un lugar dónde todos podamos ser felices como una familia normal. ¡Justo como en los viejos tiempos...! Tal y como lo dije anteriormente, la conexión neuronal entre tus dos hijos es tan poderosa, que es capaz de lograr hasta lo impensable... Tú y yo aún podemos hacer algo para evitar la catástrofe que se aproxima... Tú y yo, como padre e hijo... Sí me detienes ahora, pronto lo lamentarás y tendrás el suficiente tiempo antes de morir para arrepentirte por haber tomado las decisiones equivocadas cuando no estabas seguro de lo que querías... Tú tienes la última palabra...

—Mi decisión está tomada... Ahora sé perfectamente lo que quiero, padre... —Tomó una bocanada de aire—. Quiero terminar con tu vida, tal y como debí de haberlo hecho hace quince años.

Preston desvió su arma repentinamente para así apuntar hacia los contenedores que le proveían a Martin las cantidades de sangre y oxigeno necesarias para mantenerlo apenas con vida; disparando contra ellos en un gran número de ocasiones hasta que la maquinaria sujeta a ellos estalló en chispas. Los jóvenes cubrieron sus oídos y cerraron los ojos en respuesta a sus reflejos, mientras tanto, Martin comenzó a asfixiarse y a retorcerse dentro de su propia silla.

—Se arrepentirán de esto... Él vendrá por ustedes... —Dijo con su último aliento; cuando el eco de la última bala por fin dejó de resonar sobre las paredes metálicas. El cuerpo de Martin Northwest yacía ahora sin vida frente a ellos.

—Se terminó... —Dijo Dipper, soltando un largo suspiro.

—¡No! Esto aún no termina... —Dijo Preston—. ¡Todos, vayan a la salida! Sigan la escalera que utilicé para bajar aquí. Continúen recto por el pasillo y den vuelta a la derecha dos veces. Se encontrarán con una de las salidas de emergencia.

—¿No vienes, papá?

—No, Pacifica. Aún queda algo que tengo que hacer. Yo los alcanzaré.

Acto seguido, los chicos siguieron las indicaciones de Preston, encontrándose al fin con las puertas que los ayudarían a salir de una de las más horribles experiencias que hayan tenido en su vida. Tras atravesarlas, el quinteto de amigos se dio cuenta de que el rojo atardecer se encontraba cayendo ya sobre las colinas del pueblo, así que no pudieron evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que fueron capturados. A su vez, todos respiraron por fin el aire fresco que tanto exigían sus pulmones. Por su parte, Preston abrió la maleta que había dejado previamente sobre el piso por medio de un cierre. Revelando en su interior una serie de latas medianas de gasolina con las cuales procedió a rociar la habitación entera incluyendo el cadáver de su padre. Una vez terminado el trabajo, Preston subió las escaleras y dio un último vistazo al sitio antes de sacar del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón de vestir un elegante encendedor chapado en oro, mismo que encendió y arrojó hacia la cámara que no tardó en consumirse en llamas. Acto seguido, el hombre salió caminando por las mismas puertas usadas por el grupo de infantes para encontrarse inmediatamente con ellos justo cuando la fábrica entera comenzó a arder una vez más tal y como había sucedido hace quince años.

—¡Y así concluye el misterio de la fábrica abandonada! —Exclamó Candy, ajustándose las gafas y sin dejar de mirar el espectáculo de fuego.

—¿Quién diría que nos convertiríamos en parte del mismo...? —Comentó Mabel.

—Bueno, Mabel... —Candy giró y miró a su amiga—. Creo que es hora de volver a casa. Nuestros padres deben estar muy preocupados.

—Creo que ya tuvimos suficientes aventuras para un solo verano... ¿O para toda una vida? —Grenda complementó—. Incluso mi voz se volvió ronca de tanto gritar... ¿O ya era así de ronca?

—Sí... Creo que tienen razón, chicas. —Respondió la niña de frenos—. Esto es mucho más de lo que yo hubiera deseado para una aventura casual como las que Dipper y yo solemos tener a veces. Creo que extraño a los Gnomos. Tendré pesadillas durante los siguientes meses.

—Igual nosotras. —Dijo Candy—. Bien... Entonces... Nos veremos después para otra pijamada. ¿Qué dices?

—Me parece bien... Pero procura traer revistas de chicos coreanos esta vez.

—Considéralo hecho. —Dijo Candy, dando media vuelta junto a Grenda. Sin embargo, la voz de Mabel las alcanzó a detener.

—¡Esperen chicas! Creo que se están olvidando de algo my importante... ¿No van a agradecerles a los verdaderos héroes de esta historia? Si no hubiera sido por las hazañas de Dipper y de Pacifica nosotras tres estaríamos probablemente muertas.

—Sí... Tienes razón... Lo siento... —Candy se disculpó—. Toda esta experiencia me atrofió las ideas.

—¡Vengan acá, par de lindos! —Exclamó Grenda, levantando los brazos al aire—. Voy a darles un gran abrazo.

—No... Espera... Grenda... No es necesario... —Dijo Dipper, horrorizado.

—Dipper tiene razón... No hace falta... Te daré cien dólares si no das un paso más. —La rubia continuó, sacando dicho billete desde el fondo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Grenda ignoró completamente las advertencias de ambos. Entonces, Dipper y Pacifica tuvieron la mala fortuna de sentir en carne propia como los poderosos y voluminosos brazos de la robusta chica los sujetaron a la vez, propinándoles un fuerte abrazo de oso, que estuvo a punto de quebrarles la columna vertebral en varias partes. Luego de haberlos estrujado, ambos cayeron sentados al suelo, adoloridos; lugar dónde Candy les dio un segundo abrazo, el cual se caracterizó más por ser tierno, que por ser un intento de homicidio involuntario.

—¡Muchas gracias a los dos! Estamos en deuda con ustedes.

—¿Cómo podríamos agradecerles? —Preguntó Grenda.

—Prométenos que nunca más volverás a darnos un solo abrazo por todo lo que te quede de vida y así estaremos a mano. —Dijo Pacifica, levantándose en conjunto con Dipper, para enseguida cruzarse de brazos y poner un gesto malhumorado.

—¡Hecho! —Grenda estuvo de acuerdo.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos. Necesitamos descansar... —Candy se giró a mirar a Preston—. Señor Northwest... Gracias por sacarnos de ese lugar. Le aseguramos que no le diremos a nadie acerca de lo que pasó aquí.

—Aprecio el gesto, niña. —Dijo el hombre—. Ahora váyanse antes de que la policía llegue.

Ambas jóvenes se retiraron hacia sus respectivos hogares. A continuación, Dipper observó de reojo la fábrica en llamas, pensando en algo que lo había mantenido sumamente inquieto. Sin embargo, aquellas ideas se esfumaron de su mente como una nube de polvo, cuando el hombre llamó a su hija; abordando su lujoso automóvil, el cual había permanecido aparcado sobre la calle aledaña.

—¡Pacifica! Es hora de irnos.

Pacifica atendió el llamado de su padre sin chistar y decir una sola palabra al respecto. Pero justo en ese momento, las miradas de Dipper y de Pacifica se encontraron, anunciando que toda posibilidad de poder permanecer juntos se esfumaba poco a poco. Estaba claro que ninguno quería apartarse del otro. No obstante, dadas las circunstancias, no había otra forma de hacer que sus deseos se volvieran realidad. O al menos no por ahora.

—Adiós, Dipper...

Tras despedirse tímidamente levantando medianamente su mano derecha, Pacifica le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de afecto al joven Pines, misma que reemplazó por un gesto de tristeza en cuanto se subió al auto de su padre. Dipper lo observó hasta que desapareció de su vista tras dar vuelta en una intersección. Al final soltó un largo suspiro.

—Vamos, Mabel... Es hora de que también volvamos a casa.

Dipper emprendió la caminata hacia la cabaña. Sin embargo, el chico se encontró con una mirada suspicaz proveniente de su hermana.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó—. ¿Por qué me miras así? Estás incomodándome...

—¿Puedo saber que ocurrió entre Pacifica y tú mientras trataban de rescatarnos?

—¿Entre Pacifica y yo? —Se sonrojó en cuanto recordó el momento en el que ambos se besaron mientras esperaban el inicio de la última de las pruebas—. No sé de qué estás hablando... —Trató de disimular.

—¡Por favor! Se te notan las mentiras a cientos de kilómetros. —Le encajó el dedo índice en el estómago.

—Ya te dije que nada pasó entre nosotros... Además, por el momento estoy más interesado en saber más acerca de lo que el abuelo de Pacifica nos dijo poco antes de morir.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Alzó la ceja derecha.

—Hablo de cuando nos advirtió que un horrible mal caería sobre este pueblo y que nosotros habíamos sido los responsables... ¿Qué habrá querido decirnos?

—Ese sujeto estaba completamente loco, Dipper. Es obvio que estaba diciendo puras patrañas.

—Sé que estaba loco... Pero... Se escuchaba tan seguro de lo que decía...

—Estás pensando mucho las cosas. ¡Anda! Regresemos a la cabaña para darnos un baño e irnos a dormir temprano. Me duele el cuerpo, el cerebro y Stan debe estar preocupado por nosotros.

—Sí... Tienes razón... Volvamos... Tal vez trate de investigar más al respecto gracias a este diario que me encontré. —Dijo Dipper, extrayendo el libro con las notas de Martin que encontró previamente sobre el escritorio.

—¡POR EL AMOR A PATO! —Gritó la niña, expresando su inconformidad, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. ¿No puedes dejar de ser un nerd caza misterios por un momento?

Fue de esta manera, cómo los gemelos Pines regresaron a la calidez de su hogar temporal en medio del bosque. Sorpresivamente para ellos, no habían pasado más que unas cuantas horas del mismo día desde que fueron secuestrados por el abuelo de Pacifica para completar una serie de juegos enfermos; con el único fin de apoderarse del cuerpo del joven Pines y buscar una manera de hacer evolucionar a una nueva etapa al peligroso virus madre. Por lo tanto, Stan no se encontraba tan exaltado como Dipper y Mabel lo hubieran creído. Muy por el contrario, el anciano se encontraba postrado sobre su sofá favorito, mirando entusiasmado el inicio de la segunda temporada de "Lucha de bebes" por la televisión, con un gran recipiente de helado de vainilla puesto sobre las piernas. No obstante, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué sus sobrinos lucían como si hubieran pasado días completos bajo un puente si nada que comer. Esa misma noche, luego de un baño caliente y una buena cena; los gemelos se fueron a dormir. Mabel fue la primera en caer rendida ante Morfeo, siendo seguida de Dipper, el cual antes de cerrar los ojos tomó el celular que Pacifica le había dado el día anterior para escribirle un pequeño mensaje de buenas noches.

 _ ***¡Hola, Pacifica! Soy Dipper. Solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien después de todo lo sucedido. Espero que tu papá no haya sido muy severo contigo luego de que te marchaste. Espero que podamos vernos pronto. Adiós...***_

Durante los siguientes dos días, Dipper no paraba de hojear y mirar minuciosamente las hojas del diario de Martin, tratando de encontrar algo que le ayudara a comprender sus últimas y metafóricas palabras. Sin embargo, las ideas en su cabeza comenzaron a convertirse en una maraña de hilos que al final no lo condujeron a nada. Por si eso fuera poco, el joven Pines tampoco había recibido respuesta alguna por parte de Pacifica, a pesar de que durante las siguientes dos noches continuó mandándole mensajes de una forma constante e incansable, demostrando así su ferviente preocupación por ella. Además, tras los acontecimientos en la mansión, podía decirse que Dipper había sido vetado de dicho lugar de por vida. De tal manera, que tampoco podía ir a visitarla de sorpresa. Pero no sería sino hasta una semana después de haber escapado de las garras de la muerte a manos de Martin Northwest, que Dipper recibiría el primer indicio de vida por parte de la chica de cabellos dorados; justamente cuando apenas había colocado su cabeza sobre su almohada para irse a dormir.

 _ ***Necesito verte. Mañana en la cafetería a las diez de la mañana en punto, ven solo.***_

Después de haber visto el mensaje, el corazón de Dipper se aceleró a mil por hora y su rostro reveló el primer gesto de felicidad en varios días desde el horrible incidente. Un gesto que le hizo darse cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo que ahora sentía por la joven Northwest era real e imposible de ocultar, pero sobre todo; negar. Dado a que desde ese preciso día; no había podido sacar a Pacifica de sus pensamientos llegado el momento de querer dormir. Fue entonces cuando Dipper supo que todo se decidiría al día siguiente en la cafetería; lugar dónde finalmente se reuniría con la chica que ahora era la dueña absoluta de sus sueños.

Al día siguiente, Dipper se presentó puntual a la hora de la cita. El niño entró al establecimiento, buscando a Pacifica con la mirada. En contraparte, después de un vistazo rápido a cada una de las mesas; este se percató de que la muchacha aún no había llegado. De tal modo, que se sentó en una de las mesas con vista hacia la entrada para así no perderla de vista en caso de que llegara. Transcurrieron alrededor de diez minutos, tiempo suficiente para que Dipper hojeara todo el menú y pidiera un jugo de naranja mientras continuaba esperando. Fue entonces cuando miró a la joven Northwest entrar al restaurante, dispersa y desorientada. Sin embargo, lo primero que Dipper pudo notar fue su singular atuendo, ya que era exactamente el mismo que usó cuando se presentó en la cabaña a la hora de pedir ayuda para detener los sucesos paranormales que habían estado azotando la mansión de su familia.

Dipper le hizo una pequeña seña con la mano, indicándole la mesa correcta. Tras llegar, sentarse y colocar las manos juntas sobre la mesa; Pacifica guardó absoluto silencio. Dipper le dio otro sorbo a su jugo, tratando de adivinar hacia qué dirección estaba mirando su acompañante, ya que al tener unas gafas de sol puestas; era realmente difícil saber si se encontraba devolviéndole la mirada o no.

—Pacifica... —Dipper rompió el hielo tras sentirse levemente incómodo—. ¿Cómo has estado...?

—Bien, Dipper... Eso creo... —Respondió sin muchos ánimos.

—¿Eso crees? —Encogió los hombros—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Verás... Esta ha sido una semana muy dura...

—¡Y que lo digas...! Han pasado ya varios días desde que nos obligaron a luchar por nuestras vidas y aún me es difícil imaginar que salimos prácticamente ilesos...

—Sí... Lo sé... Diría que ambos corrimos con suerte, pero la verdad es que gracias a ti todos pudimos regresar sanos y salvos.

—¡Hey! Date crédito tú también. Fuiste muy valiente en las situaciones más desesperadas. ¡Y esa manera de clavarle una flecha a ese ojo gigante! ¡Fue increíble!

—Gracias, Dipper... Tus palabras significan mucho para mí... Lamentablemente no te he citado para contarnos anécdotas relacionadas a lo que vivimos gracias a mi abuelo.

—¿Ah, no?

—No Dipper... Mira, lo que sucedió en la fábrica he aprendido a sobrellevarlo de alguna manera... Cuando vives en un pueblo como este, llegas a acostumbrarte a toda clase de sucesos extraños. Así que un loco secuestrando gente en una fábrica no es algo tan fuera de lo común... Incluso aún teniendo en cuenta que ese loco se trataba de mi propio abuelo. —Suspiró—. ¡Qué locura!

—Pero... ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—Verás... Las cosas en mi casa no marchan del todo bien últimamente. De hecho, han empeorado de cierta forma. Todo comenzó cuando mi padre y yo regresamos a la mansión después de habernos ayudado a salir de la fábrica. Lo primero que él hizo fue reprenderme por todo lo que había hecho. Me dijo que además de desobedecerlo por segunda vez; puse en peligro el futuro de nuestra familia. La buena noticia fue que no me puso una mano encima, pero me confiscó mi celular, mi computadora, mi pantalla de televisión... De tal modo que permanecí incomunicada sin saber qué hacer más que pensar en lo que había hecho. Al principio creí que no podía haber algo peor... Pero para mi desgracia lo hubo...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó el niño, asustado y ansioso.

Pacifica agachó la mirada, mirando hacia su pequeño bolso de mano, desde el cual extrajo un delgado tríptico que proveía de información relacionada a una especie de colegio privado para enseguida entregárselo a Dipper.

—¿Qué es esto...? —Volvió a preguntar, consternado esta vez, mirando el panfleto con indiferencia.

—Es una escuela privada exclusiva para niñas con un alto nivel socioeconómico. Se encuentra al sur de Inglaterra. Tiene dormitorios y su nivel de enseñanza alcanza el nivel medio superior... —Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas—. Hace dos días tuve una seria conversación con mis padres... Ellos me dijeron que comenzaría a asistir a esa escuela el mes próximo. Recuerdo que fueron muy específicos... Lo que ellos buscan es que aprenda buenos modales y costumbres para algún día llevar las riendas del negocio familiar y evitar convertirme en algo como mi abuelo.

—Esto... No puedo aceptarlo... —Apretó los dientes, dejando salir sus propias lágrimas—. Tú no te mereces esto...

—Lo siento Dipper... Pero la decisión ya está tomada... De hecho... Es por eso que te pedí vernos en un lugar al que mi familia jamás se atrevería a poner un pie dentro. Por esa razón vine vestida de esta forma. No tengo permiso ni siquiera para salir de mi propia habitación... No podía dejar que nadie me reconociera y diera el aviso a mis padres... Lamento una vez más no haber respondido a tus mensajes. No fue sino hasta el día de ayer que pude escabullirme a la habitación de mis padres para recuperar por pocos segundos mi teléfono y citarte el día de hoy a pesar de que no tenía la menor idea de cómo escaparme. Te hubiera explicado todo esto por medio de un mensaje de texto, pero la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte... —Su voz se partió a causa del llanto, mismo que no tardó en contagiar a Dipper—. Lo único que quería era despedirme apropiadamente de ti.

—Pacifica... —Le dijo, aún con sus mejillas humectadas por sus lágrimas—. Esto no tenía por qué acabar de esta forma... Pero... Sí este va a ser el último día en el que podamos vernos en mucho tiempo... —Colocó su mano suavemente sobre la de ella—. Quiero que este se convierta en un día que ambos no podamos olvidar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Sígueme! —Exclamó, secándose las lágrimas y mostrándole una sonrisa—. Te lo explicaré en el camino.

—¡Espera, Dipper...! ¿A dónde me llevas? —Preguntó la chica, luego de ser tomada de la mano por Dipper para conducirla hacia fuera de la cafetería.

Ya en el exterior, Dipper condujo a Pacifica hacia el centro comercial del pueblo, explicándole que de ser este su último día juntos; ambos podrían al menos tener unos breves momentos para pasarla bien y así tratar de aminorar un poco el trauma dejado por la amarga experiencia de hace unos días, así como el impacto de la infortunada noticia poco antes recibida. Al principio, Pacifica creyó que no era una buena idea, ya que esa era la hora en la que el centro comercial se comenzaba a llenar de gente, pensando que alguien podría reconocerla y así dar el aviso a sus padres, pero al darse cuenta de que este no era el caso gracias al hecho de que contaba con su magnífico disfraz; decidió dejarse llevar por los planes que Dipper tenía en mente para convertir este en el mejor día de su vida. Una vez en su destino, ambos pudieron ver una película juntos. Sin embargo, al no cumplir con las expectativas de ambos; Dipper y Pacifica decidieron divertirse lanzándole palomitas a cada uno de los pocos asistentes, tratando de ocultarse al mismo tiempo del encargado de la sala para que no pudiera descubrirlos. Al salir de la función, Pacifica condujo a Dipper hacia esa tienda de mascotas a la que la joven de cabellos dorados tanto deseaba entrar desde que la vio. Ya en el interior, ambos permanecieron embobados, jugando y riendo con los cachorros que había dentro de un pequeño corral. Luego, los peces multicolores de las gigantescas peceras robaron su atención, para finalmente darle un vistazo a los siempre interesantes y reptiles. Por su lado, Pacifica no volvió a sentir miedo hacia las serpientes, demostrando así que luego de lo vivido; ella había finalmente superado su miedo hacia dichos animales. Tras salir de la tienda, Pacifica señaló una cabina de fotos instantáneas. Acto seguido, arrastró a Dipper hacia dentro; jalándolo del brazo para así tomarse decenas de fotografías de recuerdo haciendo las muecas más cómicas que se les ocurrían al momento. La zona de árcades de juegos de pelea y de baile fue la tercera parada, una escala dónde de manera sorpresiva ante los perplejos ojos de Dipper y de varios otros niños que miraban uno a uno los rounds; Pacifica machacó el arsenal completo de luchadores del muchacho Pines apretando todos los botones de manera desesperada. Debido a esto, Pacifica recibió decenas de propuestas de matrimonio por parte de los jóvenes espectadores, propuestas que por obvias razones tuvo que rechazar. Para bajar un poco la adrenalina de los combates, Dipper condujo a su compañera al área de comida rápida. Lugar dónde Pacifica pudo probar por primera vez una hamburguesa con queso; declarando a los cuatro vientos que era lo más sabroso que había saboreado en toda su vida siendo muy superior al caviar importado. Llegados a este punto, parecía que ninguno se había dado cuenta que durante la mayor parte del recorrido se habían mantenido tomados de la mano sin indicios de querer soltarse, comportándose así como una pareja de verdad. La última parada de ambos fue el salón del karaoke, sitio dónde Pacifica interpretó canciones como **"My Kind"** de **Hillary Duff** y **"Dollhouse"** de **Melanie Martínez**. Canción que por cierto le recordaba mucho a lo que ella consideraba ya como su antigua y mortificante vida. Fue de esta forma cómo su estancia en la plaza del pueblo terminó, con ambos sentados sobre una banca comiendo un helado de chocolate mientras platicaban y reían a rienda suelta.

—¿Quién iba a imaginar que serías una excelente cantante, Pacifica...? Me dejaste asombrado. Tienes una magnífica voz.

—Aún hay muchas cosas de mí que todavía desconoces. Creo que no lo sabías por qué en aquella ocasión cuando competí contra tu hermana; tú te encontrabas muy ocupado tratando de cortejar a esa chica Corduroy.

—No me lo recuerdes... Fue un completo desastre. —Suspiró—. Es una pena que no pueda a llegar a conocerte mejor.

—Lo sé... Opino lo mismo. —Pacifica miró hacia sus botas costosas hechas de la más fina piel—. A pesar de ser un nerd pienso que eres un chico muy interesante. Muchas gracias por haberme dedicado este día. Me divertí como nunca.

—Yo también...

Ambos guardaron silencio por pocos segundos hasta que Pacifica habló de nuevo.

—Bueno... Creo que es hora de que me regrese a mi casa. Espero que no se hayan enterado que me escapé o después de haber concluido mis deberes con el nuevo colegio me enviaran a un reformatorio hasta que cumpla con la mayoría de edad.

—Sí... Creo que tienes razón. ¡Vamos! —Se levantó de la banca, terminándose su helado y extendiendo su mano para que Pacifica la tomara—. Te acompañaré a casa.

—¡Espera, Dipper! —Pacifica lo detuvo—. ¿Podríamos pasar antes a otro sitio?

La petición tomó de sorpresa a Dipper, quién no dudó en aceptar. A continuación, Pacifica tomó la mano de su acompañante, para así dirigirse hacia esta nueva ubicación desconocida. Poco antes de llegar, Pacifica se detuvo a comprar una docena de rosas, mismas que le ayudaron a Dipper a adivinar el lugar hacia dónde Pacifica quería dirigirse.

—Gracias a ti, Dipper... Él podrá finalmente descansar en paz. —Dijo la niña, dejando las mismas rosas que acaba de comprar sobre una plancha de piedra ubicada en la cima de una pequeña colina.

—Fue un trabajo en equipo... —Dipper la rodeó con su brazo derecho—. Él debe estar muy orgulloso de tener una hermana tan valiente y tan especial. —Concluyó, mirando la misma plancha de piedra, la cual tenía en el titular un encabezado que decía: _**"En memoria de Joey Northwest, querido hermano y amado hijo. 1994-2006"**_.

—Esta semana me ha ayudado a mirar hacia adelante, Dipper. Ahora no tengo más temores y estoy dispuesta a sobreponerme ante todo lo que me encuentre.

—Sé que así será. —Dijo Dipper, bajando su mano.

—Adiós Joey. —Comentó, con ojos llorosos—. Tu muerte ha sido vengada. Gracias por haber sido mi hermano y por haberme enseñado tanto... Sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver... Nunca voy a olvidarte.

A continuación, la pareja salió del cementerio del pueblo, caminado hombro a hombro y en silencio por encima de la acera con dirección hacia el camino perpendicular que conduciría a Pacifica de vuelta hacia su residencia.

—Aquí nos separamos. —Dijo la niña, llegando al punto dónde el camino se desviaba hacia la cima de la colina dónde se erigía la mansión de la familia más rica del pueblo y probablemente del estado entero—. Sí las cámaras de seguridad fuera de la mansión nos descubren será mi fin.

—De acuerdo... —Se mordió el labio, como buscando las palabras indicadas—. Pacifica... Es increíble que después del historial de violencia que ambos compartimos vaya a decirte esto pero... Voy a extrañarte.

—Y yo a ti, Dipper... —Ambos se tomaron de las manos, como si por medio de un pensamiento coordinado se hubieran puesto de acuerdo—. Sé que congeniamos por muy poco tiempo, pero soy feliz de que te hayas cruzado en mi camino... Desde aquél día durante la fiesta, te convertiste en alguien muy especial para mí. Eres la única persona además de mi hermano que ha sabido comprenderme. Me enseñaste a hacerme valer por mí misma y a no callar mis sentimientos. Me duele el hecho de pensar que probablemente nunca nos volvamos a ver... O que nunca podré volver a acompañarte en busca de una nueva aventura. Sé que es triste, pero por esto y por muchas otras cosas más; te prometo que jamás voy a olvidarte, Dipper Pines... Jamás...

Acto seguido, Pacifica se lanzó hacia el joven para abrazarlo y propinarle y profundo e intenso beso que obligó a Dipper a abrir por completo los ojos. Cuando Dipper se percató de lo que ocurría, rodeó con sus dos brazos el cuerpo de Pacifica, sincronizándose con los movimientos de su cara para seguir el ritmo del beso. Ninguno quería separase. No obstante, al sentir que la respiración les faltaba tuvieron que hacerlo si no querían ahogarse.

—Creo que eso tampoco voy a olvidarlo... —Declaró Dipper, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Tampoco yo... —Dijo la joven, apartándose—. Adiós Dipper. Este sin duda ha sido el mejor día de toda mi vida.

Pacifica dio media vuelta y salió corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás con dirección hacia la intersección señalada. Lugar dónde Dipper la perdió de vista tras adentrarse en medio de un conjunto de árboles de pino para conseguir entrar a la mansión por medio de un camino adjunto y oculto, logrando así burlar las cámaras de seguridad externas. De este modo, Dipper permaneció de pie en su sitio, simplemente mirando de manera triste y por última vez a la chica que en pocos días consiguió robarle el corazón.

-o-

Ya entrada la tarde de ese fatídico día a mitad del verano, Dipper yacía postrado sobre su cama sin querer moverse. Con la almohada colocada sobre su rostro para intentar ocultar torpemente sus lágrimas de cocodrilo; fallando en el intento, ya que sus fuertes sollozos revelaban eventualmente su estado actual de ánimo. Mabel se dio cuenta rápidamente de esta situación, de modo que entró a la habitación con extrema cautela, sentándose sobre la cama de su hermano para tratar de confortarlo luego de colocar una mano sobre su espalda.

—¡Hola, Dipper! ¿Cómo te va? —Preguntó.

—Dipper no se encuentra ahora... Él está en Gorralandia... —Dijo entre llantos—. Deje su mensaje...

—Ya la extrañas... ¿No es así?

—¿A quién...? —Disimuló.

—A Pacifica...

—No sé de qué estás hablando...

—¡Vamos, Dipper! Candy y Grenda me dijeron que los vieron a ti y a Pacifica en el centro comercial teniendo una cita. Me dijeron que los notaron muy acaramelados.

—Espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta que se trataba de ella.

—Lo dudo mucho. Incluso ellas tardaron en mucho deducir que se trataba de Pacifica.

—Menos mal... Sería horrible que alguien supiera que era ella.

—¿Lo dices por sus padres, cierto?

—Así es... Tal vez lo mejor para ella sea marcharse a ese colegio para niñas ricas. Tal vez así ahora se encuentre a salvo de los abusos de sus padres y los secretos oscuros de su familia.

—¡Espera...! —Dipper se quitó la almohada de encima, sentándose hasta quedar de frente hacia su hermana—. ¿Cómo supiste que ella...?

—Vi el tríptico hace unos minutos. —Lo interrumpió—. Deduje que ella te lo había dado. Y ahora te encuentras triste porque probablemente no vuelvas a verla de nuevo. Eres un poco obvio, torpe.

—Supongo que lo soy... —Se movió un poco hasta quedar sentado al borde de la cama con los pies meciéndose libremente sobre el vacío—. ¿Es increíble! Dos fracasos amorosos en un solo verano... Primero Wendy y ahora Pacifica... Creo que estoy destinado a convertirme en un triste solitario. —Suspiró—. Mabel... ¿Por qué el destino puede llegar a ser tan cruel...? Siempre que algo bueno llega a nuestras vidas; suele irse en un parpadeo.

—¿Sabes, Dip? A veces sigo preguntándome lo mismo... —Miró hacia el techo de la cabaña lleno de telarañas—. ¿Recuerdas a Mermando y a mis otros fracasos amorosos...? Creo que a los Pines no les suele ir precisamente bien cuando se trata del amor. Ahí tienes a nuestro tío Stan y a su ex-novia; Carla... Nuestros verdaderos amores suelen irse de nuestros brazos con un beso de despedida...

—Sí... Creo que tienes razón... Tal vez ese sea nuestro destino...

—En fin... Sé que puede animarte, hermano. —Mabel se bajó de la cama y caminó hasta la mesita de noche de Dipper, lugar dónde su hermano tenía arrumbados el diario perteneciente a Martin Northwest, el diario marcado con el número tres en su cubierta y la lámpara de luz negra que utilizaba para leer los mensajes secretos en el diario que encontró durante los primeros días en su estancia en Gravity Falls. Acto seguido, la niña recolectó los objetos y se los llevó a su hermano—. Mantener tu mente ocupada resolviendo misterios te devolverá a la vida.

—Gracias, Mabel. —Le agradeció con una sonrisa tibia cuando estuvo a punto de tomarlos. En ese momento, Mabel tropezó, ocasionando que todas las cosas cayeran al suelo. Convenientemente, la lámpara de luz negra se había logrado encender, apuntando hacia el diario de Martin que quedó abierto por la mitad sobre los tablones de madera. Entre tanto, Dipper ayudó a Mabel a incorporarse. Sin embargo, la niña se olvidó del dolor tras notar como las páginas del diario de Martin también se encontraban cubiertas con una especie de tinta invisible.

—Dipper... ¡Mira eso! —Le comunicó.

—¿Qué...? ¿Un mensaje secreto...? —Dipper se preguntó, levantando el libro en conjunto con el foco y apuntando con él hacia el contenido del diario para comenzar a leerlo.

-o-

Eran las siete de la noche en punto y la familia Northwest se encontraba ya lista para cenar, todos sentados en distintos extremos de una mesa que ocupaba varios metros de largo. Pasados unos minutos, la cena finalmente dio comienzo luego de que los mayordomos dejaran una langosta bien cocida bañada en mantequilla y jugo de limón sobre los platillos de cada uno. Durante la cena, a Pacifica se le vio muy distraída, mirando al animal sin ningún entusiasmo a pesar de ser una de sus comidas favoritas; encajándole el tenedor en la barriga en repetidas ocasiones, pensando en Dipper y en su incierto futuro.

—Hija, casi no has tocado tu cena. —Dijo Priscilla Northwest—. Tu langosta va a enfriarse.

—Descuida, mamá. —Respondió la niña—. Está bien... No tengo mucha hambre... Eso es todo.

—Debes estar nerviosa por tu futura aventura en Europa, querida. —Dijo Preston, sorbiendo su copa de vino—. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Durante mi niñez también asistí a un colegio privado y eso me permitió convertirme en el hombre que soy ahora. Cuando llegues y te presentes con el resto de tus compañeras; estoy seguro de que te sentirás muy familiarizada. Todas provienen de familias de alto prestigio alrededor del mundo. He escuchado que familiares de la reina de Inglaterra asisten a esa escuela.

—Estoy tan entusiasmada... —Dijo Pacifica, deseando que se la tragara la tierra.

—¡Vamos! Dejemos esas caras largas a un lado. —Preston continuó—. Esta es una ocasión especial. Estamos aquí reunido para celebrar la caída de mi padre y de sus perversos planes. —Levantó su copa—. El más grande secreto de nuestra familia finalmente se encuentra bajo tierra o mejor dicho... Bajo la ceniza.

Preston y su esposa rieron a la vez, mientras que Pacifica continuaba jugando con su comida. Sin embargo, sin previo aviso; las luces de toda la mansión se apagaron de repente, como si hubiera habido un corte de energía masivo. Entonces, cada uno de los miembros de la familia sintió su corazón detenerse; cuando los sujetaron a todos entre varias personas vestidas con gabardinas y capuchas negras en medio de innombrables gritos y sollozos por parte de la joven rubia, misma que fue silenciada luego de recibir un contundente golpe en la cabeza por parte de uno de estos sujetos, dejándola inconsciente. Preston intentó luchar. No obstante, la misma técnica fue aplicada para someterlo. El hombre recibió un propio golpe en la nuca para perder el conocimiento al instante.

-o-

—¿Qué es lo que dice, Dipper? Mabel preguntó con tremenda intriga.

—Veamos... —Dipper comenzó a leer a pesar de que sus manos temblaban como una gelatina.

 _ **17 de Mayo, 2006.**_

 _"No sé cómo, pero creo que he conseguido recuperar mi sanidad mental y el control de mi cuerpo por un breve periodo de tiempo. ¿Qué he estado haciendo? Tengo vagos recuerdos de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora... Todo es muy confuso. Mi piel arde por dentro... Mis huesos se han vuelto tan frágiles, que con cualquier golpe por más mínimo que sea podría quebrarme varios de ellos. Recuerdo haber utilizado en mí mismo la cepa del virus madre para escapar de la muerte... Pero... ¿Por qué?"_

 _ **18 de Mayo, 2006.**_

 _"Esto es horrible, según los resultados de las pruebas que he encontrado en el laboratorio; al fin logré perfeccionar el virus madre después de doce años de arduo trabajo luego del incendio... Lo peor de todo es que el experimento finalmente dio resultado... ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Profané el cuerpo de mi propio nieto...? ¿Por qué...? ¿Y por qué utilicé el virus madre en él? ¿Por qué demonios he estado viviendo una doble vida? ¿Por qué me he hecho pasar por mi antiguo compañero? ¿Quién me ha hecho esto?"_

 _ **20 de Mayo, 2006.**_

 _"Está libre... El experimento 14-A está libre... Quiere atraparme... Si me encuentra será mi fin. Debo evitar que ese monstruo salga a la superficie o de lo contrario todos en el pueblo morirán. Ha adoptado el virus a nivel molecular. Si no lo detengo ahora habrá un gran genocidio en el mundo sin nadie que lo pueda detener."_

 _ **21 de Mayo, 2006.**_

 _"Pude contenerlo... Al fin pude contenerlo. No sé cómo, pero al final logré engañarlo. Ahora el experimento 14-A yace dentro de un contenedor en el subsuelo. Conseguí remover exitosamente de su cerebro de su cuerpo. Pero sorpresivamente su mente aún puede causar estragos en el ambiente y en los que se encuentran alrededor suyo. Es increíble... Pero es como si el virus madre alimentara y mantuviera vivo su cuerpo a pesar de ya no estar unido a su cerebro... ¿Qué hemos hecho...?"_

 _ **22 de Mayo, 2006.**_

 _"Descubrí una manera de neutralizar su influencia psíquica. Utilizaré mi propia mente para combatir contra la de él... No hay otra salida. No sé quién me ha hecho esto, pero dejo esto como prueba de que fui utilizado para hacerle un gran mal a la humanidad. Alguien me obligó a trabajar en esta cosa... Si esa persona descubre que su plan funcionó será el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos. Perdóname hijo, jamás quise hacerte ningún daño..."_

 _ **4 de Junio, 2006.**_

 _"Mi mente no es lo suficientemente poderosa para contener tal fuerza. Necesitaré las mentes de más personas aunque no sean lo bastante inteligentes. Tendré que conseguirlas por la fuerza. Tal vez si le doy de comer se mantenga en modo pasivo. Es curioso, al principio imaginé que el virus madre sería provechoso a fin de ayudar a toda la humanidad. Fue un grave error... Jamás debimos encontrarlo..."_

 _ **8 de Junio, 2006.**_

 _"Hoy, un grupo de adolescentes ha caído en la trampa. Utilizaré sus mentes para mantenerlo a raya. Este será mi modus operandi. Si alguna vez deja de recibir comida; no se sabe lo que el experimento A-14 pueda ser capaz de hacer..."_

 _ **10 de Junio, 2006.**_

 _"Siento que el virus intenta hacerse con el control de mi cuerpo una vez más. He escrito estas confesiones con tinta invisible con la esperanza de que no todos puedan ser capaces de saber la verdad. Solo alguien muy hábil conseguirá unir todas las pistas y encontrar al verdadero culpable... Nunca quise causar todo esto. Este ha sido el más grande error de toda mi vida... Me disculpo con todos... Mi hijo... Mi difunto nieto... Y mi nieta... Pacifica... Es un hermoso nombre... Espero que ella jamás se atreva a pisar este lugar o su vida correrá peligro... El responsable de todo esto aún sigue ahí afuera... Esperando, en la oscuridad. Temo por la seguridad de mi familia..."_

Cuanto Dipper terminó de leer, un intenso escalofrío le recorrió la espina.

—Mabel... Pacifica corre peligro... ¡Debemos ir a rescatarla!

-o-

Cuando Preston finalmente despertó, se hallaba dentro de un cuarto oscuro impregnado con un hedor muy fuerte a humedad. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y sus ojos le ardían. Cuando quiso moverse, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba dentro de una bañera con agua. Luego del susto inicial, quiso salir de la bañera, pero en cuanto lo consiguió, se percató de que había una gruesa cadena sujetando su tobillo derecho, el cual no le permitía llegar demasiado lejos.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? —Dijo, aterrado tratando de visualizar algo en la oscuridad mientras su vista se acostumbraba—. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¡Ayuda!

—No tiene caso gritar. —Dijo una voz ronca en la penumbra.

—¿Quién dijo eso?

—Nadie además de mí puede escucharte.

—¡No me vengas con esas estupideces! —Preston comenzó a perder la paciencia—. ¡Muéstrate!

—Todo a su tiempo, Preston. Nunca trates de correr, antes de caminar.

—¡Al diablo con tus analogías! ¿Quién eres?

—Soy alguien muy cercano a ti. Soy todo lo que has buscado. Soy la respuesta a tus pesadillas.

Cuando la voz calló, las luces de la habitación se encendieron, deslumbrando a Preston hasta que poco a poco fue recobrando la visibilidad. En cuanto lo hizo, lo primero que Preston vio fue a un hombre vestido con una túnica roja, con la cara cubierta por una capucha, sentado con la pierna cruzada y las manos juntas sobre una silla.

—¿Qué demonios...? ¿Quién eres tú, desgraciado...? —Enfureció hasta el límite—. ¿Qué ha pasado con mi esposa y con mi hija? ¿Dónde están?

—Te aseguro que las respuestas vienen en camino. Lamentablemente no en la forma en la que esperarías.

—¿En serio? Ya veo, esto es un secuestro... ¿No? ¿Quieres mi dinero? ¿Quieres que pague su rescate? Te aseguro que no tienes idea de con quién te estás metiendo. En este momento ya debe haber personas buscándome.

—No estamos interesados en tu dinero, Preston. El dinero no es más que una asquerosa representación de la podredumbre en la que se ha convertido este mundo. Gobiernos, terroristas, mercenarios, naciones... Todos están tras de él. Voy a decirte algo... La primer clase de escoria que debe ser eliminada es toda aquella que piensa que esos pequeños pedazos de papel inmundo, con alguna celebridad importante en la historia de la nación a la cual representen significa poder.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieren?

—Lo único que buscamos es mostrarte el mundo tal cual es.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Entonces trabajas para alguien más?

—Mi maestro nos acompañará en breve. Lamenta mucho el retraso. Lo único que estoy haciendo es hacer tiempo hasta la hora de su llegada.

—¿A sí? Pues dile a ese maestro tuyo que puede irse al infierno... Dile que no obtendrá nada de mí.

—No es necesario. Ya hemos obtenido todo lo que queríamos de ti. De hecho, te encargaste de eliminar a nuestra más grande amenaza. Por lo tanto, en nombre de mi maestro te doy las gracias.

—¿Qué...?

La conversación transcurría de manera fluida. Sin embargo, la puerta de metal al fondo de la habitación comenzó a crujir para enseguida abrirse por medio de un mecanismo electrónico. En ese momento, Preston descubrió a una persona tras la puerta, misma que comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia ellos. El hombre en cuestión lucía como un hombre mayor de aproximadamente setenta años. Portaba una bata blanca de laboratorio, pantalón caqui, lentes con aumento y un bastón para poder caminar. En cuanto se aproximó lo suficiente, el primer hombre cubierto en la túnica roja se arrodilló ante el segundo hasta que este le dio la autorización de poder levantarse.

—De pie, mi amigo. —Indicó el anciano tosiendo un poco.

—Sí, maestro. —Dijo el encapuchado, obedeciendo.

—¿Así que este es el que te sujeta la correa? —Preguntó Preston—. Lo imaginaba como a alguien más imponente.

—¿Imponente? —Esbozó una sonrisa—. Lamento mucho decepcionarte, mi estimado Preston. Pero soy solamente un viejo al cual no le queda mucho tiempo en este mundo. —Volvió a toser—. ¿Sabes? Aun recuerdo a un pequeño niño que solía visitar mucho la oficina de su padre. Ese niño solía meterse en problemas y sacaba de quicio al resto de los empleados. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

—Espera... ¿Cómo sabes eso...?

—Tienes mala memoria, Preston. Solo han pasado treinta años desde la última vez que nos vimos... ¿Tan viejo me he vuelto que no logras reconocerme?

—No... —El corazón de Preston estuvo a punto de detenerse—. Tú... Tú eres...

—Bueno, te refrescaré la memoria, así que volveré a presentarme. Mi nombre es Anderson Thomas Clayton y soy el nuevo director general de A&M. Encantado de conocerte.

—No... No... Tú... —Su cara comenzó a deformarse en facciones repletas de horror—. Tú deberías estar muerto... Mi padre te asesinó hace treinta años... Yo lo vi todo...

—¿En serio? ¿Tú lo viste? ¿O tal vez viste lo que alguien más quería que vieras?

—¿Que quieres decir?

—Tú crees que fue mi viejo amigo Martin; tu padre, el que terminó con mi vida... Pero lo que ignoras es que todo fue una fachada, un simple cuento de hadas que les hice creer a ambos para que ninguno se entrometiera con mi investigación. Verás... Hace treinta años tú padre y yo descubrimos el siempre tan sorprendente virus madre. Un compuesto capaz de multiplicar la capacidad cerebral del usuario hasta límites insospechados, siempre y cuando el usuario posea las capacidades neuronales adecuadas. El problema fue que después de hacer este descubrimiento, Martin intentó desacreditarme a toda costa. Sabía que hacer tratos con un Northwest era peligroso, así que antes de que tomara alguna acción en contra mía; yo tomé una muestra del mismo compuesto y entre mi propio equipo y yo conseguimos crear algo completamente nuevo. Fue así como nació esto. —A continuación, extrajo de su bata un pequeño frasco transparente con una sustancia de color azul en su interior—. Te presento, al virus Padre.

—¿El virus padre?

—El virus padre, es lo que el virus madre siempre debió ser. Un compuesto diseñado específicamente para doblegar la voluntad de las personas. Convirtiéndolos en fieles sirvientes con una capacidad cerebral superior al de la media. Por desgracia, en aquella época el virus padre era una simple cepa imperfecta. De tal modo, que debía comenzar con las pruebas en humanos lo más pronto posible sí quería hacerlo evolucionar. Así que tú y tu padre fueron los mejores candidatos para los primeros experimentos. La prueba fue parcialmente un éxito, ya que les hice creer a tu padre y a ti que fue Martin el que me había asesinado para que ambos terminaran en una confrontación entre sí mismos. Además, te hice pensar que tu padre se forjó una doble personalidad gracias al trauma psicológico que sufrió debido a mi supuesto asesinato. Solo así dejarías de confiar en él de una forma natural. Que mejor que un Northwest, para acabar con otro Northwest.

—No... No puedo creerlo...

—¿Te das cuenta ahora? Hice que asesinaras a tu propio padre, el cual era lo único que se interponía entre mis objetivos y yo. Lo que nunca pude prever fue que Martin consiguió perfeccionar a _Madre_ antes de que mi equipo y yo perfeccionáramos a _Padre_. Vigilamos sus movimientos desde las sombras, mientras experimentaba con tu hijo Joey. Sin embargo, el compuesto funcionó mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba. Joey volvió a la vida con nuevas habilidades más allá de todo lo científicamente comprobado. Tu padre trató de contenerlo dentro de una cámara criogénica, conservando su cerebro por separado para alimentario con mentes débiles para que sus poderes se mantuvieran a raya y no se salieran de control. Joey era la clave en la evolución. Él logró acoplarse exitosamente con el virus sin mostrar ningún efecto secundario fuera de lo esperado. Mi equipo y yo necesitábamos de él para alcanzar nuestros objetivos. Lamentablemente, su mente comenzó a presentar irregularidades. Todo aquél que se acercaba tenía la mala fortuna de terminar muerto antes de que pudieran tan siquiera llegar a mirarlo. Con la excepción del propio Martin, de ti y de tu hija. Posiblemente por qué comparten lazos sanguíneos y genéticos directos. Y también con la excepción de personas que probablemente no tenían malas intenciones. Cómo ese grupo de niños que terminó con los intentos de Martin por evitar el genocidio. La mente de Pacifica era lo único que Martin necesitaba para mantener la rabia de Joey al margen. El te lo advirtió. ¿No?

Preston tuvo en ese momento flashbacks simultáneos, recordando algunos de los momentos previos al rescate, dándose cuenta de esta forma que había cometido un grave error.

 _"Ya no hay salvación... Se arrepentirán de haber desatado su ira…" "No entiendo... ¿Por qué mi propio abuelo trató de matarnos a mis amigos y a mí? No tiene sentido… Todos creímos que el que se encontraba detrás de todo era un científico loco llamado Anderson…" "¿No es esta una bella reunión familiar?" "El virus madre estuvo a punto de entrar en una nueva etapa evolutiva." "Tal vez ella no posea la prodigiosa inteligencia que tenía su hermano, pero la conexión neuronal entre ambos es tan fuerte, qué es capaz de sustentar los nutrientes que componen al virus madre por siempre. Ella es la pieza clave." "Los científicos locos como nosotros debemos correr ciertos riesgos... Yo fui cegado por esa ideología y ahora, tras ser testigo de la clase de poder que hemos liberado." "Yo no soy el malo aquí... Lo único que yo deseo es erigir un lugar dónde todos podamos ser felices como una familia normal." "Tú y yo aún podemos hacer algo para evitar la catástrofe que se aproxima." "Sí me detienes ahora, pronto lo lamentarás y tendrás el suficiente tiempo antes de morir para arrepentirte por haber tomado las decisiones equivocadas cuando no estabas seguro de lo que querías." "Se arrepentirán de esto... Él vendrá por ustedes."_

—Lo lamento mucho, Preston. —Dijo Anderson—. Ahora yo me quedaré con tu compañía y tú permanecerás encerrado en este lugar hasta que te pudras y te conviertas en una carcasa de carne muerta que ni los gusanos estarían dispuestos a devorar. No debes tomarte ninguna molestia extra, Preston. Los papeles ya están firmados y aprobados por ti. El virus padre aún dentro de ti sigue dando muy buenos resultados a pesar del tiempo.

—¡Eres un maldito! —Gritó, furioso.

—Y no te preocupes por tu esposa y tu hija. Ellas estarán a salvo conmigo. Nos divertiremos en grande. —Se mojó los labios y comenzó a reír tras ser consumido por la locura.

—No te dejaré hacer lo que quieras con ellas. —Advirtió Preston, quién aún tenía un as bajo la manga—. Debieron de haberme registrado bien. —Avisó, sacando desde la pantorrilla derecha la misma pistola que había utilizado para privar de la vida a Martin pocos días antes; disparando contra Anderson en múltiples ocasiones. No obstante, el hombre encapuchado se interpuso entre las balas y su maestro, consiguiendo que todas ellas se detuvieran en pleno vuelo antes e impactar contra su blanco, para finalmente caer al suelo como si fueran simples canicas.

—No es posible...

Eventualmente, el ser vestido totalmente de rojo alzó una mano, misma que utilizó para tomar y levantar a Preston en el aire por medio de una fuerza invisible y así estrellarlo contra la pared de atrás.

—Claro que te registramos bien. —Anderson confesó—. Sabía que intentarías una estupidez, así que te permití conservarla para demostrarte que ya nada te pertenece.

Preston logró devolverle la mirada a pesar de sus graves heridas. Entonces, el encapuchado se quitó el conjunto completo, revelando así que todo este tiempo se trataba de más ni menos que de Joey Northwest, siendo aparentemente manipulado por Anderson gracias al poder del virus.

—Joey...

—Fascinante... ¿No lo crees? Te presento al experimento A-14. Creo que ya se conocían... Pese al incendio que provocaste hace unos días; su cuerpo y su cerebro no sufrieron daños significativos. Él ahora está listo para la siguiente fase. Tal y como ya lo había dicho antes... Él es el futuro. Mi visión de un mundo dónde solo los más privilegiaos merezcan tener el control finalmente se cumplirá. Es una lástima que ya no puedas llegar a verlo con tus propios ojos.

Joey utilizó nuevamente sus poderes para tomar el arma de Preston y entrégasela a Anderson, el cual procedió a quitarle el cargador, así como la bala almacenada en la recámara del arma para enseguida devolvérsela a Preston.

—Creo que eso te pertenece... Es un arma magnifica. Una verdadera pieza de colección. Cuídala muy bien. —Anderson finalizó con la charla, dando media vuelta en compañía de Joey para posteriormente abandonar la habitación, la cual se asemejaba más bien a un cuarto de baño dentro de una prisión abandonada—. La gente nunca suele valorar lo que ya tiene hasta que lo pierde. Los codiciosos siempre están en busca de más... ¿Y todo para qué? Para rellenar huecos emocionales que tarde o temprano se volverán a abrir. Pero tú no, Preston. Ya nunca más... —Se volvió hacia el cabecilla de la familia por última vez, apagando las luces de la habitación en medio de una ola de gritos y súplicas por parte del hijo del que alguna vez fue su colega y su mejor amigo—. Yo soy la luz... Y también la oscuridad... ¡Fin del juego! —Finiquitó, cerrando la puerta para toda la eternidad.

 **¿FIN?**

Probablemente muchas y muchos de ustedes tienen pensado asesinarme en este momento, y la verdad es que están en todo su derecho. ¿Esto se terminó? Probablemente... ¿Habrá una secuela? También es una posibilidad.

Por el momento no podría confirmarles nada. Ya que tengo más proyectos encima. Aunque es cierto que me gustaría dejar descansar este universo, hasta que piense seriamente en darle una secuela. Aun tengo muchas ideas en mente y que al final no pude plasmar en este fic, ya sea por falta de tiempo o porque la trama ya no era apta para un grupo de niños atrapados en una fábrica. Cualquiera que sea el caso, no saben cómo me he divertido escribiendo este fic. Considero que haberlo dejado en un momento cumbre da paso a teorías y a un futuro desenlace con una historia más completa y elaborada... Y también mejor planeada.

Por cierto... ¿Escucharon y leyeron la letra de la canción " **Dollhouse** "? Esta canción la encontré precisamente mientras husmeaba videos en Youtube de Gravity Falls, casualmente en un video dedicado a Pacifica. Siento que esa canción se encuentra muy relacionada a ella con algunas excepciones. Ahora díganme. ¿A quién más le gusta Melanie Martínez? Luego de escuchar semejante canción y su demás repertorio me enamoré perdidamente de esa chica. No lo sé... Es tan... Extraña... Me gustan las chicas raras.

Y hablando de raro... Como en este momento estoy hambriento de series, he comenzado a ver **Miraculous Ladybug**. Llevo apenas dos capítulos y por el momento va todo bien. Me gustó que te definan a quién le gusta quién desde el principio para evitar la guerra de ships. Cosa que sabemos jamás va a pasar, jaja.

En fin. Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me siguieron publicación tras publicación a lo largo de casi un año y también gracias a las que encontraron este fic ya avanzado o hasta terminado, y se animaron a leerlo hasta el final. Gracias por todos los comentarios y favoritos que me han dejado. Son de gran ayuda para mí. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado el fic y nos veremos próximamente en nuevos proyectos.

Ah... Y hablando de nuevos proyectos. Me han preguntado ya muchas personas acerca de este nuevo fic, el cual les confirmo que será el próximo a publicar. Les diré más detalles de esto en la nota de despedida. Así que estén atentas y atentos.

Ya para terminar... Hace poco me convencieron de crear una página de Facebook. La página es relativamente nueva y esta es la primera ocasión en la que le hago mención alguna. En ella publicaré cosas sobre Gravity Falls, mis fics, mis futuros fics y pueden encontrarla fácilmente por el que ya se convirtió en mi nombre artístico definitivo: " **JaviSuzumiya** ". Así que sí gustan seguirla para estar más en contacto me sentiría más que complacido.

Una vez más muchas gracias por leerme y nos vemos en la nota final. ¡Chao!

PD. Gracias a todas las personas que han recomendado mis fics en páginas dedicadas a Gravity Falls. Ya me he topado con varias. ;)


	26. Comentarios Finales y Agradecimientos

¡Hola de nuevo!

Bueno, como dicen: Todo lo que comienza, tiene un final. (Esto no aplica para los fics que algunas personas dejan sin terminar... Eso me incluye)

Ha pasado ya casi un año a partir de la fecha en la que comencé a publicar este fic; con la fecha de su finalización. Y durante ese tiempo me he encontrado con toda clase de contratiempos, cambios drásticos en la trama. Errores que me han salido bastante caros. Pero bueno, creo que eso es lo mágico de escribir.

Me gustaría contarles algunas cosas que sufrí con la realización de esta historia. En un principio la imaginé como algo parecido a un capítulo de Scooby Doo. En mi idea original, Dipper y Mabel retaban a Pacifica a permanecer durante toda una noche dentro de una casa que según los lugareños se encontraba embrujada. El contexto era muy parecido a lo que vimos en el capítulo de la primera temporada: "El Inconveniente". El punto es que Dipper y Pacifica se acaban perdiendo en pasadizos ocultos dentro de la casa, mientras eran acosados constantemente por el espectro. Quién a fin de cuentas si resultaba ser un sujeto común y corriente, casualmente también llamado Anderson y al cual le gustaba espantar a la gente.

Es curioso como de un tipo fracasado al que le gusta espantar a las personas; el buen Anderson terminó convirtiéndose en el responsable de destruir por dentro a toda la familia Northwest. Aunque el punto fuerte de mi primer idea era el comienzo de la relación entre Dipper y Pacifica, ya que dentro de la casa se iban a confesar sus sentimientos e iban a terminar dándose de besos, tal y como sucedió en el fic, pero de una forma más cómica y sin tanta tensión.

En fin, aquí les van otros datos curiosos:

— _Mis grandes inspiraciones a la hora de escribir este fic fueron: Resident Evil (La saga de videojuegos, no la saga de películas) y la saga cinematográfica de SAW (Al menos sus primeras cinco películas). Les confesaré que no soy un gran fan de SAW. Creo que la primera fue y siempre será la mejor de todas. Pero un día me encontraba viéndola casualmente en la tele y me pregunté: ¿Y si mejor hacemos algo así, pero ligado con Gravity Falls? Creo que aún no se ha hecho._

— _Todos y cada uno de los capítulos de este fic fueron escritos escuchando el tema principal de SAW con audífonos y a todo volumen. De alguna manera tenía que sentir ese sadismo dentro de mí y creo que al final funcionó muy bien._

— _Joey Northwest no fue planeado como parte de la historia sino hasta un capítulo antes de su aparición. Lo crean o no, jaja. Pienso que al final fue un agregado excelente. Me encantó la idea de que Pacifica pudiera tener a un hermano que desafortunadamente falleció y ahora regresó como la versión masculina de Carrie._

— _Por un momento pensé en matar a Candy y a Grenda. ¡Jaja! Es enserio..._

— _Tuve que repetir la última mitad del capítulo final, ya que originalmente no tenía planeado hacer que Dipper y Pacifica tuvieran esos momentos tan románticos juntos en el centro comercial. Además, la escena en el cementerio tampoco estaba entre mis ideas. Lo que había escrito originalmente terminaba con ellos dos besándose en la cafetería para no volver a verse._

Y estos fueron unos pocos datos que quería compartirles. Espero no se hayan aburrido.

Ahora pasemos a lo que ya varias personas me habían estado preguntando desde hace tiempo. Como les decía en las notas finales del capítulo final (Valga la redundancia) Podré comenzar a escribir mi siguiente fic. Esto no es nuevo. Ya lo había dicho antes, pero ahora lo reitero y tal y como lo prometí; comenzaré a escribirlo una vez terminado "El Juguetero Siniestro" y así va a hacer.

Bien, para las personas que aun no lo saben. Hare un fic basado en **Reverse Falls** titulado **"Ojos de Demonio"**. Este fic ocurrirá cuatro años después de la finalización de la serie, pero dentro de lo acontecido en este universo alterno. Por ejemplo... En esta dimensión paralela, Ford fue el que terminó convertido en piedra durante el capítulo final luego de tratar de invadir la mente de Will Cipher. (Sí, Bill en este universo se llama Will y se trata de un demonio dimensional bastante asustadizo de color azul que está al servicio de Dipper y de Mabel)

Antes de proseguir, quiero dejar en claro que ninguna versión de Reverse Falls puede considerarse como la definitiva. Dependiendo de los autores y artistas algunas cosas pueden variar. Me he encontrado dos versiones opuestas de Pacifica, quién al mismo tiempo es la principal protagonista de este universo junto con su primo Gideon. Algunos los ponen como amigos o hasta hermanos. Yo en lo personal los manejaré como si fueran primos.

Ahora a lo que iba... Me he encontrado dos versiones distintas de Pacifica Southeast. En una tiene exactamente la misma actitud de Mabel, mientras que en otra ella es literalmente una chica Hippie con cierto interés en los misterios. Teniendo como agregado a su gallina mascota (La gallina es tomada del capítulo "El cerdo del tiempo" de la primera temporada) Después de pensarlo mucho, decidí finalmente utilizar esta segunda versión de ella para este nuevo fic. ¿Por qué esta decisión? Bueno... Por qué digamos que Mabel nunca ha sido de mis personajes favoritos y he de decir que su forma de ser puede llegar a ser desesperante en muchas ocasiones. Y la verdad no quisiera tener que lidiar con Pacifica con una actitud así.

Sí quieren saber más acerca de esta segunda versión de nuestra llama favorita, les recomiendo ir a los perfiles de **Deviantart** de estas increíbles artistas: **"RiaFire"** y **"AriamJan"**. Busquen entre sus obras sus fanarts de Reverse Falls para que vean a lo que me refiero y para que me digan si no es mucho más interesante esta versión de Pacifica.

Otra cosa que me gustaría comentarles es que este nuevo fic tendrá contenido adulto en algunos capítulos. Podría decirse prácticamente que el fic será de corte **Lemon.** Aunque no se me espanten. **Pacifica tendrá 16 años, mientras que Dipper tendrá 17.**

Aunque si no gustan de leer ese tipo de cosas no se me preocupen. La acción vendrá en capítulos separados y no afectará en la trama en lo más mínimo, así que las partes suculentas podrán saltárselas sí así lo desean. Por el momento no tengo una fecha exacta para publicarlo. Prefiero tener adelantados varios capítulos antes de comenzar para así garantizarles una entrega cada semana o cada dos semanas como hasta ahora lo he venido haciendo. Por lo pronto pueden echarle un vistazo a mis otros fics de Gravity Falls sí se quedaron con ganas de más.

Además, si gustan pueden seguir mi página de Facebook: **JaviSuzumiya** , dónde daré actualizaciones constantes del progreso de **"Ojos de Demonio"** y de **"La Novia de Dipper"**.

Muchas gracias una vez a todas y a todos ustedes más por haber seguido este fic hasta el final. Gracias por sus comentarios, sus votos y favoritos... (Dependiendo de si me leen en Fanfiction o en Wattpad) Pero sobre todo, gracias a Alex Hirsch por habernos brindado una serie tan memorable que jamás en nuestras vidas podremos olvidar por más que queramos. Espero verlas y verlos muy pronto en este nuevo proyecto.

Se despide de ustedes su amigo JaviSuzumiya. ¡Chao y hasta la próxima!


End file.
